Howl at the Midgar Moon
by joestew2412
Summary: This story is about Zack's survival at the end of crisis core. How will he take to seeing Aerith following Cloud and company? Does Sephiroth have something in store for Zack? Will true love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This story takes place in the ff7 timeline but Zack survived his battle against the Shinra army. How would things change, relationships, friendships, and enemies. ZackxCloud, ZackXAerith CloudxTifa and many others! Thanks for reading! R&R please!

Zack opened his eyes slowly has he fought to inhale. The sky was dark gray, and rain poured from the heavens. Thunder was booming in the distance, it made the man flinch as it reminded him of the blasts of the battle previously fought. Zack grinded his teeth as he inhaled once more. He felt the warm stick fluid pour down the side of his face. The red fluid kept his body warm as it continually got colder by the second. The man looked to the sky once more. The rain reminded him of tears 'was the planet crying?' the man thought to himself. 'What happened?' The man asked to an invisible man.

Everything came rushing back to the man in an instant. .He remembered taking a deep breath and enjoying the fresh air of freedom but it was cut short as bullets flew overhead. Zack grunted in pain as he continued to recall. He laid Cloud against a boulder to hide him from the sea that was the Shinra army. Panic began to fill the man's slowly beating heart. 'Cloud! I hope he's safe! Please god just let him regain his strength! Let him run away!' Zack began to plea to the heavens.

His face began to feel warmth, it was not blood but tears. He was so worried about his friend, he was one of two people left on this planet that he truly cared about. Zack left all the air leave his blood filled lungs. "Aerith" the man said barely auditable. Tears poured down his face his cries made no sound. He did not want to die yet, he had so much more he wanted to accomplish, so many more feelings he wanted to have with Aerith. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he saw a man with blond spikey hair and blue eyes looking down at him.

"Zzzz…aa..ck" The man said with great pain and fear in his voice.

Zack gasped as he looked at his friend. Relieve had filled his heart. "For…the both of us." Zack said to his friend as he grinded his teeth.

"Both of us?" Cloud looked at his friend.

Zack reached and grabbed his friend. He pulled Clouds head to his heart. "Your gunna live" The man said as he gasped for air. "for the both of us." Zack finished.

Cloud looked as his friend as he felt warmth of his best friends blood on his cheek. Cloud watched in horror as he saw life slipping away from his friends face. He could no longer look.

"My honor, my dreams…They're yours now." Zack said with authority as he pulled his humongous sword towards Cloud. Cloud lightly gripped the handle of the blade as it was forced into his hands by his friend. Zack's had fell to the ground, he no longer had the energy to move, to breath, to keep his eyes open.

Zack closed his eyes and smiled as he began to think of Aerith. His friends cries could no longer be heard, he no longer felt pain. He felt good; nothing would have made him happier than to die thinking about his love.

Zack felt his body being lifted from the ground as he felt two intrusions in his skin. He knew what they were, he couldn't mistake the feeling needles gave him. Zack smiled, 'Cloud must have gotten help, I'm gunna make it. Just wait for me Aerit..' Zack felt himself daze off.

Zack opened his eyes, everything was fuzzy. Joy began to overwhelm him, 'I'm alive! Fuck yeah!' But his joy quickly faded as his vision began to clear. He found himself in a very familiar place, looking outward from a glass prison. His eyes began to burn, everything he had gone through was for nothing. All the pain he felt…fear filled the man once more. He began looking around frantically searching for his spikey haired friend. He was nowhere to be seen, only large machines and scientists walking sporadically around the room. Zack looked down at his chest and his mouth dropped in awe. He looked at all the bullet wounds he had on his chest; every one of them had become a scar. Zack closed his eyes and remembered that day. Zack felt pain and anger fill his heart as he clenched his fists. He felt his strength begin to come back in a rush. Zack squeezed out a grin, he was getting the hell out of here. Zack punched the glass with all his might… 'FUCK!' Zack thought to himself as his punch didn't even make a noise as his fist hit the glass.

Zack knew he had to wait until his strength returned. 'This must be the first time I've been awake. Just relax Zack, everything will be fine. Just gather your strength and plan a way to get out of here.' The man thought to himself. Zack looked around at his surroundings hoping that he could figure out where he was to muster some kind of escape plan.

Zack looked at one of the scientists who walked by starring at his clipboard. Zack's eyes widened as he noticed the emblem on the mans lab coat. 'Shinra…why am I not surprised.' Zack thought to himself. Although being in Shinra's hands may have felt like bad news, but Zack knew it was good news. By the looks of the lab that surrounded him he could only be in one of two places. He was either in the Shinra's mansions basement or he was in… Hojo's lab in the Shinra building.

The name always gave Zack chills, ever since the first day he met the man. He remembered the day he had to protect the man when Wutai had attacked the Shinra building. His lab smelled like blood and mako at all times. Zack closed his eyes. He did not want to think of Hojo anymore than he wanted to, he rather think of Aerith. Zack felt the corner of his lip go upward. He couldn't wait to go find her, nothing would make him happier than to be in her arms. Zack's smile quickly faded. He knew once he had escaped that Shinra would hunt him down on every corner of the planet. He wouldn't be able to find piece…not until Shinra fell to it's knees. Or they had more interesting things to follow. Zack let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

Zack rested for what felt like hours, his slumber was rudely awakened as explosions and gun fire erupted. Zack's mako eyes quickly tightened as his body began for combat out of instinct. The people in the lab began to scurry around with fear filling their faces.

"Shit! It's him!" One man screamed out.

'Him?' Zack thought to himself.

"That SOLDIER guy and the group of rebels." The same man continued to scream.

"Shit! Shinra really pissed off the wrong man this time! His sword is so huge! And that guy with the gun arm! They're fucking scary!" Another scientist said in a panic.

'Big sword…gun arm…what the hell is going on?' Zack pondered.

Zack's eyes focused as a familiar face had entered the room. He felt his fists tighten as he walked in the room. It was a side to the man that Zack had never seen before. The man looked angry with a dash of fear. Zack watched as a group of SOLDIER firsts entered the room.

'You've got to be kidding me… so this is my big chance to get the hell out of here and now I'm screwed. I know I don't have the energy to handle this kind of resistance. Great…'Zack closed his eyes once more. He needed to gather his strength, but he needed to listen to his surroundings.

"Kill anyone who comes in this door from this point on! I don't care if it' the President himself! Kill them! Got it? If we lose this specimen, I will see to it personally that you and your families will become my next subjects for…testing. Hahahaha!" Hojo said with a serious tone which was followed by an evil laugh.

Zack cringed at the sound of that laugh. He hated that man so much. Nothing could make him hate the man more.

"Do you understand?"Hojo barked.

"Yes sir!" The SOLDIER's said together.

"Sir! AVALANGE has entered the lab! They are ready to unlock the girl from the slums cell!" A infantrymen said as he sprinted into the room.

"What! Out of my way! Curse that spikey hair asshole!" Hojo said as he sprinted out of the lab.

'Girl form the Slums…who could possibly be of any interest of Shinra down there…No…not Aerith! Shit! She always did have the Turks looking after her! I got to get out of here!' Zack said as he began to rumble in his glass prison.

The scientists and SOLDIERs all turned toward Zack. "Sedate him" one of the scientists said coldly.

Zack felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier. 'No I can't…fall…asleep…she needs..' Zack thought until he felt everything go blank.

Zack opened his eyes, everything was blurry. Everything had a faint shade of orange. Zack's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice.

"Everyone this way!" The blond Spikey man said as he held a girl in pinks hand.

'Cloud? ..Aerith!' Zack said to himself. He was sick of being in this tube. The mask on his face kept him from talking but it also kept him breathing. He wanted to take it off, but he would drown in the mako surrounding him.

Zack watched as the group ran right by him none of them noticing him. Zack felt his eyes burn. He was so close to her! Zack began to shake as his feelings began to over run him.

Zack opened his eyes as he heard something touch the glass. His eyes filled with more tears as he looked at a beautiful women. She had long dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. Her hand was on the glass, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Zaa..cck?" The women said with a heavy heart.

'Tifa! Help me please! Please!' Zack screamed in his mind. He put his hand against hers through the glass. His eyes met hers and pleaded for help.

Machines began to explode from the great heat of the flames that had consumed the lab. Tifa took a step back as she watched the flames get larger.

"Hey! There's one of the intruders! Grab her!" One of the SOLDIER firsts who were guarding the room yelled. Zack had hoped that they would have stayed distracted as Tifa helped him escape. Zack's heart sank. He couldn't let Tifa stay here to save him. She would be killed by the SOLDIERs before she even freed him.

Tifa's eyes met Zack's. She knew what they were screaming. Zack wanted her to run. Tears began to fill her eyes as she turned to run. Zack began to pound against the glass grabbing the attention of the SOLDIERs.

The leader of the group of SOLDIER firsts walked towards Zack's tube. "So this is the legendary Zack Fair? One of the strongest SOLDIERs to ever live huh? Second only to the great Sephiroth himself, how is he these days? Wait…he's dead. Look at you now Zack Fair, you are looking at the new general of SOLDIER. I could kill you and Sephiroth as if they were nothing. Hahaha…" The man laughed as his face froze.

"There you are Tifa! We were beginning to worry about you. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Cloud asked worried.

"It's nothing Cloud, I'm fine. Just getting emotional about this whole invasion thing." Tifa lied to Cloud. She wanted to tell the man more than anything, but she knew his fragile mind could not handle it right now.

She remembered the day that she found Cloud laying next to the train station on sector 7. He was just laying there with his eyes glazed over. She took him back to her bar and began to take care of him. Weeks went by and all he uttered was 'Zack' over and over. Once he finally snapped out of his daze she didn't have the heart to tell him, that his stories and memories were not his. She didn't want him to go back into his coma like state.

Tifa sighed and ran after the group. 'Zack stay alive please. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.' Tifa thought as tears began to flow from her eyes once more.

Zack looked at The SOLDIER' face against the glass it was frozen in place. Zack looked down to see the glass cracking and a red hue at the point of the break. He didn't hesitate a second longer. He rammed his shoulder into the tube and it shattered in an instant. Zack fell onto the dead SOLDIER as glass and a wave of mako spilled onto the floor. Zack looked down at the man who had been stabbed in the stomach. Zack began to feel his adrenaline begin to pump. He stood up quickly and looked around to find his enemy. He looked around him, all the scientists lay dead in a pool of their own blood. Zack looked at the other two SOLDIER's who were both against the wall. Zack stumbled over prepared to fight.

"Shit! I guess I haven't walked in a while." Zack mumbled as he stumbled forward.

Zack's eyes widened as he saw the SOLDIER's both were dead with their swords in their chests holding them to the wall. "Who did this?" Zack felt a familiar chill run up his back.

He turned around to see a dark figure standing behind him. The figure walked forward towards Zack. The light from the fire made the man's features come into focus. His tall frame was covered in a long black coat. Long silver hair flowing as an explosion erupted in the back ground. Zack felt his heart pound. "How…you're…you're dead!" Zack screamed at the man.

"Hahaha I could say the same about you." The man said with a deep voice.

"But how?" Zack asked.

"How indeed. Zackary…please cover yourself. HAHAHA!" The man laughed ha he handed Zack a SOLDIER first uniform and a sword.

Zack felt his cheeks swell with embarrassment. He hadn't noticed that he was nude. "Um…thanks" Zack said as he began to put on the uniform.

"If I remember correctly you liked a heavy blade. Here, this is the heaviest blade Shinra carries. My apologies, it seems another has YOUR sword." Sephiroth said with a odd tone.

"Yeah…I saw." Zack said as he held his blade.

"What a great friend he must have been. He left you here to die, to be Hojo' pet." Sephiroth said as he paced back and forth in the room.

"It wasn't his fault. This place is on fire, there was a lot of smoke. And he was leading his group out of here. It wasn't his fault." Zack said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Are your certain of that? I saw how he held that women's hand…Didn't you have a women? Didn't she look a lot like her?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sephiroth, I can see what you're trying to do. He was just guiding her out of here. The buildings on fire for god's sake, why wouldn't he?" Zack said as anger began flow.

"Believe whatever you want to my friends. Now I must be off." Sephiroth said as he began to turn and leave.

"Sephiroth…why did you help me?" Zack asked.

"What, I can't help a friend in need? Unlike your other friends I could not bare to see you rot." Sephiroth said with a sting in his tone.

Zack just looked down at his reflection in his blade. "Thanks…Sephiroth." Zack said with sadness.

"You're welcome Zack. That is what friends are for, are they not? Anyways I must be off. Oh, a word of advice. I wouldn't go upstairs if I were you. There's no point in going up there. Your friends have already left you here. I don't want to see my friend being captured by Shinra once again…here take the freight elevator. I assume you remember where it is?" Sephiroth said with a grin as he tossed Zack a set of keys.

"Thanks, Sephiroth…" Zack replied confused.

"I am going to be visiting some friends in Kalm tomorrow, so if you need me, or are looking for a direction to go, head there my friend." Sephiroth said.

In an instant Sephiroth disappeared. Zack didn't hesitate he sprinted out the door of the lab. Zack ran at his top speed. "Damn! I hope I don't run into any problems, my body isn't right. Crap, I can't ever run fricken straight!" Zack cursed to himself.

He entered the elevator and inserted the key and turned it. He clicked the down arrow. Moments later the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Zack was ready for a fight at any moment, but that moment never came. He looked down on the ground as he ran, bodies everywhere. Zack frowned, many of the faces he had known at one point during his tour with Shinra. Zack gathered himself and sprinted out the front door. He ran and ran until he reached the train station.

"Mother, it looks like I found another puppet. This is going to be a lot easier than I thought. And it is going to be fun…" Sephiroth said to himself.

_**No games! Zack…power! Bend him…don't break him. Kill you, kill us! **_A voice yelled in Sephiroth's head.

"Mother…Don't you worry, I am the most powerful being on this planet. Soon this planet will be ours, to sail through the cosmos together!" Sephiroth said to nobody.

Zack stood in front of Aerith's house. It was very late in the morning and he needed to get some rest before he headed out to find his friends. Zack felt like he hadn't slept in years. He walked into the familiar house, and smiled he remembered memories of him and Aerith sitting on the couch as she forced him to watch her girly t.v shows. He loved to hold her in her arms. He smiled as he remembered the smell of her hair as he held her, god he loved her smell.

Zack walked into the kitchen hoping there was food in the fridge. He looked at the fridge and noticed a note from Aerith's mother

_Hey Fuzzy bubble,_

_I Just wanted to let you know that I took Marlene to visit my cousin in Kalm. Don't worry we will be safe, and she is having a lot of fun! Tell her daddy that she misses him! I left food in the fridge for you and your friends if you guys come back. Your welcome to stay here as long as you like! I put extra blankets and pillows in the closet upstairs! Be sure to tell you bodyguard Cloud to take good care of you! His cute! He reminds me a lot of Zack for some reason, huh. Anyways stay safe! I love you!_

_Love mom _

Zack frowned, "something must be going on between Cloud and Aerith..why else would her mom say that?" Zack's heart sank to his feet.

He walked over to the fridge and a smile instantly popped on his face. He pulled out a plate full of roast beef from the fridge. Elmyra always made the best roast, it was Zack's favorite. Zack quickly threw the plate in the microwave. He slammed the door shut and pressed the buttons anxiously.

"Come on! Come on! I'm so hungry! Well…3 minutes… what the hell am I going to do in three minutes? Um…TV!" Zack dove onto the couch and turned on the black box. Zack was saddened when the news was on, he was ready to change the channel when the broadcaster began to talk about AVALANGE.

"_Today the rebel group AVALANGE attacked the Shinra Corporation building. The group lead by their merecinary leader, with blond Spiked hair. He is believed to have once been a member of SOLDIER…" _The news tailed off as Zack's mind drifted elsewhere.

"That little fucker! He's living my life! He steals my girl and my life! Ugh! What am I gunna do?" Zack sighed as he laid down on the couch. The microwave beeped and Zack shot up and sprinted into the kitchen.

Zack crawled into Aerith's bed and hug her pillow tightly. He could smell he scent on her pillow and it made him smile. "Aerith just wait for me just a little longer please. I'm going to be there soon. I hope you still love me…" Zack Tailed off as he felt tears fall from his eyes. Zack sighed deeply as he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Howl at the Midgar moon

Chapter 2

"What! What do you mean he's gone! I had him in a room with three SOLDIER firsts! How could that man possible have escaped? I want answers! Go find him, find him now!" Hojo said in a great fit of anger.

"Sir may I ask why is Zack Fair so important? We know Sephiroth is on the loose…wouldn't he be our number one target to capture?" A Turk with long black hair asked.

"Sephiroth… he is nothing more than a failure. Clearly the Jenova cells have over run his body and mind. He is useless to me, anyway Zack Fair could cut him into pieces." Hojo said angry at the Turks stupidity.

"But sir, Zack Fair was defeated outside of Midgar by the Shinra army, surely Sephiroth would have killed them with ease…they killed Fair." Tseng said.

"Ahh you're not at dumb as you look. If you remember correctly Fair annihilated the ENTIRE Shinra army. It left Shinra defenseless for an entire year. Thankfully no other nations caught wind of this; otherwise we'd both be out of work. But yes…he was killed. But that was before I realized why." Hojo said.

"Why was that sir?" Tseng asked confused.

"He wasn't a failure like I originally thought. You see I injected him with a special formula of Jenova cells. I thought his body rejected the cells because of his SOLDIER injections. I was wrong, his body absorbed the cells…it controls them." Hojo said in deep thought.

"What do you mean by controls them? Are you saying he has totally control over the Jenova Cells? Wouldn't that make him…" Tseng trailed off.

"Yes it would make him the perfect weapon. Truly a marvel of my work. I need him back, my work is not complete." Hojo aid with an evil grin.

"Don't worry sir, I will retrieve him for you and have him here alive." Tseng said as he began to head out the door.

"Wait! Come here! I need you to look and tell me what you see."Hojo yelled as he pointed to microscope.

Tseng walked over and looked into the microscope. "What am I looking at?" Tseng asked.

"It I the blood of that Ancient girl, now look at this. " Hojo switched the slide.

"It's the same thing, but there's a hint of green in the cells." Tseng said as he stood up.

"That's exactly what I thought. I'm not going crazy. That boy has the blood of an Ancient, but how? What are you still doing here! GET HIM NOW!" Hojo snapped.

"Yes sir!" Tseng said as he quickly turned to leave.

'Zack what did you get yourself into…I know you're not an ancient…what's going on?' Tsneg thought to himself as the elevator doors closed.

LINE_

The group of SOLDIER's and Turks scurried out the door, none of them wanted to stay and hear Hojo's made ramblings any longer than they had to. Reno lead a small group to the helipad on the roof.

"Dnag that guy must have been important if Hojo wants him that bad. Talk about over kill yo. What do we need two SOLDIER 2nds a SOLDIER 1st, along with a Turk…dang. This guy's fucked." Reno said as the men followed.

LINE_

Zack began to stir as he began to wake up. He smiled as he smelled the scent of Aerith. 'O thank god. All that shit was just a bad dream' Zack thought to himself as he opened his eyes. His smile quickly faded he noticed Aerith was not laying next to him like he thought. Zack let out a deep sigh and forced himself out of bed.

"Well that's depressing…my nightmares are real. Ugh! How did things get so fucked up!" Zack said as he walked in to the bathroom. He turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Zack looked at himself; his hair had grown quite a bit since the last time he looked at himself. Zack looked at his bare chest. the bullet scars sent chills through his body. The center of his chest was no longer recognizable from all the scarring.

"Well, look at it this way…at least you look badass…like a true warrior. " Zack said in the mirror with a cocky grin. He sighed, he knew the scars were not pleasing. Bullets and stab wounds all over his body. He felt more like a monster than a bad ass.

'Better get going…I can't stay still for too long. I'm sure Shinra is on the lookout. Crap! I need to move out! I'm never going to find them if I hang around here much longer!' Zack thought to himself as he quickly dressed and headed down the stairs. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed cans of canned food and threw them into a sack. Zack threw some bread into the toaster and ran to get his boots. The toaster popped and Zack sprinted to get it.

"Yes! I'm so fuckin hungry!" He said as he put the toast in his mouth and struggled to put on his boot at the same time. He hopped his way to the door as he tried to put the boot on. Zack opened the door and looked up with the toast in his mouth.

"Tseng?" Zack said with his mouth full of toast.

Tseng walked into the door and looked at the man. "It's good to see you Zack…But you have been careless. You're lucky I am one of few people who knew about you and Aerith. Your actions have been highly predictable." He said with a smile.

"Oh…well… I didn't know where else to go. You aren't ere to take me back are you?" Zack said as he put his hand on his blade.

"No Zack I am not here on Shinra business. Actually…I'm here as a friend. " Tseng replied.

"Oh…Ok! So what's up?" Zack asked with a big grin of relief.

"Well first and foremost, here. That's all the money you had saved in your Shinra bank account. You'll need it." Tsengs said handing Zack a large amount of money.

"Wow! I must have really been a good saver!" Zack said with joy.

"Actually…you're not. Shinra pays a large amount to compensate for your death. They were suppose to transfer it to your families account, but it seems they do not have a bank account so the money sat in your account. I believe you had a total of 17gil prior." Tseng informed Zack.

"Shit that blows! Man…thank god I died then huh? Hahaha!" Zack joked.

"It would appear that your death had it's advantages." Tseng said as a smile crept up his lips.

"HEY! Ass! Hahahaha" Zack laughed.

"Also, you may need this, I know it's not much but it's all I could get my hands on." Tseng said as he handed over the materia to Zack.

"Cool thanks man." Zack held the two orbs in both hands. He focused and listened to each materia. The one in his left hand whispered to his soul "Cure" and the other other rumbled and flashed. "Hahaha sweet! Lightning, it's my favorite!" Zack grinned at Tseng.

"You're welcome Zack. I wish I could stay longer Zack. I really do, but I can't afford to have Shinra come looking for me and finding you with me. I'd be forced to take you in…" Tseng said.

"It's cool Tseng. Hey how about when all this shit is good and done with, why don't we grab a few drinks?" Zack asked with a huge obnoxious grin.

"I'd like that…I'd like that very much." Tseng said with a straight face.

Zack looked at his friend with watery eyes. He could tell he really missed Zack's company. Ke always knew he was one of few people who Tseng could open up to. Zack walked forward and hugged Tseng. "I'm sorry man! I missed yah! Sorry if I have a broner! Hahaha!" Zack laughed.

"A broner?" Tseng asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hahahaha! It's when a guy gets a boner because of male bonding…in the non-gay way!" Zack got red in the face.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's messed up." Tseng laughed. It was a rare moment where the man wasn't so stern and serious at all times. They only happened when he was drunk or around someone he was completely comfortable and could trust. Zack was one of those few people.

"Wow! I haven't heard you laugh in years! Man it's good to have a friend!" Zack grinned.

"Indeed it is. I must be going Zack. Last I heard, your friends were spotted heading towards Junon. It'll be your best bet to head that way. You should move fast, Shinra will be on your heels." Tseng said.

"Well that's gunna take days to get there! And I'm going to be in the wide open! How am I supposed to hide from Shinra and catch up?" Zack asked to nobody in particular.

"Here! Take this, it's a Shinra prototype. It'll move fast and it can move on all terrains. Yes Zack…even water. Just be careful, don't leave it out in the open. Anyone finds this, Shinra will be on your back in a heartbeat." Tseng said as he flung the keys to the Shinra bike.

"Fuck…..YEAH! Tseng! You are the man! Damn! Why are you helping me so much?" Zack asked.

"Well Zack…you see…once you leave here today…I am going to hunt you down. This is my job, and I will do it, no matter how much I hate it. I will do my best to stall. You are my friend Zack…it wasn't easy knowing you were gone the last few years…I'm not going to let them just take you again." Tseng said as he closed the door behind him and left.

"Tseng….thank you…" Zack said as he gathered his things and put the materia in his arm. He opened the door and looked at the bike that sat outside the front porch. It was a dark black and had four wheels. Two in the front and two in the back. It was heavily armored and was clearly designed for combat. Zack grinned and jumped on the bike, he revved the engine and quickly headed towards the edge of Midgar.

LINE_

Cloud looked onward at the murky waters of the swamp near the Mythril caves. Cloud noticed the shadow moving underneath the waters. He was startled as he felt something tug on his arms he looked over to see Aerith hold on tightly on his arm. She looked scared as she looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry. I got you, I'll never let anything happen to you." Cloud said with a warm smile on his face.

"Hehe ok! I'm glad I have a strong body guard!" Aerith said as she flexed her muscles in a flirty way.

"Hahhaha I guess you'll be the one to protect me then huh? I mean look at those guns!" Cloud joked.

"Shut up!" Aerith giggled as she shoved Cloud.

"Yo cut that shit out! This ain't play time foo! At the next inn have yo fun not here!" Barret yelled as he shot his gun arm into the water aiming at the large Snake.

"How do you plan on getting around this?" Tifa asked as she tried to ignore Cloud's flirting with Aerith.

"Well…huh…I'm not sure….ah! That's it! We got to catch a Chocobo!" Cloud said as he looked at the tracks underneath his feet.

"Ok that's a good Idea! Who's gunna catch it?" Aerith asked cutely.

The entire group all focused on Cloud. "What! Why me!" Cloud asked.

"Because you're the LEADER!" Barret said in a mocking way, clearly still steamed at the decision of making Cloud the leader instead of him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cloud said as he sprinted off after a group of nearby Chocobos.

LINE_

"Whew! Well that was annoying! Clearing that stupid plan was a pain! All those monsters, damn! I could use a nap!" Tifa said as she stretched her back and her bust pointing straight out.

"Cloud…is Sephiroth a powerful as you told us back in Kalm?" Aerith asked.

"I wish it wasn't true Aerith. He is the most powerful man on the planet. When I was in SOLDIER I used to look up to him and train hard every day to try and be as powerful as him. No matter how hard I tried, he would beat me in every sparring session with ease. Look what he did to my home town…look how easily the man killed the Zolom back at the swamp." Cloud said as his fist clenched.

'Cloud…when will you wake up…when am I going to see the real Cloud. Zack… I'm soo sorry I had to leave you there…I'll come back for you I promise.' Tifa thought to herself.

"Hey guys…when yhis is all over…can we go back to the Shinra building? I thought I saw someone I knew there, and I'd hate for him to be Shinra's lab rat." Tifa asked with tears in her eyes.

"Tifa why didn't you tell u when we were there, we could have helped him." Cloud asked concerned.

"He was in a room, trapped in a tube…and there were a group of SOLDIER firsts in there with him. He told me to run…so I did." Tifa said.

In an instant Cloud felt his head throb.

"_Cloud run!"_

"_We're friends right?"_

"_Sephiroth how could you!"_

"_I have this girl back home…I'm gunna marry her once I get home…will you be my best man?"_

"_my honor my dreams…there yours now"_

"_you are nothing more than a puppet"_

"_your life is a lie!" _

"Get out of my head! Ugh!" Cloud screamed as he fell to his knees.

"It's ok Cloud don't worry about those voices! It's just Sephiroth trying to confuse you!" Aerith said with great concern.

"Let's find a place to stay for the night, we'll enter Junon in the morning." Red said to the group.

"Yeah that's a good idea. We all need our rest…" Tifa said. 'Cloud what's happening to you? Is it Sephiroth or maybe it's his memory coming back. I hope he's alright' Tifa thought to herself.

"I'll go put up the damn tents." Barret said as he went into the bag.

"Someone help him…remember the last time Barret tried to build them, he almost destroyed them!" Aerith giggled.

Everyone broke into a laugh. "Shut your…damnit! Piece of shit!" Barret cursed at the tents.

LINE_

It was late and everyone was in their tents. The girls shared a tent and enjoyed late night conversations. Aerith laid awake in the dark in deep thought she wanted to make sure Tifa was asleep before she pulled out her flashlight. She looked over at Tifa she was sound asleep and snoring slightly.

"Ok good." Aerith went into her shirt and pulled out a picture that she kept in her bra. Then she reached under her pillow and pulled out a flashlight. She put the light on her picture and smiled. ' Oh Zack…where are you? Why did you leave me? I miss you so much, there isn't a day I don't think of you.' Aerith felt a tear run down her face.

'Please come back to me! Even if you don't love me anymore! I just want you around! Zack I loved you so much! Did I do something wrong!" Tears began to free fall. 'He reminds me so much of you Zack…every time he smiles my heart breaks a little on the inside. I'm falling for him, and I'm afraid he is going to replace you…' Aerith cried to herself.

Tifa began to stir from the light, but Aerith did not seem to notice. 'Zack I think I'm falling in love… but I can't forget about you…what does it mean!' Aerith began to sob and woke Tifa.

"Aerith, what's wrong. Don't tell me nothing, I'm a women I cannot be tricked like thise men! You can talk to me." Tifa said as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's nothing Tifa…"Aerith said as she continued to sob.

"Start talking girl, I'm your friend, and that's what friends are for." Tifa smiled as she put her hands around her friend.

"Ok…you promise you won't tell anyone?" Aerith asked as she wiped her nose on her blanket.

"Of course I promise." Tifa smiled reassuringly.

"Well about 5 years ago I had this boyfriend..and I loved him very very much. With all my heart…I wanted to marry him. But he went on this mission with Sephiroth to this place called Nible something." Aerith began.

'Please don't say his name is Zack! Please! My heart couldn't handle it! I'd feel so guilty!' Tifa's mind began to scream.

"His name was Zack, and he never came home…I waited for years and he never came back to me. Here this is what he looked like."Aerith said as she handed Tifa the picture.

Tifa's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at the picture. It was the cutest picture she had ever seen. Zack was looking straight into the camera as Aerith nestled into his neck kissing his jaw softly. She looked at the happiness in Zack's eyes, she could tell he loved her more than anything in the whole world.

"Why did he leave me Tifa! He said he loved me, he said he was going to come back to me! I want to move on but I love him…"Aerith cried.

"Aeirth…I think something is holding him up…he may be in trouble. The look on his face tells me he loves you with all his heart. How about we look for him while we journey?" Tifa asked with a fake smile.

"You don't think he found someone else?" Aerith asked.

"Never ever." Tifa said as she hugged Tifa.

"I think we should get some sleep so we are rested for tomorrow." Aerith began as a loud engine ran through the plains. "What's that?"

"I have no idea, probably someone driving through the night." Tifa said as she laid her head on the pillow.

LINE_

Zack drove his bike through the night heading towards Junon. The night was pitch black, the headlights of the bike were the only thing that kept Zack awake. "I got to get to Junon before they move onward!" Zack yelled as he saw his destination coming into site. Within minutes he was driving into Junon.

The night was still in the city, the town was silent. Zack drove until he had reached the lift that took him to the city above. The guard on duty put his hand out as Zack turned his bike off. Zack walked up to the man and put his hands on his hips and just stood in front of the guard.

"You there, what is your business here? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you worked for Shinra." The guard said.

"Yeah I'm SOLDIER first class! Now I will report you to your superiors if you don't get out of my way! I'm in a hurry." Zack said pretending to be a member of Shinra once again.

"I'm sorry sir! I did not realize you were here to protect President Shinra on his way to Costa Del Sol! Forgive me sir!" The guard said with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Zack grinned, he had gotten information by mistake. "Where can I meet up with the President?" Zack asked.

"The lift to the boat is on the 4th floor sir! Ploease enter here with your bike and I shall send you to the fourth floor." The Guard opened the door.

"Thank you, at ease soldier!" Zack said as he wheeled his bike onto the elevator shoot. Moments later The elevator doors opened on the fourth level and Zack drove his bike towards an Inn. He had used this in long ago, way back when he was a SOLDIER 2nd. The women who owned the inn was friends with Angeal, and he knew he could trust her.

Zack parked his bike in the back behind the inn. He quickly covered his bike with cardboard. Zack quickly ran to the front of the inn and entered the doors. The women at the desk did not look up from her girly magazine.

"Can I help you?" The women barked.

"Yeah you can Dana, I would like a room please." Zack said with his hand behind his head and a huge grin on his face.

The women looked up to see the man standing before her. "My god…am I dead! Zack Fair! How are you! I heard you were dead! My god kid how are you?" The women asked with her hand on her chin.

"Well, that's a long story. But I'm alive and I could use a room. "Zack said as he rubbed his head.

"Sure thing hon! By the way your friend Kunsel is here. He moved into one of the rooms 5 years ago. I think he quit Shinra after you died… well you know what I mean. Go talk to him his room will be next to yours. Go talk to him babe! I'll be down here if you need anything. And don't worry your secret is safe with me." She said as she winked at him.

Zack headed up the stairs and entered his room and plopped down on his bed. He let out a sigh as he thought about his old friend who was living in the room next to him. Zack finally motivated himself to go on over and say hi.

Zack knocked on the door and waited a minute. Zack didn't have the energy to wait around, he finally turned to head back to his room. At that moment the door opened. Zack turned and looked to meet eye to eye with Kunsel.

"Zack! Zack it is you! I'd know that dopey face anywhere! Get in here!" The man said as he pulled the man into his room.

"yo man how have you been?" Zack said.

"You're alive I knew it! How have you been man? What did you do to piss Shinra off for them to mark your dead?" The man asked.

"Well that's a long story. Let's get a drink first." Zack said as he sat down at a table nearby.

LINE_


	3. Chapter 3

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 3

"Damn man! Wow… I can't believe that…fuckin Shinra!" Kunsel said as he punched the table forcing the drinks to wobble.

"I know man, I still can't believe it. I wasted so much time for that fucking company! And…after all my dedication to Shinra…I think I lost the one thing that matters most to me…"Zack said holding back tears as he downed the rest of his golden liquid in his glass.

"Zack…I hate to be corny, but love always finds a way. Just be patient. " Kunsel said as he poured Zack more whiskey.

"Yeah that's true…love finds away…but what if love isn't looking…what if love things you're gone?" Zack said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Kunsel looked at his friend; he couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. The man he looked up to, the strongest man he had ever know was falling apart before him. "Hey Zack, I have something for you. I stole it from Shinra on my last day of work. I was hoping to give it to you once I saw you. I thought it would help you fight off Shinra once you got home. I stole it from the tech department, I think Scarlet was going to use it as a power source for some machine. " Kunsel said as he began to go through his closet.

"You never did believe I was dead did yah buddy?" Zack said as he was getting excited for his gift. He couldn't remember the last gift he had gotten.

"Nope not for a second… ah! There it is!" Kunsel said as he pulled out the sword and handed it to Zack.

Zack's eyes widened as he looked at the large dark blade. It wasn't nearly as large as his buster sword which Cloud currently carried. He could feel the sword pulsing with great energy. Zack got a huge grin on his face once he held it in his battle stance. "Wow! Kunsel you are the mother fuckin man! Damn dude! What the hell was Shinra doing with a blade like this?" Zack asked.

"Well from what I overheard days before I left , it was some kind of Ancient weapon. You know like those people who once lived on the planet…not like it's ancient hahaha! But Hojo really wanted it, he believed that the weapons true potential would only be unlocked by an actual Ancient, so your shit out of luck there buddy. Just be careful with it, the sword pulses with power. Crap! I forgot what it was called! Um… I got it! Ragnarok! Yep that's it!" Kunsel said with pride.

"Ragnarok…well it's nice to meet you, I'll have to introduce you to some of my monster friends hahahah!" Zack said with a chuckle.

"Did you really just say that? I'm regretting giving you the sword now…weirdo!" Kunsel said as he joked.

"Aw come on! I'm just excited! Now I just need to replace these shitty Shinra armor and I'll be set for battle." Zack said as he yawned.

"I guess you should get your rest before you head out in the morning…hey why don't you take my cell phone! That way we could stay in touch!" Kunsel jolted.

"Um'''if you wana…sure!" Zack said uneasy about taking his friends phone.

Kunsel handed Zack his phone and his charger with a huge smile.

"Thanks buddy…"Zack said as he hugged his friend.

Zack stayed for another hour before he headed to his room to get some sleep before he headed out in the morning.

LINE_

The next day Zack drove his bike straight to the lift that would take him to Rufus's boat. He knew that, it would be the only logical place for his friends to go. 'They have no transportation, so you'd thing that they would hop on this big old thing.' Zack thought to himself.

Zack entered the boat without anyone stopping him, he had the perfect disguise. He was dressed in a Shinra uniform, and he was in Shinra territory. "I see you disguise is working well…Zack" A cold deep voice said from the dark of the haul of the boat.

"Sephiroth? Is that you?"Zack asked.

"Who else would it be friend?" Sephiroth replied.

Zack cringed at the sound of 'friend' from Sephiroth's mouth. "What do you want?" Zack asked with bitterness in his voice.

"Same as you…I just want a ride." Sephiroth said with a chuckle.

"I'm here to meet up with my friends!" Zack shouted.

"Friends…I thought I was your friend? HAHHAHA! I may be more of a friend to you than you think once you see what your friends are doing upstairs on the deck….And wasn't one of your friends that girl…the one that left you to rot? If it wasn't for me you would still be Hoko's pet." Sephiroth said.

"I see what your trying to do Sephiroth… I'm not going to join you in whatever the hell you're up to." Zack shouted.

"Me? Up to something…My how that hurts. I'm just trying to get home myself Zack. " Sephiroth said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that." Zack replied.

"It is fine, you are forgiven, that is what friends do. Now why don't we venture upstairs shall we? Here put this on. I wouldn't want Shinra to recognize you." Sephiroth said with a grin as he threw Zack a SOLDIER helmet.

"What about you? Won't someone recognize you?" Zack asked.

In a blink of an eye, Sephiroth transformed into a sailor with brown hair and blue eyes. "Does that answer your question? Now let us go up to the deck shall we?" Sephiroth said as he motioned to the stair case.

LINE_

"Come on guys ! There's the boat! Everyone put their uniforms on right?" Tifa asked the group as she pointed to the large ship.

"Hehehe yeah, but Barret doesn't fit in his!" Aerith said as pointed at Barret.

Everyone in the group burst into a laugh. But it was short lived as Rufus made his way towards the boat.

"Everyone get in the boat and blend in! Anyone asks you for i.d you say you left it in the Haul, and then take them out. Got it?" Cloud said as the group ran into the boat.

Everyone spread out throughout the boat and did their best to blend in with the crew. Cloud and Aerith went to the deck above. Aerith walked over to the edge and looked out to the sea, as the boat began to push off from the shore. Aerith enjoyed the look of the sea, but she felt a tug in her chest. 'Zack you promised me that we would see the world together. But now I'm seeing the world with him…what should I do… ugh!' Aerith said to herself.

She felt a pair of arms go around her shoulders. Her heart stopped, she prayed to god it was Zack by some miracle. She turned to see Cloud with his arms around her. "Hey you looked like you could use a hug. Everything ok?" Cloud asked with a smile.

"Yeah everything's fine. Just the ocean brings back some memories you know?" Aerith said with a giggle.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But, remember that I am here for you and I always will be." Cloud said with a big smile.

Aerith felt her heart pound; she loved that look on his face. She had been hurting so much lately, she needed this. Aerith moved her face closer to Cloud's. Her lips touched his softly. Cloud returned her kiss with one of his own. Their kiss got deeper as Cloud pulled Aerith closer to his body. The kiss was delicate but passionate. It was short lived as Aerith pulled away. Her eyes were locked with Cloud's. 'He has the same eyes, he's cute hehehe' Aerith thought to herself.

"We should head down to the haul, and get our stuff together before we head out. Aerith remember, I will always be here when you need me." Cloud said as he turned to go down the stairs.

Aerith felt her face get red and joy filled her heart. She ran after Cloud to go down with him to the haul.

LINE_

Zack stood on the upper deck looking down at the lower deck. He leaned against the rail and watched all the sailors. Sephiroth stood next to him with a smug grin on his face. Zack just ignored it. He watched as a familiar face walk towards the rail. "Aerith! She's going to be so glad to see me!" Zack said as he turned to run to her. He was stopped as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Watch." Sephiroth simply said.

Zack turned and looked down at the lower level where Aerith was standing. He watched as a guard walked up to Aerith with blond hair. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly. Zack felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. His eyes began to swell with tear. He continued to watch the scene unfold. Zack's fist began to clinch hard, as his watched Aerith lean in and kiss the man on the lips. He felt a warm sticky liquid fall from his hands as he recognized the man who she was kissing. "Cloud…" Zack said as he looked at his bleeding hands.

"Oh, I am sorry you had to see that. I only wanted you to see where Rufus Shinra was sitting. I thought we could…take him out…and enjoy our freedom. I had no idea that was going to happen." Sephiroth said as he put his hands on Zack's shoulders.

"It isn't your fault…it's his fault…he's living my life!" Zack felt pain and anger fill his chest.

"How could he do that to you…you died for him?"Sephiroth said as his green eyes sharpened.

"Let's go down to the haul, and get ready to get off this ship." Zack said as he wiped tears off of his face. He turned and walked down the steps.

LINE_

Zack walked down to the haul and saw Cloud and his group on the other side of the ships haul. He quickly dove and hid behind some large crates. He watched as the group got out of their disguises. Zack felt his heart pound as he saw Aerith. She looked so pretty in her pink dress. He remember the day that he left for Nibleheim, he had asked her to buy a pretty pink dress, he planned on taking her to dinner and asking her to marry him. He felt tears fill his eyes once more, but they were interrupted as he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"I must be going Zack. I have things I need to do. It was good seeing you again, I hope everything works out for you and you catch up with your friends." Sephiroth lied.

'Now, please do my dirty work, slow them down for me. You see mother, I told you he would be of use. Mother you do not have to fight this one, let him do it.' Sephiroth thought to himself.

"You there! Freeze!" Sephiroth yelled as he grabbed Zack by his shirt and threw him out form hiding.

"What the hell!" Zack yelled as he was thrown.

The group turned and looked at Zack, their faces went cold. Zack starred at them and wondered why they were giving him that look. Then it hit him, he was wearing a SOLDIER helmet, his hair was longer than it used to be, and he almost had a beard. He looked like a total different person. 'Shit!' Zack thought to himself.

"Red, take the girls off the ship, Barret you stay with me. He's a SOLDIER first class, he's going to be tough." Cloud said as he drew his sword.

"Cloud…"Tifa said.

"Just go Tifa. We'll be alright. Remember, I'm a SOLDIER first as well, this should be cake. I was second in command remember?" Cloud said reassuringly.

'But Cloud…that wasn't you…it was Zack' Tifa worried. "Just be safe" She said as she ran up the stairs.

The group ran off into the distance and quickly disappeared.

'Sephiroth…what the fuck man!...well maybe this will be nice. I won't hurt them, but I will give Cloud a little bit of my mind…' Zack thought as he smirked. He pulled out his new sword, he looked at the blade, it was dark and had a purple hue to it. The blade was vast, and had an intricate hilt. Zack grinned as he held Ragnarok in his hands. He felt the power in his hands. He put his hand out towards Cloud and Barret and waved at them towards him.

"Bring it!" Zack said with a grin.

"Oh that mother fucker didn't just taunt me! I'm gunna tear his ass apart! Eat this shit fucker!" Barret yelled as he opened fire on the Ex-SOLDIER.

Zack did not move, he simply swung his sword faster than an eye could blink and deflected every bullet away from him. Barret's jaw dropped at the sight of the speed the man had.

"Yo Spikey you sure you're a SOLDIER first? I don't think you could do that!" Barret said.

His eyes widened as he felt sparks flying from his gun hand. He looked to his left as saw a grinning man under a helmet next to him. Barret looked down at his gunhand, it was cut off right before his for his life covered his face, as he felt a blow to his stomach as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Barret fell to his knees and gasped for air; he collapsed and fell on his chest. Cloud's eyes focused on the dark haired man before him. He gripped his sword tight and prepared for battle.

"You son of a bitch!" Cloud yelled as he jumped into the air. He pulled his sword down with all his might, Zack grinned and stepped to the left dodging Cloud's strike. Cloud was one knee, with his sword on the ground, he looked up at Zack. His eyes were wide, fear filled his heart has he felt a blade at his throat.

"Now…I thought you said you were a SOLDIER first class…you fight LIKE YOU NEVER MADE IT INTO SOLDIER! Now pick up your weapon, and try that move again. That braver or yours was pathetic." Zack yelled as he pulled his sword away from Cloud's throat.

Cloud quickly got to his feet and did two back flips to put distance between him and his enemy. Cloud grinded his teeth and jumped at his enemy once more with his sword high in the air. His sword came down as hard as he could, but his blow was easily parried. Cloud hung in suspension for a brief moment and looked down at the man.

"You see, you have no form what so ever…did you just pick up as sword and decide that you were a SOLDIER?" Zack asked mockingly as he kicked Cloud in the chest sending him sailing through the air. Cloud flew through the air for what felt like minute but was only a mere few seconds. He felt a great pain in his stomach as he opened his eyes. There was the man, with his knee in his stomach.

Cloud fell to the ground hard and made a loud metallic thud as he hit the metal wall. Cloud looked u at the man, and quickly reached for his sword. He stood up quickly and dove towards his opponent. Zack grinned with excitement as he saw the little flare in his friend. Zack griped his sword in his left hand and sprinted towards Cloud. Their swords clashed with great force, and sent each other back a few feet. Cloud jumped towards his rival. He swung his blade as fast and as hard as he could. Each one of his blows were easily blocked.

Zack swung his sword hard at the blond haired man as their swords clashed. The force of his blow sent Cloud sailing through the air. Cloud came to a crashing halt as he crashed into the steel plated wall. He body left a imprint. He fell to his knees and felt blood running down his head. He looked up at his enemy and was prepared for the final blow. He closed his eyes, wincing in fear for his death. But the blow never came.

"You really plan on protecting those girls with this skill…with this strength? You disappoint me Cloud. Get up, get your friend out of here. Keep your guard up at all time you hear me? I better not find out that you let anything happen to those girls…my wrath will be greater than any pain you could ever feel if something did. Now go!" Zack yelled.

Cloud looked up at the man and saw a tear falling from his face underneath his helmet. He grabbed his sword and threw it on his back. He sprinted over to Barret and helped the man to his feet and hurried to follow the others.

LINE_

Zack threw his helmet against the wall with all his might. The helmet shattered into a thousand pieces. "What's wrong with me? He's your fucking friend! You could have killed him!" Zack yelled at himself at the top of his lungs. He felt tears run down his cheeks, he felt his world crashing faster than he could fathom. 'I'm alone…nobody to care about me…they left me…he left me…she…left me…replaced me…' Zack cried to himself.

Zack stood himself up and wiped his tears. "Hold yourself together man… just go meet up with them…just tell them what happened…and join them. Yeah! That's what I'll do!" Zack said as he punched his palm. He began to smile and feel optimistic.

"Ok, let's grab my bik….ugh!" Zack screamed as he fell to his knees holding his head.

"_He stole her…are you going to do nothing?"_

"_Traitor" _

"_She loved you…but you died for him…and now he stole her from you"_

"_Kill him!"_

"_Kill her!"_

"_Join me on my journey home…to the promise land!"_

"Sephiroth… if that's you…get out of my head!" Zack said as tears fell from his eyes. Zack fell to his hands and knees and began to sob.

"I am not…yours to toy with… GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Zack screamed as he felt his arms go numb. He collapsed and passed out.

LINE_

Cloud hobbled out of the large ship with a barely conscious Barret around his shoulder. Everyone turned with a smile as they saw their two friends emerge from the ship. The smiles quickly faded as their faces turned pale.

Everyone sprinted towards the two men as fear filled the group, destroying their morale.

"What the fuck happened!" Tifa asked in a panic.

"He….he…was so strong…" Cloud said as he struggled to breath.

"Aerith go book a room in the inn, we need to spend the night here. Hurry!"Tifa cried out.

Everyone in the town had begun to focus on the scene that was unfolding on the dock. Cloud looked around and knew that the group needed to get out of site instantly. "Guys hurry, let's get in our room, and I will tell you everything there I promise. Let's move." Cloud ordered.

The group scurried to the local inn, and laid Barret down on the bed. Everyone noticed Barret's gun arm had been in very bad shape, it was going to need to be repaired as soon as possible.

"Cloud what happened…" A worried Aerith asked.

We were attacked by that SOLDIER first that you guys saw…but he was amazing...I was no match for him at all. He beat me like he was fighting a child…but that wasn't the weirdest part." Cloud said as he looked down at the ground. Tears began to fall from his eyes He looked down at his hands with a look of shock on his face. His leather gloves were getting wet, and he had no idea why.

"Cloud are you okay? What's wrong?" Aerith asked as she sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder lovingly.

"Yeah I'm fine…I don't know why I'm crying. It's really odd…I feel like I lost someone…and I found them…like seeing a long lost relative or something. I have no idea to be honest. But I'm ok though!" Cloud said as he smiled at Aerith.

"Cloud can you tell us what's going on please? I'm really nervous." Tifa said trying to break up the flirting that was taking place in fornt of her. She was truly nervous, but the flirting bothered her more.

"Oh well, he was a SOLDIER 1st and he was the most powerful fighter I have ever seen. when I was in SOLDIER I had seen some great fighters in my day…but he was bar-none the best I have ever faced." Cloud began.

"Can you remember what he looked like? Do you think he is something to worry about?" Red had asked.

"Well, remembering what he looked like is kind of hard to describe. He was wearing a helmet so I couldn't see his face. But he did have long black hair…it went down to the middle of his back and he had a scruffy beard." Cloud said.

"Is that all you can remember? And do you think he is dangerous…do you think Shinra is sending their best man to bring us in?" Red asked another question. He was getting annoyed with Cloud lately. He hadn't been focusing on the mission at hand and seemed to be more interested in Aerith.

"…..He did have a scar on his jaw bone. I only remember it because his beard wouldn't grow on it, so t kind of stood out. And to answer your question I don't think he will be a problem. He was too strong to be a member of SOLDIER. He was on Sephiroth's level. But this is where things got weird." Cloud said as he felt his tears flowing from his eyes.

"What do you mean weird…" Tifa asked as she had tears in her eyes. Everyone was to nervous and too into the conversation to notice her tears.

"He knew my name…" Cloud began.

"Well you said yourself that you were a famous member of SOLDIER second only to the great Sephiroth. So I'm sure everyone in SOLDIER knew who you were." Red said.

'But Cloud…you weren't in SOLDIER…could it really be him… It sounds like him…but it can't be. Stop it Tifa…you just want it to be him…you don't want the guilt of leaving him there….' Tifa thought to himself.

"Good point Red, but that doesn't explain why else it was weird. He told me to make sure that I protect the girls…and if anything happened to them, that he would hunt me down and kill me." Cloud said looking at the floor searching for answerers.

"Girls do you know anyone in SOLDIER?" Red asked the women.

"No…" both the girls lied.

"That is interesting, well it seems like he isn't going to be a problem. We should rest, and head out in the morning." Red said as he walked over to the corner of the room to find a place to lay down.

"Agreed." Cloud said.

LINE_

Zack opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet. He took in his surroundings and noticed no one was on the ship. His eyes widened as he saw the carnage that surrounded him. All the Shinra employees had been killed and lay dead. Zack ran up to one of the dead sailors and feared it was his doing. His fear was quickly relieved as he noticed the wound could have been from not other than Sephiroth.

Fear filled his heart and he ran throughout the ship searching for the bodies of his friends. Tears began to pour from his eyes as he imagined the bodies of Aerith lying cold in a pool of her own blood. Zack searched high and low and did not find his friends anywhere on the ship. Zack felt relief overwhelm him; he looked down at his phone to check the time. "Shit! It's 11:30 already! Crap…you know it really blows to be me sometimes… I better hurry and try to catch up with them!" Zack said as he sprinted towards his bike.

He opened the hatch door to the rear of the boat. Zack waited impatiently as the door slowly opened. He tapped his foot repetitively as he sat on his bike waiting to shoot out into the night. The door finally opened and Zack revved the engine and drove as fast as he could into the night.

LINE_

Zack finally had to stop for the night, and decided to make camp near a small stream. He quickly started a fire and laid in the grass and looked in the sky. The stars were out and the sky was clear. Zack smiled as he felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. "Wow has it really been that long since I relaxed?" Zack said aloud as he thought of before he left for Nibleheim. He remembered Aerith laying next to him as they went on their picnic outside of Midgar. She had laid on his chest and nestled in to his neck. Zack felt sadness over run his heart…"Aerith is probably sharing a bed with him right now…" Zack said as he rolled over and felt tears run down his face.

"Come on now man hold your shit together…you got shit you need to think about. Matters of the heart can wait." Zack said to the stars.

'Cloud…I hope you realize what you're doing. You walk around pretending to be a SOLDIER but you fight like a cadet. I'm sorry friend…but you suck. Your form was horrible; your attacks were predictable and sloppy. You're going to get yourself and the others killed if you continue…what if you had to fight a powerful opponent? 'Zack said as he let out a deep sigh.

'I know you're out there somewhere Sephiroth. Every bone in my body is telling me that you're up to something…but you've been my friend…like the old Sephiroth I used to know…how the hell did things get so fucked up so fast! One minute I'm alive, the next I'm Shinra lab rat. I survive all that shit just to go down fighting against the army…. You've got to kidding me… then I lose the love of my life to my best friend…kill me now god…what could I possibly have survived this shit for? I would have been easier being dead. ' Zack thought as his mind began to drift to Aerith. He couldn't help it, he loved her and she was the reason he was alive now.

'Aerith…I fought off death once for you. Once I finally broke free…I find you with another man…I don't want to imagine what you're doing with him now… I think I rather have stayed dead." Zack said as he began to cry.

LINE_

_Zack opened his eyes, his vision slowly came into focus. He looked up at a wooden roof, his eyes began to burn. Sun poured from a large hole in the roof. His back was pulsing in pain, and his head felt extremely foggy. 'What happened? Am I dead?' He thought to himself as he slowly began to stir. _

"_Hello? Hello? Heelllooo!" A voice rang from above._

"_Are you an angel? Is this heaven?" Zack said as he struggled to see the figure above him. The light from above was blinding, and made it nearly impossible to see._

"_No silly, this is the church in the slums." The voice said._

_Zack's heart began to pound, it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. 'Please be hot please be hot! For the love of…'Zack said to himself as he focused on the women._

"…_god…she beautiful." Zack said softly._

"_What was that?" The girl asked._

"_Oh, um…nothing…How did I get here?" Zack asked as he rubbed his back._

"_You fell from up there? It was kind of scary. I was just minding my own business, and BLAM! You came crashing down! And you killed some of my flowers! You brute!" The girl said as she folded her arms and pretended to be mad._

"_Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your flowers!" Zack said as he stood up in a jolt._

"_I guess it's alright…just this one time. Your safety is a little more important than my flowers. But just a little!" The women said as she made a gesture with her hands to show a small amount. _

"_Hehe thanks…I guess. I'm Zack by the way." He said as he held his hand out to shake hers._

"_Nice to meet you Zack. I'm Aerith." She said as her tiny cold hand met Zack's large hand._

"_Man I really made a mess…I need to make it up to you." Zack said as he rubbed the back of his head._

"_Nah, it's ok. I'm just glad you're ok." Aerith said as she began to blush._

_Zack saw her blush and decided to be bold. "How about I make it up to you…I'll take you out on a date!"_

"_What…it's not nice to mock me." Aerith said as she hung her head low._

"_I'm not kidding! I would love to take you out, just once. You don't like it, I'll take you home. How does that sound?" Zack said with a smile._

_The girl looked at him as she felt her face get bright red. She never had any boys ever look at her, especially one as cute as him. "Ok, but just one!" She said with a smile._

Zack smiled as he continued to dream. He felt happiness fill him for the first time in a long time.

_Zack stood in Aerith's kitchen as he tied a smock to his back. It was the first time Aerith's mother had left the two of them alone in the house. Elmyra had decided to take a trip to visit her step sister in Kalm for the afternoon._

"_Are you ready to cook those brownies!" Aerith said with a huge smile on her face. He walked over to the man with raven spikes and hugged him tightly._

"_I'm ready but I'm not exactly the world's greatest cook."Zack said as he rubbed the back of his head._

"_I thought you SOLDIERs were good at everything!" Aerith said as she rested his head shoulder._

"_Not all of us SOLDIERs are good at everything…I on the other hand am!...except cooking!"Zack said with a grin._

_Aerith let out a grin as she handed Zack 3 eggs as she began to grind chocolate bars into powder. "Here I'm sure you can manage the eggs. Hehehe!" Aerith said as she giggled. _

"_Oh hush! I can handle the eggs! You're so mean to me!" Zack said as he smiled. _

_Aerith began to grind the chocolate and began to make chopping noises. Zack placed the three eggs pn the countertop and reached over for a piece of chocolate. Aerith shot him an evil look as Zack pulled away a small piece and threw it into his mouth before she could take it away from him._

"_You're so bad!" Aerith pretended to yell._

"_But babe, the chocolate is almost as sweet as you!" Zack said with a smile._

"_You are so corny…but you're so damn cute! Now get to work Mr. Fair! I want my brownies!" Aerith said as she went back to work._

_Zack looked over to the counter and noticed that there were only two eggs. 'Where did the little bastard go! Huh…' Zack said as he took a step back. He had stepped on the egg which had fallen on the ground. Zack slipped and lost his footing. He tried his best to regain his footing but he was too late. He fell to the floor and hit the kitchen table on the way down. He hit the floor with a thud as his eyes widened as he noticed the egg carton was falling towards him. "Crap" Zack said as he prepared for impact._

_Aerith turned and looked at the man who was on his back and covered in eggs and egg shells. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at the man. "What on earth am I going to do with you?" She said as she walked over to help the man up. She took two steps and slipped on the same egg that had taken Zack down. She tumbled and land right on top of Zack._

"_See, it wasn't my fault!" Zack said defensively._

_Aerith giggled and rested her head on Zack's chest. "Hey Zack…?" She began._

"_Yes dear?" Zack said with a grin as he pulled up his head to look at her.  
"Don't ever leave me okay." Aerith said as she rubbed his chest._

"_Don't worry I won't." He said as he held her close._

_Aerith looked up at his blue eyes and bit her lip. She put her lips close to his. Zack put his lips against her softly. Aerith returned his kiss with one of her own. The two began to kiss deeper and more passionately. She ran her hands through his hair as his hands wrapped around her lower back. The kiss stopped suddenly as the two locked eyes. They were both breathing deeply. They looked at each other lovingly as they said "I love you." At the same time. Zack smiled, it was their first kiss and the first time they said I love you to one another._

_Zack's smile quickly faded as he felt a great heat surrounding him. His eyes widened as he noticed the scene had changed. He was no longer in Aerith's house; he was now standing in the center of a burning town. He looked around and took in the horrid scene._

'_Wait this is Nibleheim…but this isn't how it was before…'Zack said to himself as he looked around. Moments later Aerith had run through his body as if he were a ghost. She had tears running down her face as she sprinted out of sight. "Aerith! Wait!" Zack screamed to dead ears._

_It was no use; he was not actually at the scene. 'Relax Zack it's just a dream, it's just a dream!' He told himself. He looked around at the carnage that surrounded him. The town's people lay in pools of their own blood. He felt his heart drop and shatter as if it were a block of ice on a hard floor. He ran to see Tifa lying on her back and gasping for air as blood slowly trickled down the side of her head. His eyes roamed as he noticed Cloud lying on his back with a large piece of wood driven into his chest. He lay still and lifeless as blood oozed out. _

_Panic began to fill his heart as he sprinted searching for Aerith. Zack stood still as he looked at a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes standing in the center on a large sea of flames. Hate and anger filled his eyes as he looked back at him. Zack saw a shadow run past him in the corner of his eyes. Aerith ran straight into the flames and shoved the man in the flames._

"_What are you doing! How are you! I lo…." As the rest of what she said became a blur._

Zack shot up from his slumber covered in sweat. His heart was pounding. He put his hands through his hair. "Damn…what a dream…what the fuck was that all about!" He yelled to himself. Zack's eyes widened as he grabbed his sword. He heard voices and ruffling coming from the nearby woods. He prepared himself for battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 4

Tifa laid awake that night looking out the window searching for answers. Her mind wondered as guilt began to overrun her conscious. Tears fell from her eyes as she began to think of Zack. She could feel in her heart that he was alive and possibly running around searching for them. 'Zack…I'm so sorry…I should have gotten you out of there…I am sorry, forgive me for my weakness…but part of me didn't want to set you free. You're my friends and I owe you a lot…but…Cloud…I don't know how he would take it knowing that everything he feels, everything he remembers is a lie. I'm sorry Zack' Tifa thought to herself as she felt overwhelmed and alone.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud engine roar could be heard through the night. It was the same sound as the night near Junon. Tifa felt a chill run down her spine fearing the noise. 'With my luck that's Zack searching high and low for us…I don't know what I would do if I found out he was roaming free. I'd either kiss him or I'd cry.' Tifa told herself as she wrapped her blanket tighter.

Her thoughts were running wild as Zack filled her mind and guilt filled her heart. 'That man…the one who fought Cloud and Barret…it fit him so well…he knows me and Aerith…he would want nothing more than her safety. It HAD to be him! Who else would have said things like that…and had a scar on his cheek. But Zack didn't have a beard…but it has been a month since our invasion of the Shinra Headquarters…so it would make since. Ugh! What am I going to do! Come on Tifa hold it together!' Tifa said as she put her fist in the air and looked into her refection into the window. Rain had slowly begun to drip from the heavens. Moments later it began to pour.

The room was still and everyone slept peacefully as the storm rolled into the area. Tifa looked at Cloud who slept like he didn't have a care in the world. He snored quietly as he rolled over to his shoulder. Tifa fixed her gaze over to a slumbering Aerith. She began to toss and turn as she appeared to be having a nightmare. "Zack…run!...what are you doing! You can't fight that helicopter alone! You'll get hurt!...Zack!" Aerith shouted quietly. She stirred a little longer and finally came to a rest. Her nightmare passed and she fell directly into a restful sleep.

Then it hit Tifa like a ton of bricks. She had forgotten about her talk with Aerith outside of Junon that night. She had loved Zack with all her heart, and was devastated when he did not return home after his mission to Nibleheim. 'He loved her so much…and I chose Cloud's piece of mind…over his life…over their love. I'm a horrible person!' Tifa yelled at herself. Tears began to pour down her face, fast than the rain drops from the sky.

"I don't know what to do Zack…I'm so sorry…. I could really use you around right now…you were such a good listener back in Nibleheim…" Tifa said as she felt exhaustion overcome her.

LINE_

Zack gripped his sword tightly and listened closely to the men in the bush. "Sir, we have sight of the target, so we engage? His coordinates are 73,54." One of the men said.

"Roger that, Reno and the chopper will be there shortly to help you bring him down. Engage when you're ready, the more time you can buy us the better." The voice over the radio said.

"Rog…ugh!" The man said as he felt cold steel tear through his chest.

"Sorry pal, I can't go back to that place. I have a promise to keep." Zack said as he withdrew his blade from the man's corpse.

Zack quickly ran to his bike after making quick work of the two men. He jumped on his bike and revved the engine as rain began to fall. Zack knew he had to get out of sight and fast. He turned his head as he heard the roar of a helicopter came from behind. Zack rode as fast as the bike would take him, but the helicopter was just too fast. Moments later shots began to fire. Zack felt the hair on the back of his head stand up at the familiar sound. Zack pulled up on his handlebars as hard as he could. He pulled all his weight to his left turning the bike towards the approaching helicopter. Zack accelerated to top speed and began to charge the approaching mechanical mammoth. Zack grinned as he gripped his sword tightly. He stood up slowly on the seat of the bike as it began to stand straight as the bike continued its course. Zack jumped high into the air. He jumped straight over the cockpit towards the propellers. Zack smiled and waved as he soared over the red haired man. Zack flew nearer and nearer to the fast moving blades. He bent backwards sliding underneath the blades. He could feel the great wind the blades had as the moved. Zack pulled out his sword and quickly cut the base of the blades from the helicopter.

The blades spun wildly as they flew through the air crashing down towards the ground. Smoked oozed from the metallic wound. Zack jumped from the descending chopper. He rolled once he hit the ground and quickly jumped to his feet. He watched as four men jumped from the now flaming metal bird. The rain began to fall faster from the sky. Zack regained his focus as the helicopter hit the ground and burst into flames. The fuel burned bright lighting up the plain, in the near distance Zack could see the 4 men sprinting towards him. Zack gripped his sword tightly and charged at his foes.

Zack's eyed the men in front of him. Three of them were members of SOLDIER and Reno of the Turks. Zack jumped high in the air and brought his sword crashing down to the ground sending large blue beams of light towards the three SOLDIERs. The men easily jumped out of the way landing on their feet. "You're going to have to better than that yo. Why don't you just come with us, and save us the bloodshed." Reno said as he pulled out his electro rod.

"Ha, you think I'm going back there alive? Better think again man. Hell, I'm not going back there even if I'm dead…cause I'll take you guys with me" Zack said as he licked his lips.

"Fine have it your way…boys have at him." Reno said as he motioned to the three SOLDIERs.

Zack focused on the three men. Two SOLDIER 2nd classes advanced first. This put a grin on Zack's face. Clearly the leader, the SOLDIER first had far too much confidence in his abilities. The two men charged at Zack in mirroring moves. Zack shook his head, "Don't they teach you guys to be a little more creative?" Zack said as he jumped at the man to the left.

Zack drove his sword forward, the SOLDIER quickly rolled to the side to dodge the blow. As soon as the SOLDIER got to his feet his was met with a large boot to his face. "Gez…you guys really got to spend more time in the training room. You guys fight like a bunch of 3rd graders! You guys….well suck." Zack said as he walked towards the SOLDIER who was on his back. Zack felt his hair stand up on the back of his neck, he quickly dove to his right dodging the blow form the other SOLDIER 2nd. "Boy, I guess you though I forgot about you huh?" Zack said as he kicked the legs out from under the SOLDIER.

Zack stood up and looked at the SOLDIER first; he waved his hand to him to join the fight. The man felt rage fill him as he sprinted towards Zack. "Good boy…just want I wanted…a challenge." Zack said as he sprinted towards the SOLDIER first. Their attacks collided, Zack easily over powered the man and sent him flying. Zack quickly turned and swung his sword as he could. He cut one SOLDIER across the chest and sent the other flying.

'Why are they so easy…I shouldn't be this much better than them…what's going on?'Zack thought to himself.

He quickly ran towards the SOLDIER 1st at full speed. He jumped and swung his sword fast and with all his power. Zack sent the man falling backwards, but he was able to keep up with all his blows. "Good that's more like it." Zack said as he turned to defend from the other SOLDIER. The two SOLDIERs attacked Zack at the same time. One attacked from the left and the other attacked from the right. Zack began to back pedal from the assault.

Zack winced as he felt a pain in his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Reno jabbing him with his electro rod. Everything began to tingle from the shock, and made Zack suddenly feel very human. He did a quick back kick sending Reno flying though the air. Zack moved as fast as he could and kicked Reno once more in mid air. On his way down to the ground, Zack felt a tug on his leg. His eyes widened to see the SOLDIER 2nd gripping his leg. The man spun Zack round and round, and finally let him go. Zack sailed through the air, he entire body had gone numb from Reno's electro rod. He looked ahead of him and noticed the SOLDIER 1st was standing there ready to attack once Zack had gotten closer. "Fuck! This is just like baseball…and guess who the fucking ball is…that's right you are! Way to go asshole…you got to cocky…Angeal would be pissed." Zack cursed himself as he got closer to his foe.

He tried to move out of the path of the SOLDIERs attack but everything was to numb to move. Zack prepared himself for a painful blow. 'Come on! Work body! Work! Damnit!' Zack said as he created enough energy to move slightly. The SOLDIER swung with all his might. Zack had dodged the front of the blow, but he did not escape from it fully unharmed. Zack crashed into the soggy ground hard, creating splashes of mud as he slid.

"Ugh… fuck…that hurt…did he get me?" Zack said as he tried to stand up to examine himself. His body was to numb to move. "Fuck…." Zack said as he struggled to get up.

The three men walked over to Zack who lay defenseless in a pile of mud. Reno knelt down next to him and looked him in his eyes. "I'm sorry man…I really am. You know I always liked you…but it's part of my job to do things I don't like." Reno said as he stuck his electro rod into Zack's side. It buzzed as it sent jolts of electricity into Zack's body. "Take him…he shouldn't be a problem now. Just put on his restraints…I'll call for another chopper to pick us up." Reno said as he walked away.

"Hehe the great Zack Fair…my ass" The SOLDIER 1st said as he reached for his restraints.

Zack closed his eyes and felt tears load up his eye lids.

"_Hello"_

"_Zack don't leave me…promise?"_

"_I love you" _

"_I'm going to marry her when I get back Cloud. I can't wait to introduce you to her!"_

"_Cloud run!"_

"_No matter what happens, always have dreams, and protect your honor as SOLDIER!"_

"_My honor my dreams…they're yours now."_

"_**She doesn't love you"**_

"_**He took her away from you…he took everything from you…"**_

"_**KILL!"**_

Zack opened his eyes and felt a great energy flow throughout his body. His emotions began to pour out of his heartbreak. The SOLDIERS stared in awe as Zack began to glow with a blue aura. In a blink of an eye Zack had gotten to his feet and killed both the men.

Reno turned around wondering what the commotion was all about. Reno felt his stomach relax as he shit himself. He fell to his butt and began to back pedal with his hands in fear. He watched as he saw the upper body of the SOLDIER 2nd slowly slip from the hips. Zack had cut him in two. The SOLDIER 1st began to stagger in pain from the stomach wound he has received from Zack. Reno watched in horror as he watch the large steel blade cut through the man's skull, killing him instantly. The muddy ground had quickly turned red from the gore of Zack's ruthlessness. Zack put his blade on his back and began to walk towards Reno.

Reno began to weep fearing for his life. Zack grabbed the man by the collar and looked him in the eyes. Reno looked deep into his eyes. 'he…he has so much…anger…and heartbreak in his eyes….' Reno told himself.

Zack wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "What the hell is that smell? Do you even bathe?" Zack asked in an entirely different tone.

Reno looked in the man's eyes and became confused. 'Now they look innocent, but they seem to be hiding a lot of sadness…wow I sound so gay.' Reno thought to himself. "Wait wha?" Reno asked confused. He had totally zoned out when Zack was talking.

"I said you smell…don't you bathe!" Zack said as he set Reno down.

"I do bathe! But look who's talking! Look at you…you need a shave and a haircut man! You're starting to look like a homeless person dude!" Reno said trying to hide the fact that he shit himself.

"Fine whatever Reno, just give me your phone and get the fuck out of here." Zack said just not caring anymore.

Reno handed his phone to Zack without question. Zack crushed it in his hand and threw the remains on the ground. "Now just get the hell out of here Reno…" Zack said as he turned to walk away.

"Ok…thanks…Zack." Reno said in gratitude for his life being spared.

Reno turned and walked in the opposite direction. Reno put his hands in his pockets and hung his head and started walking towards Costa Del Sol.

Zack turned and started walking to find his bike. He needed to hurry; he didn't want to fall behind his friends. He began to run when he saw his bike in the night from a distance. The flames from the burning remains of the Shinra helicopter lit up the night, making visibility relatively easy. Zack jumped on his bike and drove into the night.

Zack felt his vision getting blurrier and blurrier as time went on. "What the hell is going on! Zack said as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand. Zack felt his breathing getting deeper and deeper. "Fuck….somethings wrong…" Zack said as he touched his side. "Ugh! Fuck! I guess I wasn't that fast." Zack said as he felt a deep gash underneath is right arm near his ribs. Blood had been pouring out of over an hour. "I guess it's true what they said…it doesn't hurt until you look at it. I really gotta get some help with this soon or I'm fucked." Zack cursed under his breath.

He accelerated to the top speed the bike could go, he began to head towards North Corel. Zack gasped for air as air began to feel like sharp glass. His hands went numbs and his vision began to blur. Zack felt his arms give out as he fell from the bike hitting the ground hard. Zack's body continued to tumble from the great force created from the speed of his bike. Zack came to a stop and landed on his back. He looked up at the stormy sky blinking repetitively; the rain had irritated his eyes.

Zack groaned as he heard the thuds and scraps of his bike and the loud crash when it came to a halt. "Fricken great…it'll be a miracle if that works….fuck…" Zack sighed.

He looked up at the dark sky once more as the rain began to fall faster and harder. Zack looked down at his side and noticed a pool of blood beginning to form. He tried to move his hands, but no matter how hard he tried to they would not move. "Well fuck…doesn't this feel familiar…" Zack sighed as he remembered the last time he had lain in the rain. He let out a chuckle but it hurt too much to make noise. His mind began to wonder and he began to think of Aerith before everything went black.

LINE_

The next morning Cloud and company woke up late. Cloud had gotten up first and woke everyone up. Barret was in a pissy mood as always, but today he was above the norm. He spent the whole morning punching and kicking things in anger. He was furious about his arm; he spent the whole morning cursing.

"How the hell am I gunna be of use in a battle foo! Look at this bum arm! Look at it!" Barret yelled as he grabbed the back of Clouds neck forcing him to look at it.

"Chill out man! We'll go get it fixed…chill." Cloud said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cheer up Barret you said there was a man in North Corel that could fix it for you, and we're not that far away from there. " Tifa said with a smile.

"Oh, alright Tifa…"Barret said. He never could get mad at her.

"Wait…what the hell man! You yell at me, hell you almost ripped my head off! Asshole!" Cloud said with a bit scorn in his voice.

"That's because nobody likes you whine spiky haired prick!" Barret said to Cloud, clearly trying to make him made.

"Hey that's not true! I like that spiky haired prick hehehe." Aerith giggled.

"Me too, I've grown fond of that spiky haired prick." Red said with a toothy grin.

"I agree Barret, he can be quiet the prick can't he? Hehehe relax Cloud we're joking!" Tifa said with her tongue out.

"You guys….are ass… I don't know why I hang out with you guys." Cloud said shaking his head.

"Because you need us to help you stop Sephiroth, and to stop Shinra foo!" Aerith said mocking Barret.

"Shut your lil trap missy!" Barret said.

The group shared a laugh, and quickly got serious.

"Ok, get your things together. We're leaving in 20 minutes. Get a move on." Cloud said as he walked out the door.

LINE_

The group finally made it to North Corel two days later.

"About time we got here. Damn it felt like forever!...what a dump…" Cloud said once he took in the sights of the town.

"We would have been here several hours sooner if Cloud had paid attention to where we were going." Red said as he rubbed his paw against his head.

"I'm sorry Red! How many times do I have to say it! It's not easy finding where we're going! You can do it next time!" Cloud said embarrassed.

"Relax, we got here safe and sound what more could we want?" Aerith said.

"Um…speed?" Red said jokingly.

"You be quite MR!" Aerith said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Let's just find the guy and get my arm fixed and get the hell out of here." Barret said.

"What's with him?" Tifa asked.

"I have no idea…" Cloud said as shrugged.

LINE_

"So where is this guy how can fix your hand?" Cloud asked.

"He's up ahead. He runs the inn here in Corel…I mean North Corel." Barret said as he pointed to a large tent on top of a hill.

"Hey Barret can you tell me why the people here are so mean to you?" Aerith asked.

"I'm sorry darling, but it's none of your business." Barret said politely.

"It's ok, you can tell me if you wana, my ears are always open." Aerith said as she put her hands behind her back and skipped to catch up with Tifa.

"Barret! Is this the place you were talking about?" Cloud said as he pointed to a large tent.

"Yeah that's the one." Barret said as everyone prepared to enter.

"Excuse me sir, we could really use your help. You see…" Cloud was interrupted.

"Please please keep your voices down. I have a guest and he is resting right now. I found him late last night and he was pretty banged up. So just please let him rest." The man said as he pointed to a bed that was covered by dark curtains. "But what can I do for you today? Do you need a room?" The man said.

"No, we aren't here to rest, we are here looking for a man named Martin. We were told that you could help us with my friends arm." Cloud said as he pointed to Barret.

"Ah, I see. You are the second man to see me today about repairs to that kind of 'modification'." Martin said.

"What do you mean another?" Barret said as he pushed his way through the group.

"What I mean is he had the same surgery that you had. He needed repairs and headed towards the Gold Saucer." Martin said as he went over to a tool box and grabbed a handful of tool.

'There's only one other man with this surgery…Dane… are you out there?' Barret thought to himself.

"Ok, come over here please. Do you have a replacement weapon your this arm for me to install after I repair the damage?" He asked Barret.

"Yeah we got one." Barret said almost bitter.

The man quickly got to work on Barret. After about an hour the man had finished up repairs. The group waited patiently for the new gun to his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't realize…but you see I'm a rather good with healing so may I help? It is the least we could do to repay you." Aerith asked the Martin.

"Well I would say you should ask the young man yourself. But he has been out of it for about two days now. If you want to help, be my guest." He said as he motioned to the curtains.

Aerith began to walk towards the curtains. She began to open them when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked to see Cloud standing behind her shaking his head. "Aerith…maybe we shouldn't interfere on this one. He's stable and recovering. We should just let him be." Cloud said coldly.

"But I want to help!" Aerith protested.

"Not this time ok? We got to get moving soon anyway." Cloud said with a smile.

Moments later Martin had finished his work.

"That's a lot Doc! I really appreciate it." Barret said.

"It was no problem! Take it easy now!" Martin said as the group left.

LINE_

"Ugh….where the hell am I?" Zack said aloud.

"Oh your awake! Thank heavens! You gave me quiet a scare!" Martin said.

"How did I get here?" Zack asked as he sat up.

"Careful now, you'll reopen your wounds." Martin said as he put a hand on Zack's shoulder.

Zack removed his bandages to reveal his wound was entirely healed. "I guess I'm all better huh? Whatever you did really worked!" Zack said with a large grin.

"Son…this had nothing to do with me… that was a mortal wound…and you've completely healed in less than 2 days…it's a miracle." Martin said in awe.

"I was in SOLDIER, so maybe that's why." Zack said.

"Son, even with all the SOLDIER enhancements, you still would have been recovering for weeks… your something special." Martin said.

"Well that's good…but how did I get here?" Zack asked.

"Well I was on my way back home from visiting some family near the Junon area. Thank god I came home when I did. I was driving home in my buggy when I saw a huge fire. In the distance, I saw you laying there, inches away from death." Martin said.

"Wow…thank you so much! But…" Zack said.

"What about your bike? Oh it's fine. Just banged up and scratched. But It is still operational. I parked it out back for you." The man said with a smile.

"Thank you so much…you did so much for me…I don't know what to say." Zack said as he hung his head.

"How about you get a hair cut and a shave, and we'll call it even! You remind me a lot of my grandson!" Martin said as he ruffled Zack's hair.

"I can do that! But I have one more question…I thought I heard you say gun arm…and the name Aerith earlier today?" Zack asked.

"Why yes I did. I had two men come in for repairs for their gun arms. One of them was with a large group and a pretty women named Aerith was with them. Are they friends of yours?" Martin asked.

"Yeah they are! Do you know where they are going?" Zack asked.

"They said they were heading to the Gold Saucer! They left not even an hour ago! Hurry and get yourself a shave and go see your women!" Martin said.

"How could you tell?" Zack asked.

"Son…I'm an old man…I've seen a lot of people, and I know the look in people's eyes when they are in love! Hurry got get yourself looking good and go see her!" Martin said as he pushed Zack out the door.

"Thank you so much! Can you please watch my bike? I won't be gone to long." Zack asked.

"Not a problem young man! Now get going!" Martin shoved Zack out the door and pointed to the barber.

LINE_-


	5. Chapter 5

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 5

AN- Hey guys! Well I've gotten quite a few nasty comments about my story, so I'm not really sure if I am going to see it to the end. Maybe a few reviews will cheer me up. It would be really nice to hear some nice feedback. If you guys want me to continue leave a comment. 4 reviews and I'll update fast! Like another chapter will be up by Monday fast!

Reno stood at the dock of Costa Del Sol waiting for Tseng to pick him up from his latest mission. The man stood in a Costa Del Sol tourist tee-shirt and matching shorts. He really hated wearing the clothing, but he didn't have much of a choice. He had made a 'mess' in his Turk suit. His face turned red just thinking of when he arrived at the hotel. Everyone covering their nose wondering where the smell was coming from, many eyes focused on Reno. He had never felt more embarrassed in his life.

A short time later a roar could be heard coming over the horizon. The midnight chopper came into sight creating a disturbing gust of wind. Reno clenched his teeth as it began its slow decent on the helicopter pad just to the left of the dock. Reno hung his head as he walked over the black bird. Tseng looked out from the cockpit and gave a rare smile. He was relieved to hear that his friend was spared.

From the reports he had received, the group had been ruthlessly slaughtered much to Shinra's surprise. Two SOLDIER seconds and a SOLDIER first should have been more than enough to stop Zack, capturing with ease. But according to Reno's report, he trashed them killing them as if they were children. Reno had stated to him over the phone that he had his electro rod at his highest possible level and yet it still only numbed parts of his body. The shock had been so powerful that it could have disabled even the great general himself…Sephiroth. What disturbed him most was the fact, even though Fair had been numb, he still killed the three men.

Tseng snapped out of his deep thoughts as he felt the helicopter door open. Reno climbed in and sat in the seat in the back. He completely ignored Tseng motion for him to join him in the front seat. The crimson haired man simply looked out the window and was deep in thought, and sadness filled his eyes.

"It's good to see you in one piece Reno…" Tseng said with a pause. "Nice outfit" the man said as a smile escaped his lips. He knew Reno always like to be comfortable but he clearly looked uncomfortable with the tourist outfit. Tseng quickly let his smile fade and started to raise the chopper in the air.

Reno did not respond, he simply looked out the window and got lost in his thoughts.

LINE_

'_Where are you Fair…come on…' Reno thought as he looked out the cockpit looking for his friend. The wasteland was bare, but cloud's quickly covered the sky. A storm was eminent…storm were rare in this region, many believed it was because of the mako waste dumped in the sky from Midgar._

"_Reno Status" A female voice said over the headset._

'_Nothin yet Cissnei" Reno said trying to sound like his normal self, yet sadness could still be heard. He frowned as rain slowly began to drip from the sky. They had been searching for three hours and still had not received any report on the location of Zack Fair._

"_Same here. I'm moving to point 207. You two move to point 313" Cissnei said as the radio cut off._

"_Roger that…" Reno said as he turned the joystick to the left. 'Come on Zack…stay alive for a little longer…we have a plan to get you away from Shinra…just don't do anything stupid' Reno thought as it hit him. It was the first time he had ever used Zack's first name. _

_After another hour of searching with no luck, an unfamiliar voice came over the intercom. "Sir we have found the target" Reno sighed with relief. He looked to the sky and noticed that the storm was following them wherever they were going. _

"_Good, give me the location." Reno said as he felt tension rising. Just an hour ago Cissnei had gone back to headquarter to get some rest. He thanked the gods; he didn't want Cissnei present at Zack's arrest. They had failed…the army had found and obtained Zack before they could retrieve him and help him flee the grasp of Shinra. _

"_Point 432 sir! The commander said._

_Reno sighed once more as he turned the large black bird towards their destination. 'Well fuck…at least Fair's safe…we'll just have to find another way to get you away from Shinra…just hang in there buddy' Reno thought as the sky had opened up and began to downpour._

_LINE__

_The helicopter quickly arrived to Zack's location. Horror filled the red heads face as he looked down from the helicopter. Blood was everywhere, creating large pools at the base of the cliffs. A sea of bodies laid motionless, hundreds, possibly thousands lay dead. Each boy lay still as blood flowed like a small stream beneath them. Blood marred the field, coving nearly every inch. The planet desperately tried to cleanse itself of the blood and the loss of life. No matter how hard it rained, the blood could not be lifted. Reno turned his head away, even from a hundred feet above the ground the blood was easy to see. Reno felt his heart ache. He could hear the screams of pain and the wails of those around the dying. Even with the roar of the engine and the fluttering of the propellers the cries could be heard. Several men sat next to the fallen men, many holding their hands as life slowly left their eyes._

_Reno could no longer look, he quickly landed the chopper. He stepped out and felt his heart pound. The carnage looked far worse on the ground. Reno stepped over several dead men making his way towards the command center. He looked over at the large rocks surrounding the area, blood splattered on them all. The rain attempted to clear the blood, but it only made it look worse. Reno felt a very unfamiliar feeling, tears began to swell in his eyes. 'Damnit Shinra! All these men…all this death…for one man! You couldn't let him be free? Oh' Zack…I hope you're alright…all these men… I know SOLDIERs were tough…but this is ridiculous. The great general could not have done his much damage…' Reno felt pain fill his heart. It was the first time he realized that he had thought Zack may be severely hurt…or maybe worse. Reno hung his head low, he had no idea the pain that was in store for him. _

_He finally arrived to the command center and walked over to the commander._

"_Sir!" The commander said as he saluted._

"_Where is he?" Reno said ignoring the man's salute._

"_Dead Sir! He sure was tough! He earned the respect of my men and I. He fought with great honor and amazing bravery…he killed all but eleven of us sir." The commander said with a smile, yet with sadness in his eyes._

_Reno turned his head and felt tears beginning to fill his eyes. He bit his lip holding back the tears. "What do you mean dead…" Reno said not meaning it to be a question._

"_He was mortally wounded…he had to have been shot at least thirty times…maybe more… even after being hit that many times, he still was alive…but barely. He hung on tightly to the last part of his life…we let him die in peace." The commander said with water filling his eyes. He had great respect for the SOLDIER. He fought bravely, with honor…for his freedom._

_Reno felt great rage filling him as his fist clenched. In a blink of an eye he jumped on the man. He began to punch him with all his might. Tear flowed as he continually punched. Blood began to splash from the commander from Reno's blows. "You bastard! We told you to do nothing until we arrived! Don't you listen to orders!" Reno cried as he felt strong hands pull him off of the man. He turned and looked to see Rude holding him tightly._

"_It's okay Reno…relax…it's going to be okay." Rude said as he held on to Reno giving him an awkward hug._

"_Sir, it wasn't our fault…he attacked us! He was crazy! He just charged and began to kill our men! We couldn't just do nothing! He would have killed us all!" The commander said with a bloody swollen face. _

"_I don't care if you all died! Ten thousand of your lives are not worth his..." Reno said as he turned to walk away._

"_Sir…" the commander said as he was blown away by what had unfolded in front of him. _

_LINE__

_Reno walked over towards a cliff where only one body laid. It was covered with a plastic tarp to protect it from the pouring rain. Reno felt his stomach drop and his heart explode. Blood pooled around the body, more blood than what Reno thought the human body could hold. Reno collapsed to his knees as he saw a lifeless gloved hand that was barely covered by the tarp. _

_Reno bit his lip as tears fell down his face, masked by the rain. He pulled the trap back and looked at his lifeless friend. The crimson haired man broke into sobs ad he looked at Zack's pail lifeless face, covered in blood. He never felt more like a failure in his life. It was his mission to find Zack, to bring him to Mideel to live the rest of his life in piece. Reno covered his friend's face, "Rest in peace friend…rest in peace." Reno said as he turned and walked to the chopper. _

_He opened the helicopter door and grabbed a box with a clear covering. Inside sat a large pile of letters neatly sealed in white envelopes. 'Aerith…I'm sorry…he was on his way to see you…I failed you both.' Reno thought as he felt his hand tighten on the black box. He felt rage fill him. He turned the through the box against a large rock. The box erupted sending the letters sailing through the air. Reno felt tears fall as he watched them fall to the ground below. He looked down at his feet and noticed a purple envelope. He remembered Aerith had given it to him to give to Zack. She said that it was very special and important to give to Zack. He watched as rain drops began to smear the ink on the envelope. Reno quickly bent over and grabbed the letter. He folded it and put it in his pocket. _

_Reno stood and looked to the sky, he felt rain drops landing on his face. 'The planet isn't raining…it's crying for you Zack.' Reno thought as he stepped into the chopper. Rude looked at the man and nodded. Moments later the helicopter began to lift into the air. Reno looked down from above once more and felt horror and grief fill his heart and soul. He watched as a man with a white lab coat stood next to Zack's body._

_LINE__

"Reno! We're here. Let's go." Tseng said as he opened the side door. Reno nodded and jumped out of the helicopter and headed towards the door on the roof.

"Reno…we have a meeting in an hour…please gather yourself and get dressed." Tseng said as he frowned at his friend's appearance. He looked broken, and life seemed to be drained from his eyes.

"Yes sir." Reno said halfheartedly.

"Reno. It's important. Don't be late. All the higher ups will be attending. Apparently Hojo wants to hear your report in person. Also he has some information that we all need to hear apparently." Tseng said not making eye contact with his friend.

"I'll be there sir." Reno said as he disappeared into the doorway.

LINE_

Zack walked to the trolley station to take him to the Gold Saucer. He was abruptly stopped by a young women no older than 17. "I'm sorry sir, but we are having some technical difficulties right now. Things should be up and running tomorrow morning. So please come back then. Here is a voucher for a free ride. It's the least we can do for the incontinence." The girl said with a smile.

"You're kidding me right? My friends just went up there an hour ago! Come on!" Zack said as he put his hands in his hair in frustration.

The girl looked at him with googly eyes. She looked at him and smiled. She thought he was cute. "I'm sorry sir there isn't anything that I can do. But how about you and me go out to dinner?" She asked.

"What the f…fudge. Who old are you?" Zack asked.

"I'm 17! Come one cutie! What's the harm?" She asked.

"Um…jail…I'm 23…wait…22…wait no…24 yep I'm 24!" Zack said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He had forgotten his age. He had been in Shinra's lab for 5 years, yet his body never aged a day.

"You don't have to lie to me. You don't look any older than me!" She said with a bit of bitterness in her tone.

Zack had forgotten that he was rather handsome. He used to have to beat women with a stick to get him off of him. He laughed to himself as he remembered that he was once asked to pose for a calendar, along with Shinra's other hunks. Zack looked over at the trolley and grinned. He saw the wire…he had a plan.

"Okay you win! Go meet me in town and I'll catch up with you in a few minutes okay?" Zack said with a smile.

"Really! Okay I'll meet you in the center of town! I'll go get ready!" The teen said as she ran off.

Zack frowned. "Sorry kid. But this is the only way you would get out of my hair. Don't take it to hard please." Zack said as he sprinted over and jumped on the wire. He began his climb to the Gold Saucer.

LINE_

Zack finally arrived to the Gold Saucer. He hung his head as he saw a large crowd of people standing in front of the entrance. Zack ran to the entrance and listened in on what the man was saying to the crowd.

"Sorry everyone but the park is closed! We had an issue with a man with a gun arm! He and his group have been dealt with. Please! We are cleaning the park as we speak! Just be patient!" The man shouted to the crowd.

'What! Were they really that careless! Why would they make such a commotion? It can't be them…' Zack thought as he climbed over a fence and entered the park.

Zack walked around and noticed the blood from where bodies once laid. He hung his head hoping his friends were not in any trouble. He began to walk but stopped abruptly. He heard two men coming around the corner. Zack jumped behind a ticket booth and listened.

"Man, can you believe there were two men with gun arms?" The man asked the other.

"I know right? I bet it scared Dio half to death! He threw that black guy and his friends in the prison…" The man tailed off.

'Where do I find this Dio' Zack said to himself.

"I'm heading back to the battle square. Dio told me to report back to him and let him know how the cleanup is going. I'll talk to you later man!" The man said as he turned and entered a tunnel.

"Bingo. Sometimes life really can be convenient huh?" Zack said with a grin.

He ran into the tunnel the man had gone into and ended up looking up at a huge stadium. Zack stood as his mouth dropped to the ground. He began to fantize about fighting in front of a large crowd hearing his name being chanted as he slays monsters. 'Focus Zack! You have to find them fast! You better not let anything happen to them because you were dicking around with your little fantasies.' Zack thought as he snapped back into it. He sprinted up the steps and entered the stadium.

Zack looked around hoping to find someone, but no one was to be found. Bodies laid everywhere, their eyes gray and lifeless. Zack walked over to the secretary, young blond women. She looked no older than himself. Her life taken from her at a young age. She would never find love, happiness. She would never be able to raise a family; the only thing she knew was death. Zack turned and looked away; it pained him to see her. His mind immediately shifted to Aerith. He felt his eyes swell just thinking of her like the women before him.

"What are you doing here? The park is closed. Get out!" A muscular man shouted from a doorway startling Zack.

"I'm here looking for a few friends of mine…you sees one of them had a gun arm…" Zack trailed off.

"Ahh yes…the large black man correct? I am Dio! I rule this park! It is my kingdom! I am the strongest man in the world!" Dio announced.

"They didn't do it! I know they wouldn't!" Zack declared with his fist in the air.

"Um…no. It would make me look…very stupid." Dio said as he turned to leave.

In a flash Zack had sprinted and put his sword to the man's throat. "Do you wana test this 'strongest man in the world' thing?" Zack said with a grin as his blade got closer to Dio's throat.

"Okay okay! I'll let them out! I'll even give them supplies! But it'll take an hour or so!" Dio said almost breaking into tears.

"Good. I'll be back in an hour." Zack said as he turned to leave.

LINE_ 

Zack smiled as he walked into the arcade. He felt human for a change. It was the first time in 5 years he would get to do something fun. He walked over to a game called virtual fighter. He grinned "I really could use something to take my mind off of shit. High score….23423195 huh….by TiF4. Wait a second…TiF4…Tifa! God that's so gay when people replace letters with numbers…it's not cool." Zack said as he inserted a few coins and let the game begin.

45 minutes later, after playing loads of games Zack finally decided to head back towards Dio's. "Hahaha Tifa is going to be so pissed when she finds out that I beat her score…big time! HEHEHEHE! Zack said as he ran out the door and headed towards the battle square. He hurried and ran up the stairs and opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

"This is it! I'm going to see Aerith! She's going to be so surprised! "Zack said as he looked around the large room. There was nothing around, no noise, no people, nothing.

"Hey there! Your friends have been taken care of!" A thunderous voice said from above.

"Sweet! Where are they? They're on their way right!" Zack said with glee.

"Um…no they're not coming…I gave them a buggy, and they headed out towards Gongaga." Dio said.

"WHAT! What the hell man! Why would you do that! " Zack yelled.

"You said to let them out…so I did." Dio said.

"What I meant was for you to bring them here! You fucking retard!" Zack yelled.

"But you didn't say that…sorry" Dio said and walked away.

"Fuck…my life…ugh!" Zack said as he turned and sprinted towards the trolley.

LINE_

Zack sprinted into the tent, he stop and smiled at Martin. "Hey there! Back so soon?" Martin said.

"Yeah my friends left already." Zack said.

"Did you have some fun at least?" Martin asked.

"Yeah a little but some nut job decided to shoot up the place." Zack said as he looked to the ground.

"Oh really…wow. That's horrible. I'm glad you're safe." Martin said with a bit of fatherly love.

"I'm sorry I can't stay long. I got to get going. I'll miss my friends again." Zack said with a frown. He really did like Martin, he would love to sit and talk with the man one day.

"Well before you go, please take this." Martin said handing Zack a bag of food.

"Thank you so much Martin. You really don't need to help me." Zack said feeling like he was using the old man.

"No, no it's my honor to be helping you. Wait! Before I forget I also have this for you!" Martin said as he went into a chest. "Here it was my sons. It's a bangle. It was used by ancient warriors. My son used to call it the Warrior bangle. Tacky I know, but it is one of the strongest materials I have ever seen. Here take it. You're going to need it more than I will." Martin said as he handed Zack the bangle.

Zack felt his eyes beginning to water. He thought generosity like this was dead in the world. "Thank you so much. How could I repay you?"

"You remind me a lot of my son. You are a great man Zack Fair. How about you come over every year and eat thanksgiving with me? That could be your payment." Martin said.

Zack looked at the man. He felt sorrow in his heart. Martin had lived alone all these years, the man felt lonely. Zack smiled "How about I do you one better. Once I sort everything out, how about I come over once a month and take you to dinner. And I'll bring you to thanksgiving with my friends and family. You could be…my honorary uncle or something." Zack said with a warm smile.

Martin looked at the raven haired man. His feelings over came him, tears began to fall from his eyes as he hugged Zack. He whispered, "thank you Zack".

After a warm hug and a cup of tea Zack made his way out the door. He jumped on to his bike and waved to Martin. "Don't be afraid to call me anytime!" Zack yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Remember if you and your friends need somewhere to stay, you are always welcome!" Martin yelled.

Zack nodded with a smile and revved the engine and sped off into the sunset.

LINE_

"Okay everyone, we will stop here. This is the town of Gongaga." Cloud said to the group.

Aerith and Tifa both turned pail in an instant. They knew this was Zack's home town. Aerith felt her heart ache as the group entered a house looking for a place to stay.

"Oh, hello. Honey we have visitors!" the women yelled.

The man came from the back yard and entered the living room. "How can we help you?"

"well we were looking for a place to stay. Can you point us in the right direction?" Cloud asked the man.

"Oh yes, there is a women three houses down. She will rent you a room for the night." The man said.

"Thank you very much sir!" Cloud said with a smile.

The group turned to leave but they were stopped by the women. "Wait! You…you have SOLDIER eyes…just like my son! Were you in SOLDIER?"

"Yes I was…I was a SOLDIER first class." Cloud answered.

"Oh my! So was my son! His name was Zack Fair! Did you know him? Is he alright? He hasn't been home in years…the last we heard from him was 5 years ago. He wrote us a letter about his girlfriend. He said he loved her very much, and that he was going to marry her. He sent us a picture…but I lost it….she looked a lot like you." The women said pointing at Aerith.

Aerith felt tears overwhelm her as she ran out the door. Tifa felt her guilt fill her heart; she couldn't stay in this house any longer. Running after Aerith seemed like a good way to hide and to see if her friend was okay. She turned and ran out the door yelling out her name.

Cloud watched as the two girls ran out the door. He gave the group a confused look. "What was that all about… anyway, No I'm sorry. That name doesn't sound familiar. There weren't a lot of us SOLDIER firsts, but I was away for a long time, so maybe I just never met him. I'm sorry I can't give you more information. I'm sure Shinra is just making him really busy…there aren't many SOLDIERs left nowadays."

"Oh, okay. Thank you very much sir." The women said with a frown.

The group left the house and headed towards the women's house. Cloud sent Barret ahead to go get the room. Cloud walked over to Tifa who was standing alone in the dark village.

"Hey you okay?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Tifa said defensively.

"Well you and Aerith were acting funny. I was just making sure you were alright is all. Did you know Zack or something? You can tell me Tifa." Cloud said with a warm look on his face.

Tifa looked at him, as her eyes began to swim. She wanted to tell him the truth more than anything. But she feared that his mid would break…his sanity lost. 'Just tell him Tifa…what makes Cloud any more important than Zack? Zack saved your life back in Nibleheim…he sacrificed himself so I could get away…Zack…forgive me for my weakness…I just lov… care about Cloud so much. Maybe once we get you out of the Shinra building you could talk to Cloud…Tifa your just being a coward.' Tifa looked up at Cloud and put on her best smile she could muster. "Yeah I'm fine Cloud. I'm just really tired! Thanks for caring thought!" Tifa said as she gave him a hug and ran towards the inn.

"Okay… if you say so." Cloud told himself. He turned and looked to see Aerith starring at Zack's house. She had pain written all over her face. Cloud walked over and gave her a hug from behind. "You okay Aerith?"

Aerith felt her heart sink. She wanted nothing more than Cloud to be Zack. She felt uncomfortable having Cloud hug her the way Zack once did long ago. She turned and broke the hug and looked at the spiky haired man.

Cloud leaned in to kiss her on her cheek, but Aerith turned the other way quickly talking to cover her rejection of his kiss. "Just that Zack reminded me of my old boyfriend and it upset me a little bit. But I'm all better now. I think I'm just tired. It's been a very long day. I think I'll just head to bed." Aerith said as she turned to walk to the inn.

Before she could move she felt Cloud's hand on her arm. "Aerith…your old boyfriend was a loser for leaving you. And this Zack clown sounds like some kid who failed to get into SOLDIER. He's probably to ashamed to face his family." Cloud said as he went to hug Aerith. He was shocked when he felt Aerith elbow him in the stomach and turned and sprinted to the inn.

"Did I say something wrong…women…" Cloud said as he rubbed his stomach and walked to the inn to join the others.

LINE_

Zack shut off his bike and ribbed his eyes. It had been a long ride to Gongaga, and he needed some much needed sleep. 'Well I could go home…but my parents probably won't let me get sleep for hours…so maybe I should just go stay at that old lady's house for the night….come on Zack. You haven't been home for ages…just go. You need your sleep and your mother must be dying to see you. Suck it up, just go.' Zack told himself.

Zack pushed his bike and hid it in the nearby brush. Zack sighed and knocked on his front door.

LINE_

Reno entered the conference room and plopped down into one of the chairs. He spun it around and smiled. His smile quickly faded when he realized he was getting glared at by Tseng. Everyone's attention focused on the man in the lab coat as he entered the room. He did not sit; he was setting up a presentation.

"Everyone sit down. Hojo has some very important information." Rufus said.

Everyone focused on the man and waited for him to speak. "Very important indeed. I believe I have figured out why Fair is so powerful…we must retrieve him immediately."

LINE_

AN- Sorry guys I'm going to end it there! Please leave a review, let me know what you think of my story. 4 reviews for a speedy update. I promise an update by Monday if I get 4! Please readers, give me feedback on my story. Can you feel the emotion in it so far? How am I doing depicting Cloud? Zack? Sephiroth? Am I annoying anyone with any part of my story? Any questions? I'm sorry there hasn't been much action yet, but please remember that this is only chapter 5. There is a lot more to come. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 6

AN- Thank you for all your kind reviews! Shout outs to Rave, oddball and Diablo! You guys rock! Because all three of you gave me a nice review, I think I will update by Monday no matter what!

-Yah! 4 reviews! You guys get an update and a cookie!

LINE_

Everyone looked at Hojo with curious eyes, many not understanding. The man walked to the front of the conference room and turned on a machine. A square of let projected on the wall, as the man turned with his hands behind his back.

"Before I begin, I want to hear what the Turk has to say." Hojo said giving Reno a glare.

"My name is Reno…" He said with disgust.

"Irrelevant. Tell me about my specimen now…" Hojo said beginning to get irritated.

"Well, he was powerful. He beat us, nuff said." Reno said half heartedly. He knew giving to much information could be bad for Zack.

"Did you or did you not report that you used your electro rod on him twice…and that did not subdue him…and he was still capable of beating three of our best SOLDIERs?" Hojo said looking pissed. He knew the Turk was hiding things.

"Yeah that's true…but I don't see the importance of it." Reno said as he slouched in his chair.

"Ah you wouldn't, your too dense." Hojo said as he turned to his presentation. "There is only one way that he could have possible beaten those SOLDIERs…Jenova cells…" Hojo began.

Rufus looked up at the man with a rather annoyed look. "All SOLDIERs have Jenova cells; you're wasting my time Hojo."

"Ahh, yes they do Mr. President. But look at his cells." Hojo said as he moved to the next slide. "After reading the Turk's report I looked closer at Fair's cells. It seems he wasn't a failure like I thought."

"What do you mean?" Rufus asked looking very curious.

"Look at his cells compared to the great generals. Sephiroth's cells were taken over by the Jenova cells. This is why I believe he went insane 5 years ago. As for Fair, it seems his cells have taken complete control of the Jenova cells." Hojo said with an evil grin.

"So what does this mean?" Rufus asked.

"It means Fair's power has no limits. If he can control the Jenova cells, he will only gain power. He is the ultimate weapon…if he found a way to unlock his power; he could take down Sephiroth as if he were a mere grunt. I believe in his encounter with the Turk, he tapped into this power just a bit. How else could he have killed our best SOLDIERs like he did?" Hojo said.

"How does he tap into this power? Could we duplicate it?" Rufus asked.

"I believe he only can tap into it when he is in great emotional distress, or his body is pushed to its limit. The Jenova cells react with his cells and he makes an output of limitless power. Along with his Ancient bloods ability to recover wounds at an amazing rate, he is nearly invincible." Hojo said as he began to pace around the room.

"How did he get Ancient blood? I thought there was only one Ancient left…that girl from the slums. Can we harness his power?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, yes we could. The only way he could have gotten Ancient blood would be from my experimentation on the boy in Nibleheim. Why did I not see it before…who could I have been so stupid to not examine his blood closer." Hojo said looking as if he was about to kill someone. "I need him back…I need to run tests, then I believe we could create an army. A perfect army." Hojo said.

"What do you need?" Rufus asked.

"Everything." Hojo said.

"What do you mean everything?" Rufus asked as Tseng and Reno both looked pale.

"I need the entire army, along with every SOLDIER we have. I do not need him alive, but capturing him alive would be preferred." Hojo said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"That would leave Shinra defenseless sir!" Heidegger yelled.

"Silence yourself Heidegger." Rufus said looking pissed. "We have no enemies but AVALANCHE. They are already on the run. Just think about it Heidegger, if we send everything AVALANCHE would have no place to hide. And we would get our target." Rufus as looking very pleased.

"What about Sephiroth sir?" Tseng said breaking into the conversation.

"He is not a worry, with our new army; he would be nothing more and an ant on the bottom of my shoe." Rufus said with a grin. "Hojo take whatever you need. Heidegger, I want the army and the SOLDIER's dispatched today. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Heidegger said.

"Good this meeting in adjourned. Now get to work everyone." Rufus said as he stood up.

Reno and Tseng both glanced at each other, fear and panic filling their faces.

LINE_

Zack entered his house, everything was dark. His parents had gone to bed. Zack sighed in relief. He was nervous to see his parents again, pushing it off wouldn't hurt. 'How am I going to explain to them why I never visited…or why I stopped writing? Telling them that I was dead sounds like an awful idea….Nibleheim…' Zack thought to himself as he felt everything in him shatter. He had forgotten all about the horrible things that were done to him…and his friend…Cloud. He began to shake just thinking about that horrid place. Zack knew he had to think of something else…"COOKIES!" Zack yelled quietly.

Zack walked into the kitchen, searching for his mom's famous cookies. "Jackpot!" Zack said as he saw a plate of his favorite cookies. He began throwing handful after handful in his mouth. Joy filled him as his taste buds cheered. Suddenly the lights turned on, Zack turned and looked with a cookie in his mouth. He watched as his mother stood starring at him. She was wearing a bath robe, and was shaking violently.

She broke into tears, "Zack! Your home! O thank the heavens! Honey come quick!" She shouted as she ran over and hugged her son tight. "I've missed you so much…my baby's home." She said as she put her hands in his hair.

"Mom….stop it…" Zack said as he felt his face turn red. He had forgotten how lovey his mother was. She always was one of those people who liked to touch people, having no idea of what personal space means. His heart sank…he had forgotten how it felt to hug…to feel loved. Zack felt his heart break, 'Damn you Hojo…' Zack cursed underneath his breath. He had lost his humanity; this was his first step to getting it back.

Zack's eyes widened as his dad came running out of the bedroom wearing nothing but boxers and carrying a bat. The man starred looking as though he was about to have a heart attack. A mix of emotions began to consume the man, first tears, and then joy. "Zack…" His father said as he dropped the bat running towards his son, who was still trapped in his mothers clutch.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you too, but I can't breathe." Zack said as he was hugged by them both at the same time. Zack looked at his parents as he towered over them. They looked so relieved that he was alive and well. They looked as though years had been carved off. He felt normal, a feeling he would have to get used to. "Dad…can you please get some pants on? You can hug me more later, I promise."

Zack's father looked down at himself and turned red. He quickly ran to his room and threw on a pair of sweatpants. He hurried as though his son was going to vanish at any second. Zack watched as his mother began to hustle around the kitchen. She began to cook some food as Zack sat at the kitchen with his father as the family began to talk.

"Where have you been all this time Zacky?" His mother asked lovingly.

Zack went pale and the life looked like it has been sucked from him. Just thinking about the horrible things that happened, made him turn to stone. It was the question he dreaded most. He wasn't sure if he could ever tell them…he wasn't sure if he could ever tell Aerith. "I'll tell you guys one day…I'm just not ready to talk about it…not yet." Zack said as his mind drifted.

'How the fuck am I going to tell Aerith…just thinking about it makes me want to…break.' Zack thought as he pictured the events.

"It's okay…you can tell us when you're ready. We're just glad your home. Your should get some sleep son." Zack's father said.

"Okay…thank you..." Zack said not being able to make eye contact. The family sat down and watched as Zack devoured his food.

"Are you going to stay long son? I really could use a hand out in the fields." Zack's father said with a smile.

Zack's eyes widened…he was going to leave in the morning. He was only stopping by for now. He needed to find Aerith…he needed to warn everybody. He knew in his bones Sephiroth was up to no good.

"Sorry dad, I can't/ I'm only stopping through, I need to be off early this morning so I can find my friends." Zack said. "But I'll be home first thing after! I promise! I'll even bring some friends to help us on the farm! And you guys can meet my girl… my friend." Zack said as it hit him. Could he still call Aerith his girlfriend? And what if she moved on? What if he lost his chance? Zack shook his head as he felt his heart ache.

"Oh…well in that case you should rest." His mom said motioning to his bed room.

LINE_

_She opened her eyes as she felt a great heat. It was an unnatural heat, it was sweltering. Her eyes widened, she was surrounded by a sea of orange and red. 'Fire' her mind screamed. She sprinted towards the door reaching for the handle. 'Hot' he mind winced. The metal from the handle had burnt her hand. The women ran to the window, but it wouldn't budge. The flames had melted the paint creating a make-shift glue._

_Her eyes began to shake as she watched a raven haired man casting fire spells left and right. Homes and businesses were in full blaze in a blink of an eye. Aerith felt her heart drop as a women and her three children came running from their burning home. The man turned and fixed his gaze upon the small family. He gave them a look of disgust and hatred. He slowly began walking towards the family. His was huge sword dragging in the tender dirt behind him. The women pushed her children behind her attempting to protect them from the man with mako eyes._

"_Get away from them!" A women with long brown hair and wine colored eyes yelled. She jumped into the air and wound her strongest kick. But before she could get close to the man, she was stopped as if she hit a wall. The man simply stuck his hand towards the women as she attempted to kick him. A green light flashed, trapping the women inside a green dome._

'_Tifa!' Aerith screamed without making a noise. Her friend lay still on the dirt floor of her green prison._

_The man turned his focus back to the women and her three children. He raised his hand in the air pointing toward the women. A large sphere of flames began to generate, growing larger and larger by each passing second. "Any last words…for your mommy?" The man asked coldly._

_The children began to cry and scream for the man to spare the women's life. Moments later the women was consumed by a spiral of flames. Aerith looked away, she could not watch. The children screamed and cried, yelling out their mother's name. The women's screams were quickly silenced. Seconds later the children's screams could be heard no more. There was no sound, only silence and the crackling of the fire. Tears began to fall from Aerith's face as rage filled her heart. _

_She watched as a blond with Chocobo like hair came to challenge the man in the SOLDIER uniform._

"_My my, look how you have grown…Cloud. You wield that sword…like it belongs to you….you are nothing but a false hero…an empty shell to the real thing. You are nothing but a puppet…I am ashamed to have called you my friend." The man said as his eyes flashed green._

"_What are you talking about? You told me that you gave this to me…the day you died! Zack snap out of it!" The blond screamed._

_The man simply smiled as his eyes turned green. He bent over, picking up a piece of wood from the fallen water tower. His eyes focused on Cloud. "HAHAHAHHA! Catch!" The man said with an evil smirk. He threw his arm forward faster than the human eye could follow. The wood sailed through the air hitting Cloud on his right shoulder. The blond yelled in pain as he collapsed to his knees. The pain was overwhelming, Cloud fell to his back._

_The dark haired green haired man walked over to his easily beaten foe. He grinned as he placed his brown boot on the man's neck. He pushed down hard as Cloud gasped for air. "Is that real pain you feel? Or is it just one of your imaginary feelings, your pretend emotions?" The man asked with an evil look on his face. The man quickly removed his boot from the man's throat and looked to the room above the inn. The glass had been shattered by a chair. He watched as the chair broke into pieces as it hit the ground below. _

_Aerith climbed out of the burning inn, and jumped. As she fell from above, the dark haired man had sprinted and caught her before she hit the ground. He looked down at her with is blue eyes, and grinned. He placed her on the ground, and turned to walk away. Aerith watched as the man walked into the ocean of flames. _

_Aerith sprinted after the man, ignoring the flames. She shoved the man in the back catching him off guard. 'Who are you? Zack! What are you doing! What's wrong! How could you!" Aerith screamed as tears poured from her face._

_He turned his head to look at her. His eyes began to glow green. He smiled at her, "You did this Aerith."_

LINE_

"Aerith! Aerith wake up! You're having a bad dream!" Tifa said as she shook her friend.

"Huh…" Aerith said as she slowly woke.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked worried.

Aerith looked down at her knees. She shook her head and felt tears fall from her eyes. "No…I'm not okay."

"What happened? Did you have that dream again?" Tifa asked.

Aerith nodded and broke into a sob. "Tifa…the man was Zack…he had such hate in his eyes…he killed everyone! Even children!" Aerith cried.

Tifa grabbed her friend and brought her in for a hug. She held her tightly and rocked back and forth. "It's okay Aerith. It was only a dream, nothing more than a dream."

"No! It wasn't! I could feel the heat of the fire! I could see the hate in his eyes! He hated everything…he said…it was all my fault." Aerith said as her tears slowed down.

"It wasn't Zack Aerith. You know he wasn't that kind of man. From what you told me, he was kind loving and fun. Nothing could ever break him. Nothing." Tifa said with a smile, while inside she was screaming. How could she sit here and lie to Aerith, let her continue to think the man that she loved had left her and will never return.

"But Tifa…I felt something like this before. It was a year ago. I was tending to my flowers when it started to rain. The planet felt sad…and I felt Zack…his presence…vanish. And I still haven't seen him. Maybe it's the planets way of telling me things… like Zack…" Aerith said as she broke into tears. Just imagining Zack dead hurt more than anything she could bare.

"Hey! Don't think like that! Zack is alive! You know it! He's probably looking for you as we speak! He might have come home just to find that you left!" Tifa said as she felt every ounce of her body feel heavy with guilt. She knew Zack was alive…he probably was still looking for her now. Her heart ached; she wanted nothing more than to cry.

Aerith looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Yeah! You're right! You think I'll see him soon?" Aerith asked like a little girl.

Tifa nodded. "You should try to get some sleep." Tifa said with a motherly voice.

Aerith nodded and lay back down on her pillow.

LINE_

Tifa knew she wasn't going to be able to get sleep after her conversation with Aerith. She thought it would be a good idea to walk around the village a little until she got tired. She looked at all the small little huts with smoke coming from many of their chimneys. It really was a backwater town, even smaller than Nibleheim. Tifa shook at the thought of the horrid town. Her mind quickly shifted to Zack.

She could feel him, he was following them she knew he had to have been. He loved Aerith too much to just sit in a tub and rot. "Maybe, I should stall; force us to stay in one place so he could find us…But Tifa! What are you thinking! What about Cloud! He is so convinced that he is you Zack…but how can I save you…and keep Cloud safe. Maybe seeing you would make him remember…Tifa you care far too much about Cloud…" She yelled at herself.

"Zack!" A women screamed.

Tifa felt her knees shake and her heart drop. "No….he couldn't have…could he?" Tifa said quietly as she heard his name from his house. Her legs gave out underneath her, she fell on her butt. She was shaking…this was it, Zack had finally caught up with them. She gathered herself and got back on her feet. She looked down at her hands, they were shaking violently. She ran over to Zack's house and looked through the window.

Her eyes began to water as she took in the sight of the raven haired man. He sat at the kitchen table with his parents looking alive and well. But she could see the emptiness and pain in his eyes, even from a great distance. She was glad to see her friend alive…but it meant trouble for Cloud. She turned and ran back to the inn crying the entire way.

"What am I going to do? I can't tell them…I won't! It's for Cloud…Zack and Aerith would understand if they knew…" Tifa said as she ran to her bed.

LINE_

"Get yo asses moving! We gotta get outta here! We're behind schedule! I swear to god cat, if I see you licking yourself again…I'm gunna…" Barret yelled at the group at the crack of dawn.

"I am not a cat…and at least I bathe." Red said in his regal voice.

"Why you little furry fucker!" Barret yelled.

"Chill out Barret. It's early, the town is still sleeping." Cloud said as he rubbed the back of his head like Zack.

"Okay, I got us all muffins to eat on the road." Tifa said as she jumped into the buggy.

"Let's just go…" Aerith said sounding emotionally worn.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Cloud said as the group all got into the car.

The group started heading towards Nibleheim, it was there last lead they had. They hoped that it would give them some information on Sephiroth. Cloud and Barret seemed well rested, while Red just seemed sick from the motion. He hung his head out the window, ready to barff at any second.

Tifa drifted in and out of sleep as she laid on Aerith's shoulder. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, she spent half the night crying. The other half she thought of how Cloud would take the news on Zack. 'He would either break down and realize who he really is…that wouldn't be so bad…I'd be there to hold him….or he could…totally break…losing all sense of reality…or he wouldn't believe it….this can't end well. Zack…I'm so sorry. I promise I'll at least tell Aerith you are alive soon…I owe you that much.' Tifa said to herself tearing herself apart.

Aerith just looked out the window deep in thought. She looked down at her picture which she was holding dear. Her mind raced about her dream, and about Zack. 'Zack where are you? I really hope what Tifa said is true….you're looking for me right?' Aerith said as she felt a tear fall from her eye. 'You'll find me right? You love me…and I….love…you….but Cloud…he really likes me I can tell. But he's not you…I feel horrible thinking this…but he's just like you…almost exactly. He has goofy hair, he carries a big sword like yours…I know you had a big sword…I wish I could remember it. Zack…' Aerith thought as tears fell from her eyes. She quickly rolled the window down, hoping it would dry her tears.

'Zack…he's so much like you…he's cocky…he was in SOLDIER…like you. But he said he didn't know who you were…That's so hard to believe. I remember your face all over magazines and on newspapers. You were as famous as Sephiroth. Heck, I had a hard time scaring girls away from you…they knew you were famous…how could he not know who you were? Did you know him? Could Cloud be fibbing? Why is everything so confusing?' Aerith asked herself hoping for an answer to come from thin air.

'Please find me Zack…I'm not ready to move on…but I have another shot at love…I think I should move on…but my heart says to wait for you…please find me. I can't wait forever.' Aerith said as she gasped. The wind from the open window had sucked her photo from her hand. She watched as it flew out the window and drifted into the wasteland. The photo was lost, gone forever.

Aerith broke into a sob as everyone starred at her. Everyone looked at one another searching for answers. Tifa simply put her arm around Aerith and held her, she had noticed the photo was no longer in her hands.

The tears were interrupted ad Barret began to curse. "God damn piece of shit!" Barret yelled as smoked poured out the engine.

"Great this is really going to slow us down." Cloud said as he stepped out of the car.

"Yes it would…but we are close to my home. The Cosmo Canyon is just over that hill. I'm sure my grandfather could get somebody to repair this for us. It would only take us a day at the most." Red spoke.

" okay, we'll do that, we could use the rest anyway." Cloud said.

LINE_

Zack hugged his parents goodbye and headed towards his bike. He jumped on it and frowned, he knew where the group was heading. They were going to Nibleheim. Zack fought off tears at the thought of that town. He revved his engine and drove as fast as he could. 'The sooner you get there Zack, the sooner you get to see her…she'll help you through it.' Zack told himself as he drove as fast as he could. Nighttime came faster than he hoped it would, after nine hours of riding he was only halfway there.

He sped through the wasteland, trying to keep his eyes open from exhaustion and from the dirt flying in his face. He bit his lip and drove onward. After 3 more hours he could see the outline of Nibleheim. The sun was quickly rising, day was here. Zack jumped off of his bike and parked it next to the truck at the entrance of the town.

He took a deep breath and took in his surroundings. Everything looked the same, everything down to the last nail. A gust of wind blew at Zack's back, it was cold but fresh. He could hear the fluttering of a piece of paper in the wind. He looked down at his left boot, and frowned. He bent over picking up a picture. He gazed at it intensely. It was him and Aerith, holding one another. Zack felt tears in his eyes as he heard a cold voice from behind.

"Well, doesn't this bring back great memories? We are just missing one piece of the puzzle aren't we?" Sephiroth said as he stood behind Zack. "What do you have there? Oh my, did she toss the picture aside? I guess she did move on then. Why would she wait for you? You've been gone for such a long time. She must love him…" Sephiroth's voice said like a knife in Zack's heart.

Zack gripped the picture tight and crumpled it in his hand in anger and pain. He turned and looked at Sephiroth in the eyes, anger filled his face, and his blue eyes flickered to green.

LINE_

AN- Okay guys here's your update! I'm sorry about my grammar, it wasn't great this chapter. I did my best to find my mistakes, but I can only do so much. It's hard editing your own stuff. Sorry the chapter is a little short, but I had to leave it off there, just so I can be an ass and make you want more XP

Thank you once again my reviewers! You guys rock!

I love reviews! This next chapter is going to be the longest yet, so it may take me a few days to write. Also…guess what! I'm going to start doing previews! Starting next chapter! And oh! Next chapter is going to be action packed!...stop reading and review goddamnit!


	7. Chapter 7

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 7

AN- Crap…I forgot to introduce Cait Sith…I know a lot of you won't complain (he is a pointless character) but I will introduce him later in the story I promise! And holy crap people! I got so many good reviews! That made me so happy! I was really excited about this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing guys! And to dashawesome…I did cry at the end of crisis core. I think most people did. Hell I've played the game almost 15 times through, and I cry every time! I totally rock! I pumped this chapter out sooo fast! I thought it was going to take a lot longer, but I wrote a lot of it during work. So another chapter should be up by Sunday….but I'll make sure one is if I get lots of reviews!As always Rave and Oddball, you guys rock!

LINE_

"Well that was fuckin fun…if I would have know we came to fight some god damn poltergeist I would have stayed in the goddamn car!" Barret yelled having a fit.

"For once I agree with Barret…it was really annoying. Every time I swung my sword all I hit was dirt. And yet every time he swung at me he hit me." Cloud said as he rubbed his bruises and winced at his burns.

"Thank god for Aerith huh? She killed it one hit!" Tifa said in joy.

Aerith looked down at the ground kicking the dirt below her feet. Her face was turning red with embarrassment. "It was an accident…I tripped over a rock and missed with my healing spell…It was meant for Cloud."

Everyone in the group burst into laughter. Aerith turned four shades of red as she looked into the fire. 'Tomorrow we go to Nibleheim…I hope Zack finds us soon. I could use a warm hug…A Zack hug.' She smiled to herself. Her attention was taken as Cloud sat next to her. She looked at him and smiled as he gazed at her.

"You look…pretty tonight Aerith…you fought bravely today, if you keep it up you'll be able to beat Sephiroth all by yourself." Cloud said trying his best to hide his smile and look as serious as possible.

Aerith looked at the spiky haired man as she smiled. She shoved him on his unarmored shoulder and giggled. "Oh yeah? I know I could beat your butt!" Aerith smiled.

Cloud grinned. "I can't wait till everything is over, maybe then I could take you…on a date or something." Cloud said not making eye contact. He was too shy to tell her to her face.

Aerith looked at him as her eyes wobbled. "…Cloud….I…I can't. I'm not ready yet. But when I am…I'll come to you." Aerith said as she starred deeper into the fire.

Cloud did not look at Aerith he just looked at his feet. He let out a sigh as he stood up. He did not say anything to Aerith; he just walked away and sat next to Barret and Red. Aerith watched as the man walked away. Her heart ached; it felt the same as when Zack walked away. She looked back into the fire and zoned out once more. 'Am I missing out on another chance at love?...maybe it is time to let Zack go…' thought as she lay down near the fire to get some rest.

A few hours later she felt a nudge. Cloud leaned on one knee and shook her awake. "It's time to go. Get your stuff together, we're leaving in an hour." Cloud said as he stood and began to walk towards the others.

"Come on guys! Let's get moving!" A fiery Nanaki yelled as he sprinted down the stairs towards the group.

"Why on earth does he have so much energy this early?" Tifa asked grumpily.

"Come on guys lets go. The buggies ready let's get a move on! We will be in Nibleheim in two hours!" Cloud yelled as he began walking towards the car.

Everyone quickly followed groaning and rubbing their eyes. Everyone jumped into the car and headed north towards Nibleheim.

LINE_

Zack looked down at his hand, and felt his eyes fill up with tears. He crushed the picture as his fist got tighter and tighter. He threw the photo on the ground and looked up to the silver haired man.

"Now, now Zack. Don't take it so hard. How could you expect her to wait for you…you have been gone for such a long time." Sephiroth said with a grin.

Zack's eyes dried up, his tears replaced with rage. His eyes flickered from blue to green. His hand shot up and grabbed the tall man by his jacket. He pulled his face close to his. "You…you did this...if you and your mommy problems…if you would have kept your damn head on straight…I wouldn't be here…I wouldn't have to run…I could have been living somewhere, happy…living with…" Zack said as he was interrupted.

"Living with that woman who loves you oh so much? Right? She loves you so much, that she left you after a few short years…she must have felt that you were different." Sephiroth said.

"Different?"Zack asked looking at the man confused.

"Yes different. You are my brother, and mother is calling. You and I shall ride the planet of all these worthless scum. Join me, join me Zack. Together we will go to the promise land." Sephiroth said with his hand stretched out.

Zack looked at the man and raised his eye brow. "You really believe that bullshit huh? Do you realize that you bleed red, like the rest of us?"

Sephiroth looked at the man and a rare emotion on his face. Anger filled his eyes as he grinded his teeth. "I am not part of that inferior race…nor are you." The man said with anger in his voice. He turned and walked away from Zack and motioned his hand for him to follow. "Come Zackary, I have things to show you."

Zack looked down at the crinkled photo, then looking at the silver haired man walking in front of him. His heart ached, it felt like he was making a choice that would change his life. He could either have faith in Aerith and wait for her, or he could follow the silver haired man. Zack sighed. 'Maybe she really did move on….why else would she toss the picture aside…maybe she lost it…but if she cared wouldn't she hold it close to her? Maybe Sephiroth is right…maybe she is in love with someone else. She did kiss Cloud…' Zack thought as he walked after Sephiroth. He felt pain and anger in his heart. He gripped his sword tight and slashed at the leg of the water tower. The wood moaned in protest from the blades force as it slashed through the leg. The tower began to rock back in forth slowly. Zack continued to walk on after Sephiroth. He put his sword on his back as the tower fell to the ground, sending a sea of water flowing at Zack's and Sephiroth's feet.

Sephiroth smiled to himself as the water rushed passed his feet. 'Gotcha!' He said to himself with triumph. He knew he had just broken down one of Zack's walls. It was only a matter of time until the man was his clay to mold. He grinned once more and called out, "Come Zack, let us go back and take a trip down memory lane." He said as he put his hand on a steel gate.

Zack felt his heart pound, memories flashing back to him faster than his mind could handle. He felt his legs shake, each step felt as though he weighed a billion pounds. He fell to one knee and began to breathe heavy, each breath felt like he was swallowing a glass of nails. Zack collapsed on all fours and closed his eyes as he began to shake.

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks as he felt the great power in coming from behind him. He turned with his hand on his sword, ready to fight at any second. His eyes widened as he watched Zack tremble in pain. He watched as the man's eyes turned bright green, just like his. He took a step back as Zack roared, screaming louder than any noise Sephiroth had ever heard. He watched as Zack began pouring out blood from every inch of his body. All of his scars had torn open, gushing blood out faster than an erupting volcano. Zack continued to yell as he shook and blood pooled below him. Sephiroth looked in awe as two wings ripped out of Zack's back. A large black feathered wing on his right. It was darker than the night, pure darkness. The other wing on Zack's left was white like an angel, like Angeal's. Zack let out a final yell as his arms gave way from the weight of his body. Zack lay unconscious in his own blood, with a look of pain on his face.

Sephiroth felt a human chill, he felt his heart ache. He walked over to Zack and watched as the two wings quickly vanished. He turned him over and his yes began to shake. All of Zack's wounds had healed in seconds. Sephiroth grabbed the man and threw him over his shoulder and walked into Shinra mansion.

LINE_

Sephiroth placed Zack on the bed outside the entrance of the hidden lab. He walked over and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. He leaned his sword against the wall next to Zack's and got lost in his thoughts. He felt incredibly uncomfortable, he felt emotions. He looked over at Zack his eyes began to swell.

'Did he…no…he is just a tool…nothing more than a puppet

_No! He is your friend. One of few people who you could trust._

_**KILL HIM NOW!**_ Jenova's voice roared in his head.

_Stop it! He had that wing… like Angeal._ Sephiroth said as a tear fell down his cheek. He put his leather glove to his face and looked down at it, and felt pain.

**WE DON'T NEED HIM! FINISH HIM NOW! HE'S WEAK! DO IT NOW!**

_No…no I can't…he's my friend…Angeal…Genesis…_Sephiroth said as he fell from the chair. He began to shake as he grabbed his head. He felt as though his head was about to open like a banana.

**Remember **_**they**_** took them from you…**_**they **_**created you my son. You are nothing more than a baby from a test tube. You are MY son, we shall have our vengeance, and we shall use this planet as our vessel.**

Yes…that is true mother…I just lost my focus. Forgive me. 'Sephiroth argued inside his head. He grabbed his sword and angrily kicked the bed in which Zack was laying.

"Get up. I have things to show you." Sephiroth said as he turned and pressed a brick on the wall. The wall began to shift moving slowly out of his way. He did not look back at the raven haired man he simply walked forward.

Zack sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around and realized where he was, he began to shake as he felt nauseous. "What am I doing here…why am I in this bed….and why are my clothes covered in blood?" Zack said as his face went blank. "What did I do?" Zack said as he grabbed his sword and sprinted after Sephiroth.

LINE_

"Cloud…I thought you said Nibleheim burnt down to the ground." Red said as he looked around the town.

Cloud looked around scratching his head. Everything looked the same, everything but the parked motorcycle and the fact the water tower was broken. He looked at Tifa who looked away, she did not want to make eye contact with Cloud.

"Shinra must have rebuilt the town to cover their tracks." Cloud said to the group.

"Even for Shinra that shit seems unreal." Barret said shaking his hand.

"I think what Barret is trying to say is that even for Shinra, it seems very unlikely that they would go through that much trouble to hide something." Red said.

"What ya trying to say cat! I'm stupid! I will shave yo ass if you don't shut up!" Barret cursed.

Red snarled at him. "Chill out everyone, we have more important things to do. " Tifa yelled at the two of them.

"She's right. We got to find Sephiroth, or at least get some information." Aerith said as everyone looked at her. "And…I wana know what that scary scream came from…"Aerith said

"Yeah. That was really freaky. We could hear it miles away. It makes me shiver just thinking about it." Tifa said.

Aerith watched as the group walked into the center of town, asking the locals questions. 'That scream…if I knew any better I would say it was Zack. I know his voice…I could feel him…I hope he wasn't screaming in pain…' Aerith shivered at the thought of seeing Zack in pain. She looked down at the ground, her eyes began to shake. She bent down on one knee and picked up the wrinkled piece of paper. She unwrinkled it and smiled, it was her photo. She hugged it as though it was a person she had not see in ages. Then it hit her, 'why is it wrinkled? What happened to it?' She felt her gut twist, 'Zack… no it's not possible.' She folded her photo and tucked it in her bra. She always wanted Zack close to her heart no matter what. Weather it was holding her in her arms, or if he was only a memory on a piece of paper. Aerith zoned back in and ran towards her friends.

"So what happened to the water tower?"Tifa asked/

"We don't know, all we know is that it fell a few hours ago. It always has been sturdy…" The women said looking at the shattered tower.

Cloud knelt down on one knee. He looked down at one of the broken legs. "Red come take a look at this." Cloud called out. "Does this look like a blade cut this? It's far to clean to have just broken on its own."

Red looked at the wood. He sniffed it and looked at Cloud. "It smells like a blade, it looks like a blade…"

"That's what I thought. It must be Sephiroth. "Cloud said as he stood. "We should find out what we can, maybe someone in town saw him." Cloud said.

"Yes, we are already ahead of you. That is what we did once we got into town." Red said with a smirk.

"Okay sweet." Cloud said looking for the others.

Not too long later the group reassembled. "You guys find anything?" Barret asked.

"Well, this old lady said she saw two men that aren't normally from around here pass through. But she didn't have her glasses in so she couldn't tell me anything more." Tifa said.

Everyone in the group nodded. Tifa was the only one who had a lead. The group made their way through the town. "We should head to the Shinra mansion. If Sephiroth is anywhere, he'd be there. Let's go." Cloud said breaking into a jog. Everyone followed his pace, they wanted nothing more than to finish Sephiroth and return to a normal life.

Cloud came to a halt at the large black gates. Everyone stopped behind him. Cloud felt emotions overwhelm him, he had no explanation. He fell to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably. "Cloud! What's wrong?" Tifa came to her secret loves side. Her eyes widened as she put her hand in a puddle of blood. She pulled it away quickly and starred at Cloud. "Are you hurt! Why are you bleeding?" Tifa asked in a panic.

"It's…not…mine." Cloud uttered in between his sobs. "Why…am I crying? I feel sad…I feel pain…but why?" He asked an invisible being.

"Cloud…"Aerith said as she put her hand on his back. "It's okay, we are all here for you." Aerith said with a very warm smile.

Aerith and Tifa both grabbed one of Cloud's arms helping him up slowly. He stood upright, but began to wobble. His tears had stopped, they were replaced with confidence. "Let's go, we should find something of use here." Cloud said as he opened the black gate.

LINE_

Zack sprinted down the winding stairs trying desperately to catch up with the former great general. Every now and then Zack would come to a screeching halt as parts of the stairs broke underneath his feet. After what felt like hours to the impatient Zack, he finally caught up with Sephiroth. "So what the hell are we doing here man?" Zack asked as he felt his heart whimper.

"To show you what you truly are…an abomination, just like me." Sephiroth said with a smile. He knew he had just planted a seed in Zack's mind, now it was only a matter of time until the seed spread.

'Like you what the hell are you talking about? I'm nothing like you…your just a human. And you blame the fact you lost your marbles on mommy issues.' Zack said as Sephiroth turned to look at him with a displeasing look, almost as though he had heard his thoughts. Zack gave an uneasy smile filled with teeth.

Sephiroth looked away holding back a smile. The man had a way of getting under his skin, he didn't know why, and he didn't like it. He stepped of the stairs and began walking through the cave leading to the lab.

Zack felt his feet get heavy each inch he got closer to the lab. Zack looked down at his feet; he had no desire to take in his surroundings. He continued to walk until he crashed right into the back of Sephiroth. The silver haired man turned with a look of disgust on his face. "We are here." Sephiroth said as he placed his hand on the large door before him. He shoved it with great force, sending the door flying off of its hinges. Sephiroth stepped into the lab and looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming in?" Sephiroth said with a grin. He could feel the tension within Zack, he just wanted to see him cringe.

"No…I never want to step in that room again. " Zack said with a look of pain on his face. Sephiroth just smiled and walked into the room. Zack walked over to the nearby wall and took a seat waiting for the silver haired man. 'What are you doing? You know he's up to something… so why are you here…maybe it's cuz I want to figure out what he's up to…or maybe you're just lonely…he was your friend once. 'Zack thought as he sighed and put his hands into his hair. Zack looked up as he heard a voice coming from the lab.

"My, my look at what they did to you."Sephiroth said coming into the hallway with a clipboard.

"What they do?" Zack said panicking.

"I thought you didn't want to know anything? You were too…afraid to go into the lab…so why should I share anything with you?" Sephiroth said as he took a backward step into the lab. He was taunting Zack, trying to lure him into the room.

"Just tell me please." Zack said with a weary voice.

"You're no fun…very well then. It looks as though you are an ancient, much like myself." Sephiroth said with a gleam in his eye. "We are more alike than you think Zack. You have the blood of an Ancient flowing within you!" Sephiroth said as he put his arms in the air, honoring an imaginary god.

"I'm not an Ancient Sephiroth…Hojo…made me that way. It's not like it gives me any benefit." Zack said looking at the ground.

'On the contrary Zack…it gives you that amazing power to heal so quickly. Why do I not possess this power?' Sephiroth asked himself. "Zack, you have been given a gift. You and I shall return to mother and make them pay for what they did to us!" Sephiroth said throwing the clipboard behind him.

Zack looked at the man with a puzzled look. 'How the hell can he believe that…that alien is his mother… he really did go nuts huh…goddamnit Shinra! You broke his spirit…now he wants to break everything.' Zack thought as his eyes met Sephiroth's. "I can't Sephiroth…I'll never join you!" Zack yelled gaining sudden confidence.

"I grow tired of this act… this is my last offer… join me or I will take everything from you…I'll begin with that little whore from the slums." Sephiroth said putting his hand on his sword.

Zack felt anger boiling in his blood. "My answer is no! I will not let you do those horrible things again! This is your resting place Sephiroth…be sure to tell mother I say…fuck off." Zack said as he swung his sword as hard as he could.

Sephiroth easily blocked the blow. He pushed back with all his strength as Zack pushed. He looked into the raven haired man's eyes. He grinned. 'I found a weakness…' He thought to himself, storing the information for later. "What do you think that whore is doing now? Oh that's right…she's fucking your best friend HAHAHAHA!" Sephiroth laughed as he watched Zack's emotions get the better of him.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Zack said as he forced Sephiroth back.

"Didn't you tell me once…that the two of you were saving each other for one another…isn't that cute?" Sephiroth said as he swung his blade faster than the eye could see.

"Shut up!" Zack yelled as he drove his sword into the ground. A beam of blue light flowed from Zack's blade. It broke into three different paths. Sephiroth did not move, he stood his ground. He swung his sword in front of the beams halting them in their path.

"Now, did you think that was going to…" Sephiroth said was he was interrupted by a mouthful of fist.

Zack had used the beam knowing Sephiroth was far too cocky. He knew he would stand his ground and cut a piece of the planet for his defense. Zack grinned. 'He should have known better…a large pile of dirt only makes a smokescreen. Zack looked down at the man who was in shock. "Yep!" Zack said as he jumped away from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth gathered himself and wiped the blood from his lip. 'That was your lucky break…now you will die like the rest of the planet. 'He thought as he walked forward slowly. "Doesn't it make you mad, that your girlfriend lost her virginity to your friend…the very man you died to protect? Oh, she is a dirty little slut isn't she? "Sephiroth taunted.

The silver haired general had begun to sprint towards Zack with his sword next to his head, with the blade pointing at Zack. Zack put his blade back on his back and charged at Sephiroth. The two men charged at one another like a game of chicken, only Zack was unarmed. Sephiroth lunged forward at Zack as fast as he could.

Zack quickly jumped and landed on Sephiroth's sword. He sprinted up the blade, and round house kicked the man in the face. Zack quickly spun, drawling his sword at the same time. In a flash he cut Sephiroth's stomach. The raven haired man grinned as he watched Sephiroth sail through the air and crashing into the wall with amazing force.

Zack held his sword tightly, waiting for the dust to clear. His eyes widened as he saw Sephiroth dash through the dirt smoke. Zack felt Sephiroth's blade clash against his with enough force to cut a building in two. Zack sailed through the air, as he was met with a boot to his chest sending him down to the ground. Zack winced in pain as a little blood poured out of his mouth. He looked up at the Sephiroth who was standing on his chest looking down at him. "I remember the day you got that scar…" Sephiroth said as he put the blunt side of his blade against his cheek. "You wore it with honor…a memorial to Angeal…now you will remember it from his day on as the day you caused everything, everyone in your life…to meet an early end." Sephiroth said as he quickly turned his blade and cut his cheek.

Zack felt his heart break, he loved his scar. He always thought of it as his way to carry Angeal with him everywhere he went. Rage filled his heart as he thought of his friends, his family, Aerith and even Cloud. He could not let them down. Zack shot up from under Sephiroth and slashed at him with all his might. Sephiroth blocked the blow with great ease. He smiled at Zack as he did two back flips to avoid Zack's next blow. Zack sprinted at Sephiroth as he felt his blood pump. He felt strong, real strong. He jumped high in the air nearly hitting the caverns roof. He dove down in a nose dive with his sword behind him. Sephiroth stood and looked up at the man as he gained speed by the second. He put his sword in the air and braced it for the blow with his other hand. Zack's sword met his with great force, creating a small crater below Sephiroth's feet. Zack grinned; Sephiroth had done what he was hoping he would. In a flash Zack used Sephiroth's sword like a swing and kicked the man in the chest with both feet.

Sephiroth flew through the air; he desperately tried to gather himself. His eyes widened as he saw Zack above him, doing the same exact move Sephiroth had just done to him. Zack pounded the man in the stomach, sending the man into the ground. He had hit Sephiroth with greater force than Sephiroth had hit him. Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked at Zack. His eyes were glowing green. They had lost their mako blue completely. He felt Zack's blade cut across his cheek. "This is the day…that the great General Sephiroth…feels human. Now get up." Zack said jumping off of the man.

Sephiroth slowly pulled himself out of the hole Zack had put him in. He stood and felt uncomfortable. "How is he…how is he so fast? What is this…?" Sephiroth said looking down at his hands. They were shaking violently. He shook his head and regained his focus. He gripped his sword tightly…he was mad, the first time in his life. He ran forward, charging at Zack. Je jumped in the air, and flipped over the raven haired man. Zack quickly threw his sword over his head, blocking Sephiroth's blow from behind. Zack dropped to the ground and spun, swinging his foot at Sephiroth's feet.

Sephiroth quickly jumped avoiding the trip with ease, his eyes widened as he looked forward. His vision was blocked by a dark brown glove. He watched as sparks of lightning formed before him. With a great flash Sephiroth felt a painful jolt run through his body. He flew back from the force of the bolts, he felt his heart pound as he felt a hand grab his leg. In one motion Zack flung the stunned man into a large rock pillar. Zack jumped towards the man, it was time to end it.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and saw Zack above him. Zack was going to use his favorite limit…braver. Sephiroth knew this would be a fatal blow if he landed it. He quickly grabbed his sword and drove it upwards. Zack screamed out in pain as the steel tore through his chest. Sephiroth smiled as he watched blood slowly drip down his blade. He watched as Zack slowly sunk lower and lowers on his blade. Sephiroth grinned as he swings his sword sending Zack flying. He pursed Zack with great speed as he drove his blade through Zack's shoulder driving him down to the ground. Zack's body made a loud thud. Zack grunted as he coughed up blood.

Sephiroth looked down at Zack, his eyes began to tremble. Zack's eyes were glowing bright green, greener than his own. He watched as Zack grabbed his blade and slowly pulled it out of his shoulder. He watched as blood oozed from Zack's hand. It was being cut by Sephiroth's sharp Masamune. Sephiroth tried to pull the blade out of Zack's grasp. He needed to end this fight before Zack regained his composure. He knew Zack would defeat him, after all he was just a shell of the real Sephiroth. He pulled his sword with all his might, but it did not budge. Zack's grip was far too tight.

Zack pulled the sword out from his body. He continued to hold it with all his might. He rolled backwards gaining momentum as he shot his legs into Sephiroth's chest. He quickly dove at the man grabbing him by his hair. He spun the man around in a circle and threw him against the cavern wall.

Sephiroth fell to one knee, air could not fill his lungs no matter how hard he tried. 'I'm losing…how…he couldn't have learned to harness his power… how?

**YOU TAUNTED HIM! YOU AWOKE A SLEEPING GIANT! NOW YOU WILL FEEL HIS WRATH!**

Mother…please don't give up on me…I am not whole…soon I shall be. We just need the black materia, and then I shall truly awaken! Forgive me for underestimating him.

**Emotions unlock his power…emotions is his weakness…use them.' **Sephiroth's mind argued with Jenova.

Zack raised an eye brow as he looked at the man before him. He stood on one knee, he looked beaten…he looked human. He knew this was his chance to strike. Zack held his sword in his right hand. He held it like a spear as he wound his arm. Zack threw his sword with all his might towards the man. He grinned as he sprinted towards Sephiroth. He smiled as he ran passed his sword which was on arrival to the silver haired man. Zack quickly jumped over the man in black. In a flash he grabbed the man's hair and placed his feet on his shoulders. Zack pulled with all his strength.

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he felt the tug on his hair forcing him to stand up. He looked in awe as he watched a black blade sailing towards him. He felt great pain in his stomach as the steel tore up his insides. Warm red liquid began to pour from the mans abdomen. He fell to all fours in great pain.

Zack stood behind his beaten foe. He gave one last powerful kick to the tip of his sword which was sticking out of Sephiroth's back. The blade flew out from the man's body, causing him great pain. Zack walked around the former general bending over to pick up his sword.

"How…did you get so fast?" Sephiroth asked as blood poured from his mouth.

"Dunno, but it's pretty cool. How does it feel?" Zack asked.

"How does what feel?" Sephiroth asked.

"Being moral? Even the great general can fall, you are no god." Zack said as he turned to leave.

Sephiroth did not reply, he just looked at his pool of blood.

Zack stopped in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance to the cavern.

"I think the vibrations are coming from here!" Aerith yelled.

Zack froze, this was it. He was going to see Aerith! He looked down at himself and frowned. He was a bloody mess.

"Not yet…not yet Zackary." Sephiroth's voice rang in his left ear. He turned quickly blocking Sephiroth's final blow. The force of the blade sent Zack sailing through the cavern wall. Stones and bricks quickly covered his body.

Sephiroth watched as the rubble began to stir. He stuck out his left arm; it had a glowing yellow orb. "Sleep tight Zack." Sephiroth said as he cast sleep on the man below the rubble.

LINE_

"I think the vibrations are coming from in here!" Aerith jumped.

"Relax Aerith. We don't know what could have caused those tremors."Cloud said as he opened the door to the cavern.

"Yeah Aerith, we could use a rest. We were on those freaky stairs for a half hour. I would like some time on solid ground." Tifa said as she looked up at the spiral of stairs.

After a short rest the group gathered themselves and headed into the cavern. Cloud looked around, he could barely see in front of him. "Everyone stay close…why is there so much dirt in the air?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know it's kind of weird." Tifa said.

"There's a light coming from that room ahead, use that as our guide. The air will clear in a few moments, just move together." Red said.

Tifa looked down as she felt her boot get wet. "What the hell is that?" Tifa said as she stepped out of the liquid. The group quickly entered the lab, happy to be able to see clearly. Tifa looked down at her foot. "EW! It was blood! Who the hell is bleeding down here!" Tifa yelp as she grabbed on to Cloud's arm.

"Relax Tifa; it was probably just a wounded monster or something. Everyone spread out and see if you can find something useful." Cloud said as he walked up to a broken tube. He knelt down and starred at the pile of glass.

"Yo, you alright man?" Barret asked as he looked over to the Chocobo haired man.

"Yeah I'm fine, just…something feels familiar. I have no clue…fuck it. Did you find anything?" Cloud asked.

"Nah, I'm getting a head ache from all of these words." Barret said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Keep looking, we'll get out of here soon don't worry." Cloud said as he stood up.

Tifa stood at a book shelf behind a desk. She paged though book after book. "Ugh! This is so annoying! I have paper cuts, a head ache and I'll never be able to get rid of the smell of old moldy books!" Tifa complained.

"Imagine having a sense of smell a hundred times stronger than humans." Red said as he wrinkled his snout.

"Wow… that must really suck. I'm sorry for complaining, I guess I don't have it that bad." Tifa said apologetically.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Let's just search and get out of here." Red said with his regal tone.

Tifa plopped the book in her hands down on the desk. She let out a sigh as she looked at the pile. Her eyes focused on a book opened underneath the pile. She quickly grabbed it and starred at the page which was left open. "Guys…I think I got something! What's a keystone?" She asked the group.

Cloud walked to the front of the group and grabbed the book. He quickly read through a few pages and looked up at the group. 'Guys…it says it is the key to the temple of the Ancients…well in theory. I bet Sephiroth is looking to get in there…there has to be something he wants there…" Cloud said as he looked through the book. "Well shit…it says here that the black materia is held there…that just sounds terrific doesn't it?" Cloud said looking frustrated.

"Well that does sound…bad to say the least. We got to hurry and get there and find the key." Tifa said.

"Where would we go for something like that?" Red asked.

Barret stuck his head up with a smile. He grinned, he could be useful for a change. "There's a man outside of Corel, he had something there, and he called it a key. We should check there!"

"That sounds like a good idea. But we need to get there fast…before Sephiroth….how…" Cloud asked.

Everyone looked at each other. Tifa spoke up with glee. "Rocket town!"

LINE_

Aerith looked down at the floor and noticed a clipboard lying in the middle of the laboratory. She heard everyone talking, but she was a little to curious about her surroundings. She read over the information on the clipboard and her eyes widened.

Subject: Zack Fair, SOLDIER first class.

After four years of testing, I have concluded that this specimen is a complete failure. His body continually rejected the Jenova cells along with the blood of the Ancients. Although, the subject did grow a large amount of bulk, which makes me believe that something in my research was correct. After countless hours of experimentation, the subject did little to prove my theory. I would love to continue my research, but I must return to Midgar. My request to transfer the two specimens has been denied, so I will have to monitor them from afar.

Aerith felt her eyes water. 'Four years' and 'Experimentation' hit her like daggers in her heart. She continued to read on, there was a newer note, one written in the past months.

Subject: Zack Fair, SOLDIER first class

I am pleased to have finally reached a breakthrough in my research. After obtaining Fair outside of Midgar, I have moved him to the Shinra headquarters for further testing. I am pleased to see that his strength and reaction time have greatly improved. Could my test have worked? Maybe all it needed was to be kept dry of mako and let things sink in. I have begun a new set of trials, with the Ancient blood cells. Hopefully using my research from this condemned lab will be of use.

Aerith felt joy and pain at the same time. 'He didn't leave me! Shinra got him! I'm so glad you're alive, I was so scared. We will get you out of there, just you wait.' Aerith said as she folded up the papers and threw them into her pocket. She held back her urge to cry/ Just thinking about Zack being Hojo's lab rat made her tear up. She ran over to join the group. She couldn't wait to tell Tifa.

"Okay everyone, we know the plan. We head north to rocket town and steal an airship. That way we can move around quickly, and beat Sephiroth to the key!" Cloud said.

The group hurried out of the lab and sprinted up the spiraling stairs.

LINE_

"Ugh….what happened?" Zack said as he climbed out of the rubble. Panic filled him quickly. "Sephiroth!" Zack yelled as he frantically crawled over the heap. Zack looked around left and right, nothing. Nobody was around. Zack searched for Sephiroth everywhere, yet still no signs of life. "Huh…I guess there's no one here." Zack said as he entered the last room. He looked in and all to be seen were four coffins.

Zack grinded his teeth, he never did like Halloween. Ghosts and vampires always freaked him out. Zack walked into the room and took a quick look around. "Nope! They aren't here!" Zack said running out the door. He stopped in his tracks as he remembered a memory. "There was a guy in one of those coffins all those years ago…I wonder if he is still there? I can't let him be Hojo's prisoner." Zack said to himself as he opened the coffin door.

Zack's eyes widened as he looked at a man in red lying still as if he were dead. He studied the man until he was startled as the man opened his red eyes. "Ahh! What the hell man!" Zack cursed.

"Leave me alone." He said with a raspy voice. Clearly from years of disuse.

Zack poked the man. "Wake up! I wana talk to you!"

The man gave him a glare. "No." He said as he closed the coffin door.

Zack stood and starred at the coffin. He didn't like being rejected. Zack opened the coffin door again. "Hello…don't be Rude! I want to talk to you!" Zack said. He felt rather cheery after fighting, he felt like he got something out of his system.

The man in red looked at him. "I don't care…get a dog…talk to it." Vincent said shutting the coffin door.

At this point Zack began to feel annoyed. He opened the coffin once more. "Why are you in here?" Zack asked.

"To repent for my sins." The man said as he closed the coffin door.

Zack stood and thought. "Repent for your sins huh…I can relate. Now I need to get you out of there." Zack said as his stomach rumbled.

Zack had an idea. He opened the coffin door for the final time. 'What is it now?" The man yelled. His eyes widened as his gaze was covered with Zack's butt.

"Hehehe!" Zack said as he let out a fart. Zack quickly closed the lid to the coffin and sat on top of it.

Vincent lay back down in his coffin, he couldn't believe what had just unfolded. Then he inhaled, his nose shriveled up at the stench. "Oh! That's nasty!" He yelled as he banged at the door of the coffin. "Let me out!" He yelled.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Zack asked with a childish grin on his face. He wished Aerith was there to see it, he knew she would be laughing hysterically.

"Fine!" The man yelled with a demonic roar hidden in his voice.

Zack opened the coffin door, the man quickly jumped out of the coffin and starred at Zack. "See what happens when you're not nice?"

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Why were you in there?" Zack asked.

"To repent for my sins." He said not making eye contact.

"Oh, well I can understand that…but don't you think it's kind of stupid to repent for your sins by staying in a coffin? Your sins just kind of stay sins…you're not doing anything to really rectify them, your just napping." Zack said with a smile.

"I am not napping…I deserve to live an eternity alone, so that is what I am going to do." The man said.

"Well I'm trying my very best to fix things that I screwed up. Heck I just fought a battle over one of my mistakes." Zack pointed to the carnage in the cavern.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" The man in red asked looking curious.

"Well this dude named Sephiroth…he kind of went nuts…and he wants to destroy the planet or something…you know what…I'm really not sure what he wants…he really talks very cryptically. But he's bad." Zack said looking down at his shirt.

"Are those wounds from him?" He asked.

"Yeah." Zack replied.

"But they are healed…how?" He asked as his red eyes focused.

"I have no idea, but I'll take it. I need all the help I can get, if I'm going to fight Sephiroth." Zack said.

"Alone?"

"Yeah, I'm the only one who can. Hell he was a dead man if…" He trailed off.

"You got distracted by a loved one didn't you?" The man asked.

"Yep. How'd ya know?" Zack asked.

"I have experience with something…like that. If you are going after Sephiroth, then I am coming with you. He is one of many sins I need to repent for." He said coldly.

"Sure what ever floats your boat. I'm Zack by the way." Zack said extending his hand.

"I'm Vincent…Vincent Valentine."

LINE_

Okay guys I am going to end it there! I had more for this chapter, but I'm moving it to the next chapter. The next chapter is kind of weak so I needed something to make the next chapter less….fluffy. Also I hope you guys really liked this chapie (see what I did there rave?) Sorry about the fart scene. That was how I originally planned it, but I changed it. But then I told my sister about the joke, and she loved it and I think we needed some comic relief after this chapter don't ya think? Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 8

AN- Wow this story is starting to get a lot of followers! This makes me very happy. To those who review…you guys get cookies. As for my reviews who do not have reply's set up for you review, can you fix that? I love to reply to EVERY review. Just one more note and we will get right into the story. I assume everyone has played ff7 and that is why I choose Zack's sword to be Ragnarok. It is the second most powerful sword in the game. Just so everyone can put a better image in their head, check this out. .com/wiki/List_of_Final_Fantasy_VII_Weapons#Ragnarok

LINE_

"I swear to fucking Gaia! We better get that goddamn ship now! I'm sick and tired of running all over the planet!" Barret said as he shivered.

"I agree with Barret, I am still cold from Mt. Nible." Red said as he looked at his tail. His flame at the tip of his tail was barely lit.

"How do you think I feel!" Tifa yelled as she rubbed her arms. She always wore such a short skirt and a small tee-shirt.

"Maybe all of you should dress for all types of weather." Cloud said as he walked past the group and entered the town.

"That doesn't count! You have all those SOLDIER enhancements so you don't count!" Aerith shouted as she recalled Zack telling her that he doesn't get cold. She smiled at the thought of her old boyfriend.

Cloud just grinned and walked forward. "Okay let's get ourselves a ship shall we?" Cloud said waking into the middle of the town square.

"So where is the hanger?" Tifa asked trying her best to look around in the dark.

"Um…good question… it's probably farther into town. Let's go take a look." Cloud said heading towards the out skirts of town.

LINE_

"Sir the army has mobilized. We are just awaiting your word to send out our elite group of SOLDIERs." Tseng reported.

"Good. Where is the army now?" Rufus asked.

"They have just arrived at Junon this morning sir. They will be moving out later today." Tseng said.

"Good, are our Turks ready to move to their locations to locate them?" Rufus asked.

"No yet sir, Cissnei is just arriving to Rocket Town as we speak. Elena just left this afternoon for the Gold Saucer. Rude will be staying with you for protection, and I will be stationed at Junon." Tseng said not making eye contact.

Rufus looked at the man. Tseng was his most trusted employee; he had been with the company since he was a young teen. He trusted Tseng's judgment more than anything. He almost considered Tseng a friend. "Tseng may I speak…unofficially? Whatever is said does not leave this room." Rufus said as he hit a small blue button on his desk. Every electronic device shut off.

"Yes sir. What is it?" Tseng said trying his best to drop his professionalism.

"Earlier today I sent Cissnei to Nibleheim. I did not tell anyone for a reason, this was a personal mission. Hojo really wants to get his hands on Fair; he wants to create a perfect army…." Rufus trailed off as he stood to look out the window.

"What do you mean sir?"

"I wanted her to gather information from Hojo's lab and relocate it here. I want to build my own empire…one that I can look down at my hands and not see blood staining them. Tseng I need your help." Rufus asked.

"Anything sir." Tseng replied standing up right.

"Help me tear my father's empire down to the ground. I want to build my dream. I want to find an alternate energy source. Mako is killing the planet. Hell it's only rained once in Midgar in 5 years." Rufus said looking at his reflection.

"How do you plan on doing that sir?" Tseng asked.

"I've been looking over a lot of Professor Gast's research. I believe if we gather all the huge materia around the world…and the black materia…we could make an energy source that wouldn't destroy the planet…in theory of course."

"What is the black materia sir? I've never heard of it." Tseng asked.

"It may be a myth, but from Gast's reports, it has unbelievable power. I need you to obtain this materia for me." Rufus said as he turned to face Tseng.

"Yes sir."

"It is supposedly to be found in a ruin just north of Mideel. But we cannot gain access. We need a key. It is inside the Gold Saucer, I have sent Reeves cat to find its exact location. Please get it, and do it with caution. I do not want the other executives to find out." Rufus said.

"Yes sir, I will leave immediately." Tseng said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, I am not finished. I know Zack Fair is a friend of yours, but I do need him. I need to know what gives him the power he poesies. But I do promise you, Hojo will not get his hands on him for experimentation."

"Thank you sir." Tseng said as he left the room.

LINE_

"Come on man! It's either you ride in that or you ride on the bike with me." Zack said as he pointed to a little side carriage for a motorcycle. It was extremely old and very rusted. Zack had managed to steel it from the garage of the Shinra mansion.

"I am not getting in that thing." Vincent said in a cold voice.

"Then you'll just have to ride with me!" Zack said with a childish grin.

"I rather spend an eternity back in my coffin." Vincent said as his lips curled up. He couldn't place his finger on it, but somehow Zack's energy for life made him feel human.

""Then you can walk." Zack said as he got on his bike.

"Fine…I'll ride in the side cart. Where are we going exactly?" Vincent asked as he climbed into cart.

"Huh….that is a great question… I have no idea. I don't know where my friends went, so I guess we will just go to my home town. I haven't slept in a day, and I'm sure you're hungry. Cuz I know I am!" Zack said as he rubbed his stomach and the back of his head.

"And then we will find Sephiroth correct?" Vincent asked.

"Don't worry…Sephiroth will find us…find me." Zack said looking down.

Vincent looked at the dark haired man; he could see the life get sucked out of his eyes. "What do you mean?" Vincent asked, nervous to be too pushy.

"I guess I can tell you. I wouldn't want you to walk into this knowing nothing. Sephiroth was my friend once…I was in SOLDIER. But he went nuts and disappeared. Five years later he returned, and has been following me." Zack said not making eye contact.

"Maybe he is looking for you because you're his friend." Vincent said. He knew there was a lot more to it, but this was not the time to push Zack for more information.

"Yeah…." Zack said sadly. "Let's get moving." Zack said as he started the bike. Zack in the accelerator and drove south.

LINE_

"Okay guy, Barret and Red, you guys keep watch. You stick out the most guys. Tifa and Aerith go see if you guys can find any information about Shinra or Sephiroth." Cloud said as he climbed into the hanger window.

"Fine!" The two girls cried at the same time. They both didn't like being treated as weaklings.

"Don't fuck this shit up Spike. I'll kick your ass." Barret said as he pointed his gun at the hanger. He yelled at the hanger as though it was Cloud.

Red and Barret found a bush to hide in while the girls walked around the town like school girls. Their arms were interlocked. They would have looked normal it wasn't night time.

An hour quickly passed, worry began to fill the group. Cloud had been gone far too long, just to grab a plane. Suddenly loud crashing came from the hanger followed by a loud engine roar. "What the damn hell are you doing with my fuckin plane!" A voice cried out.

A loud crash came from the hanger door as Cloud drove a small plane. Everyone in the group snapped into action, they all sprinted toward the plane. Red quickly jumped on, he was the fastest in the group. Barret grabbed Tifa and threw her onto the plane. Aerith quickly followed.

"Barret come on!" Cloud yelled as the plane began to gain speed.

"I'm coming damnit!" Barret said as he dove for the plane. He had barely grabbed on to the plane. His feet were dragging in the dirt as the plane moved through the town. Tifa and Aerith both grabbed the man's hands and began to pull with all their strength. Slowly Barret had finally joined the group on the plane. "Damnit all that was close" Barret said.

Cloud hit the accelrator on the plane as the plane began to bellow. Smoke began to pour form the engine and began to make clunking noises. The plane quickly lost speed and crawled to a stop. "You've got to be shitting me." Cloud said as he shook his head.

"What the hell did you do? Barret yelled.

"He didn't do anything you dumbass! I was working on that plane for a reason. Under all that spiky hair, you're just a fuckin retard aren't yah?" A voice said from behind. Everyone in the group turned around and looked with pale faces. "Get off my fuckin plane!"

Everyone jumped off and stood in front of the man. "Sir we can explain." Cloud began.

"You fuckin better! Get in my damn house; I'm not done with you yet!" The man said pointing at a house to the right. 'Now how the hell am I gunna get this piece of shit back into the hanger?"

"I'll help." Cloud spoke up.

"Is that a fuckin joke? Look at you! You're a tiny little fuck. I don't think you could lift one of those pretty ladies over there if you wanted to." The man yelled.

"I was in SOLDIER thank you very much." Cloud said scornfully.

"I could still kick your ass!" The man screamed. He was clearly pissed off about the plane.

"I'll help ya." Barret spoke up.

"Fine! Get your fat ass over here and push!" The man yelled.

Barret held his tongue and pushed the plane with the man. Everyone else walked into the nearby house. The group pored into a small kitchen. A women stood at the stove a quickly turned around. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, we were sent her by the man from the hanger." Cloud spoke up.

"Oh, are you friends of Cid's?" She asked.

"Um…no. We kind of stole his plane and he told us to come here." Cloud said.

"Oh, that's not good. He loves his planes. What did you need one so much for? You could have asked him. He may seem rough on the edges, but he really does have a warm heart." Shera said.

"We have a very important mission, and every second we waste our enemy get's closer to their goal." Cloud said.

"Well you must be honest with me. What are you guys trying to do?" Shera asked.

"Well, this man named Sephiroth he is very evil. He burnt Nibleheim to the ground killing everyone in the town." Cloud began.

"But Nibleheim never burnt down…" Shera said looking at the man confused.

"Yes it did, but Shinra…they kept everyone away from the town until they could rebuild it. They would do anything to cover their miss-doings." Cloud said as his fist tightened.

"That sounds like something Shinra would do…What do you need the ship for?" She asked.

"We need to get a key before our enemy does, we think he plans to use it for something really bad." Tifa spoke up.

"No need to say anything more. I will talk to the captain for you. He will be more than happy to fly you around." Shera said with a smile as the door flung opened.

"Where's my fuckin tea women! You assholes sit the hell down!" Cid yelled as he came into the house.

"Cid we need to talk." Shera said nicely.

"After you get me my fuckin tea!" Cid yelled as he banged his hands on the table. Shera turned and looked at the man with a hateful glare. Cid gulped, "Sure we can talk now."

Cid and Shera walked into the bedroom and began talking. The group stood there nervously wondering what was being said. Ten minutes later the two came out of the bedroom. "Fine I'll take you brats where ever the hell you want…after I get my tea. We're leaving in ten minutes, get your shit together." Cid said grumpily as he sat down and drank his tea.

LINE_

"Damn that was a long ride huh? " Zack said as he got off his bike.

Vincent did not say anything he just took in his surroundings. "It is…very peaceful here."

"Yeah it is…I think it's because there's no technology or anything here. It's very backwatery. The only thing that's here is a reactor." Zack said with a smile.

Vincent looked around and pointed. "You mean that?" Vincent had pointed at the remains of an old reactor.

"What! How did I miss that when I first got here? What the hell happened!" Zack said in shock.

"It looks as though it had a meltdown." Vincent said observantly.

"We'll have to ask my parents. Anyway we're here. My house is just over there. My mom will cook us a great dinner!" Zack said as he walked toward his house.

Vincent did not show any expression on his face. His mind drifted, he could not remember the last time he had a meal. He looked over at his companion and wondered. 'How does he have this much life in him? It's almost contagious.'

Zack opened the door and yelled, "Mom! I'm home! I brought a friend, and we're STARVING!" Vincent watched as two people flooded into the room.

"Zack you're home!" His mother yelled out as she hugged Zack. "Oh, and you brought a friend. It's nice to meet you!" She said as she hugged Vincent. Vincent looked down at here with curious eyes.

"My name is Vincent." He said with his red eyes taking in his surroundings. He always seemed paranoid of an attack at any moment, it was better to be prepared for nothing than to be surprised by something.

"It's good to meet you boy!" Zack's father said as he shook Vincent's hand. "Honey, why don't you make that ham. I'm sure our boys would appreciate a good meal."

"And mashed potatoes! And corn! And Biscets! And pudding for desert!" Zack said like a child.

His mother simply smiled, 'Of course silly! What else would we have with your favorite!"

A few hours later dinner was ready. Zack and Vincent sat at the table. Zack sat there with a fork in one hand and a knife in another waiting impatiently for his food. Vincent felt the corner of his mouth curl upward. The food had smelled terrific, and Zack's antics were more than enough to make anyone smile.

Plates were quickly passed around, and everyone began to eat. Zack had eaten a full plate before everyone had taken their first bite, even his parents were staring at him. Vincent had eaten incredibly slow, almost as though he was enjoying each bit as if it were his last meal.

"Wow mom this is sooo good!" Zack said as he sat back, full and happy.

"Yes it was delicious maam. Thank you." Vincent said in a very quiet voice.

"You're both very welcome! Now let's get you guys ready for bed. I'm sure you will be off early in the morning." She said as she grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink to be cleaned later.

Zack's mother had made beds for Zack and Vincent in the living room. She had thought it would have been rude if Zack stayed in his room as Vincent stayed in the living room. Zack and Vincent stayed up late that nite, getting to know each other more.

"So why the rush to catch up with your friends? Why don't you just call them?" Vincent said pointing to Zack's cell phone.

"Well, you see they don't know I'm coming or that I'm alive for that matter." Zack said as he looked down at his sleeping bag.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"Well…I died…And Shinra…" Zack said as he was interrupted.

"Say no more. I understand where you're coming from." Vincent said as he looked down at his hand.

That was the moment Zack knew he had a lot in common with the man in red. "Yeah…O see you have your issues with Shinra too."

"Yes…but more precisely…"

"Hojo" Zack and Vincent said at the same time.

"So why do you want to meet up with your friends so bad?" Vincent said quickly changing the subject. It was obvious that both men did not and were not ready to talk about those things any further.

"Hahaha! Well, the girl I love is with them." Zack said as his face got red.

Vincent looked at the man. He felt his dead heart beat as he thought of his past love. "I see."

"Yeah…but…" Zack said as he felt tears fill his eyes lids.

"She may be in love with another…" Vincent finished Zack's sentence. He put his hand on Zack's shoulder and looked him in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too. It's not her fault. "Zack said as he closed his eyes. "Let's try to get some rest."

Vincent nodded.

LINE_

The window slowly opened in the dark night. A small figure entered the house silently. It moved as fast as lightning without making a noise. Zack opened his eyes; he could feel the beings presence. His slide to the handle of his sword which was lying next to him. He turned his head slowly and met Vincent's gaze. He too could feel the presence of someone who didn't belong. Zack motioned his head toward the being, who was now digging through their things.

Zack quickly jumped towards the figure. He swung his leg with great force hitting the person in the rib cage sending them flying through the air. Vincent quickly moved into action as the body made a great thud on the wall. He cocked his gun and aimed it at the head of the figure in the dark. Lights quickly turned on as Zack's mother and father came running to see what all the noise was about. Zack and Vincent ignored their arrival and focused on the subdued intruder. Vincent's red eyes widened as he saw the face of a young girl.

"Geez! What's your problem! There's no need to attack me like that!" She said as she rubbed her side. "Great I broke a rib…I hope you're happy!"

Zack looked down at her and smiled. "Still trying to be a great Ninja huh? I would have to say your skills…blow." Zack said with a smile.

"You know this girl?" Vincent asked.

The girl looked up at the man with blue eyes. "You!" She yelled.

"Yeah it's me. Now why were you trying to steal from us? We could have killed you." Zack annoyed.

"You couldn't kill ugh!" Yuffie groaned. "Ow…my ribs really hurt." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Zack why were you so rough on her?" Zack's mother yelled as she put her arm around Yuffie. "Come on sweetie let's get you fixed up." She said as she guided Yuffie to the bedrooms in the back.

"But…but I barely kicked her…" Zack said feeling guilty.

Vincent looked at the man. 'He moved faster than I did…he had hit her before I even pulled my head off the pillow. And he claims to barely have kicked her…there's something special about him…but what? I know SOLDIER's were supposed to be very powerful and fast…but that was…inhuman.' Vincent thought.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." Zack said felling bad.

"It's not your fault son. You just reacted to an intruder in the house." Zack's father said.

"Yeah I guess so." Zack said looking down at his bare feet.

A few minutes later the two girls came out of the back room. "She will be okay with some rest." Zack's mother said.

"Okay fine she can stay here. Vincent we should get moving. Maybe we can find some lead about my friends or Sephiroth." Zack said.

"I agree we should get moving."

"No no no! You're not allowed to leave until morning! Get back into bed." Zack's mother yelled.

Both Zack and Vincent froze, they both instinctively listened to the motherly voice. They both laid down on the floor listen to her command. "Okay, we will leave in the morning. Yuffie don't you dare try to steal something I will not hold back this time." Zack said with a glare.

"Noo you will not Zackary!" His mother yelled.

Zack froze, his mother used his full name. He knew better than to argue with her when she did. "Sorry mom."

LINE_

"What do you mean you don't have the key!" Barret yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, but I sold it to Dio from the Gold Saucer" The man said.

"Crap! You mean I have to fly your asses around in my airship even longer!" Cid whined.

Everyone ignored Cid's out bursts. They happened so often the group learned to zone him out.

"Okay so let's head to the Gold Saucer." Cloud said as he walked out the door.

LINE_

"Alright, you ready Vincent?" Zack asked

"Yeah let's get moving." Vincent said as he threw their bag of supplies on his back.

The two walked out the door after saying their goodbyes. They walked over towards the bike when the door flung open. "Guys wait! I wana come with you! There's gunna be lots of rare materia and treasure!" Yuffie yelled trying not to get to excited and hurt her ribs.

"Um…let me think about it….no." Zack said as he got on his bike.

"What! Come on! Please! I can really help you! I have great skills at stealth and I'm a good range fighter!" She yelled.

"You are clearly an expert on stealth. You demonstrated your skills last night. Just go home. Anyway we only have two seats. Sorry Yuffie." Zack said as he pointed at the bike.

" No fair!" Yuffie whined.

Zack and Vincent ignored her and focused their attention at the helicopter that few over their heads. Zack turned his attention to Vincent who looked back at him. The both nodded and sprinted toward the helicopter. "It was definitely a Shinra chopper!" Zack said as he sprinted beside Vincent. The two ran until the helicopter came into view.

A red head came into view as he jumped out of the helicopter. His eyes widened as he saw the two men sprinting towards him. They were going in for the kill. "Wait! I'm not here to fight!" Reno cried as he closed his eyes. He opened them and looked in fear. He had a gun pointing in between his eyes and a large blade pointing at his neck.

"Talk Turk." Zack said with an angry tone.

"Relax dudes. I'm not here for Shinra." Reno said looking at Zack.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"Tseng…he ordered me to find you and help you." Reno said.

"That sounds like a big pile of bullshit. Tseng really cared when the Shinra army decided to take my life. He was really there when I was trapped in the science department. Tell Tseng thanks but no thanks. When I needed his help he wasn't there for me. And now he wants to help. Tell him to shove it." Zack said as he turned and walked away.

"Your friends are heading to the Gold Saucer!" Reno yelled. He knew if that didn't work that nothing would.

"Why are they there?" Vincent spoke up.

"Something about some key to a temple or something." Reno said.

"Okay fine. Vincent let's get going." Zack said ignoring the Turk.

"I can give you a ride there man." Reno motioned with his hand.

"If this is a trick Reno you will be dead faster than a gold Chocobo can run." Zack said.

"I second that." Vincent spoke up.

I triple that, wait third that! Wait… you get the point." Yuffie said from behind.

"Crap." Zack said as he put his hand to his forehead. "Let's just go."

Everyone quickly boarded the chopper. "This is going to be hell isn't it?" Zack asked looking at Yuffie.

LINE_

"Well I guess we should go find the key huh?" Cloud said.

"Hello welcome to the gold Saucer! Five of you? That will be 15,000 gil please." The young man said at the park entrance.

"You're kidding right? Your prices went way up." Cloud said calmly.

"I know I'm sorry but it's my job. " The usher said.

Cloud handed the man the money. "Do you know if Dio is at the Battle Square?" Cloud asked.

"Yes sir he is. In fact he just got back." The boy said.

"Thanks." Cloud said.

Cloud took his group straight to the battle square wasting little time. Cloud ran up the stairs looking for Dio. He ran up to the receptionist.

"Is Dio in?" He asked.

"Yes he is in the trophy room." She pointed to a room to the right.

Cloud ran into the room and stopped right before he ran into the large man.

"Can I help you?" The man asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah I need the key stone. What can I do to get it off of you?" Cloud asked.

The man looked at him and raised an eye brow. How about you battle in our next tournament. Then it's all yours." Dio said.

"You can do it Cloud!" Aerith said with a huge smile.

Cloud let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Very well then! Shall we!" Dio said leading the way to the arena. "Your first match will be against a behemoth. Try not to kill it, it was hard to capture."

Cloud looked around him, he stood at the center of the coliseum with a crowd of thousands surrounding him. The cheers and screams from the crowd were deafening. They made the ground beneath his feet vibrate. Cloud gripped his sword tight as a gate opened. A loud roar came from the darkness. He gripped his handle tightly as the beast charged at him.

He quickly flipped backwards to avoid the charging beast. He swung his sword striking the beast in its mid-section. The beast roared and slashed its claw at Cloud. He barely was able to jump out of the way. He charged at the beast letting out a battle cry, he jumped high in the air and drove his blade deep into the beasts back. The behemoth let out a dying cry. Cloud landed on his feet and put his sword on his back. He walked away from the beast. He tripped on the beast's lifeless paw, he landed on all fours.

"It looks like it was a tie folks! What a shame, I thought the blond had some promise." Dio said over the loud speaker.

"I tripped!" Cloud yelled.

"A deals a deal. Here's the key stone." Dio said as he threw the rock to Cloud.

"Thanks." Cloud said.

LINE_

"Thank god, I am so fuckin tired. I'm glad we decided to stay the night here." Cloud said looking out his window. His attention turned to the door as someone knocked on it.

Aerith walked into his room with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Cloud! You owe me a date!"

"A date?"

"Yes a date. Where the guy takes the girl out and they have fun." Aerith smiled.

"Um, okay…"

"Come on! Tifa went out with the boys and left me here alone and I'm bored! We're here at the Gold saucer and there is so much to do! Come on!" Aerith said as she pushed Cloud out the door.

"I'm going!" Cloud complained from being pushed.

The two left the hotel room and entered the HUB station. "Come on lets go see a play!" Aerith said as she pulled Clouds hand. She frowned on the inside. 'I really wish you were here Zack, you would have taken me out and we could have had fun. Cloud's such a stiff. You were always full of life.'

"Congratulations! You are our 100th couple of this evening. You guys get to be in the play!" A young teenage who work at the Gold Saucer said.

'Couple? We're not a couple…but it would be fun.' Aerith thought. "Come on Cloud let's go!" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the stage.

Ten Minutes later….

"Really Cloud, you kissed the magician? Why on earth did you kill the king!" Aerith said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry. I froze up there. I hate being in front of that many people." Cloud said.

"It's okay, you did your best!" Aerith looked at a sign for a ride. She smiled. "Cloud! We're going on that!"

"Um…sure if you want to." Cloud said as Aerith pulled him by his hand through the tunnel.

"Hello! All rides are free for couples tonight! Enjoy your ride!" The young women said as she opened the door to the gondola.

Aerith and Cloud ran into the cart and sat on opposite sides of the cart. Cloud sat and crossed his arms and looked at the girl. 'She's so pretty…I really do love her…why doesn't she love me? What can I do?'

Aerith looked over at Cloud, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." Cloud replied.

Aerith just shrugged and looked out the window. She smiled as she heard the cheers of children riding the roller coaster. Her eyes began to glow from the light of the fireworks. It was her first time seeing fireworks. "Zack…' Aerith mumbled barely audible. The fireworks reminded her of her flowers back in the slums. Tears began to fill her eyes as she began to think of the days she would tend her flowers. Zack would always lay next to her with a flower stem in his mouth. 'He always did smile. Nothing ever fazed him…he is so different than Cloud, yet they are so alike…how?'

She continued to look out the window at the beautiful scene before her. "Cloud…I want to meet the real you."

"What? I am the real me." Cloud said looking at the girl. "Aerith why are you crying?"

She turned and looked at him."I'm fine. I think I'm just overwhelmed by all the excitement. I'd like to go back to the hotel please."

"Sure. " Cloud said as they walked off of the ride. The two walked back to the hotel without saying a word to one another.

Cloud walked Aerith back to her room he smiled at her. "Hey if you need anything I'll be here if you need me." Cloud said as he turned and walked to his room next to hers.

Aerith felt tears running down her face. She wanted Tifa, she needed somebody to talk to. She ran after Cloud. "Cloud wait!"

"What is it Aerith? Are you okay?" He asked.

She simply hugged the man and looked at him. Cloud bent over and kissed her on her lips. Aerith's eyes widened as she pulled away. Her eyes fixed on Cloud's. 'His eyes…they're just like yours Zack…' Aerith said as she felt herself give in to her feelings. She began to kiss Cloud back. Their kiss deepened as Cloud removed Aerith's jacket. He opened his door quickly had pulled Aerith in. The tow continued to kiss slowly back peddling to the bed. Cloud laid Aerith down on her back. He slowly began to unbutton her shirt. He began kissing her neck and moving down to her chest.

Aerith looked into his eyes as she breathed deeply. She grabbed Cloud's turtle neck and pulled it off of his back. She looked at Cloud's chest. He was very skinny, and had very little muscle mass unlike Zack. She pulled Cloud closer and began to kiss him deeply. Cloud climbed on top of her as he continued to undress her.

LINE_

"Alright yo, I booked you guy's two rooms at the Haunted Hotel." Reno said as the helicopter landed.

"Haunted! What do you mean haunted!" Zack and Yuffie said at the same time.

"Hahaha chill out guys. It's just a theme. It's not actually haunted." Reno said not being able to hold in a laugh.

"Anyways here are your passes to get in. Have fun. I'm going to refuel the chopper and I'll meet you guys in there." Reno said handing Zack the three passes.

"I'm going to stay with Reno. I'm not ready to trust him yet." Vincent said as he folded his arms.

"Good idea Vincent." Zack said with a nod. Zack and Yuffie walked into the park as the other two stayed by the black metallic bird.

"Welcome! You are our 7777th guest today! You get a free Gold Saucer tee-shirt!" The young man said handing Zack a hoody.

"What about me?" Yuffie said with a frown.

"Sorry miss you were our 7778th."

Yuffie stomped her feet. "Not fair. Hmf."

Zack stuck his tongue out as he put on his hoody. "I got one and you didn't!" Zack said rubbing it in.

"You're a jerk! I'm going to go play some games! BY MYSELF!" Yuffie yelled like a little girl.

"Thank god…This really is going to be hell with her around. At least I can get some rest." Zack said as he walked down the tunnel leading to the hotel. Zack walked up the receptionist to get the key to his room. "Hi, um do you have a reservation for Zack Fair?"

"Yes we do. It looks like you have the two VIP suites. Enjoy your stay at the Gold Saucer." The women said. Zack turned to head up the stairs but came to a quick stop. His eyes widened as he almost walked into Aerith and Cloud. His heart began to pound, feelings quickly overwhelming him.

"What is she doing alone with him?" Zack said as tears began to fall from his eyes one by one. He quickly threw his hood over his spiky hair and walked behind the two. His heart felt like it was shattering, life felt empty as he looked at her smile. "She…she moved on…" Zack said in-between tears.

Cloud and Aerith turned left at the top of the stairs. Zack quickly turned right and sat on a nearby bench. He focused his attention on Cloud and Aerith. He watched as Aerith yelled out Cloud's name and ran after him. She hugged the blond man and held him tight like she had done with him all those years ago. Zack felt tears running down his face, they were uncontrollable. Zack felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. He looked up at the two once more and watched as the two were locking lips. His eyes were red his nose was running. Zack felt his soul crack. "Aerith…" Zack said as he watched Cloud undress her and take her into his room.

"I told you this would happen." A cold voice said from behind. Zack looked at his right shoulder, a hand covered by a black leather glove lay there.

"You were right…Sephiroth." Zack said as his eyes turned green.

"I truly wish I wasn't Zack." The man said as he sat next to him.

"Please go away Sephiroth…not now…" Zack pleaded.

"Join me Zack. Make him pay. Make her pay. We could make them all pay. Together…you and I could rule this planet."

"Sephiroth I said….NOT NOW!" Zack said as he stood up abruptly and shot a great bolt of lightning from his hand. Zack turned and walked away, not looking at the damage he had just caused. His heart was broken, his mind in pieces, his soul shattered.

LINE!_

Next time- the reunion!

AN- sorry for all the fluff, I really tried to jam it all in one chapter. Next chapter will be great! Love, action and surprise! Read and review guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 9

AN_ Thanks for all the reviews! Now let's jump right into it shall we!

LINE_

"What the hell was that!" Cloud said jumping off of Aerith. Cloud quickly threw on his shirt and his boots. He grabbed his sword and ran towards the door. "Aerith, stay here I'm going to go find the others." He said as he grabbed his sword and ran out the door.

Aerith looked around the room as she buttoned her shirt. She felt a cold shower from above as the sprinkler system kicked in. There were several small fires surrounding the area. Aerith wiped her wet hair from her face as she looked around the room. The entire right corner of the hotel had been blown away from the attack. Her room had been destroyed by the blow along with half of Cloud's room. "What could have done this?" Aerith said out loud. She wiped her eyes once more as she looked through the gaping hole. She felt her heart quiver, her legs felt like jello. In the distance she could see a man with dark hair looking straight at her, his eyes were filled with pain and rage. "Zack…it can't be…" Aerith said as she stared at the figure. She watched as a man dressed in black with long silver hair stood behind the man and put his hand on Zack's shoulder.

Aerith wanted to scream but the words did not come out of her mouth. 'ZACK! Get away from him you son of a bitch!' Aerith cried on the inside letting out a rare curse. She watched as the two men turned to walk away. Aerith sprinted out the door searching for the two men. Her heart sank; they were lost in the crowd of people evacuating the hotel. She fell to her knees at the top of the stairs and broke into a sob. She looked down at herself, she was barely dressed. 'Please! Don't let that man be Zack! He would never forgive me for what I've done…it wasn't Zack! He doesn't have green eyes!' Aerith told herself.

Aerith felt a hand on her should. She looked up and met Tifa's gaze. "Come on girl, everyone's waiting for us. We're leaving now. Let's just grab the key stone out of Barret's room and get out of here. "Tifa said as she helped Aerith to her feet. "We can talk later okay?"Tifa said, she could tell something was wrong with Aerith.

Aerith stood and rubbed the tears from her eyes. She simply nodded and held on to Tifa's arm as the two walked towards the room. They stopped abruptly as a small cat came out of the room. "What the…" Tifa said as she looked at the cat. He had a red cape and golden crown on its head.

"Oh, hi there lassies. Don't mind me; I'm just grabbing something that belongs to me." He said as he walked around the two girls.

"You don't see that everyday…" Tifa said as she walked into the room. "Barret said the key was under his pillow." Tifa said as the two girls separated and began their search.

"Tifa I can't find it anywhere!" Aerith said with a sniffle.

"Maybe Barret forgot he took it with him." Tifa said.

"But Barret doesn't really forget things often." Aerith said.

Tifa looked at the room deep in thought. "You don't think…no…that's just silly…"

"TIFA! What if that cat took it!" Aerith said frantically.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Tifa said.

"Maybe we should call Barret." Aerith said.

"No, it wouldn't be of any use. It's gone. That cat stole it I know it. Let's just get back to the airship." Tifa said as she walked towards the door and Aerith followed.

LINE_

"You see, she was FUCKING your best friend." Sephiroth said in Zack's ear.

"Sephiroth just shut up. Now is not a good time okay?" Zack said with pain in his voice.

"Zack I am so sorry for your loss. You don't need to stay here and watch this any further." Sephiroth said as he put his on Zack's shoulder.

Zack gave the man a glare. "Well you please just shut up."

"Look at her getting dressed; it's too late to cover up my dear. That filthy whore."

"Sephiroth, if I were you I'd shut up now…I will kill you where you stand… so shut the fuck up." Zack said as he shrugged his shoulder expelling Sephiroth's hand.

"Oh, is that so Zackary? Try me…and I will kill the girl right before your very eyes."

"What makes you think I care? You saw what she did…why would I care?" Zack said not making eye contact.

Sephiroth grabbed Zack's cheeks and pulled his face closer to his. "Your eyes say you care."

Zack quickly pulled away from the tall man. He began to walk away from the man but was quickly stopped as the man grabbed his wrist. "Don't forget my offer…you have two days to make up your mind, or I will make it for you."Sephiroth shifted his gazed at the girl and smiled. "I think she sees us Zack. Would you like to stay for a little reunion?"

Zack said nothing. He turned and walked away quickly leaving Sephiroth behind. He walked through the crowd of the evacuating people; he quickly was lost in the sea of people.

LINE_

Tifa sprinted up the stairs and flew through the door."Aerith! Are you okay?" Tifa yelled as she ran through the door.

Aerith looked up at the brown eyed women with empty eyes. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. After a long pause she finally mustered up the strength and courage to shake her head no. Tifa could tell her friend was broken for some reason, but she knew this was not the time to ask her.

"Come on honey. Barret got us another room in another hotel. I just came back here to grab you and our stuff." Tifa said as she helped her friend to her feet. "How about you and me go to the spa and enjoy a nice hot tub while your clothes dry?" Tifa asked with a smile.

Aerith looked at her friend with pain in her eyes. She knew Tifa was trying to cheer her up. It would be rude to reject her offer. She forced a half smile and nodded.

Tifa held on to Aerith's hand as she walked to the room to the far left. Barret had asked her to grab their things, but her mission was to make sure she grabbed the key stone. She went to open the door, but the handle turned before she had put her hand on it. She instinctively went into a fighting stance. She felt her hairs on her neck stand as her nerves began to rattle. The door opened, she could not believe the sight before her eyes.

A black cat had appeared from the darkness of the room. He was dressed in a red cape and a golden crown. It was a truly ridiculous outfit. Tifa held her urge to giggle in the best she could. She quickly covered her mouth as a smile had leaked from her lips.

"Oh, hiya lassies! Excuse me I was in the wrong room." The cat said with a ridiculous accent. Tifa could not hold it in any longer, she began to laugh historically.

Aerith looked at her friend and then the cat. She felt her lips curl upwards as Tifa fell to one knee laughing. Tears began fall from Tifa's eyes as she gasped for air in between her laughs. "Please excuse my friend. You see she had a lot to drink." Aerith lied.

"It's okay dear, I am quite used to it. I mean look at me! It is m job here at the Gold Saucer! I tell fortunes as well!" The cat said with great pip.

"O tell me my fortune!" Tifa said as she finally killed her last giggle.

"Okay okay…..oh….i see….just be patient….nothing worth having comes easy." The cat said.

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea! I just make them!" The cat said.

"What about me?" Aerith said with a little bit of life in her voice.

"Um….oh my….that can't be right." The cat said looking worried.

"What what is it?" Aerith asked impatiently.

"Your fortune said that you must be careful. Things are not what they seem, be wary or you will do great harm to a loved one."

"What do you mean? Like hurting him emotionally?" Tifa chimed in.

"I have no idea…but I would put my money on physically." The cat said.

"Oh…but I couldn't hurt him, he's too strong. So you must be wrong." Aerith said.

"You're probably right. Well anyway I must be going! Bye!" The cat said as he quickly ran off.

"What was that all about…odd. Well anyway let's grab our things and get going." Tifa said as she entered the room.

LINE_

Zack walked through the crowd with an angry walk. He knocked over many people not caring to look back. He walked until he reached the hub station which lead to all the different parts of the park. He turned to head towards the helicopter as he felt a bump on his right leg. He looked down and saw a cat with a red cape and a golden crown.

"Excuse me laddie. I'm terribly sorry." The cat said looking up at the man.

Zack looked down at the cat and felt a childish grin slip from his mouth. "You can talk?" Zack said curiously.

"Of course I can talk. Now if you excuse me I must meet up with my friend."

Zack could not hold himself back no matter how hard he tried. He bent over grabbing the cat before he could get away. "You're not getting away that easily. I like yah, I might just keep you." Zack said with a childish voice.

"I am my own person! You cannot just keep me!"

"Oh who are you kidding? I know you're a robot…now where to you keep your batteries!" Zack said flipping the cat upside down. "Do you have a name?"

"Cait Sith…now put me down!"

"Um…no." Zack said as he began to pet the cat.

"If you put me down I will tell you your fortune." The cat offered.

"Maybe…so let's hear it."

"O my….that's my second horrible fortune today."

"Trust me my day couldn't possibly get worse. Let's hear it."

"You cannot erase your past, it will only catch up to you. You will suffer terribly…I am s sorry I should have lied…" The cat said with a heavy heart.

"You know…I don't really mind…maybe suffering is all I know…all I deserve." Zack said not looking at the cat.

Cait Sith looked into the man's eyes…he could see his pain. "Okay laddie, I'll go with yah! But we need to find my friend first okay?"

"Sure…what's your friend's name?"

"Reno! He has red hair!" The cat said.

"Really…well I came here with someone named Reno…do you work for Shinra?" Zack asked as he felt his hand slowly sliding towards his sword.

"O no no. You see I came here to run an errant for him and Tseng. They wanted me to grab this." The cat said as he showed Zack the key stone.

"Wow! That's what we came here for! At least one good thing came from this." Zack said as he began to let his mind wonder. But his think was cut short as Yuffie came running towards him.

"SOLDIER boy! Look what I won!" Yuffie yelled as she showed Zack a moggle she had won.

Zack gave her a horrid look. He was still in a horrible mood; he wanted nothing more than to kill something. Yuffie was the last person he wanted to see. He looked down at the cat and instantly felt better, he smiled thinking of Angeal. 'It must be my inner puppy huh' Zack said to himself. Deep down he knew what it was…he knew Sephiroth had knocked him off of his feet, now he was beginning to fill with hate just to ignore his hurt. Zack placed his hand on his heart and thought 'you're not quite the same are yah buddy…just hang in there…don't go and break on me.' Zack said to his heart. But he knew the truth, he wasn't okay.

"No fair! Why do you get the better prize!" Yuffie said as she pointed at Cait Sith. Zack snapped back to his senses and looked at the cat.

"I am not a prize you brat!" The feline hissed.

"Jezz! Sooooorrrryyy!" Yuffie said scornfully.

"Will both of you shut the fuck up!" Zack said feeling his blood pulse through his body. His rage was growing every day; he had to do something to fix it. "Yuffie take Cait Sith to Reno. I'll be right with you in a minute." Zack said. Yuffie looked at him. She could see his eyes were not quite the same as they were when they arrived. His face was white and his expression was blank.

Yuffie just nodded her head and headed off towards the helipad. She stopped as Vincent ran past her. "Yuffie! Is Zack alright!" Vincent said with panic in his voice.

"Yeah he's fine. He's over there, but he's kind of pissy so heads up." Yuffie said.

Vincent nodded and ran towards the hub station. He stopped as Zack came into view. His friend sat on a bench just looking into his hands. The man in red slowly approached the man, pain filled Zack's aura. "You want to talk?" Vincent asked.

Zack removed his hands and looked up at the man generally surprised. "Yeah…after several drinks hahaha!" Zack said clearly trying to hide his pain. He knew he was wearing his suffering on his sleeve, but he couldn't just hide it anymore. His chest felt like Hojo had cut him open and put his stomach wear his heart should be, rearranging his insides.

"I can arrange that…" Vincent said half jokingly and half serious.

"Thanks Vincent, but I have a feeling drinking would be a bad idea right now. I'd probably crawl into a bottle and never come out."

"I see… Sephiroth was here wasn't he? It felt very similar to the Shinra basement. I didn't know what it was then, but I have a feeling it was Sephiroth." Vincent asked.

"Yeah he was here."

'So that means…you were the other force…it was much more powerful than his…how could a SOLDIER be so powerful… there's something inside him…I hope it's a good thing.' Vincent thought to himself. He knew something was going on in Zack, but he could not put his finger on what it was.

"You just wana get out of here?" Vincent said to Zack.

Zack looked up at the man and stood. "Yeah let's get out of here."

LINE_

"What do you mean the damn key stone isn't there!" Barret yelled.

"It wasn't there okay!" Tifa yelled back.

"What the fuck happened to it then!"

"I already told you! A cat took it!"

"A cat took it! Are yo fuckin kiddin me!" Barret yelled.

"She's telling the truth." Aerith spoke up.

"Ah! Just let it go you fat asshole." Cid yelled.

"Shut the fuck up you little piece of …."

"BOYS! Enough! We will leave in the morning and find the key stone before Sephiroth can get his hands on it. Okay!" Tifa yelled.

"Fine! Everyone get some rest." Barret yelled as he walked over to the bed.

"Hey lets go to the spa shall we? I put your clothes in the dryer. Hehehe don't worry we have a private room in the spa so don't worry!" Tifa smiled.

The two girls ran down to the spa to get some relaxation. They both quickly jumped into the hot tub. Tifa looked at her friend, Aerith looked like a wreck.

"So what's wrong Aerith?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Don't you lie missy! I know something's wrong." Tifa said. She could see it in Aerith's eyes.

"Well there is something wrong…but I don't know where to start." Aerith said as she twirled her hand around in the water.

"Just start from the beginning."

"Okay…well me and Cloud went out, everyone was out doing their own thing and we were both really bored. So we walked around the park together." Aerith began.

Tifa felt her heart drop, but she kept her fear to herself. "What happened?"

"Well we went on a few rides together and we had fun…but after…"

"But what?" Tifa asked feeling like her heart was ready to explode.

"We went back to the hotel and I was feeling kind of sad. I found a chart with Zack's information all over it back at the Shinra mansion. I know he's alive now, so I was sad cuz I think he left me. But Cloud mistook my tears as me being venerable…so he kissed me…I didn't want the kiss at first. But I gave in, I kissed him back. Things got really heated, next thing I know our clothes were off and we were kissing in the bed, and then the wall exploded. We both got dressed as fast as we could. But…while I was getting dressed I thought I saw Zack…he was wearing a hoodie and his eyes were green. But he was looking right at me. And I think Sephiroth was next to him…but I don't know! The fire sprinklers were going off and my hair was in my eyes, I don't know what I saw." Aerith said as tears began to fall from her face.

Tifa sat on the other side of the hot tub and looked at the girl with a complete look of shock. Pain and heart ache filled her face, her heart was clearly broken. She stood up out of the hot tub and climbed out. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and began to walk away.

"Tifa…" Aerith said wondering what was going on.

"Zack is dead Aerith. He died in Nibleheim. I saw it." Tifa said coldly as she slammed the door to the spa leaving Aerith all alone.

Aerith broke into tears; she didn't know what to do. "Zack! Please! Come back to me! I need you! But you're dead…" Aerith said as she began to cry uncontrollably.

LINE_

Zack sat in the rear of the helicopter looking out the window deep in thought. "Okay guys, we're heading to Costa Del Sol for the night. Zacky boy decided to blow up our rooms, so we don't have much of a choice." Reno said into the headset.

"Sorry about that guys." Zack said. He sounded like a broken man, his voice barely audible.

Zack ignored everyone as they made conversation in the headset. After a short period they began to annoy him so he removed his headset and got lost in his thoughts.

LINE_

_With a grunt, Zack leaned his companion up against the rock, watching as the young man slumped forward, lifeless. His eyes began to swell, he hadn't seen his friend in over a year. Or at least his real friend, he only carried his lifeless shell. Zack swallowed hard, his chest began to burn as he stared at the comatose friend. Glowing mako eyes welled with sadness once again.' It shouldn't be like this. We should be free, living the good life with our women at our sides.' Biting his lip, Zack reached out slowly, gripping his lifeless friend's blond hair lightly. He sighed as he gave his friend on last shake, desperately hoping he would wake up._

_He did not move he had no response. Cloud only slumped further forward, sliding down the rough surface of the rock toward the hot sand. His head hung like an infant, unable to hold its own weight. Zack knew his friend was going to die unless he did something. Zack could feel his heart breaking he knew what had to be done. 'I'll buy you some time okay buddy?'_

_He had hoped to see his friend's eyes fill with the mako blue…just once… once before the end. Zack knew this was good-bye. No one, not even the great general could fight these odds alone. They were coming for him. He could hear the choppers in the distance as the ground rumbled from the army's march. Zack looked on the horizon, he could see his freedom. He was so close, now Midgar mocked him, offering the tantalizing promise of a safety he would never reach. He never…would reach…Zack felt tears fill his eyes as the words echoed in his head._

"_Cloud…you better make it you hear me? Who am I kidding, I know you can't. Please buddy, for me find some strength within…and get the hell out of here." Zack said as he threw his sword on his back. The hot desert sun shined off of his blade. The sword always looked brand new, it was rarely used. "Angeal…here comes some wear tear and rust…Sorry friend." Zack said as he looked to the sky._

_Zack began to walk away. He couldn't bring himself to say good-bye. The words lodged in his throat like glue. So he smiled, conveying everything he needed to say in one simple gesture. He froze in his footsteps as he heard the creak of Cloud's leather glove silently begging him to stay. He wiped his tears, there was no looking back now. He could run no longer. Now, at last, it was his time. Nothing he could do but to fight._

_LINE__

_They gathered on the ridge, hundreds maybe thousands of them. The army dressed in light blue clothing blending in with the wasteland. Many were only identify able by the triple eyes on their helmets glowing red. They spilled over the ridge onto the ground, their numbers far too large to count. Zack looked up above as two choppers circled overhead. They flew like vultures waiting for their prey to die. The army cocked their weapons as one. The numerous clicking drowned out the whirr of the helicopters above._

_Zack surveyed them silently. He put his hands on his hips as sad smile slipped from his lips. A painful chuckle began to bubbling to his lips. He did his best to disregard everything he would never do, the life he would never live. For they were here to execute him, Zack knew they were going to succeed. It was only a matter of time. He smiled once more as his mind began to imagine the slim chance of survival. Images of his perfect life began to pour into his brain._

_He let out a deep breath, possibly his last. It was time, time to take as many with them as he could. He needed to buy time for Cloud, he needed to kill them all. It was Cloud's only chance._

_"Oh boy oh boy. The price of freedom is steep." Zack said to himself as he looked to the horde before him._

_It would take his last, his all, his everything, but he was willing to give it. He smiled, this was not for freedom, not for revenge, not for justice, but for a friend. A friend with blond hair who deserved a chance to live__, a chance to become a hero himself .Had had to do it, __for a girl with gentle features whom he loved, and for the man who had taught him so much…"Angeal" the words slipped from Zack's mouth…He also had to for himself, to prove to Shinra that he was a __SOLDIER __and a hero._

_They were waiting. He could feel the tension in the air. With a grim smile, he removed Angeal's sword from his back and held it firmly in front of him. Angeal had even it to him with his dying breath, he could only hope to pass down the swords legacy to Cloud…he had always planned on giving it to the spiky haired boy once he trained him. But that day would never come. Cloud would have to teach himself, fight on his own. A tear fell from Zack's eye as stared at his image in the reflection of the great sword. "Die with honor Zack…for Angeal…for Cloud…and for Aerith."_

_He was going to die. He would never see Aerith again. He would never get to see his best friend grow and become the great warrior he knew he would become. After coming so far, running so hard, and getting so close to Midgar… he was going to die. But it didn't matter. If they could live, he would be more than happy to be the sacrifice._

_His fingers tightened around the hilt of the sword. "Embrace your dreams…" He had held the words in his heart since the day Angeal spoke them. Now, he whispered them for himself and for his friend lying behind the rock. He wanted to teach his friend his way of life but now he hoped one day Cloud would discover their meaning. "…and no matter what …" The sword flashed bright in the sunlight as he brought it down. "… Protect your honor as a SOLDIER …" He swung the sword behind him, muscles taut, ready. _

_They were his last words. They ended in a defiant yell. They could take his life, but his dreams and his honor would always be his and his alone._

_A cry came from his throat, echoing off the rocks, soaring toward the sky. A hero's last battle cry. His last, his all, his everything, here now, for Shinra to see, to show them alone he was a __hero. They could never take his honor._

_He charged forward, watching them raise their guns, fingers poised on the triggers. The first shot erupted. And the world suddenly shrank. There was no more Cloud, no more Aerith, no more Midgar. Only him and Shinra and the end of everything. But if he could die with honor, that would be enough._

_LINE__

"I died for both of you! How could you do that to me!" Zack yelled out not realizing the chopper had landed. Everyone stopped and stared at him. Zack felt his face get red with embarrassment. "I need to be alone. I'll meet you guys in the hotel in a bit okay?"

Reno was about to protest but stopped once he felt a metal hand on his shoulder. "Let him be." Vincent said coldly.

"Alright… I don't know what he's so pissy about anyway." Reno said walking away.

Zack walked on to the beach of Costa Del Sol and plopped onto his back. He looked up to the sky as he cursed the gods in his head. He felt so empty, he had nothing but pain and rage inside of him. Zack closed his eyes and tried to remember his mentor. Angeal had all the answers no matter what the situation was. Zack felt his empty heart slow its beat. "I can't…remember him…has it been that long?" Zack asked himself. Then it hit him, he had forgotten five years had passed since Nibleheim. Adding another year and a half… that was the day Angeal died. "So it's almost been seven years…that...was so long ago."

He put his hands through his hair and sighed. "Angeal…I have no more honor…no honor remains…at least not within me. I gave up everything! I came after that psycho Sephiroth! I fought him and nearly lost my life. So I was brave and had 'honor' for no reason. I fought for those people! And those people imprisoned me for five years! I gave my all for nothing!" Zack yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked at the stars with nothing but hate. If he could he would have destroyed them all right there and then.

Zack felt his eyes swell with tears. The dam had finally broken. They began to pour down his face. "I fought for you Cloud…I carried you around the planet with me. I wanted to protect you…I did protect you… fuck HONOR! I ran after Genesis to save the fuckin planet! For what! Just to die! Just to waste my time! I could have been to Midgar. I could have gotten Aerith and I could have been living happily ever after. My happily ever after! Why don't I deserve to be happy?" Zack said as his tears blinded him.

"Cloud…you were my best friend…how could you forget me? How could you take the one thing in my life that was worth living for? I lost Angeal…my friend Sephiroth…not that mad man who runs around now. I lost Genesis. I lost my life… I lost my love…I lost my best friend. Now I'm here living it all again. I rather be dead. If I were dead I wouldn't feel heart break…I wouldn't feel pain. I could rest in peace. I want to die…I have nothing…I want nothing. Fuck the world, fuck mankind…fuck Shinra…fuck Sephiroth…and fuck you Cloud." Zack said as he covered his face with his leather gloves. He let his tears over come him. He cried for hours.

Zack had cried himself to sleep on the beach, he was so emotionally worn he did not realize the tide was up to his waist. Zack heard a familiar voice from above. "Yah know, I heard water beds were very soothing but this is kind of taking it to an extreme don't cha think?" The fiery red head said.

"What the fuck do you want?" Zack said as his eyes turned green. The blue hue was almost completely gone.

"Well I came out here lookin for ya. We were getting worried. We're leaving soon." Reno said.

"That's great new! Now I don't have to deal with you morons any longer! Have fun on your lovely journey! Be sure to write and let me know if things worked out for yah." Zack said bitterly. He did his best to mock the way Reno talked just to add a little more sting to his words.

"Yah know…we can't do this without you." Reno said.

'Well that blows for you and the planet. I'm not helping. I'm not saving the planet…I'm not going to fight Sephiroth just to end his madness. Find a new hero. This one's all used up." Zack said pointing to his chest as he looked to the stars.

"I see…it's a shame. I really liked that old hero. He had a lot of courage…a lot of balls. He knew no fear, he fought with honor." Reno said as he sat down next to Zack.

"You know…that's a huge load of bullshit. Who are you kidding? You always ridiculed me. 'The Turks are the real muscle' if I remember correctly." Zack said with a bitter tone.

"Ever think maybe it was cuz I respected you?" Reno asked?

Zack just looked at him with a raised brow. "Thanks for being such a great friend…thanks for finding me before I found the Shinra army…waits…you didn't." Zack said coldly.

Reno stood up quickly. In a flash Reno punched Zack in the face. "I fuckin cried when I saw your body…I did everything I could. Trust me Zack Fair…I wish you stayed dead…that way you wouldn't have tarnished my memory of you. Here take this asshole. I've had this in my pocket for five years now. Waiting to deliver it to you." Reno said as he threw the pink envelope to the man who was rubbing his cheek.

Zack watched as Reno walked away and quickly faded into the darkness of the night. His words hit Zack like the bite of a Zolem. Zack sat up and grabbed the pink envelope and began to read the letter.

_To my one true love,_

_I haven't heard from you for over four years now. And I love you just as much as the day I first met you Zack. I am writing you letter, not as a good bye, but as a reminder. I hope this letter finds you, or you find this letter. _

_I want you to know that I love you Zack Fair. And I will only love you. No matter how much time passes, no matter what man I may be with, I will always love you most. A day will never pass without me thinking of you. Every hug I get I picture you. The warmth of my blankets on a cold winter night, I picture you holding me. _

_I will never love another man Zack. Even if it appears I do…I would only love him because he reminds me of you. I love you Zack…please come back to me. I need you to wipe my tears I shed for you ever night. I need you to love me. I need you to protect me. I need nothing…nothing but you. _

_I know you get so red when I say this, but Zack. You are my baby. I love you so much._

_Find me my love._

_I love you_

_YOUR Aerith_

_P.S I wrote this on your birthday. You would be 23 today baby. I love you so much. Come home to me please._

Zack felt his heart beat. He felt like it was alive, but just a little. His tears were cold, he shook. "Aerith you loved me so much…but you were with Cloud…I know you must love him because he reminds you of me…but you still tried to replace me. That hurts just as much." Zack let out a sigh. "I guess I have to save the world one more time…maybe this time I can be happy…maybe this time." Zack said as he stood and began walking towards the inn.

He knew he had to apologize to Reno. He hated to apologize. "Why does it suck so much to be me!" Zack yelled into the night air.

LINE_

"Alrighty, you guys ready to go? Next stop the temple of the ancients. "Reno said as he started the engine of the helicopter. The blades spun faster and faster creating large gusts of wind.

Vincent pointed to the distance. "Wait."

Reno squinted as a smile came to his face. He could see Zack on the horizon walking towards them. He had actually expected Zack to not show. "Well I'll be damned." Reno said out loud. 'I thought you were a broken man. Glad you came to your senses Fair.' Reno thought to himself.

Yuffie opened the helicopter door and smiled as she waved. "Solider boy! Hurry up!" Yuffie yelled.

Zack walked up to her and grinned. "I'm just here to see you guys off….hahaha I'm just messin with yah." Zack said as he climbed into the helicopter. Zack giggled on the inside as Yuffies face turned white when said he wasn't coming.

"You little…" Yuffie said as she socked him in the arm.

"Ow…was that necessary?" Zack whined.

"Yeah it was!"

"Enough you two." Vincent said like an angry parent on a road trip.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

Reno just shook his head as he pulled on the joy stick lifting the chopper into the air. Zack looked out the window and watched the blue ocean. It was so peaceful. "I will find my peace." Zack said quietly. He closed his eyes to get some sleep. Every bone in his body told him he would need every minute of rest it could get. Something big was about to happen he could feel it. Zack sighed and allowed himself to fade into a sleep.

LINE_

"Zack wake up. We're here." Reno said as he shook the slumbering man.

Zack yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Wow that was fast."

"If you think three hours is fast, than sure it was fast hahaha!" Reno laughed.

Zack rubbed his head and yawned once more. "Man I must have been bushed!" Zack said. He felt his stomach turn, he forgot about what he said to Reno. "Hey Reno…" Zack said as Reno was walking towards the others.

"Forget it Fair. It never happened. I understand what you're going through…I know I'd hate to be you!" Reno said with a joke.

"Thank you…" Zack said as he held the letter tightly. 'She really does love me…at least I know all hope isn't gone…now I just gotta find her…then forgive her….ugh!' Zack moaned in his head. He hung his head and walked towards the others.

"Well are we going in! There has to be rare materia here!" Yuffie yelled in excitement.

"Just one more minute Yuffie. We're waiting for someone." Reno said looking at the surrounding forest. Almost as though his name was called Tseng walked out of the shrubs. He wiped away the stray leaves and dirt on his jacket and walked to the group.

"Hello. Before you ask, I am not here on Shinra business. Although, the President did send me here." Tseng said.

"Then how are you not here on Shinra business?" Vincent said as he felt the handle of his gun touch his hand.

"The president sent me here to acquire the black materia. But…I shall fail my mission…" Tseng said with a slight smile.

"What is the black materia?" Zack said walking forward. His face was stone, he was in mission mode. Every bone in Zack's body was serious. He looked as though if you made a joke he might just punch you in the face.

Tseng turned as he heard a familiar voice. "Zack Fair…I'm glad you could join us." Tseng said. It was clear his words were sending a hidden message. He was telling Zack he missed him. That he was glad he was alive. Zack knew Tseng was not a man of feeling. He knew what Tseng just said was like a big sloppy kiss from a relative. He laughed to himself at the thought.

Zack looked at his former friend and co-worker and nodded. "To be honest we have no idea what the materia is…but we know Sephiroth wants it…why I am not certain. You would agree it would be a good idea to get our hands on it before he does." Tseng said. He wasn't addressing the group, he was addressing Zack.

"I agree. Let's get moving." Zack said as he drew his sword and put it to his forehead like he did with Angeal's sword. 'Hold it together Zack. Try to remember Angeal's teachings…' Zack thought as he put his sword back on his back.

"Before we get moving I brought some things for you. Vincent, here. It's a prototype, but it is extremely powerful…I will tell you more about the weapon after we finish our mission. Zack here." Tseng said as he threw a bright blue materia. It matched his SOLDIER eyes. "It's ultima. Possibly one of the most powerful materias on the planet."

"Zack…..can I have that when we're done?" Yuffie said looking as though she was about to drool.

"Um…sure why not." Zack said looking at the girl with a raised eye brow.

"Wait! Why don't I get anything!" Yuffie yelled.

"I am sorry. My Intel did not tell me you joined the group. I already left Midgar once I found out…sorry." Tseng said as he went through the bag. "You can have this though." The man said as he tossed Yuffie a fire materia.

Yuffie caught it and smiled, but it quickly faded. "WHAT! This materia has never been used! It's only a level 1! It's worthless!"

"Yuffie. Don't be ungrateful." The man in red said in a cold voice.

"Hmf! Fine. Thank you Mr. Tseng." Yuffie said with disappointment in her voice.

"Cait Sith did you get the key stone from the Gold Saucer?" Tseng addressed the cat at Zack's feet.

"Yes sir! I had to steal it from this group of people but mission accomplished." The cat said as he handed the man the stone.

"Good work Cait Sith. Now let's head into the temple shall we?" Tseng said as he turned and walked towards the bridge.

The group entered the temple after a short walk. Everyone's eyes were in awe at the sights of the ancient temple. Everyone but Zack, he looked serious and looked at the altar before him. 'Let's get moving. The faster we move the sooner we get the materia." Zack said as he walked towards the alter.

Tseng followed his footsteps and place the keystone in the alter. The ground began to rumble at Zack and Tsengs feet. "This must be the entrance. I will be staying out here. Someone needs to keep an eye on the door." Tseng said.

"Good idea. Let's get moving people." Zack sad as he stood on the elevator. Vincent did not hesitate he stood next to Zack and gave him a serious look. He was ready. Yuffie stood behind the two men her legs were shaking. She didn't know what was in store for them down below.

"Reno, go with them. Take Cait Sith with you as well." Tseng said as he drew his gun and cocked it.

"Yes sir." Reno and Cait Sith said as the jammed onto the elevator plate. Everyone was extremely crammed on the elevator. Zack just ignored them and pressed the button on the altar. The elevator sunk into the ground below. The group disappeared and went into the temple.

LINE_

"You've got to fucking kidding me…" Zack said as he looked at the maze before him. "This is going to take forever."

Vincent shook his head. This was not what he was expecting. He knew the materia would be protected but he assumed it would be protected by monsters. "Well…let's get started. We're going to be here for a while."

Reno and Yuffie both whined at the thought of endless walking. After two hours of wondering the group began to unravel. "Do you have any idea where you're going Fair?" Reno asked.

Zack turned and looked at him. "Why the hell would I know where we're going! Look at this place! It's the bendy straw from hell!" Zack yelled. His frustration was hitting its boiling point.

Vincent held in a laugh with all his might. Zack was hilarious when he got frustrated. His face always got red and he would begin to talk with his hands. More often than not he would look like an idiot. Vincent looked at everyone in the group, their faces were all worn. He looked down searching for Cait Sith. "Guys….guys… shut up! Where is the cat?" Vincent yelled so he could be heard over Zack and Reno's bickering.

Everyone turned and looked. "Aw crap! I'm going to kill that furry fucker! Now we have to go back!" Zack said. He was already in a pissy mood but Cait Sith just pushed him over the edge.

"We can't just leave him behind!" Yuffie said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Quit your crying. He's just a robot. We can just get another." Reno said.

"How would you feel if we just replaced you!" Yuffie cried.

Reno just huffed ignoring her. Zack turned and faced the group with serious eyes. "Did you feel that?" Zack asked.

"Fell what?" Reno said.

Zack closed his eyes. His SOLDIER senses could pick up the vibrations far before they could. The ground began to shake violently. "We need to get out of here now!" Zack yelled as he began to sprint in the direction they had came. Everyone in the group did not hesitate for another second. They all ran after the raven haired man. The area around them began to rain dust, as many of the paths began crumble. "Move!" Zack yelled as the group began to sag behind him. They were already tired from their walk in, but now they were burning whatever gas they had left. Zack's eyes widened as the path ahead of them collapsed. Everyone came to a stop behind him.

"What do we do?" Yuffie asked.

Zack looked to his left and saw a path below. "There!' Zack said as he jumped. No one hesitated; they followed him as the ground below their feet had begun to crumble. Zack did not lose his stride, he continued to sprint. "Holy shit! Thank god! Look that's the door we came in from!" Zack said as he ran towards the door. Everyone let out a sigh of relieve as they entered the door and watched the maze completely crumble into a pile of rubble.

"Damn that was close!" Reno cried.

"We're not out of trouble yet.' Vincent said as he ran to the elevator. The group quickly followed.

The elevator arrived to the top floor. The group was not prepared for the sight they were about to see. Zack's eyes began to water as his eyes fixed on a bloodied Tseng. A blond woman was next to him desperately trying to keep pressure on the wound. "Tseng!" Reno cried as he ran over to his boss.

"What happened! Zack cried as he sprinted over to the small group of Turks.

Tseng grunted in pain as he gasped for air. "Sephiroth…..he was here….Zack…stop him…he wants to…..destroy us…..ugh!" Tseng said as he could o longer speak. Words were far too painful.

The blond turned and looked at Zack. She had tears running down her face smearing her makeup. "He said Sephiroth came here for the materia. Tseng said he was going to bring something from the heavens and crash it down on the planet…to get to the promise land. Tseng kept repeating that. Please Zack…you got to stop him. Please. He was heading to the forgotten city." The women said as she wiped her tears.

"Don't worry I will. Reno Vincent, get them out of here. Take them to Mideel to get medical attention." Zack ordered.

"I'm coming with you." Vincent said.

"No. You must go with them. They will need your help and your protection. Don't worry Vincent I won't do anything until you get there. I mean look at me. Does this face look like someone who would do something stupid?" Zack said with a smile.

Vincent knew he wasn't going to win this argument. "Very well. I'll meet you up there then."

Vincent, Reno and Elena carried the bloody man into the helicopter. The temple behind them had completely collapsed. Zack watched as the helicopter lifted into the air and faded into the horizon.

"Well, let's get this over with." Zack said as he walked towards Reno's helicopter. He could feel his heart pound. He had only piloted a helicopter a handful of times during his stay with SOLDIER. "Fuck…I knew I should have stayed awake during those classes." Zack said as he jumped into the cockpit.

LINE_

AN- (awesomeness…cockpit was word number 7777 hahaha win!)

LINE_

Aerith looked out the window of her room inside the highwind. She hadn't spoken all morning. Everyone knew she was emotional from the events from the hotel, so they did not push any further. She watched as the blue sea passed beneath the flying fortress. Tears were rolling down her face as she thought about what Tifa had said to her last night. "Zack is dead…" Aerith repeated out loud again and again.

"Maybe he is dead…it would explain so much. Why I could no longer feel him that day in the church…why he was gone all those years…why he never wrote me…why his phone always went to voicemail." Aerith said as she spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Zack…did you know that I would call your phone everyday just to hear your voice…Shinra must have forgotten that your phone line was still active….I knew something was wrong. Just the way Tifa looked every time Cloud would speak of Nibleheim…she must have been telling the truth." Aerith let out a sigh. "But wouldn't Cloud know Zack then? If Zack died in Nibleheim. Ugh! I don't know! Nothing adds up! Like that paper I found in the lab. It had Zack's name and everything about him. The date was sort of recent…What does it all mean? He must be dead…that's the only way things sort of make sense."

Aerith felt her eyes swell as her vision was blurred. Tears fell from her face even faster than they ever had before. "He's not coming back Aerith! Just give up!" Aerith yelled as she covered her face with her pillow.

"But…who was that back at the hotel? He had hair like Zack…but he was wearing a sweatshirt…Zack never wore them. He told me because he was SOLDIER he never got cold unless it was extreme conditions. And his eyes were green….Sephiroth green. Zack's eyes were always so innocent and blue like the sky. That man couldn't have been Zack." Aerith told herself as she began to cry. She really wanted that man to be Zack. Even if it meant losing his love, at least he would be alive. Aerith heard a knock on the door which cut her thinking short.

"Hey we're here. Everyone's ready to disembark." Cloud said as he noticed her tears. 'Are you okay? It looks like you were crying."

"I'm fine…just doing a lot of thinking and I'm nervous…about the temple. I hope it's not scary." Aerith said as she wiped her tears from her face.

"Don't worry. I'll only be a few steps away. I won't let anything happen to you. "Cloud said as he softly embraced Aerith. "Let's get going." Cloud said as Aerith nodded.

LINE_

"Tseng!" Aerith cried as she sprinted towards the bloodied man. "What happened?"

Tseng opened his eyes slowly. "Sephiroth…he's here."

Cloud stepped up and put his hand on his sword. "Where is he?" Cloud asked angrily.

Tseng lifted his limp arm slowly pointing to the altar in the middle of the room. Cloud walked over to it and motioned the rest of the group to follow. Aerith began to wail as Tseng closed his eyes.

"Aerith, why are you crying? He's the enemy." Cloud said coldly.

"Yes…but he was one of few people I knew since I was a little girl. Maybe my only friend." Aerith said as she looked at Tifa. The brown eyed women looked away breaking the eye contact.

Aerith looked down at the ground as tears continued to roll down her face. She joined the group on the elevator as it slowly. The group walked off one by one. Aerith was the last to get off. She walked with her head down following the others. But she was stopped as she ran into Barret's back. She looked up and saw a great maze before them.

"You've got to be shitting me right?" Cloud said as he looked at the maze before them.

"Shit…" Barret and Cid said at the same time.

"Well, we don't have all day. Let's get moving." Tifa said as she walked down the path to the left. The group sighed and followed the women. The group continued to walk for what felt like hours. Tifa stopped in her tracks. "You!" She yelled as she pointed to a cat in a cape.

Cait Sith jumped as he was lifted into the air. "Wait! I can explain!" The cat said as he frantically waved his hands. "I came here with my friends and I've seem to have lost them! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!"

"Help us find the materia and we will let you live." Cloud said with a grin. He had no intention of actually killing the cat.

"Okay okay! Follow me!" The cat said as he ran. The group followed.

LINE_

"Holy fuck!" Barret yelled. "What was all that shit about!"

"God damn old people putting those stupid traps! It took us a fuckin hour to find that little troll thing to get the key! " Cid yelled in frustration.

"Well at least we're here and we know Sephiroth is here." Cloud said as he opened the door to the chamber inside the temple.

Cloud walked in first as the rest of the group followed. Cloud walked towards the altar and began to study it. "What does it say?'

Aerith stepped forward and began to trace her finger along the Ancient wording. "That can't be right…it says the temple is the black materia….and once we remove this stone it will collapse leaving only the materia."

Everyone in the group looked at the girl puzzled. Their faces quickly went pale as a cold voice came from behind. "Very good my dear. Now if you excuse me I need that materia." Sephiroth said with a grin.

The group quickly turned and prepared to battle. The silver haired man simply chuckled. "You're not going to get this materia!" Cloud yelled.

Sephiroth smiled as he stuck his hand out. Cloud collapsed to his hands and knees grabbing the sides of his head. Sephiroth put his other hand forward sending the rest of the group crashing into the wall. He smiled as he walked next to the Chocobo haired man. "Do you feel that? Do you remember yet? You are nothing but a puppet. You do as I say, you do as I please."

"I am…not your puppet!...Stop putting these images in my head!" Cloud shouted.

"Do you remember Nibleheim…Cadet Strife?" Sephiroth said mockingly.

"I am no cadet! I am SOLDIER first class! I am second in command! Only answer to the great general!" Cloud said as his head began to pound.

"And who do you think you're talking to now…SOLDIER first class….Fair."

Cloud looked up at the man his eyes looked lost at the man's words. Tifa put her hands on his shoulders. "Cloud he's lying…he's just trying to get inside your head! Push him out! You're strong!"

Sephiroth sent a hateful gaze in Tifa's direction. "Well, if it isn't the cowgirl! How is your father? Well I hope." The man said with a great grin.

Tifa felt rage fill her heart as tears began to fall from her face. Sephiroth only smiled as he turned and looked upon the wall. "With this materia, I shall join my mother in the promise land. We must make the planet bleed mother. Let them feel our wrath… then we can rid the planet of these…parasites." Sephiroth said as he put his hands up into the air. "We will use this planet as our vessel. We will sail through the cosmos together." Sephiroth said to himself out loud.

The group starred as the man left the room. Everyone turned and looked at Aerith who was looking at the inscriptions on the wall with fear in her eyes. "What does it say?" Red asked.

"It say…the black materia…is the materia of destruction…the materia of death… it will summon a great meteor and destroy the planet!" Aerith turned to the group with fear in her voice. "Only I can stop it."

"We need to get the materia…we can't let him have it….what do you mean Aerith?" Cloud asked as he stood up.

The girl did not answer, she just ignored the question. "How are we going to get this materia out of here?"

"Oy! I can help! I am just a robot you see…it won't hurt a bit.'' Cait Sith spoke up. The group looked at the cat with sorrowful eyes. Even though he was just a robot he was willing to sacrifice himself. "Now get out of here!"

The group hurried out the temple and sprinted out of the building as fast as they could.

LINE_

The group starred in awe as they watched Cloud continuously and mindlessly hit Aerith. Tifa sprinted into action jumping into the large creator. "Sephiroth! Stop it!" She said as she stood in between the two men. Cloud collapsed to his knees and began to grab his head.

"Why do you continue to lie to him…to everyone? The truth is all I want cowgirl." The man said with a smile.

Cloud passed out and collapsed to his stomach. Tifa turned to the man and held him in her lap. She turned to look at the man behind her, Sephiroth was gone. She looked at the materia in the blonds hand and began to cry.

"Tifa…I have to go. I am the only one who can stop him." Aerith said.

Tifa looked up at the girl and nodded. "We'll be right behind you."

LINE_

Zack looked at the shell building behind a small body of water. "This must be it… it's now or never. Sephiroth….this will be your grave. Maybe now I can live in peace…maybe I can find my happily ever after." Zack said as he drew his sword.

The raven haired man walked into the building. He stopped and looked around. "What are all those voices…" Zack said as he heard voices in his head. "What the hell is going on here?"

Zack shook his head and did his best to ignore the voices. He walked down a staircase of light leading to a floor below. "These stairs are really really freaky! I don't know why the hell I'm even walking on this!" Zack said as he looked down. He finally had enough of the fear the stairs were going to disappear at any second. He jumped from the spiraling stair cases and landed on a balcony above a huge altar.

"Damn…it's cool here!" Zack said as he looked at the pretty blue water below the altar in the center. Light from above sparkled off of the water. Zack smiled. He knew he could spend the rest of his life in a place like this; it was so peaceful, so pure. "This is how things should have been long ago…I could have found a place like this, somewhere peaceful, somewhere I could be happy. Things will change Zack, just give them some time." He told himself.

"Now where is he?" Zack asked looking for the man in silver. His eyes began to search for the man, but instead he discovered another. "Aerith…" Zack said as he followed her with his eyes. "Where's everyone else? Why is she alone?"

Aerith walked down the stairs slowly. She looked at her surroundings. Her face was filled with delight; she was enjoying the sights as much as Zack had. He watched her as she walked on to the altar below him. She had her hands clasped in a praying motion as she knelt down on her knees.

"What is she doing?" Zack asked himself. He continued to watch the girl for hours. It made him smile, he felt like her guardian angel. Zack felt his attention spark to the right as a man in red and a small girl behind him. "Vincent and Yuffie." Zack's attention quickly turned to his left. He watched as Cloud, Tifa and a large black man and a huge cat.

Zack quickly turned to Vincent and waved for him to stay put. Vincent looked up and nodded as he grabbed Yuffie's wrist. He pulled her behind a broken wall and knelt behind it. Cloud walked up the altar and turned to his friends. "Guys stay here. Let me talk to her alone….I need to apologize….I need to make sure she's okay."

Everyone nodded as he turned and jumped on the stone pillars leading to the altar. Cloud ran and came to a stop behind the praying girl. She was in a trance; nothing could awaken her from her prayers. "Aerith….I just wanted to say….ugh!" Cloud said as he collapsed to his knees. He put his hands on his head and began to scream.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled.

Barret stuck his arm out and grabbed the girl. "No Tifa. We got to let him sort his stuff out on his own." Tifa looked at the man and nodded.

"_Kill he Cloud….she is in our way…she is the only one who can stop me…stop us…kill her kill her now!"_ Sephiroth yelled in Cloud's head.

"I can't…..yes I can….she is in our way…for…mother…" Cloud said as he began to lift his sword high in the air.

Zack's eyes widened as he watched his friend preparing to put a finishing blow on the one he loved most. He did not hesitate; he dove down from the balcony and drew his sword faster than the human eye could blink. He raced towards the altar sailing through the air. His boots crashed on to the floor of the alter creating a loud thump.

In one motion Zack blocked Cloud's blow, sending the buster sword flying through the air. Zack quickly spun driving his sword into Cloud's stomach. Blood began to erupt out of Cloud's stomach, flowing down the blade like a flooding river. The red liquid flowed onto Zack's brown gloves coating them in a red glaze. His eyes flickered green, all blue was lost. "You can take my life. You can take my sword. You can take my dreams….but you WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" Zack said as he put his boot on his friend's chest. In one motion he kicked the man sending him sailing through the air and off of his sword.

Cloud's eyes went white. He looked at the man with black hair as he sailed through the air. "…Zack…." He uttered as his body crashed hard on the floor below. Tifa and Barret ran to the man's side.

Zack felt the hair on his neck stand. He quickly turned around and looked up. He felt his blood turn to lava as hate and rage filled him. All the lesson Angeal had taught him were gone. There was going to be no honor in this fight. He was going to make his foe pay. Zack looked down quickly, his eyes meeting Aerith's teary ones.

"Zack…" Aerith said quietly.

Zack focused his attention back to Sephiroth. "Fuck!" Zack yelled. He had let himself get distracted just for an instant. Now Sephiroth was only inches away from Aerith. Zack swung his sword with all his might hitting Sephiroth's sword with great force. Zack watched as the Masamune entered Aerith's chest. Her eyes lost all color, as her body collapsed lying lifeless at Zack's feet.

Zack watched in horror as the women he loved lay motionless in a pool of her own blood. "Vincent! Get them out of here!" Zack yelled with a deep growl in his voice. The man in red jumped and landed in between the two SOLDIERs. He grabbed the lifeless girl. "Take them to Sector 5 in Midgar…there's a house with flowers all around it. Take them there. It's the only safe place I know. Go now!"

Vincent nodded and followed the other group. Barret had thrown Cloud over his shoulder, while Cid pulled the buster sword. It was far too heavy for him to lift. Yuffie lead the group out of the capital building. They hurried onto the Highwind. The engines began to roar as the ship became alive. The ship lifted into the air and headed towards Midgar as fast as it could.

"We'll get to Midgar in 20 minutes! Keep them alive!" Cid yelled over the loud speaker.

Vincent ran over to Aerith first. He knew her wound wasn't nearly as fatal as Cloud's but he couldn't let his friends love die on his watch. "Zack…you better stay alive." Vincent said as he put pressure on the women's wounds.

LINE_

Zack's eyes were watery but filled with rage. He knew he was going to break on of Angeal's lessons. Mercy. He did not care. Sephiroth was going to fall, today was the day he could live his life happily ever after.

"Have you made you your mind Zackary?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack did not respond he just jumped at the man at a blinding speed. He moved so fast Sephiroth was barely able to block the blow. "Here's my answer fucker!" Zack yelled as he kicked the sliver haired man across the face. He sailed through the air crashing into the wall in the distance.

"Very well. You will be joining your friends shortly." He said as dusted himself off. He felt his shoulder twitch. He looked down at his right shoulder. His eyes began to shake. He looked at the black blade covered with his own blood deep within his shoulder. "How…" The man's said as he looked at Zack.

Zack pulled his sword out of the man and quickly did two back flips. He landed on his feet and immediately got into a fighting pose. Sephiroth grinned, he was excited. "At last, a real battle." He said as he motioned at Zack with this hand. Zack charged at the man at full speed. Sephiroth smiled, he put his giant blade above his head and began to charge towards the man as well.

Zack smiled. "That's what I thought." He put his hand out, a blue aura surrounded his arm. He shot an ultima spell at the ground before him. Dust covered his path, he quickly jumped high in the air. He watched as Sephiroth ran through the dust cloud, swinging at a phantom. Zack went into a nose dive. He headed towards the ground as fast as he could. "Sephiroth! Up here!" He yelled to get the man's attention. He pulled his sword as far back as he could to gain all momentum he could possibly get. His sword met Sephiroth's with great force creating a large crater below Sephiroth's feet.

In one motion Zack shot an ultima spell straight into Sephiroth's chest sending the man flying through the air. Zack jumped high into the air and turned his sword upside down. The blade was pointing down towards the ground below. He fell towards the ground as fast as he could. He grinned. He had timed his attack perfectly. His sword ripped through Sephiroth's chest as he flew through the air. The duo crashed hard into the ground. Zack knew he had the silver haired man where he wanted him.

Zack grunted, his chest was on fire. He looked to his left and saw Sephiroth's Masamune deep within his chest. Zack knew where the blade had entered; it was right near his heart. His blood began to pour down Sephiroth's blade, as Sephiroth's blood began to pool below him. Sephiroth looked up at the man, "Well it looks as though we're even now." Sephiroth said as he put his hand on Zack's chest as large sparks began form in his palm. A loud crackle came from his as it struck Zack in the chest. Zack let out a scream of pain as his body was launched, leaving his sword in Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth knew this was his chance. He ripped Zack's sword out of his chest. He winched in pain as he turned over to all fours. Blood poured from his chest as blood began to drip from his mouth. He was severely hurt. He had to end this now; he would be dead in matter of an hour if he didn't get his hands on a potion. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Zack's sword. He turned and sprinted towards the man.

Zack opened his eyes as he slowly gathered himself. "Fuck…thunder hurts like hell." Zack reached for his sword, his eyes widened as he realized it was not next to him. He turned to see a dark figure running towards him with two blades. "Fuck…" Zack said as he gathered his courage. He was going to have to charge the bull unarmed.

Zack let out a battle cry as he charged at Sephiroth, he jumped over the man but was quickly met with the tip of Sephiroth's blade. Zack felt blood fill his pants, Sephiroth had given him a deep gash on his leg. Zack did a back flip and crumbled. The pain from his wound on his leg took his stability away from him.

Sephiroth smiled as he walked slowly. He threw Zack's sword towards the defenseless man. The blade tore deep into Zack's chest. He gasped as blood began to pour from his mouth. He felt tears fall from his eyes. "I'm not going to make it…"

He watched as Sephiroth's right hand began to glow with a large blue aura. "I'd like to see you recover from this wound." He said as he cast his own ultima spell upon his blade. The Masamune began to glow blue as the man charged at Zack. His blade dug deep into Zack's chest, the blade going straight into his heart. "Now stay dead." Sephiroth said as he pulled his sword out of Zack.

Zack watched as Sephiroth laughed and turned to walk away. Tears fell from Zack's face as he coughed on his blood in his throat. "What about….my happily ever after…" Zack said as his eyes closed.

LINE_

"_Giving up already huh? I thought I taught you better than that."_

"_Angeal?"_

_The man nodded and looked at him. "Zack you remember what I told you?"_

"_Yeah…but he's too powerful. I did my best Angeal."_

"_You're best huh? I guess your best isn't enough to save the one's you love? You know that's where he's going next don't you?"_

_Zack looked at his mentor with eyes of sorrow. "But…she doesn't love me anymore."_

_Angeal smiled at the man. He always looked at Zack as a younger brother. He knew he loved this girl with all of his heart, it was written all over his face. "Did she tell you herself that she doesn't love you?"_

"_Well…no."_

"_Then how can you be sure? "_

"_I can't I guess."_

"_Damn right you can't…you can't if you stay here. Get up Zack. Dig deep. Show me you still know what bravery, honor and courage is. You can do it Zack. GET UP!"_

LINE_

Zack opened his eyes; Sephiroth was only a few feet away. Zack felt his wounded heart pound. He pulled his sword out of his chest as blood squirted onto the ground below. "No matter what happens…PROTECT YOUR HONOR!" Zack yelled as a large white wing tore out of his back. He flew towards Sephiroth as he gave a final battle cry.

He swung his sword as hard as he could. He moved faster than Sephiroth could react. His blade tore through his foe as if he were a piece of paper. Zack landed on his feet and put his sword on his back as the wing disappeared. He walked over to Sephiroth who lay struggling to breath. Zack looked at the man; he had severed his arm from his shoulder down to his rib. Zack knew it was a fatal blow. He had cut a portion of Sephiroth's heart, Sephiroth was done. Blood poured out of the man quickly as he gasped for air.

Zack kicked Sephiroth's severed arm away. Sephiroth was left handed, so his blade lay in the lifeless hand. Zack crouched next to the man who was clinging to life the best he could. "Do me a favor…and stay in my past…stay in my memories." The man tried to talk but he choked on his blood. Zack hung his head, "You know you deserve to suffer every last second you have left in your life…but." Zack trialed off as he grabbed his sword and drove it into Sephiroth's chest. He gave his blade a twist killing the man instantly. He watched as the man's eyes went gray. Zack began to walk away, but he paused looking at the man. His body quickly faded into a black mist and vanished.

"Shouldn't his body…have disappeared into the lifestream?" Zack said. He just shook it off as nothing and began to walk towards the exit. His blood began to pour, his wounds were not closing like they used to. "This really can't be good."

LINE_

HOLY CRAP! That was a really really long chapter! I hope you guys like it! I did my best! Please review! I will hurry with the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 10

AN- Holy crap that last chapter was quite a doozy huh? This one should be good, but not like the last :P

LINE_

Vincent kicked the wooden door open with his iron covered foot. "Put Cloud on the couch. I'll take the girl up stairs." Vincent said as he carried the bloody girl up the stairs. He had wrapped his cape around the girl to keep her warm as she bleed. He laid the girl down on the bed in the room upstairs. "Yuffie! Grab me warm water and a rag! Also grab me some bandages." Vincent said as he removed the women coat as carefully as he could. He quickly tore her shirt enough for him to see the wound.

"Zack…you're lucky you moved as fast as you did… she would have been dead if you didn't sense Sephiroth." Vincent said as he looked at the wound. She had a deep wound just below her collarbone and a few inches above her heart. If Zack hadn't moved as quickly as he did Sephiroth's blade would have tore through her heart, killing her instantly.

Yuffie ran into the room with a small bowl in one arm and a bunch of bandages. She didn't speak a word; she knew the severity of the situation. Vincent grabbed the warm, soaked cloth and began to clean Aerith's wounds. The girl did not stir; she had been in and out of consciousness as they flew to Midgar. Vincent opened his palm as his hand began to glow a white light. Vincent watched as the wound reduced in size. It was the best a cure materia could do, no materia could fully heal any wound. It only helped the healing process and made the pain bearable. Vincent then reached into his pouch on his side and brought out a small bottle glowing with a bright blue liquid. He slowly picked the women's head up and began to pour the liquid down the girl's throat. Vincent then wrapped her shoulder in the bandages. Her blood began to soak the bandages, but Vincent knew she was going to be okay. "Yuffie, I need you to stay up here with her for me. Please give her a potion every twenty minutes." Vincent said as he stood and walked towards the door. Yuffie nodded as she walked over to a chair near the bed and sat down.

Vincent hurried down the stairs as he heard panic setting in below. "Sir! Help! I think he stopped breathing!" Tifa said with tears in her eyes. Vincent walked past the women and walked straight for the couch. He put his ear close to Cloud's mouth. He could hear the man's faint breaths. He pulled out a large feather from his pocket. "I need you to grind this up and mix it with a potion. The phoenix down can't bring someone back from the dead, but it will save someone who's close to it. You need to hurry!" Vincent said as he handed the feather to the women. She ran into the kitchen and began to grind up the feather. Moments later she brought back the potion mix and handed it to the man.

Vincent pulled off the blanket off of the near dead man and dumped the liquid onto the wound. The wound made a sizzling sound as smoke came from the wound. The deep stab wound began to seal. "He's not out of the dark yet. He has internal injuries, and the bleeding won't stop until he get's rest. If he moves he will tear open the wound again…I don't think a phoenix down will save him next time…they are very rare, we need to get more if we are going to combat Sephiroth." The man in red said as he stood up.

"Don't you have more?" Tifa asked.

"No…that was my only one." Vincent said as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tifa said as she ran after the man.

"Someone has to get Zack…unless you forgot….that he took on Sephiroth alone so we could escape." Vincent said coldly. He truly respected Zack. He was brave, fearless and yet full of life. He would fight to his last breath if he needed to; there was a lot of honor in that. Vincent smiled as he looked out the open door. He had a friend, something he never had in his entire life.

"We need you here though…we don't know what we're doing…" Tifa said as she tugged on his arm. The man looked deep into her eyes. He could see a pain in them he could quite put his hand on it.

Vincent sighed. "Fine I will stay. You better hope Zack will be fine…his blood will be on your hands." Vincent said coldly as he walked into the house ignoring her hurt look.

LINE_

Zack walked out of the white forest, Blood dripping the entire way. Zack could feel his breathing getting heavier and heavier after each step. He pulled his hand away from his chest and looked down at his blood soaked glove. "Fuck…this isn't good. I can't die now…not yet…I need to see her first…make sure she's okay." Zack said as he walked into the bone village. The workers all starred at him as he walked through the site. Many weren't sure what to do, several wanted to help but were too afraid. The man was covered in blood and had a large sword. More than enough reason to make anyone nervous.

Zack walked straight through the dig site and walked toward the coast. His breathing began to hurt as he headed towards a small private dock. There was an elderly man putting his things in his boat. He was dressed in rubber overalls. He had a bucket of worms next to him. Zack sighed, he hated what he was going to have to do. "Sir…lease get off the boat…" Zack said as he pointed his sword towards the man's head.

The old man was taken back at the sight of the blades point. He looked at the man before him. His eyes seemed to be losing life with every blink. The man had pain and desperateness in his eyes. "Son…you look like you need a doctor. There's a doctor back at the…" The man was cut off.

"No doctor…I need…I need to get to Midgar." Zack said he moved his blade closer to the man.

The old man simply put his hand on the blade and pushed it away. "Get in. I'll take you there. You just use whatever items you have and rest." The man said kindly.

Zack let out a sigh, it didn't sound like a horrible idea. "Thank you." Zack said as he climbed into the boat. The old man smiled and started the engine and headed to south.

After two hours Zack could finally see Midgar in the horizon. Memories began to rush into is mind. He sat up in the boat and turned to the man. "Thank you so much for giving me a ride sir. It really means a lot."

"It's not a problem son. You look like you've been through a lot today."

"Hah…you have no idea. Thank you again. I can make it from here. I hope you get a big fish!" Zack said as he jumped into the water. The water around him quickly turned red.

"I can give you a ride a little further in if you'd like." The old man offered.

"Nah I got this." Zack said as began to swim away. The old man simply nodded and turned his boat around. Zack watched as the boat vanished into the distance. He turned and swam towards the shore. After a few feet Zack had begun to wish he had taken the old man up on his offer. The salt had burnt much more than he expected and each stroke hurt more than the one before it. Zack finally grabbed hold of land. He gasped as he plopped down on his chest. Blood began to pour and pool quickly below him. "Fuck…I need to move…I'm out of potions…I need to hurry or I'm done for." Zack said as he forced himself to stand up. He took a deep breath and walked over the hill, his feet continued to move on their own. He was running on empty, his only drive was to see Aerith. Even if it meant it would cost his life.

After walking for a half hour Zack had finally made it to Midgar. "Okay all I need to do is wait for one of those doors to open and I can slide in…hopefully unnoticed." Zack said as he walked up to one of the gates. Midgar had a great security system. Anyone coming in and out of the city needed a pass or a key card which would give them access. Zack looked up to the gray sky and sighed. 'Everything was a lot easier when I was in SOLDIER. I could go anywhere I wanted, and nobody questioned me. Nobody..." Zack said as he watched a young couple walk towards the gate. Zack smiled and sprinted after them as they walked through the gate.

Zack entered the city and quickly turned right avoid contact with the couple. He had to move fast before anyone would notice him. He did stick out like a sore thumb, he was dressed in a SOLDIER uniform and he was covered in his own blood. Zack hurried as he walked passed a familiar church. "Damn…it's good to be home." Zack said as he looked at the church with hopeful eyes. He hadn't been "Home" in over five years. He still could remember the day he left Aerith all alone.

LINE_

_Zack grabbed Aerith's hand as they began to walk to their normal spot. Zack looked at the girl with sorrow in his eyes. He loved to look at the women, she was beautiful. Just looking at the women made him feel better. _

"_You're leaving again aren't you?" Aerith said unexpectedly. _

_She had sadness in her voice, it always felt like a knife in the heart. "Yeah…how'd yah know?"_

"_I can see it in your eyes silly. Those things tell me everything about you." Aerith said as she pulled the man's face close to hers. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"_

_Zack smiled. "How about another kiss?"_

_Aerith giggled and wacked him on the shoulder. "Somebody's getting greedy!" Aerith said as she walked away from the man. Her mood quickly changed as she sat on the nearby swing. She looked up at the man with tears in her eyes. "Where are you going this time?"_

_Zack walked up to the women and put his hands on her should as he knelt down in front of here. "You know I can't tell you."_

_Aerith sobbed a little bit and sniffled. "But you always tell me…"_

"_Crap…you're using that face! Not fair….I'll be in Nibleheim." _

"_Where's that?" Aerith asked curiously._

"_It's out west, deep in the mountains. I'll take you there one day."_

"_You promise?" _

"_I promise." Zack said with a pause. "Hey when I get home...I have something for you…a little gift…but you have to answer a question correctly to get it! A little something for you to look forward to!" Zack said with a happy grin._

_Aerith looked at the man and had a huge smile on her face. "You know I would have been looking forward to just you coming home…but now I get a present! What is it! Give me a hint!" _

"_Hehehehe! Let me think about that….um….no. You get no hint! You can just….suffer!" Zack said as he picked up the girl and spun her around. He placed her down in front of him softly. He kissed her suddenly catching her off guard. She like the surprise, she pulled him in close to her and kissed him deeply._

_Aerith pulled away from the kiss just for an instant. "You come home soon…okay?"_

_Zack smiled. "As soon as I can…and you'll get your present." Zack said as he kissed the women once more._

_LINE__

Zack refocused as a Shinra patrol squad walked passed him. He sprinted and jumped behind a large pile of rubble. He watched at the group of men walked to sector 4. Zack stood and looked down at the rubble. "Thank Gaia for the slums huh?...wait…this is a lot more rubble than what should be down here…" Zack said as he looked at his surroundings. Large piles of steel and debris were everywhere. Zack just shrugged it off as nothing and walked through the Sector 5 gate.

He walked through the gate and into the town center. Each sector had its own community. He picked up his pace as he got closer to Aerith's house. He could smell the flowers from the town center. Zack felt his heart beat slow. He had lost a lot of blood. He knew death was near. His arm had begun to go numb when he first entered Midgar. "Come on Zack! You can make it! You can smell the fuckin flowers…just a little further." Zack said as the house came into sight.

His knee gave way. Zack crumbled to the ground landing on his chest. Dust flew into the air as Zack starred at the dirt. "You're kidding me right…I'm here… come on!" Zack yelled. His scream was barely audible; his lungs were empty of air. With each breath he kicked up another dose of dirt into the air. "Calm yourself Zack…just focus your energy. You can do this." Zack said as pulled himself up to his knees.

Zack's barely beating heart stopped as he heard a familiar clicking behind him. "Put your hands behind your back…don't move." The patrol commander yelled.

"Sir he does fit the description of the wanted SOLDIER. This will be a great discovery! We will be rewarded handsomely. I'll call H.Q" One of the four men said.

"No…We will take him there ourselves. We don't want anyone else taking the credit now do we?" The commander said with a smile.

Zack forced himself to stand, he barely had the energy to breathe. He drew his sword, it felt heavy in his hands. He gave a grin at the four men. "I'm not going anywhere." Zack said in a shallow voice.

"He's wanted dead or alive boys…dead will be a lot easier to bring in. Open fire!" The commander said as he pointed at the man in front of them.

The men opened fire at Zack. Zack knew he was in trouble. These men were going to be a lot harder than he wanted. He charged the men. He gasped as he felt the hot steel enter his right shoulder. He grinded his teeth as he pulled his sword back with all his might. He was just a few feet away from the men as he felt two more hot pieces of steel enter his flesh. One went right into his stomach, the other in his bicep. He felt his left hand lose its grip on his blade. The bullet had made his arm useless. He pulled his sword down with ever last bit of energy he had when he felt another piece of his burning metal tear into his chest. This one went through his chest and tore through his lung. Zack collapsed in mid swing, his sword barely grazing the commander.

Zack fell to the ground lying lifeless. The four men grinned as the bent over to grab the man. The commander looked back at his men with a smile. His face quickly began white as blood began to pour form the man's throat. He looked at his men with panic.

LINE_

Vincent sat into the kitchen drinking a small cup of tea. Tea was one of few things he truly enjoyed. He sat at the table with Tifa. Tifa drank her tea with a shaky hand. "Calm yourself. Being a wreck will not help the situation. Take a few deep breaths." Vincent said as sipped his tea.

"I know…I'm just…nervous." Tifa said.

"You mean worried?" Vincent said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…yeah that's what I meant."

Vincent studied the women. "No you didn't…you meant nervous. Explain." Vincent said as he placed his tea down.

Tifa looked around the room looking to see if anyone was around. The group had gone to sleep, most of them crashing where they last sat down. Barret had sat in an arm chair near Cloud. He was out faster than everyone else. Cid had fallen asleep leaning against the wall near the stairs. Red however was sleeping upstairs with Aerith, keeping her warm. Tifa let out a sigh. "Can you keep this between us?' Vincent could tell the women was carrying a heavy load. He nodded in agreement as he grabbed his tea.

Tifa felt tears in her eyes. "I knew Zack…from a long time ago."

"Continue." Vincent said as he sipped his tea.

"He came to my home town five years ago…almost six now I guess. And he and Cloud disappeared for a long time. Four years later I found Cloud at a train station. He was just laying there, his eyes were glazed over…and he had Zack's sword…and he smelled sour and salty." Tifa said wondering why the man smelled like that.

Vincent focused on the women and spoke. "Mako poisoning. Did he seem extremely out of it, almost as though he had no recollection of anything?"

"Yeah…he looked at me like I was a stranger and he never knew me. I asked him repeatedly what happened to Zack. But he claimed he never knew a Zack…but I know he did…he wrote me once telling me of his best friend Zack Fair. So I was a bit confused. I met Zack back in Nibleheim four years ago. I knew that sword the moment I saw it…it was Zacks." Tifa said.

"Then why are you nervous. You just know who Zack was…or is there more?" Vincent asked.

Tifa took a deep breath. "There is more. I…I knew he was alive…"

"Really…you knew and you didn't say anything to anyone?" Vincent asked.

"No."

"Why didn't you?" Vincent asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Cuz…cuz… I don't know." Tifa said.

"You better have a good reason. I know that girl must have been worried about Zack. He told me she was waiting for him…" Vincent said. "It would be cold to not let someone know the love of her life was alive."

Tifa looked at the man with a horrified look. She forgot in all the chaos what she said to Aerith…she told her that he was dead. "I don't want to break Cloud."

"What do you mean break Cloud?" Vincent said as he sat up straight. This conversation was beginning to get interesting.

"You see when Cloud finally snapped back into reality after finding him…he was acting differently." Tifa could see the man was listening intently. "He started to act like Zack…he believed he was Zack. His memories weren't his, I could tell."

"So he used Zack to fill in his gaps in his mind…" Vincent said as he stood up abruptly. He could felt a faint vibration outside the house.

Vincent knew it was somebody near the house. "Tifa. Wake the others. Protect the house." Vincent said as he sprinted out the door.

"Wait! Whats wrong!" Tifa yelled.

Vincent turned and sprinted down the pant next to the house. He could see five men in the distance. He watched as one of the men charged at the others. He could tell by just the way the man moved, he was injured, possibly fatally. It hit Vincent like a brick wall. "Zack!" The man yelled as he quickened his pace. He drew his gun as he watched the man fall from gun fire. He quickly fired several shots at the group of four men.

The commander stopped dead in his tracks as a bullet tore through his throat followed by several more to the chest. Each one of his men followed him to the grave in seconds as the felt the wrath of Vincent's gun. Vincent hurried to his fallen friend picking his still body in his arms and quickly ran back towards the house.

The man in red erupted through the doors and yelled. "Everyone grab the supplies now!" Vincent screamed as he pulled Zack into the kitchen laying him on the table. His blood flowed through the cracks off of the table and into the cracks of the tile. Everyone quickly snapped out of their slumbers except Cloud and Aerith. Everyone scampered into the kitchen and were shocked at the sight before them. The watched a man with black hair covered in more blood than any man should. It appeared that he had more blood outside his body than what was in it. Vincent turned the stunned group and yelled. "What are you standing around for!"

Everyone snapped back to reality and began to scurry around the house gathering all the healing items they could find. Yuffie came running in with a cure materia and a handful of potions. She laid them down on the counter and hurried to find some bandages. Vincent turned as he saw a frozen Tifa standing in the kitchen next to the stove. Vincent could see the pain and guilt in her eyes. He knew this was a time to be delicate. "Tifa. Why don't you go check on Cloud?"

Tifa looked taken aback at the sound of the man's voice. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked down at the man lying on the kitchen table. This man had fought to protect her twice. He was willing to sacrifice his life to protect others without any concern for his life and well being. He was a hero, someone anyone could look up to. "Zack…" The girl muttered as she looked at the blood pooling on the kitchen floor. She looked up at Vincent, her tears gone. "Fix him…I'll go check on Cloud."

The women quickly disappeared into the sea of chaos of the living room. Yuffie came running in the kitchen with a worried look on her face. "There are no more bandages. So I grabbed towels and extra blankets. She said as she put them next to Vincent. Vincent nodded as he put the cure materia in his arm.

Cid and Barret looked into the kitchen looking helpless and curious. Vincent could feel their eyes on his back. "I need you two to go outside. There are four dead Shinra soldiers. Hide their bodies and cover up the blood. We can't have Shinra on our tails, not when we're injured." Vincent said as his hand began to glow.

LINE_

The two men nodded and walked outside. They moved with haste as they grabbed the dead men and tossed them under a pile of rubble. Barret had grabbled large pieces of steel to cover the bodies. Cid walked over to the blood covered ground. He stopped and stared at the puddles wondering how to cover them up.

"Well how in the fuck sakes are we going to cover this shit up!" Cid yelled.

Barret dropped another piece of rubble onto the dead men and turned and looked at the man. "How the fuck should I know? Do I look like I sit around a house fuckin cleaning all day?" Barret hissed.

"Goddamn right you do! All you're missing is your little apron Ms. Wallace." Cid said with a snicker.

"What did you call me you little piece of shit! You want to see space? I'll make you see stars you little shit head!" Barret said as steam came out of his ears.

Cid just smiled as he walked back towards the house. He knew he had gotten a rise out of Barret. Barret always was easy to ruffle up. Cid stopped as he heard Barret yelling from behind.

"Where the fuck do yo thing yo going!" Barret yelled.

Cid turned and grinned. "To grab you a fuckin broom so you can clean women!" Cid said as he entered the house. He walked straight passed the commotion and grabbed a broom from the closet. He walked out the door and walked towards the steamed Barret. He ignored the man and put the broom down on the ground. He began to push dirt onto the puddles of blood. The dirt quickly absorbed the blood. Cid quickly pushed the blood to the side. Of the path. He looked up at Barret looking very serious. "I think they could use our help inside." Cid said to the giant man. Barret nodded as the two men walked into the house.

LINE_

Aerith began to stir in her bed as she heard a loud bang at the door below. She could hear the many voices and scurrying of their shoes on the wooden floors. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling deep in thought. "It hurts to breath… Cloud! I hope he's okay…" Aerith said as she motivated herself to sit up. Her mind was racing thinking about the events that had unfolded just a day ago. "Wait…my mind has to be playing tricks on me…I thought I saw Zack… it can't be…Tifa said he was dead." Aerith said as she began to cry.

"Ow…it hurts to cry…" Aerith said as she wiped her tears. Her body wasn't ready to weep. She stoop up quickly as she heard the others screaming at one another. "What's going on down there?" Aerith said as she opened the door of her room. She watched as Yuffie had run past her with her arms full of towels. She felt her heart beginning to pound. 'Something's wrong I know it.' Aerith said as she walked towards the steps. She slowly walked down the steps, each step felt like she had been stabbed again.

She finally reached the last stair. She watched as Cid walked out the door with a broom in his hand. She raised an eyebrow wondering why he would possibly need a broom outdoors. Her focus shifted to the blond on the couch. She could see he had a large wound on his stomach. Blood had soaked his bandages through. "Wait…this doesn't add up right…Cloud is hurt…that means…ZACK! " She said aloud as she walked towards the middle of the living room. Her eyes began to shake as she watched a small stream of blood flowing into the living room staining her carpet. "What's going on…who's hurt?" Aerith though as she counted everyone in her group.

Aerith made her way to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. She felt her knees shake as she saw a leather covered hand hanging off of the table. It was lifelessly hanging as blood dripped off of the table on all sides. She tried to see who was on the table, but a man in red was blocking her view. 'Please move…' Aerith thought as the man finally moved. She watched as the man in red poured a potion into the man's mouth. Her jaw dropped, at the sight of the man covered in blood. "Zack…" Aerith said as she began to cry.

The man before her was covered in blood. His blue turtle neck sweater was torn and tattered. His arms were covered in bright red from the flow of the blood from his wounds. Tears began to overwhelm her as she followed his chest with her eyes. His chest warily expanded as he inhaled. Each breath he let out a wheeze. She walked toward the man. She needed to see him; she needed to see his face. She walked in her bare feet through the sea of red. She shivered as he toes touched the warm liquid below. "I have to see him…" Aerith told herself as she walked towards the man.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the women in pink. She stopped beside the man and began to cry. His face was barely recognizable, it was covered in fresh blood along with dark dried blood. "Zack…you're alive…please don't leave me…. Not again….fight…I'm going to be here baby." Aerith said with a smile. She knew the man would groan at being called baby. She pulled his glove off and grabbed his hand softly. His hands were cold and clammy. He felt dead. She held his hand tightly and looked at him with tears falling from her face. She closed her eyes tightly and began to move her mouth, but no words came. 'Come back to me Zack…you can't…you're not allowed to leave me again.' Aerith thought as she prayed harder.

Everyone watched as a green aura surrounded Aerith and Zack. Vincent watched with great amazement as Zack's wounds began to heal. He watched as black smoke came from Zack's wound near his heart. "What…what is that…" Vincent said as the smoke disappeared in the air. He looked down at Zack's chest. His wound began to seal. 'How…that wound wouldn't heal…everything I did nothing work…what is this girl doing?' Vincent watched with amazement as the wound closed.

Aerith opened her eyes and smiled. She could feel the warmth return to his hand. She kissed his hand softly. She watched as Zack opened his eyes slowly. His eyes met her's for just a moment. He gave her a warm smile and closed his eyes once more. "Zack!" Aerith shouted as she shook the man's hand.

"He's okay Aerith. He just needs to rest. Tifa please take her to get cleaned up." Vincent said as he looked over at Tifa. He knew the girls needed a reason to talk to one another.

"Excuse me sir. When you're done cleaning him…he can have my bed." Aerith said with warm smile. "Thank you for taking good care of him…I will take it from here." The girl said with a warm smile. She turned and followed Tifa upstairs.

LINE_

Aerith walked into her room as Tifa went to grab a rag to wash her feet. Aerith removed her dress and walked towards her dresser. Tifa walked into the room. "Hey let me get that for you." Tifa said as she opened the drawer for the women.

"I can do it. It doesn't hurt that bad." Aerith said as she bent over to the bottom drawer. She winced in pain.

"Please let me do it Aerith. What do you need?" Tifa asked as she bent over.

"In the bottom drawer there's another SOLDIER uniform for Zack. He left two of them here…" Aerith said as she trailed off into thought. 'I used to hold them…I used to smell them when you were gone…but now I have the real thing.'

Tifa grabbed the uniform and placed it on the bed. "You need anything else in here?" Tifa asked.

"Um…yeah. Sorry to be a pain. But can you grab that moggle tee-shirt? It was Zack's favorite jammie shirt. We should put him in something comfy while he rests." Aerith said.

Tifa gave her a smile and grabbed the shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She smiled to herself as she looked at the tee-shirt. 'He would wear something like this.'

"Okay Aerith I will give them to Vincent in a little bit. Now sit down and let me clean you up." Tifa said with a smile. Aerith walked over to the bed and gingerly sat down. Tifa grabbed the warm wash rag and began to rub the dried blood off if the women's feet.

Aerith looked down at the women with great confusion. "Hey Tifa…"

Tifa looked up at the women. She knew what conversation was coming. "hm?"

"Why did you say Zack was dead? Cuz he's alive…" Aerith asked as she looked down in her lap.

Tifa looked at the women with sad eyes. She knew she shouldn't have been so cruel to the women. Aerith had always been so nice to her. But she knew she couldn't tell Aerith the whole truth. "I thought he did… he disappeared after Nibleheim…so did Cloud…and Cloud had his sword…so I assumed…" Tifa said not making eye contact. She was nervous her eyes would show her lies.

Aerith looked at the women stunned. 'It was Zack's sword…I never really paid much attention to it…but now that I think of it, it was his sword. "Oh, okay…I understand."

Tifa stood up. "We should get these clothes to Zack huh?" Aerith nodded as she stood up on her freshly cleaned feet.

LINE_

Vincent had just pulled the last bullet from Zack's flesh. Yuffie had run to the market to buy more bandages in the market. Vincent sighed as the women came into the house. Her seriousness was gone, it was now replaced with her annoyingness. She ran into the kitchen handing the man the bandages. "Here yah go Vinny!" Yuffie said with a smile.

Vincent ignored her and took the bandages. He quickly cut the man's shirt completely off and began wrapping the man. Yuffie help hold the man up as Vincent carefully wrapped the man's chest. Zack was covered in the white bandages, only parts of his chest and midsection visible. Aerith and Tifa came into the room carrying a tee-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Aerith smiled at Vincent as Tifa handed the man the clothes. "I guess you're going to have to change him. Us girls don't want…to see anything!" Tifa and Aerith both giggled.

Vincent looked at the women with annoyance. "Very well then." Vincent said as he grabbed the man and carried him up the stairs. He quickly dressed the ragdoll. He laid him on the bed and covered the man with the blanket. He looked at the man as he began to exit the room. "I'm glad you're going to be okay Zack." He said as he shut the lights off and headed down the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Aerith asked motherly.

"Yes. He is resting." Vincent said as he walked over to the arm chair and took a seat. He let out a sigh, 'things were easier in my coffin.' Vincent thought as he closed his eyes.

"Aren't you gunna help!" A familiar annoying voice cried.

Vincent opened his eyes and looked at Yuffie who was on her hands and knees cleaning up the blood in the kitchen. Cid and Barret both were trying to help. Barret held a mop as he cursed under his breath. Cid did his best not to break into tears from laughing.

"No. I did my part." Vincent said as he closed his eyes.

"Yuffie leave him be. He's done more than all of us. Let him get some rest." Tifa said pointing a wagging finger at the ninja. The little girl instantly held her tongue. "Now let's get this mess cleaned up. After its bed time okay?" Tifa walked towards the kitchen. Aerith walked closely behind her. Tifa stopped and turned around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To help." Aerith said.

"No you need to rest… Why don't you go gather some blankets. And if you're feeling up to it, switch the load of laundry." Tifa said giving into the girls face. She knew Aerith didn't like being helpless.

Aerith gave her a smile and nodded with glee. She hurried over to the washer and dryer and began to work. Everyone made quick work of the mess. The kitchen slowly began to look like a kitchen once more. The sea of red had finally been push back to its shores. Everyone exited the kitchen and headed for the living room.

Aerith stood there with a smile. "Tifa and Yuffie. You tow go upstairs and sleep in my mom's room. No buts! Go!" Aerith shoed the two girls up the stairs before they could complain. "Boy's I made you beds on the floor. Don't worry! They should be pretty comfy! I put all the extra pillows down on the floor for you two." Aerith said with a smile. She walked over to the two men and handed them each a blanket. "Sleep well. And behave yourselves please."

Aerith giggled as the two men gave each other a glare. They both snarled at one another as they laid their heads down to rest. Aerith walked over to the light switch and softly shut the lights off. She walked over to the bed she made for herself. She gingerly slid under the covers and rested her head on the pillows. Aerith stared at the ceiling as she tried to get to sleep. 'It's been one heck of a day…you were this close to losing Zack Aerith…you better take each day as if it were a gift…you already lost him once.' Aerith thought as she closed her eyes trying to sleep.

'What am I going to do with Cloud… he really likes me….and I… I don't know. Look what you got yourself into Aerith!' Aerith scolded herself. 'You love Zack, you always have, and you always will. Cloud was nothing more than a crush…yeah that's it a crush.' She said trying to make things make sense. Even if it meant lying to herself. She let out a sigh, she couldn't get comfortable, and her mind would not rest. She sat up and looked around the room. The boys had fallen asleep within minutes of lying down.

"Fuck it." Aerith said as she slowly stood up. 'You love Zack, you know you do. You don't have to please everyone Aerith. Just do what makes you happy.' Aerith told herself as she grabbed her blanket. She headed towards the stairs and paused as she lifted her left foot to head up. She turned and looked at the blond who lay on the couch lifeless. "I'm sorry…Cloud." She said almost silently. She turned and walked up the stairs as quietly as she could. She tip toed past her mother's room and quietly opened her bed room door. She slipped in making as little noise as she possibly could. She closed the door as softly as she could. She turned and walked towards her bed, she smiled just hearing the man's soft breathing.

Aerith knelt down next to the bed. She bit her lip as she felt pain shoot down her back. Her shoulder was still very tender. She shook it off as she placed o=both of her hand on one another. Her chin softly rested upon her hands, she smiled. 'That's my Zack…he always did look at peace when he sleeps. I missed you so much Zack.' She thought as she watched the man she loved sleep. After watching him sleep for a little while Aerith finally gained the confidence to slide into bed with him. She laid her head softly on his chest as she looked up at the man's head. She softly kissed his jaw. "I love you." She whispered softly. Aerith smiled as she wrapped her arms around her love. Her eyes began to fell heavy. She closed them with a smile on her face. 'This is my heaven.'

LINE_

Zack opened his eyes as he heard the door open. He watched as Aerith walked into the room. He smiled to himself, 'I guess she forgot I was in SOLDIER. I could hear her coming up the steps. All my senses are highly tuned. Hell I can even see in the dark.' He giggled to himself. He followed the women with his half open eye. The girl walked next to the bed trying not to make any noise. She knelt down next to him and watched him pretend to sleep. Zack felt an urge to pop up and scare the poor girl, but he was far too tired and scaring her could be a bad thing. 'This is really awkward…how long is she going to stare at me?' Zack asked himself.

The women softly entered his bed and rested her head on his chest. Zack felt butterflies in his stomach beginning to flutter around. He had imagined there were actually butterflies in his stomach, and how they would have been dead dried up things by now. It had been years since he last felt this feeling. He felt her soft moist lips touch his jaw. He smiled as he heard her say she loved him. His mind froze. 'But you saw her with Cloud…if she loved you she wouldn't have done that…that's not love…' Zack said as he felt his smile quickly dissolve. 'But she's here with you stupid…she could downstairs with Cloud…but she's here with you…that has to mean something…' Zack said as he let his mind argue with itself. 'Fuck it…we'll figure it out right?' He said in his head as if he was asking Aerith. 'I love you too Aerith…I never stopped.' Zack said as he closed his eyes.

LINE_

AN- fast update…sigh. I only got 4 reviews on last chapter? I worked hard on that… come on guys I know you guys can spare a few seconds and give me a review. My reviewers! Thank you guys for reviewing! This chapter was written for you guys…for being awesome! So can we aim for 6 reviews this time? If I get 6 I will update again by Sunday!

Next Chapter- Cloud wakes…love triangle? Lots of Zack talking! Sorry guys but the next few chapters are going to be plot chapters. So stick with me please. We're just getting into the story now! Everything up to this point has been cupcake stuff! It gets awesome from this point on!


	11. Chapter 11

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 11

AN- Well fuck! 6 reviews over night (for me in the U.S) that's never happened before. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter! Remember more reviews make me happy. Me happy makes me motivated. Me motivated = more chapters sooner!

LINE_

Zack opened his eyes slowly. He glanced over to the small digital alarm clock next to the bed. 'What! 3:32! (pm) Crap I must have been bushed!' Zack said as he looked down. He smiled as he looked down at a slumbering Aerith. He softly kissed the top of her head. 'That's the smell I remember. Shampoo and flowers…this is MY Aerith.' He felt the girl begin to stir. She opened her green eyes and looked up at her love. She gave a huge smile as her eyes met his blue ones. "Good morning." The women said as she snuggled him.

Zack smiled. 'Oh, it feels so good to be alive…for once.' He kissed the women softly on her forehead, "Good morning."

The girl rolled over and looked at the clock. "We should get up! Look at the time!" The girl said as she went to grab her dress. "I'm going to get in the shower. I'll try to save you some hot water...hehehehe!" Aerith said as she ran flirtatiously to the bathroom.

"Great…it looks like an ice cold shower for me." Zack sighed as he smiled. "I wouldn't change one thing." He knew he wasn't going to get a droplet of warm water. Aerith always had taken long showers. 'It must be her place for relaxation and thinking or something." Zack shook his head and left the room to head down stairs.

Everyone turned and looked at the man as he walked down the stairs. "About time sleepy head!" Yuffie yelled.

"Yuffie! You just woke up ten minutes ago! Don't be mean!" Tifa said with a smile.

"So! He slept more than I did! He's a big SOLDIER bear in hibernation!" Yuffie cried as she stomped her foot.

Zack let out a small laugh. "Good morning to you to you little brat."

"She is a fuckin brat ain't she!" Cid yelled from the table in the living room. He was sitting there with Vincent and Barret drinking some hot tea.

"Who are you calling a brat? I hate you guys!" Yuffie cried as she pretended to be offended.

Tifa motioned with her head towards the front door. Zack nodded as he followed the women outside. The two walked up to the garden and began talking. "Did you sleep well?" Tifa asked.

Zack smiled. "The best I've slept in years."

"Good. You really needed that rest."Tifa said as she looked at the ocean of flowers. Tifa turned to the man. "Hey Zack…"

Zack had his eyes closed with a smile. He was enjoying the soft breeze and took in the scent of flowers. He opened his eyes and looked down at the girl as he heard his name. "Mhm?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Sure. Shoot."

"About the Shinra building…" Tifa trailed off.

Zack smiled. "Tifa relax. It wasn't your fault. I wanted you to leave anyway. The SOLDIERS would have killed you if you tried anything. You know that. I don't blame you, not even for a second."

"Yeah…but we could have done something…leaving you there…was wrong." Tifa said as she felt her eyes begin to water.

"Nah. Things happen for a reason Tifa. You wouldn't believe how I got out even if I told you." Zack said as he looked through the small hole on the plate above. He looked at the dark clouds above. "It's going to rain…I haven't seen rain in years." Zack said talking to himself.

Tifa looked at the man with curious eyes. His attitude was different than she remembered. He was still happy-go-lucky, but something was different. He seemed to be taking each moment as if he would die tomorrow. "Zack…how did you get out?"

"An old friend helped me escape…" Zack said with a small tone of sadness in his voice.

"An old friend from SOLDIER?" Tifa said as she joined the man who was leaning over a fence looking at the clouds.

"Yeah…you could say that…" Zack said with his eyes beginning to show sadness.

"Oh…who was it?" Tifa asked not knowing the pain she was going to feel.

Zack turned and looked at the girl looking serious. "It was…Sephiroth…" Zack said as he watched his words attack Tifa as if they were knives.

She looked at the man looking broken. "Zack…what happened to you and Cloud in Nibleheim…"

Zack looked at the women with pain filling his heart. He felt his knees beginning to lose their sturdiness. "…..Tifa…..I can't….." Zack said fighting off tears.

"So something did happen…" Tifa said looking down at her hands. She hands quickly turned to fists as her imagination wondered.

"Yeah…something horrible..." Zack said as he stood up straight. "Let's go back inside. I could use a shower!" Zack said as he looked at the dried blood which still covered a large part of his body. Vincent did his best to clean him quickly, but the man could only do so much.

"Yeah you should! And you smell too!" Tifa joked. She knew both of them were trying to hide their pain.

Zack smiled as he walked towards the house leaving Tifa to her thoughts. 'What could have possibly happened that Zack Fair wouldn't want to talk about it? He's the strongest man I have ever met…and just asking the question seemed to knock him off of his center. What happened to you Cloud…and Zack?'

Tifa let out a deep sigh. 'So Sephiroth saved you Zack…that makes me feel worse. Our enemy saved you…and your friends just walked away…' Tifa wiped a tear that had escaped from her eye as she turned to walk back into the house.

LINE_

Zack walked into the bedroom and grabbed his SOLDIER uniform. He sat down on the bed waiting for Aerith to finish up in the bathroom. He looked down at the clothes he had worn since he was 14 years old. He still remembered the first day he signed his contract with Shinra. He felt special when he was pulled from the group on the first day of training.

LINE_

"_You have a lot of skill young man." A towering man with silver hair said as he walked with Zack._

_Zack looked up the man and felt star struck. "You're…you're…the great General Sephiroth."_

_The silver haired man looked down at the young man. "I am a general but I haven't done anything done anything to deserve the title 'great'." He said with a smile._

"_Where are we going?" Zack asked curiously. _

"_I won't lie to you Fair. We have watched you go through the beginnings of basic training. Odd, because I never watch. Today I was just walking through, and I noticed you." Sephiroth said. _

"_Noticed me?" Zack asked curiously._

_Sephiroth smiled at the young man. "Did you not notice?"_

"_Notice what?" Zack asked looking at the general confused._

"_You were out working, out running and out shooting full grown men. Did you not notice you were crushing your competition?" Sephiroth asked. _

"_Nope, not at all." Zack said with a smile._

_Sephiroth smiled. "Well, you will be meeting a friend of mine. He is going to help me assess your ability." Sephiroth said as opened a door motioning to Zack to enter._

_Zack walked in the door and was quickly greeted by a tall muscular man with black hair. "So you're the one Sephiroth's been gushing about huh?' The man said with a smile. "My name is Angeal."_

"_I'm Zack. Nice to meet you." Zack said as he shook the man's hand. _

"_Likewise." Angeal said as he shook the boys hand. He looked up at Sephiroth and nodded. "Shall we begin?" _

"_Zack please select a sword." Sephiroth motioned to the weapons closet._

_Zack walked up to the blades and began to go through them. "Nope to light…too short…way to long… what is this?" Zack said as he pulled a sword out and turned to Sephiroth._

"_What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked._

"_Look that this thing! Who could fight with this?" Zack said as he handed a SOLDIER sword to the man._

"_Wow…this sword is dangerous. It's very very unbalanced." He said as he smiled to Angeal who stood next to him. Zack had passed a test, he could feel the flaw in the blade. A sign of a great SOLDIER. _

_Zack continued to search through the blades. He smiled as he pulled out one that he liked. "I like this one. Is it okay?" _

_Angeal looked at the young boy. "That blade is extremely heavy. Are you certain that are the one you want?" _

"_Yep…it feels right in my hands." Zack said as he held the blade in his hands._

"_Alright. Please step into the room. We will be running a simulation." Angeal said as he opened the door for Zack._

_Zack walked into the room with is sword in his hands. The room began to glow as his sounding changed. He watched as three death hounds surrounded the boy. Zack gripped his sword tightly and prepared to fight. He ran towards the beast in front of him with his sword out ready to give a death blow. He stopped suddenly and swung his word behind him, killing another hound which tried to catch him off guard._

"_Did you see that…he has the gift? He has warrior's eyes. He could feel the monster behind him." Angeal said as he put his hand on his chin. He watched as Zack quickly killed the other two hounds. _

_Sephiroth did not say anything. He just input a code as the training room began to glow once more. Angeal felt fear fill him as he watched a giant horned beast come to life in the room with the boy. "What are you doing? A behemoth! A SOLDIER second couldn't handle that alone! Angeal said as he ran towards the door._

"_Wait." Sephiroth said as he motioned his hand to stop his friend. "Look." Sephiroth said as he pointed to boy in the room._

_Angeal turned and looked as he watched Zack climb on the behemoth's back. He jammed his blade into the back of the beast's neck snapping its spinal cord. He boy lifted his sword high in the air and brought it down on the beasts head, killing it instantly. "Holy shit…" Angeal let slip._

"_It looks like we have a prodigy on our hands." Sephiroth said to his friend. He put his hand on a microphone. "Zack, that is enough. Please join us in here."_

_Zack quickly ran into the room and joined the two men. "Dang that thing was tough!" Zack said as he looked as a wound from the beast's claw. _

"_You did very well Zack. Go get yourself a potion. We have a machine to the left of this room. Go grab yourself one okay?" Angeal said as he put his arm on the young boy leading him to the door. Zack smiled and left the two men alone in the room._

"_Angeal I want you to set up the mako injections with Hojo as soon as you can. Zack will be given the rank of second class." Sephiroth said as he began to walk towards the door._

"_Second class! Only one other person has ever skipped basic training and given the rank of second class!" Angeal argued._

"_I am aware of my accomplishments Angeal…he will be a greater SOLDIER than I if he is given the proper training. That is why you will train him personally. I don't trust anybody more than you. You will be a great mentor." Sephiroth said with a smile._

"_If that's what you wish, so be it. I hope you're right about him." Angeal said._

LINE_

'That was my first day with Shinra…my first day in SOLDIER…my first day of wearing this uniform.' Zack thought as he looked down at his clothes. He had worn this uniform every day since he was 14. Zack's thoughts were interrupted as Aerith walked into the room.

"The showers all yours!" She said with a smile.

"Did you save me any hot water?" Zack asked with a grin.

"It's a surprise!" Aerith said with a giggle.

"That means no…" Zack said as he placed his clothes down on the bed.

Aerith giggled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be such a big baby!" She smiled at him. Now get your stinky butt in the shower!" Aerith said as she shoved the man out of the room towards the shower.

LINE_

Zack turned on the water of the shower as she undressed. He looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled off his bandages quickly to check his wounds. "Yep that's what I thought. Everything's healed already…that really is kick ass." He walked over to the shower and felt the waters temperature. "Wow she did save me some hot water!" Zack said with a smile as he walked into the shower.

He rested his head against the wall as he watched the water below him become red. The dried blood had fallen from his body with every drop of water. He took a deep breath as the blood fell from his body. It felt good to get clean the blood off of him; it felt like he was washing the pain away. "Damn it feels good to get cleaned!" Zack said as he lathered himself up with soap. He placed his face in the cascading water. "It's good to be alive."

Zack finished his shower and stepped out onto the bathroom floor. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. He looked around the room and frowned. "Crap! I left my clothes in Aerith's room!" Zack said as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and shivered at the cold air. He hurried to her room and shut the door behind him. Aerith was standing at her dresser looking in the mirror as she did her hair.

"Sorry I forgot my clothes!" Zack said as he grabbed his SOLDIER 1st uniform.

Aerith smiled and turned to the man. "It's o….kay…" Aerith said as she began to cry.

"What wrong?" Zack said as he ran up to her.

She began to sob uncontrollably. She pointed to his chest. "Where did you get all those scars?" Aerith asked.

Zack frowned. He had forgotten Aerith had never seen those scars. He looked down at his chest. He had a scar from Sephiroth's blade over his heart. It was a nice touch to the three bullet scars surrounding the scar. He had been shot on the heart twice in his lifetime both leaving their marks. He focused on the center of his chest. Not an inch did not have a scar from the barrage of bullets he had taken that day outside of Midgar. He looked down at his stomach; he had a great scar from his own blade. He knew he had to have at least forty scars on his upper body at least.

"You must have been in so much pain…" Aerith cried.

"Nah, I'm fine now that's all that matters. Right?" Zack said with a smile.

"But…but how did you get them?" Aerith asked as tears continued to fall from her face.

"That's not important now. What is important is that I found you." Zack said as he pulled the women close to him. He kissed her softly as he held her tightly. He kissed her intensely ash he put his hands in her hair. She wrapped her arms around the man's waist as the two continued to kiss.

Zack's eyes widened as his towel fell from his waist. "Aerith…whatever you do…don't look down…my towel fell off." Zack said as his face got bright red.

Aerith giggled as she looked down at the naked Zack. "Hehehe I don't mind." Aerith said as her face turned pink.

Zack quickly grabbed his uniform and covered himself. "What are you looking at! My eyes are up here!" Zack smiled.

"Heheh! I know!" Aerith giggled as Zack ran out of the room with his butt bare.

LINE_

Zack walked down the stairs fully dressed in his SOLDIER first class uniform. He noticed everyone was sitting at the living room table getting ready to eat some soup. Aerith giggled as he entered to room. He gave her a flirty glare. "Okay everyone soups ready!" Tifa said as she carried in a pot.

"Yo where's Cid!" Barret yelled.

"He said he went to go get some cat." Yuffie said.

"Oh no! I forgot we left Red on the ship!" Aerith yelped.

"Don't worry Aerith; he volunteered to watch the Highwind." Tifa said as she poured soup in everyone's dish.

"Oh, okay." Aerith said.

The group began eating as the door opened. Cid and Red walked into the door. "Hello everyone." Red said as entered the house.

Zack choked on his soup as the cat spoke. "You've got to be fuckin shitting me…another talking cat!" Zack said as he looked at Red.

"I am not a cat!" Red snarled at the man.

"My bad…just it's not the first time I saw a talking…feline. One was a robot thought." Zack said remembering Cait Sith.

Red gave him a glare as he jumped into a chair.

"Why are we all squeezing in on this table? There's another in the kitchen." Zack said. Everyone looked at the man. "What?"

"We don't want to eat in there! You got your nasty insides all over the place in there!" Yuffie said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh…sorry about that." Zack said with a smile.

"Why don't chay tell us what happened?" Cid said as he ate a spoonful of soup.

Zack looked over at Aerith who nodded. "Well, you guys left and it was just me and him. So I just fought my hardest."

"I don't think that is what they mean Zack. How did you survive…where is Sephiroth."Vincent chimed in.

"Oh, well Sephiroth is dead." Zack started but stopped as everyone's mouth dropped. 'What?"

"You killed Sephiroth…alone?" Aerith asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, how'd you do that?" Cid asked.

"I don't know. I just fought him as hard as I could." Zack said rubbing the back of his head.

"Tell us how Zack." Vincent said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Okay, okay gezz! Well we were fighting and he had me beat. He stabbed me here and he threw my sword here." Zack said pointing to his chest and his stomach. "I felt everything get dark, but I used the last of my energy for one last attack. I charged at him and cut his arm off. He collapsed and began to choke on his own blood. It was obvious he was barely clinging on to life. So then I walked over him and finished him." Zack said.

"So he then dissolved into the lifestream?" Vincent said looking at the man intently.

"Um…I guess. He did dissolve into a black smoke." Zack said.

Vincent looked at the man. "Are you certain he's dead?"

"Yeah I watched the life get sucked out of his eyes."

"That sounds really familiar guys. My dad used to tell a tale about something like that. The gods defeated some evil dude and when he died, he turned to smoke." Yuffie said.

Zack looked at Vincent. He knew what the man was saying with his eyes. He too was questioning if Sephiroth was truly dead. "I think it would be worth our time to go to Wutai." Zack said looking straight at Vincent who nodded.

"Yeah and we got to lay low for a bit. I know Shinra's looking for us. That could be a good place for us to hide." Barret said seriously.

"Okay sounds like a plan. As soon as Cloud wakes up and is ready to go, we will head out." Tifa said as she began to clean up dinner.

Aerith gasped at the sound of Cloud's voice. She had forgotten all about Cloud. 'What am I going to do…he really likes me. But I love Zack… what am I gunna do?' She watched as Zack stood up and walked over towards the man on the couch.

"When was the last time someone changed his bandages?" Zack asked as he took a knee next to his friend.

"About an hour ago. He's looking a lot better." Tifa spoke.

"Good." Zack said as he looked at his friend. 'I need you to wake up bud. Don't worry we will sort out everything.' Zack said in his head.

"We need to change your bandages too." Aerith said as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Zack turned and smiled. "Did you see me bleeding earlier?" Zack asked with a smile.

Aerith thought hard. "Wait…you weren't bleeding… how?" Aerith asked.

Vincent raised an eyebrow as he overheard. "I have no idea, but all I know is that I heal a lot fast than I ever did." Zack said smiling at the women.

Everyone's attention turned to the man on the couch as he began to stir. "Zack…." The blond called out the raven haired man. He opened his eyes slowly, exposing his pale blue orbs. Zack frowned as their eyes met.

'I know those eyes…. You're not Cloud…at least not really him…' Zack thought as the blond looked at him. "Guys…I'm going to need some time alone with Cloud…" Zack said as he picked up his friends as gently as he could.

"WHAT! Why!" Tifa protested.

Zack ignored the women. He fixed his eyes on Aerith. She knew his look, it was his worried face. Aerith nodded, "Don't worry Tifa you can see him soon. Just give Zack some time." Aerith walked over to the women and placed her hand on her shoulder. She gave her a reassuring smile.

Zack walked up the stairs ignoring the eyes on his back. He nudged the door of Aerith's room open with his elbow. He gently laid Cloud on the bed and looked down at him with eyes of sorrow. Zack pulled the covers over his friend and gave him his best fake smile he could muster. Zack locked eyes with Cloud's; sadness filled his heart as he looked down at the familiar gray eyes. 'Those eyes…I know I've seen them before, I'm sure of it…after…Nibleheim…' Zack thought as he felt his soul tremble. He turned and grabbed a small chair and pulled it next to the bed. He sat on the chair backwards, resting his arms on the backrest. "You okay buddy?" Zack hopelessly asked as he ruffled his friend's hair.

"Zack…." Cloud said as he turned his head locking eyes with Zack.

"Yep that's me Cloud." Zack said as he motioned to his chest.

"Cloud….I'm Cloud…" The blond said as if it were the first time he had ever heard his name.

"Yeah bud…that's your name." Zack said doing his very best to hold back tears. 'Who would have thought the hardest battle I have ever fought…would be against my own tears…I rather fight three Sephiroth's.' Zack thought.

"Zack…there's so much blood…I can't stop it!" Cloud said in a panicked voice. He turned and stared at the ceiling as tears began to fall from his face.

Zack quickly jumped up and pulled the blankets back. "Don't worry pal, you're not bleeding."

Cloud turned and looked at him with sad eyes. "Not me…you…" Cloud said as he refocused his gaze on the ceiling. "No! No! The blood should be in your body! Zack! I can't stop it! Zack! AHHH!" Cloud said as he gave a bone chilling cry.

Tears began to flow down Zack's face as he watched his friend relive one of his worst nightmares, his worst memory. Zack could tell by his friend's cries and his mannerisms he was reliving the day outside of Midgar. The day he died. 'Cloud…I don't want you to relieve this… I don't want you to remember… 'Zack thought as he wiped his tears. Zack straightened his posture and gave a smile. Doing his best to look as if he were okay. "Cloud…answer me this…what do you remember?"

Cloud turned to his friend making eye contact as tears fell from his cheek onto his pillow. "Zack…the blood…I can hear the guns shots…you died…" Cloud said quietly.

"I'm okay Cloud. See I'm right here now, alive and well. Cloud…do you remember anything else?" Zack asked his friend. That moment Zack felt all his bitterness, all his hate for Cloud melted away.

"A train station…" Cloud muttered.

Zack looked at his friend with great worry in his eyes. He had no idea what his friend was talking about. "Anything else buddy?" Zack asked giving his last smile of the night.

Cloud face went blank as he features turned to stone. " Sephiroth…"

Zack frowned at the sound of his name. "Don't worry about him. He's dead…."

Cloud looked at the man, starring deep into his soul. He gave Zack a scared look. "No…I can see him…" Cloud said looking at Zack.

"Where is he Cloud! I will kill him again! Just tell me where he is!" Zack said as he stood up from the chair ready for battle.

Cloud pointed a shaky hand at Zack. "In…you…"

Zack felt his knees give in under him landing on the chair in-between his legs. Zack felt as though he had been hit by a truck. The air felt like he was sucking in needles. He felt tears fall from his eyes as he covered his face with his arms on the chair.

The door suddenly opened as Aerith walked in. "I heard yelling…is everything okay?" Aerith scanned the room and felt a tug in her heart. Cloud was soaked in his own tears. She looked over at Zack who did his best to silence his sobs under his arms. She walked over to Zack and hugged him from behind. She looked up at Cloud over Zack's shoulder. "Cloud, what happened?"

Cloud looked at the women. He could feel a strong sensation in his chest, but he could not explain it. He looked at her, "Who are you?"

Aerith took a step back as she felt tears in her eyes. 'How could he not remember…how could he not remember _me _?' Aerith thought as she looked at him with pain in her eyes. "You don't remember anything do you?"

Cloud sat up as he looked at her. "All I remember is my name…Zack's name…and I can remember the day…the day Zack died…" Cloud said not knowing the repercussions of his word.

Aerith looked down at the crying man with black hair as she felt her heart pound. "That's why….why you didn't come home…isn't it?" Aerith asked Zack as she placed a hand on his back lovingly.

Zack shot up out of the chair. Not looking at anyone. "I'm going to sleep in the airship. We leave at six am. Be ready to move out." Zack said coldly as he walked out the door.

Aerith fell to her knees and began to sob. "Cloud, answer me! What happened to Zack!"

Cloud began to choke up. "I don't know…"

"Tell me!" Aerith demanded.

Cloud felt tears fall from his face as he looked at the women. "He was bleeding…that's all I know."

"Then how can you be sure he died!" Aerith said showing rage for the first time in her life. She was not mad at Cloud, but mad at the thoughts she had as Zack had left her all those years ago.

"He did die…he died…in my arms." Cloud said as tears fell from his face onto his outstretched arms.

Tifa came running into the room. "What's going on up here! Why did Zack…" She said as she looked down at the flower girl on the floor. She could feel pain was on the attack and she was not ready for it. "Aerith…what's wrong?" Tifa said as she crouched down.

Aerith looked up at the girl looking broken as ever. "I just….Zack…he…" Aerith said as she ran out of the room crying. She ran down the steps and out of the house. Everyone looked at her as she sprinted by. "That can't be good. That's two in a row." Barret said to the others.

"We should go check on them." Vincent said as he stood up. The others quickly followed his motion.

Tifa walked over to Cloud and put a hand on his shoulder. He pulled it away instinctively. "Relax Cloud, it's me."

"I have no idea who you are." Cloud said looking uneasy.

Tifa felt a tear beginning to swell in her eyes. "So that's why _she_ was crying…" Tifa said with bitterness. Tears began to freefall from her face as she turned to leave the room. She ran right into Vincent's chest. She wrapped her arms around the man and began to sob in his chest. Vincent looked at the other for what to do. He looked over at Yuffie who hugged air and patting it on its back. Vincent mimicked the gesture as he rubbed Tifa's back as she cried.

Barret looked in the room and directly at Cloud. "Yo whatcha do Spike!" Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

LINE_

Tifa sat at the table with Vincent. She had a blanket around her shoulders as she shared tea with the man in red. "I just don't understand."

Vincent sipped his tea and looked at the girl. "Why do you blame yourself? You cannot help his memory loss."

"True, but I've done so much for him…and yet he ignores me…and now…he forgot me." Tifa said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Just give him time Tifa. He will remember." Vincent said.

"This is all Zack's fault!" Tifa said as she slammed her fist into the table with rage. "He stabbed Cloud and he lost too much blood! It messed up his brain!"

Vincent sent the women a nasty glare. "Don't you feel that blame is misplaced?"

Tifa looked at the man with an angry look. "What does that mean?"

"From what I can piece together…it seems Cloud has lied to himself. He lived a false life. Maybe if _someone_ had told him, or broke it to him prior to seeing Zack…he might not have had this 'Breakdown'." Vincent said to the women.

"How could you possibly piece that together!"

"Maybe you should try listening. I don't just sit here you know." The quiet man said.

Tifa felt her heart pound. "This is all my fault isn't it…I should have told him…I should have told her…now everyone I care about is hurting…" She looked up at Vincent. "Thank you Vincent. I'll make things right somehow." Tifa said as she stood up and headed up the stairs. "You should get some rest Vincent. We're leaving for Wutai in the morning."

Vincent watched the girl head up the stairs. "What just happened?"

LINE_

Aerith sat in the dirt in her garden crying. Her tears turning the soft soil into mud. "I knew something happened Zack…why didn't you tell me?" Aerith cried as she tried to garden in the dark. "Zack there were days I said terrible things about you. I pictured you with another women…getting married. I hated you at times…" Aerith said as she sniffled.

"Cloud said you died…did you Zack…why can't you tell me these things…" Aerith broke into an uncontrollable sob. "Stop being so strong all the time! You can't carry the worlds burdens… you're not alone…I'm here."

Aerith picked a yellow flower and held it gently in her hands. "I know you so well Zack…you fought to save Cloud didn't you?" She looked up through the hole in the plate above and looked at the stars. "Maybe Cloud is just out of it…he didn't remember Tifa…and he didn't remember me."

Aerith took a deep breath. "Maybe it's better to not remember me…but it really hurts he doesn't. I do love you Cloud…but this could be a fresh start for me and Zack…you wiped my slate clean. Thank you…" Aerith smiled. She knew taking something good out of Cloud's memory loss was wrong. "But maybe…maybe I deserve a happy ending too."

LINE_

Zack walked into the parked airship. He did not pick up his head the entire way. Tears continuously fell from the dark haired mans face. He kicked open the weapons room with great force. "Cloud… I can't live through this twice. Please don't do this to me." Zack said as he sat at the large table in the room. He put his elbows on the table and put his hands into his hair. "You have no idea how painful it was to see you…to see you so lifeless. To see all emotion, all hope sucked from your eyes." Zack watched as his tears fell onto the table.

"You were my best friend Cloud. I carried you around for a year. Everyday…every second…I prayed you would awaken. I wanted my friend back." Zack said as he punched the table. The wood moaned in protest as it snapped from the force of the blow. Zack stood up from the pile of shattered wood. He walked over to the weapon closet and opened the doors softly. He smiled as he looked at his reflection in the shine of a blade. "There it is!" Zack said with a smile. He pulled the large blade from the display case. He looked at his reflection in the large blade as he put it against his forehead. "Angeal…give me strength…" Zack said as he placed _his_ blade on his back. He looked down at his black Rananork blade. "Thanks for your help. But you are no longer needed." Zack said as he placed the dark blade into the weapons case. He shut the doors with a sigh. "It feels good to have this back…it feels like your hands on my shoulder Angeal."

Zack looked down at the broken table and smiled. "Whoops…if anyone asks…you didn't do it." His smile quickly faded as he left the room. "Cloud said Sephiroth wasn't dead…" Zack walked into the restroom next to the cabins. He looked at himself in the mirror. "He said Sephiroth is in me…" Zack put his hand on his heart. 'He's in here isn't he…' Zack looked at the mirror and watched as his eyes turned green as he grew angry. "Those yes! They're your eyes! Why won't you just stay dead!" Zack said as he punched the mirror. The glass shattered covering the floor with its sharp shards.

"Zack…look what you did." He said as he shook his head. "You need to control yourself…you need to stop doing things alone…you can't always carry the burden alone…but who else could do it…" Zack said as he walked into one of the small rooms in the Highwind. He placed the buster sword in the corner of the room. He looked into the shine of the blade. "Angeal…help me carry the load…I know Sephiroth is out there…I can't fix Cloud alone…I really can't do this…" Zack trailed off as he looked at a figure standing in the doorway in his blades reflection.

"Not alone at least." Aerith finished Zack's sentence. "But I'll be there for you when things get tough…I'll hold your hand when you need guidance…I'll be your rock."

"Aerith…" Zack said as tears came to his eyes.

"Somebody has to be your rock Zack. You're everyone else's…I'll be here to pick you up when you fall." She said as she hugged the man. "You can tell me whatever you want when you're ready…and remember…I love you."

Zack kissed the women's forehead. "I love you too."

LINE_

AN-WOW! 8 reviews! Holy crap! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! If you guys do it again…I'll update fast again! :P It's not a bribe! I swear! I hope you guys didn't mind the sappy chapter. It had to be done, it set up the emotional transformation…some foreshadowing ect…

Next chapter a trip to Wutai! Partly a plot chapter, but it will be interesting!


	12. Chapter 12

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 12

AN- I can't believe how much of a fan base this story is getting. I'm glad everyone likes it so much! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

On another note about the story.

Aerith's healing ability is not something she can do whenever she feels like it. She has to be emotionally or physically pushed to her 'limit'…get it? :P

LINE_

Zack awoke as Aerith fidgeted. He looked down at the girl and smiled. She came to him, to be with him. The even shared a small uncomfortable cot together. "Hey, it's time to wake up." Zack said as he softly shook the women.

"Just ten more minutes…" Aerith said as she nestled in deeper into Zack's chest.

He smiled, "I wish we could stay here all day, but we can't...we got to get ready to head to Wutai."

"Why do we have to go there anyway…we should just stay here." Aerith said half awake.

'To find out if Sephiroth really is dead…' Zack thought as he shook the women. "To hide from Shinra silly! We have to form a plan and beat them once and for all!" Zack said in a childish voice.

"Oh, alright…I'll get up…I see when my cuddles aren't wanted." Aerith said pretending to be hurt.

"Aerith…you know I would do anything to stay here with you…forever..."Zack said as sadness filled his tone. He could tell his happiness was going to cost a heavy price. 'At times….I feel like I'll never be free…I'll never be happy.' Zack thought as he forced himself to roll out of the bed.

"Don't worry Zack. Our day will come soon. We will be free, and we can live happily ever after…just like the stories." Aerith said as she held the man.

Their attention turned towards the bed room door as there was a knock. "Let's go love birds! We're headin out!" Cid yelled as he pounded at the door.

Aerith felt her face turn red as she looked at Zack. "I guess it's not a secret anymore…huh?"

Zack raised an eyebrow. "It was a secret?" Aerith giggled at the man as she walked out the cabin door blowing him a kiss. "Seriously…it was a secret!" Zack yelled as he ran after the women.

He stopped abruptly as he felt a metal hand on his shoulder. He turned and met the Vincent's red eyes. "Zack you should check on Cloud…he only seems to talk to you…"

"I had a feeling that was going to happen…I'm the only one he remembers…well he remembers me dying…and remembered the pain…I guess he connected the dots. Where is he?" Zack asked.

Vincent looked at the man take a back from his words. 'What do you mean…died?' Vincent asked himself. Things were beginning to make sense. 'So if he did die…and he's alive now…and he has incredible strength…and his healing ability…that could mean only one thing…Shinra…' Vincent refocused on Zack. "He's in the weapons room…somehow the table was broken…" Vincent said with a smirk.

Zack rubbed the back of his head as he cheeks grew a shade of red. "It was an accident!"

"I'm sure it was." Vincent said as he walked away.

Zack smiled as he turned and walked up the stairs. He put his hand on the handle of the door to the weapons room and sighed. 'Just hold it together Zack. You need to be strong for him…for everyone.' He opened the door and looked at Cloud who stood in front of the large display of swords. Zack knew Cloud must have been collecting them as he led everyone on their journey. "Hey buddy. You feelin better?"

Cloud turned to the man with a blank look on his face. His eyes looked as empty as they had ever had. "I feel better today. Zack, why are all these swords doing here? I feel drawn to them."

"Well buddy, you collected them on your journey."

"Oh, my journey? What happened?" Cloud asked.

"I'm sorry Cloud. I wasn't with you guys." Zack said as he walked closer to his friend.

"I thought you were my friend…why wouldn't you be with us?" Cloud asked curiously.

Zack looked deep into his eyes. He knew he couldn't tell the truth. 'Cloud I can't…you don't need to remember Shinra…you don't need to remember Nibleheim…' Zack thought as he felt his heart hurt. "I just got lost for a bit bud. But I finally caught up with you." Zack lied.

"Oh…hey Zack how did I get this?" Cloud pointed to his stomach.

Zack's face turned white. "Sephiroth wounded you…but I got him."

Cloud looked at the man. "I thought so…something tells me Sephiroth…he's bad news."

"He was buddy. But that's all in the past." Zack said giving his friend with a smile. "You have a great collection of swords here bud." Zack quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah I guess I do." Cloud said as he looked back to the blades.

Zack frowned as he felt the weight of the blade on his back. He placed his hand on the handle and gently pulled the blade off of his back. "Cloud…I gave you this sword…" Zack began.

"The day you died…"Cloud finished as he looked at his reflection on the blade.

"Yeah…so this sword is rightfully yours." Zack said as he handed his friend his blade.

Cloud grabbed the handle of the blade and tried to pick up the blade. "I can't lift it…its too heavy for me…"

"But you used it before…" Zack said as he looked at his friend.

"But I can't hear the blade…" Cloud said in a more confident voice.

Zack looked at his friend. 'That…that voice didn't sound broken…' Zack put his hand on his chin as he thought. "You mean the sound a blade makes when it finds its master?" Zack smiled, every time he touched the buster sword he would hear its ring, giving him images of Angeal, Aerith and Cloud. All the things he was fighting for, the blade knew, and would remind him in every battle.

"Yeah…It's not doing it for me…I guess it doesn't belong to me. Here you keep it. I'm giving it back to you." Cloud said as his face lost all expression. He had fallen right back into his blank gaze.

'Well I guess that was a start…weapons brought out the real Cloud…even if it were only for a little bit.' Zack thought as he put his hand on the handle of his sword. "Thank you Cloud. This sword means…a lot to me." Zack said as he put his forehead on his blade. "Cloud…no matter what happens…protect your honor…you hear me?" Zack said feeling like his mentor.

"I will Zack." Cloud said as he looked at his friend with a smile. He knew Zack was saying something deep, something very true to his heart. He had to listen; he had to follow in his friends footsteps.

"Now buddy we need to find you a sword. If you're going to fight with me, by my side…you're going to need a weapon." Zack said as he looked a wall of swords.

Cloud put his hand on the butterfly edge. "This one doesn't feel right…but it feels the best…" Cloud said as he copied Zack's motions and placed his sword on his back. "How does it stay on our backs?"

Zack removed his sword and turned his back to Cloud. "See this metal thing in the middle of my back? All SOLDIER uniforms have them. They're powerful magnets; they hold any kind of metal."

"Oh…gotcha." Cloud said as looked over his shoulder looking at his back.

"Yep!" Zack said with a smile.

"Hey Zack…" Cloud said to the man.

"Yeah bud, what's up?"

"What's SOLDIER? Are you one? Am I?" Cloud asked.

Zack felt like all the blood in him had run out of his body. "I'll tell you another time okay buddy? For now you need to rest." Zack said as he turned and walked out the door.

Zack let out a sigh. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Zack said as he walked into the observer deck below the cockpit of the Highwind. He knew everyone was upstairs. He walked out on to the deck and felt the cool air as the ship flew over the ocean. Zack walked over to the railing and sat on the deck. His feet hung off of the side of the airship. Zack wrapped his arms around the railing so he could be secure. He looked down at the ocean and began to get lost in his thoughts.

LINE_

_Zack climbed out of the helicopter and followed his friend with a huge sword. He looked at his surrounds taking in the landscape of the deep forest. Zack kept a watchful eye in each direction keeping an eye out for Wutai troops. Wutai was resisting Shinra's control and was willing to fight till there last breath. Zack had been sent there along with another group of elite SOLDIERS to makes sure their final breath came at their hands. _

"_Remember Zack, Wutai is responsible for killing many of our fellow SOLDIERs and are responsible for several political assassinations. Focus Zack." The bulky man in front said. _

"_Yes Sir!" Zack replied as he followed his mentor. After a brief walk he came to a halt and ducked down below a small broken wall. Zack ran to his mentor and slide to a stop. He looked over the wall and grinned. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" _

"_Relax; we have to wait for B-unit. Just wait for the explosion and you can move in." Angeal said as he looked at the puppy._

"_Come on B-unit!" Zack said feeling as though he had ants in his pants. Zack turned and looked at his mentor who was holding his word to his forehead. "Yah know…I've never seen you use that thing."_

_Angeal smiled as he placed his sword on his back. "It was a gift from my father. He spent his every dollar on this blade…he said that I would be fighting for my families honor. This sword is the symbol of that honor. Use just brings where tear and rust." Angeal said as he looked at his pupil's confused look. "I can be…pretty cheap."_

_Zack gave him a bewildered look. His attention focused on an explosion in the distance. "That must be B-unit. Can we move in?" Zack said as he stood up straight. "I can cut loose right?"_

"_Use some discretion Zack." Angeal said as his understudy jumped down towards the main gate. _

_Zack landed on his feet and looked up at the large gate. He smiled as two-hundred Wutai troops poured out the main gate to fight off the intruder. Zack looked up at he watched another fifty men set their positions on the wall above. He listened as all the men cocked their weapons making a symphony of clicks. Zack put his hand on his blade as he smiled. "I hope you guys are better than the others." Zack grinned as the army charged at the man._

_Zack jumped over the front of the charge. He swung his sword around in a circle killing ten men before they could exhale. He sprinted towards the men slashing left and right. Each slash made a loud clink as the blade met the armor of the men. Each man crying out in pain as Zack's sword cut through their flesh and deep into their organs. Zack's arm began to glow a deep red as flames began to come from his hand. He shot the great fireball into the large crowd of soldiers. Dozens of men we consumed by the flames as they cried. Many of the men grew angry as they watched their comrades burn until their lives were fried from their eyes. _

"_You! Come on men! Show Shinra what Wutai honor really is!" The commander shouted. The army behind him let out a great battle cry renewing their morale. He motioned his hand to the men from above the wall. _

"_Okay men! Aim for the SOLDIER! Careful with your shots! Don't hit our men!" The commander said on the wall. Each man focused down their sights on Zack prepared to fire._

_Zack felt his hair stand up. In an instant he jumped out of the way, letting a wave of bullets kill the men in front of Zack. He smirked as the Wutaian army opened fire at the man trying desperately to kill the SOLDIER. Zack jumped dove and ducked to dodge the bullets. Each steel projectile missing the SOLDIER by inches and killing their own men instead. Zack sprinted passed the men in the sea of the Wutai army, slashing each of the men who were stood in his way. He ran straight towards the wall of the Fort Tamlin. Zack gave a great leap as he landed on the wall above._

_The men on the wall all turned and looked at the man stunned. Zack simply waved as he charged the men cutting each and everyone down in a flash. He looked down at the army below; within moments bullets began to pour upon the wall. Zack dove for cover avoiding the onslaught of bullets. He quickly focused on his hand, as he summoned the sparks of thunder. Zack threw his arm into the air summoning a great bolt of lightning. Zack stood up and ran away from the bolt. He dove as the large bolt came crashing down on the wall. The great wall of Fort Tamlin exploded sending large pieces of rubble into the air, crushing many below. _

_The dust from the fallen wall slowly disappeared. The remainders of the Wutai army stood ready to fire at any moment. The commander slowly gathered himself as he stood. "Come on men…we cannot let this fort fall!" The commander screamed as he and his few remaining men stood their ground. The commander's eyes widened as the dust settled revealing a figure standing on the rubble. Zack stood with his sword on his back with a large grin on his face. Zack was holding a small laser pointer. He flashed the light into the forest. There was a loud cry behind the remaining Wutai. The man turned as he watched a battalion of the Shinra army come sprinting out of the woods. He turned back to the smiling man. "How are you?"_

"_SOLDIER 2__nd__ class Zack Fair!"_

_The man turned and opened fire as he felt fear consume him. He watched as he men were falling by the dozens the Shinra army ran them over. Within minutes the Wutiaian army was defeated. The commander of the Shinra battalion walked up to Zack. "Great word SOLDIER! We watched from the brush as you cut down the army. You did exellent work taking out the wall; we now have an open route straight into the heart of Fort Tamlin. Wutai will be ours in a matter of hours. Excellent work! I will give outstanding reports to the General, and the Director." The commander said as he walked over to join his men in the capturing of the living remains of the Wutai army._

_Zack looked up at the city of Wutai. He could see the illumination of the flames as the city burned deep in the center of the fort. He could hear the faint screams of the people of Wutai. Zack looked down at his feet feeling a great sense of guilt. "Zack…you were only doing your job."_

_LINE__

Zack snapped back to it as he felt warmth consume him. He could feel Aerith's chest against his back and her warm breath on his neck. "I know that face mister. You were thinking huh?" Aerith said as she nestled into his neck kissing him softly.

"Yeah…how'd ya know?" Zack said to the girl.

"I know you so well Zackary ****** Fair!"

"AHHH! Don't say my middle name!" Zack said as he jumped up and chased after the girl.

"Oh no! The big bad monster is going to get me!" Aerith said as she flirtatiously ran away.

Zack ran after the girl and quickly grabbed the women. He pulled her close to him and kissed her quickly. Aerith pretended to fight off Zack, but quickly gave in to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around Zack's shoulders and pulled him in closer. Her hands got lost in the deep forest of Zack's hair. Zack put his arms around Aerith's hips and pulled her into his legs.

Aerith pulled away gasping for air from the long kiss. "I came here…to tell you…that…we're here…" Aerith said as she inhaled oxygen. "Let's continue this when we get to the hotel room." Aerith said with a smile as she walked back into the ship.

Zack gave a smile. "Back at the hotel room huh…" Zack grew a devious smile as he ran into the ship.

LINE_

"Wow! This is Wutai!" Tifa said as she looked at the great city. "We lived so close to Wutai, yet we've never seen it!" Tifa said forgetting that Cloud did not know about Nibleheim.

"Yep! Welcome to my city!" Yuffie said as she lifted her arms.

"Your city?" Red asked.

"Yeah mine!" Yuffie said.

"Right…and I'm a golden Chocobo." Zack said. "Come on guys let's get a room in the hotel. " Zack said as he grabbed the group's bag and walked towards the city gate.

"You guys don't have to worry about that! I'm the princess after all! I'll get you guys hooked up!" Yuffie said as they entered the city. Everyone looked around the city in awe. The group did not notice that Zack and Cloud both were no longer with the group.

"Hey guys…." Zack yelled.

The group turned around to see a group of Wutai soldiers had surrounded Zack and Cloud. "Stand down!" Yuffie yelled as she ran up to the men.

"Stand back miss Yuffie. They are with Shinra…look at their eyes…they're SOLDIER!" One of the soldiers said.

"I am aware of that! They are with me!" Yuffie said. The men lowered their weapons and looked at the girl confused."Now inform the hotel manager that we will be needing their best rooms."

"Yes maam!" The soldiers all sprinted away from the group.

"Wow, would ya look at that! The brat has power here! Too bad she's just a fuckin leech outside this place!" Cid yelled.

"Excuse me! Everyone, anything you see in town, just tell them 'the eagle flies at night' and they will give you anything you need for free. My dad will pick up your tab…except Cid! You don't get anything!" Yuffie said as she stuck her tounge out.

"That's sweet!" Zack said excitedly.

"Zack…bad boy. You will not be getting one of everything. You'll hurt your stomach and we'll have to carry around needless junk." Aerith said crushing Zack's excitement.

"Guys, I'm going to stop in and say hi to my dad. You guys just follow this road and turn left and you'll be at the hotel." Yuffie said as she ran off.

"Well let's get going guys!" Tifa said as she led the way. Cloud and Aerith both stayed very close to Zack as they walked.

LINE_

"How is he?" Reno asked Elena.

"He's stable. The doctor said that he will be healthy enough t be transferred to Midgar in a day or two. I informed the president of our situation." Elena reported to Reno. She hated that with Tseng out of commission Reno was put in charge.

"Good. Elena has the president talked to you any bit about Zack Fair?" Reno asked.

"No sir. Wouldn't he tell you?"

"No, I think he knows he can't trust me." Reno said looking to the ground. "Elena if you know anything you must tell me. I won't report you. We can't let innocent people die because of Shinra's greed and hunger for power." Reno said looking serious.

Elena me the man's passionate eyes. "Okay. The group of elite SOLDIERs have found them. They were just searching every city of the planet. Ironically they flew into the city that very day. The president made me swear to silence. He didn't want to upset Tseng. But…the SOLDIERs are to eliminate everyone…and then we would be called in tomorrow…to 'arrive too late'." Elena hung her head in shame.

"What!" Reno said in anger.

"It gets worse. The president had tracking devices on all of our helicopters…so we won't be able to get there until tomorrow."

"Fuck Shinra! Tseng would be furious! He'd be even more pissed with you! He trusted you to protect them! He trusted all of us! Get out of my sight now Elena…if they don't make it…your life will be taken next." Reno said with great fury.

"Yes sir!" Elena said as she left the hospital.

LINE_

Zack walked into his room closely followed by Cloud. He threw the bags on the floor and leaned his sword against the bed. He dove on the bed and placed his hands behind his head. "Dang Cloud…this really is the life. I could live in Wutai…yep." Zack said as he looked at the ceiling.

Cloud watched his friend dive on the bed and smiled. He mimicked Zack to the tee. He placed his sword next to his bed in the same place Zack had just moments before. He dove on the bed and put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. "This bed is more comfortable than the other." Cloud said monotone.

Zack looked over at his friend and raised an eye brow as Cloud copied his ever motion. 'What the hell is he doing?' Zack asked himself. "Hey Cloud, did you remember anything else?" Zack asked worriedly.

"No….just that I like sword… Hey Zack?" Cloud asked as he sat up.

"Yeah?" Zack said as he turned his head and looked at him.

"We're friends right?" Cloud asked.

Zack felt all the air get sucked from his lungs. He remembered asking the comatose Cloud the same question years ago. "Yeah buddy…best friends."

"That's what I thought. Something felt like we were." Cloud said.

Zack and Cloud's attention turned to the door as Aerith popped her head into the door. "Hey boys! Yuffie just showed up, she said there are some hot springs just outside the hotel. She said that we have private access to them for tonight! Get in your bathing suits!" Aerith said as she threw two pairs of shorts. Zack's shorts had the symbol _名誉_ in white letters on black trousers. Cloud's had _夢_ in white letters on blue trousers. "Sweet! Hot tube!" Zack shouted!

"Hot tub?" Cloud said looking at his swimming suit.

"Yeah man. It is really relaxing. Plus we get to see the ladies!" Zack said as he elbowed his friend obnoxiously.

"Okay…" Cloud said looking at his friend confused.

LINE_

Zack and Cloud walked towards the hot springs. They were very famous in Wutai; many would travel across the world just to sit in one. It was believe they had healing powers. Zack and Cloud walked over to the gathering group. Barret and Cid immediately jumped into the water. Barret did his best to keep his arms under the water. He had to take off his gun in order to join the group in some well deserved relaxation.

Cid reached out of the hot spring into his jacket. He pulled out his cigarettes, and immediately lit one up. He turned and looked at the two spiky haired men looking at him win disbelief. "Really Cid?" Zack said with small smile.

"Get off my back! I don't tell you what you can or cannot do!" Cid snared.

Zack just shook his head. He turned and looked at Cloud who was struggling to take off his shirt. He pulled his blond locks out of the blue turtleneck. He Smiled and slowly walked into the warm water. Zack smiled as he watched everyone begin to unwind. It was nice to see everyone at ease. He turned as he felt a great warm pass below his knees. He watched as Red XIII walked towards the warm water. "You going to go swim Red?" Zack asked.

"No. I hate water. I will just be joining you in the fun and festivities." Red said as laid next to the warm water.

"Hahahaha! You hate water just like a…" Zack said as he was interrupted.

"Don't say it! I am not a cat!" Red said as he stood up and showed the man his large teeth.

"Jezz! Don't choke on your hairball man!" Zack mocked in fun.

"That's enough red. He is only playing around. Just ignore him, he is like a little kid. If you don't give into his games you will win." Aerith said as she walked towards the hot spring. She and Tifa stood on the opposite side of the spring behind Barret and Cid. Red made a purring noise and lay back down. Tifa was next the Aerith. She took off her robe and walked into the hot water. Aerith smiled at Zack as she slowly took off her robe. She was wearing a two piece swim suit. It was pink with white laces. Her cheeks turned red as she noticed Zack starring. "Excuse me mister MY EYES ARE UP HERE!"

Zack blushed. "Hehehe!" Aerith walked into the hot spring with the others. Everyone turned and looked at Zack who was the last to get in. He smiled as he took off his boots and chucked them to the side. "What! I like my boots they're so comfy!" Zack said defending his oddness. He slowly pulled off his SOLDIER turtle neck. His face went blank as he met everyone's eyes. Cid's mouth was open, dropping his cigarette into the water. Barret looked as though he was seeing a ghost. Tifa and Aerith both had tears forming in their eyes. Cloud just looked blankly into the water. "What's everyone starring at?" Zack asked.

"Damn kid…yo must have been one tough son of a bitch. I knew you musta been hardcore when yo was bleeding in Aerith's house…but fuck." Barret said to Zack.

Zack gave the man a confused looked. "I got respect for ya kid. So you're not just a brat after all." Cid said.

Zack began to get very confused as Red spoke up. "Zack, you must have been in a great battle to have scars like those."

It hit Zack like a kick from a Behemoth. "Oh…yeah. Sorry guys, I forgot about those. I'll just put my shirt back on." Zack said as he turned to grab his shirt.

"No…don't. Please don't hide who you are." Aerith said. Zack turned and smiled at the women. He gave her a nod.

Zack climbed into the water. He sat next to Aerith who still had some tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Aerith, I will always be me." He said as he kissed her forehead softly.

Tifa sat next to Barret and Cloud, she was starring at Zack. Zack looked over in her direction; he could feel her eyes on him. "Zack, how did you get those scars?" Tifa asked hiding her tears.

He knew everyone wanted answers. Part of him wanted to scream out what happened. "Guys…." Zack said as he looked down into the water. He squinted into the water, he felt his heart race. He could see five figures hiding in the distance. Two in the trees behind the hot spring. Another two hiding in the brush nearby. The final of the assassin group was creeping closer to the group in a Wutai disguise. Zack looked at the group who were all carrying alone, and having small conversations with one another. "Guys…" Zack got everyone's attention. "I need you guys to run back to the room. Vincent is still in his room, get him and tell him that I need his help. Take them now…and hurry. Don't look back."

Everyone grew stiff; they could tell something was wrong. They all nodded. Barret put his hand on Aerith's shoulder who was about to protest. Zack nodded back. In on fluid motion Zack flipped out of the water landing directly behind the approaching SOLDIER. He quickly grabbed the man's head and violently twisted it, snapping his neck.

Zack watched as Barret and Cid lead everyone back to the rooms. Red stayed behind to fight alongside the unarmed and unarmored Zack. His eyes met the gaze of Nanaki's. The two both sprinted towards the nearby brush. The group of SOLDIER all jumped out of the woods in unison. They all drew their sword and charged towards the duo. 'Fuck! Three 1sts and a 2nd. This isn't good.' Zack thought as he leaped towards the one of the firsts. The first swung his sword at Zack at a great speed. Zack flipped dodging the blow. He did a carwheel on the SOLDIER's blade and dove straight into a kick. The blow sent the SOLDIER flying.

Zack turned as he watched Red struggling to fight off the SOLDIER's. They were too fast and far too powerful for him to handle on his own. Zack watched in horror as he watched a steel blade tear into Red's back. The beast let out a violent cry as he became surrounded in flames burning the SOLDIER who wounded him. Nanaki collapsed; he had fallen at the hands of the SOLDIERs. Zack felt rage fill him.

Distracted by his rage Zack had failed to notice the one of the SOLDIER's behind him. He felt the cold steel blade rip through his chest. He felt something crack on the inside.

"_Kill them all Zack."_

"_Just look at what Shinra has done…yet again."_

"_Kill them…they are traitors."_

Zack's eyes turned green as he heard the voices in his head. He could not fight the urge to listen to the voices. He bent over letting out a monstrous growl. The SOLDIER's all shook in fear as they watched the blades of grass move from the aura which began to form around Zack. The SOLDIER who had wounded Zack left his sword in the man's chest and began to back pedal. Zack felt everything go blank.

The SOLDIERs watched as two large wings erupted out of Zack's back. One black, one white. The monster smiled as his eyes gave out a green light. His grin was evil, all joy and happiness had left the man and was replaced by a monster. He grabbed the point of the blade sticking out of his chest and pulled it forward with great force. The hilt had torn his wound, making it larger. Blood gushed from the wound for only seconds, it quickly healed as if it had never been wounded before. The monster held the blade in his hands and smiled as he began to hover slightly. He looked at the four men and smiled as he charged at them letting out a roar.

He swung the SOLDIER blade hard. The SOLDIER first put his blade to block the blow. But Zack's strength was too much. Zack's blade had cut straight through the blade and straight into the man's head. The other SOLDIER's took a step back as they watched the gruesome scene unfold before them. Zack smiled as he grabbed the dead SOLDIER's broken blade with his free hand. He grinned as he threw both his sword and the dead SOLDIER's broken blade. Each blade entered the Shinra elite. Both men cried as the steel went through their chests killing them instantly. Zack saw a red blur in the corner of his eye. The blur had picked up Nanaki's wounded body and threw it into the Wutai hot spring. Zack focused on the last remaining SOLDIER. The second stood shaking as he held his sword ready to fight the winged man.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HONOR!" Zack roared as a monstrous voice echoed his. "YOU ARE SOLDIER! WHERE IS YOUR HONOR! WHERE IS YOUR PRIDE!" Zack yelled as he charged at the man. Before the man could even blink he felt Zack's steel cut through his stomach, severing him in two. The man did not even get in a final scream as his life ended abruptly. Zack flapped his wings as he slow ascended above the battle field. His aura began to grow larger, creating a small orb of energy around him. Everything good in Zack had been washed away, all that was left was a monster…Sephiroth's creation.

Zack felt a great force collide into his back. The entity crashed Zack into the ground creating a small crater. The water from the nearby hot springs poured into the new hole. Zack spread his wings violently as he turned to see what had attacked him. He turned as his eyes met with another creatures eyes. The beast before him had large red bat wings. It had a blue orb in the center of its chest, giving out a small light. Its left arm was covered in a metal shell, where as the other hand held a pistol.

"Zack….that's enough. You'll destroy the whole place." The demon said as he grabbed Zack's throat.

Zack grabbed the demons arm ant threw him into the distance. He watched as the red winged creature came charging back at him in midair. It let out a demonic growl as it shot its pistol at Zack. Zack covered himself with his wings absorbing the shots. Zack opened his wings and snarled as he flew towards the charging demon. The two beasts clashed in midair, it look as though heaven was fighting hell. Zack swung his sword with blinding speed barely scarping the demon. The red winged beast stuck its gun in Zack's chest and prepared to fire. Zack quickly knocked the gun to the left as the bullet flew over his shoulder, missing him by inches. The two monsters locked arms as they both ascended higher and higher into the air. They began to spin trying to break each other's grip.

Finally Zack was able to grab the creature from hell. He gripped the metal arm tightly as he spun him violently as the threw him down towards the planet's surface. He hit the ground and gave a loud thud. Zack dove down towards the beast. He drew his sword. The demon got to his feet instantly and jumped to meet the descending angel. He let out a great cry as he grabbed Zack's arm disarming him. The two spun round and round as the locked arms trying to overpower one another.

The two reached their climax in the air and began to descend towards the planet. Neither was prepared to let go as they grew closer and closer to the ground. They hit with a great thud as the planet shook violently. The two both stood and began to grapple on another. The two monsters turned as they felt a hand on their shoulders. Aerith had walked straight into the dangerous battle field to end the war between the beasts. The moment she had touched the two men they returned to normal. The demon skin cracked as it fell off piece by piece showing the man behind the beast. Vincent had collapsed from the war. Zack's eyes met Aerith's. His eyes were filled with fear, pain, and confusion. His wings began to dissolve in the wind. The blue returned to his eyes as tears began to swell. Zack looked down at the incapacitated Vincent. He looked back at Aerith as tears fell down his face.

"What's wrong with me…" Zack said as looked down at his hands. Aerith looked at them man with pain written all over her face. Zack looked in her eyes and fell to all fours. He broke in to an uncontrollable sob. "I can see it Aerith…you're afraid of me…I can tell." Zack said as the ground below began to get soaked from his tears.

Aerith stood above the man frozen, unsure what to do. Her heart told her to hold the man and comfort her, but her instincts told her he was dangerous. Aerith felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Cid standing above her. His face was stern. "Come on. Let's get inside. It's going to rain, you'll catch a cold." Cid knew he had to step in and attempt to control the downward spiraling situation. He pulled on Aerith as he guided her into the building. Aerith looked back at the beaten man as he cried. Rain began to fall from the heavens. Aerith looked out the window as a tear fell down her face.

LINE_

Zack starred at the ground below him as he felt the cold rain hitting his back. "What am I?" Zack asked himself. He gathered himself and sat on his knees. The battle field was covered with white and black feathers, coating the ground like ash. Zack grabbed one of each feather. He placed the dark feather in his right hand and the white in the left. "This is just like Angeal's…and Genesis's…but what does that mean?" Zack asked as his tears were masked from the rain drops falling from his face.

"_Did you really believe you were any different?"_

"I know that voice…" Zack said to himself responding to the voice in his head.

"_Oh, I know you know my voice…how could you forget?"_

"It can't be…you're dead…I killed you…" Zack said as he crushed the black feather.

"_My boy…you truly are stupid. To think that I wanted you as my pupil."_

"Sephiroth…you're dead."

"_Am I now? Did you see my body dissolve into the lifestream?"_

Zack felt his heart stop. He wanted to die. The evils of the past, the evils of the present, he needed to keep him from being the evil of the present. He looked over at the man in red. Vincent had been awake the entire time, listening closely to what Zack had been saying.

"Who are you talking to Zack?" Vincent said as he sat up.

The rain began to pour harder. "Nobody…I was just thinking."

"Zack don't lie."

Zack turned and looked at the man. "Vincent…promise me…everything we talk about from this point on stays between us…okay."

Vincent nodded in agreement. "Agreed."

"I'm hearing Sephiroth's voice in my head…I have been ever since I escape the Shinra building." Zack said as he hung his head low.

"You killed him at the Northern Crater."

"Yeah…I did, but something doesn't seem right about the way he died. I hope Yuffie's father can give us some insight about it…" Zack trailed off.

"He must be alive." Vincent said boldly. Zack starred at him with wide eyes. "If he was dead…how could he be inside your head?" Vincent turned to the man looking as serious as ever. "What do the voices say?"

Zack's face went blank. "He tells me to do horrible things."

"What kind of things?"

"He tells me things…to hurt me…to break me…and it works…even though I know that's what he wants." Zack took a deep breath realizing the reality of what was being said. "He wants' me to help him…help him wipe the planet of mankind…to get to the promise land…"

"I see." Vincent said as the collected his thoughts.

"Vincent…I think I'm going to do something bad…I can feel it…he's using me…I feel like a puppet." Zack paused. "Vincent…I need you to promise me something."

"Anything Zack." Vincent said to his friend. He cared deeply for Zack; he had become his only friend.

"If anything happens…if Sephiroth is alive…and I…do something bad…I need you to kill me." Zack said with a heavy heart. "I can't let something happen to Cloud…and I would destroy the world if something…happened to Aerith." Zack said as he crushed the white feather.

"I understand Zack." Vincent said as he felt his heart ache. "But we won't let something like that happen."

"Yeah…I hope so…"

"Zack…what were those wings?" Vincent asked trying to get off the sad topic they were talking about.

"I don't know…but all my friends…they all had them…but I don't know what it means." Zack said puzzled. "I am sorry for fighting you…I couldn't control it." Zack said feeling all his burdens rushing back. His happiness would never last, not until his past was settled once and for all.

"It wasn't entirely your fault Zack." Vincent said as he put his metallic hand over his heart. "You see…I'm a monster too."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"That monster you saw…it was me." Vincent said as he looked to the sky. He felt the rain drops fall on his face. "I am not human Zack…"

Zack looked at his friend taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I used to be a Turk many years ago Zack. Before you were born. Shinra…Hojo…" Vincent said as he looked down at his metal arm. "They took the most important thing from me Zack."\

"Your life?"

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than lose her again."

"Her?" Zack asked.

"Yes…I loved a women once…and she was tricked by Hojo to do a horrible experiment. I should have stopped them Zack. I'm sorry." Vincent said trying to hide the face he truly was human. He held back the tears that began to form in his eyes.

"Vincent, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

"Zack…my sins…they are your pain…they have become your burden." Vincent said as he let the rain hide the few tears escape from his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked nervously.

"The women I loved…she was the mother…to Sephiroth." Vincent looked at Zack expecting a look of anger, but instead Zack had pity in his eyes.

"You lost her didn't you?" Zack felt his heart string ache.

"I could not stop her from doing the experiment…I let her become Hojo's tool. She gave birth to Hojo's son…his prized experiment…Sephiroth…" Vincent looked at Zack looking sad. It was the first time Zack had ever seen any emotion on Vincent's face. "I confronted Hojo after the monsters birth and Hojo had a fit. He shot…and killed me."

"But your alive now Vincent."

"No I'm not. She did everything she could to save me…but instead she gave me a great burden…Zack…I will live forever…I will never meet my end." Vincent clenched his fist tightly. "I lost her…she…took her own life…or at least that is what I found from documentation."

"So she did something to save you…and she took her life…wow. I'm sorry Vincent." Zack said as he felt horrible for his friend.

"She saved me Zack…but she turned me into a monster."

Zack took a deep breath. "You do realize she loved you right?" Zack paused. "She wouldn't have gone so far out of her way just to make sure you were alive…no matter what it meant."

Vincent looked at the man and gave a small smirk. "I guess you are right."

"Yep. I always am!" Zack said with a smile. He was nearly always wrong.

"Zack…what happened to you? After Nibleheim. I won't tell, just some information might help figuring out what is going on with you." Vincent said trying to shift the attention off of him, as well as helping his friend.

"Okay…I'll do my best. I just can't let anyone else know. Aerith…she would fall apart. Cloud…I rather him not remember." Zack said as he took a deep breath to gather his confidence. "Sephiroth went insane back at Nibleheim. He found out about the experiments that made him, it broke his spirit. He burnt the village to the ground and killed the town's people. I went after him to confront him. Let's just say that didn't go well."

"Go on." Vincent said trying encourage his friend.

"Cloud followed and I guess he must have beaten Sephiroth somehow…but we were both mortally wounded. Not long after Shinra invaded the reactor. Hojo wanted to use me and Cloud for some experiments instead of giving us medical attention." Zack paused; he had no intention of telling Vincent the painful parts in the Shinra mansion. "Four years later we escaped. After a year of running…Shinra caught up with us…"

"That's how you got those scars…from the Shinra army." Vincent looked at Zack who was looking at him with the 'how did you know look'. "I was a Turk remember, it was standard protocol if a subject escape. Although they were never used. Not many experiments could survive a full year…So you fought the army alone…odds no man should ever face. I assume this was in the hope of saving Cloud."

"Yeah…the price of Cloud's freedom…was my life." Zack said as he felt his scars on his chest.

"I've never heard of such a brave and honorable action such as that Zack." Vincent said.

"Yeah I guess." Zack said as he turned and looked to his left.

Yuffie came out of the brush. She stopped and looked around with horror. "What the hell did you do!" The bodies of the SOLDIERs had already returned to the life stream, but the blood and the weapons still stained the battle field.

"What…Shinra attacked us!" Zack said as he stood up. He was never so happy to see Yuffie in his life. He no longer wanted to talk about his past with Vincent.

"What did you do to the hot springs! My dad's going to be so pissed!" Yuffie said as she grabbed her head.

"It wasn't us…Shinra destroyed them" Vincent lied. He gave Zack a small grin.

Zack held in a laugh. "Yeah Shinra did it."

"Those sons of bitches!" Yuffie said as she made a fist in the air.

"Maybe we should go inside for now. The rain is coming down harder, getting ill would be a bad idea as of now." Vincent said as he motioned to the hotel.

"Yeah…I agree." Zack said as he walked towards the hotel. "Hey Vincent…do you think Red will be okay?"

Vincent turned and looked at the man. "He will be fine. The Wutai hot springs do have great healing powers. It is believed it is because a small amount of lifestream within the springs."

"Okay…good." Zack said as he walked into the hotel followed by Vincent and Yuffie.

LINE_

AN- Sorry everyone, this chapter should have been up days ago. But halo reach came out…so that was kind of absorbing my free time.

Also the two Japanese symbols I used mean dreams and honor. I do aplogise, I had no clue on what to call someone from Wutai so I called them Wutaian.

Sorry for the Zack and Vincent close friendship. Not many people like it. But they do have a lot in common and I do believe they would have been great friends if Zack did live in ff7. I hope you guys liked the chapter!

Next chapter- Yuffie's fathers tale. And the departure of Wutai.

Reviews PLEASE! They do make me very happy and keep me motivated to write! 


	13. Chapter 13

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 13

Zack walked straight to his room, ignoring everyone's stares. He slammed his bedroom door and quickly locked the dead-bolt. Cloud was sitting on his and looked at Zack uneasily. Zack ignored the look that his friend was giving him and walked towards the bathroom. "Cloud…I'm going to take a shower." Zack said as he walked into the room's private rest room.

He walked to the shower and turned it on hot. Steam began to consume the room. Zack unbuckled his shoulder guards, they crashed to the ground hard shattering the Wutaian tile. The guards were heavy. So heavy that a normal human would struggle to lift one let alone wear them. The SOLDIER mako enhancements made them feel like feathers on Zack's back. Zack reached behind his waist and unstrapped his SOLDIER belt. The belt was thick and heavy, weighing at least 20lbs. It was made from Behemoth hide from the wasteland. Their hide was thick and rough from the extreme heat and sun. The belt was nearly bullet proof, it gave is organs great protection. Zack threw the belt onto the toilet. He took off his shoulder straps which were also made with the same hide. Zack let out a deep sigh as he took off his blue turtleneck. It had been in one piece for a change, he had gotten quiet good with a needle and thread.

He just shook his head as he tossed his shirt aside and walked over to the steam covered mirror. He wiped the steam away with his left hand and looked deep into the reflection in the glass. His chest was covered in dark red. Blood had dried to his skin, something he was beginning to get used to, something no one ever should. He could feel he was losing his humanity with each passing second. The dried blood would have bothered him years ago, but today he felt as though it was normal. Zack put his hands on each end of the sink and looked deep into the reflections eyes. "Maybe you really are in there…" Zack said to the mirror remembering what Cloud had said.

Zack just took a very deep breath as he took off the remainder of his clothes and walked into the hot cascading water. His feet were quickly covered in his own blood. The dark red crust had washed off of his chest the moment the water had touched him. The red water rushed off of his body and down the drain almost as though it was running away."I am…..I am…a…a monster…" Zack said as he felt something deep within him crack. Those words were as powerful as the raining bullets which killed him outside of Midgar. His closest friends had all said those words once before. Two of them were killed at his hands, while the other had lost his mind and did horrid things. He felt a familiar chill run up his back, something was telling him that he was going to meet the same fate as his friends.

Zack's chest began to shake as his knees gave way. He collapsed on all fours as the steamy water collided with his back. He began to shake as tears fell from his eyes and were quickly lost in the river flowing to the drain. "Why…Angeal…why did I survive…" Zack cried as he felt for his wings on his back. "I can feel it Angeal. The sky is calling for me…the planet is waiting patiently to take what's hers." Zack said as he struggled to breathe. "What am I alive for! It's not for my happiness! It's not for my happy ending! THEN WHAT! To feel nothing but suffering…to be the hero…" Zack said as his voice faded into a whisper.

He gathered himself enough to sit down on the shower floor. "I know what you want me to do Angeal…go and stop him…but it's going to cost…my life…isn't it?" Zack asked the imaginary man. His mind quickly shifted to Aerith praying he could find something to make him happy, something to make him feel alive. But sadness only followed his thoughts. "She's afraid of me…" Zack said as he began to cry. He saw the look in the women's eyes as his wings dissolved. She had worry and fear in her eyes. Not the fear for him, but of him. "I know she's afraid…if she wasn't she would have been here!...Here taking care of me…or at least making sure I'm alright." Zack said as he broke down into a deep sob, as his tears were lost in the hot water.

LINE_

Aerith walked to Zack's room and lightly knocked on the door. She felt nervous for the first time to be around Zack, but she knew he needed her now more than ever. Cloud opened the door quietly and looked at the women with a blank stare.

"Hey Cloud…can I speak to Zack?" Aerith asked putting on her best happy face.

Cloud blinked as he looked at the women. "He's… in the shower." Cloud said as he pointed to the restroom.

"Oh okay…should I come back?" Aerith asked.

Cloud looked at her and shook his head. Something was telling him Zack needed help. He felt helpless not knowing what to do. "Maybe you should wait for him."

Aerith nodded as she walked into the room. Cloud simply walked back to his bed and sat down, staring into space. She ignored the blond's oddness and walked to the bathroom door. She put her ear against the locked door and listened as she heard a loud thud. She could hear Zack's pleas and cries yet she felt herself freeze. She fell to her knees as she heard him call out her name. Aerith placed on hand on the door and another near her heart. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she rested her forehead on the door.

"Zack…I'm sorry…" Aerith whispered. She wanted nothing more than to help the man she loved. But she could feel the vibrations from the planet, they were warning her. She knew that something was going on with Zack and the planet was pleading her to stay away from him at all costs. "I love you Zack…I really do…" Aerith said as she gathered herself and stood up and walked out the door not making any eye contact with Cloud. Tears fell down her cheeks as she heard Zack scream as she walked down the hall into her room.

LINE_

Zack sat in the dark corner of the room at a very small table. His best friend was in a deep slumber. When Cloud slept was the only time Zack saw the friend he once knew. Zack took a deep breath as he poured himself another shot of Wutai Saki. The liquid flowed down his throat. It felt like hot magma as it entered his liver. Wutai Saki was notorious for being very powerful and potent. But yet again being SOLDIER made him less human. He would have to drink bottle after bottle to get drunk. 'I really used to believe being SOLDIER made me special….but now I know the truth…by gaining all this strength, all these abilities…I lost my humanity.' Zack thought as he finished the bottle of Saki. He tossed it to the floor. The glass clanked against the other bottles on the floor, evidence that Zack had been drinking for quite a while. He bent over grabbing another fresh bottle to his right. Another five bottles were waiting patiently for the raven haired man to open them. Zack pulled out the cork and put the bottle to his lips. The glass frowned as it was left behind as Zack switched to chugging the alcohol.

Zack's eyes turned to the window as it opened softly. A small slender figure entered the room silently. The figure made its way over to Zack's things and began to ruffle through them as quietly as possible. Zack smiled as he pulled the bottle away from his lips slowly, trying not to make any noise. His SOLDIER eyes helped him see in the dark, almost night vision. The figure had been no other than the 'great ninja Yuffie' Zack said to himself with a smile. Yuffie had not expected Zack to be awake this early in the morning. He watched as the young women pulled out a bright blue materia. It glew in the dark giving a light blue aura in the women's hands. She quickly tucked the Ultima materia away as she made her way towards the window. She climbed through the wooden pane.

Zack smiled to himself, he couldn't pass this up. "I will be needing that tomorrow Yuffie."

The figure froze in the window. It turned and looked at the man in the corner. Nothing could be seen but a pair of bright blue eyes which glew brilliantly in the dark room. Yuffie froze as she lost her balance and fell out the window. Zack prepared himself to fight off a laugh that never would come. "Really….am I this worn…" Zack asked as he grabbed the bottle and began to drink the remainder of the liquid. He stood up suddenly from his chair and walked over to his bed. He was just beginning to catch a buzz after drinking seven full bottles of Saki. He plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes praying for some peaceful rest.

LINE_

"'_Sleep well Zack." A menacing voice said in Zack's dreams._

"I'm sleeping?" Zack said as he walked around a totally white and seemingly endless plain.

"_Indeed you are" _

"I know your voice…Sephiroth."

"_Darn, there's no foolin you."_

"What do you want Sephiroth…please just leave me alone."

"_Why would I do that? I would feel so lonely." Sephiroth said mockingly._

"Fuck it…I'll just stay awake from now on. I don't need your shit right now."

"_You can't stay awake forever. And Zack…do you think it really matters if you are awake or not. If I want to talk to you…I will."_

"Fine, what do you want?"

_Sephiroth appeared before Zack with a great grin. "To make your last days as miserable as possible." Sephiroth said as he launched his hand forward grabbing Zack's throat and lifting him into the air. "I want you to be the last human alive."_

Zack felt his fist tighten at the thought of Sephiroth's plan, whatever it was. "What do you mean?"

"_I will destroy this planet alone with all the scum which in habits it. I will join my mother in the promise land…you really should have taken my offer Zack, now you will suffer greatly." Sephiroth said as the threw Zack violently on the ground. "You and your women will be the last alive. I will run my blade through her as you watch the life get sucked from her eyes. You will be left on the planet as you watch its destruction."_

Zack felt rage beginning to fill him. "I will kill you before you even get a chance to touch her!"

"_Is that a challenge?"_

"Damn right it is!"

"_Very well then…come and meet me."_

"WHERE!" Zack shouted.

_Sephiroth grinned. "I am waiting for you at the Northern Crater. You really think you can beat me don't you?"_

"I know I can! I've done it twice before!"

"_Are you sure you beat ME? I guess you shall see. I will be waiting Zackary" Sephiroth said as he vanished from Zack's dreams._

LINE_

"Zack wake up!" Cloud shook his friend violently. Zack did not flinch, not even a moan. Cloud began to feel panicked. He ran out the bedroom door and shouted. "Guys! Zack won't wake up!"

Everyone opened their doors in a hurry, many of them were half dressed. It had been 10:30 in the morning and everyone was preparing to depart to see Yuffie's father. They sprinted into the room feeling fear that something was wrong with their newly found leader.

"What's wrong with him!" Aerith shrieked.

"I don't know he won't wake up." Cloud said as he shook his friend once more.

"I know why." Barret said as he pointed to the corner of the room. The table had a glass partially full of Saki and seven empty bottles lay on the floor. "He must have been drunk outta his mind. He must be sleeping it off."

"But Zack….hates to drink…" Aerith said beginning to feel upset. She knew she should have been there to comfort Zack, instead he turned to the bottle. It was her fault.

Zack opened his eyes as he saw everyone was standing in his room. "What the hell are you guys doing in here?" Zack asked confused to why everyone was standing in the small room.

"We thought there was something wrong with you, but you were just drunk!" Aerith cried as she ran out of the room. Tifa sighed and gave Zack a nasty look as she chased after the flower girl.

"I wasn't drunk…" Zack said as he sat up.

"Sure you weren't…" Barret said with displeasure in his voice.

"Seriously I wasn't." Zack said as he looked over at the table. It was hard to refute that he was sober the entire night when there were several empty bottles of alcohol on the floor.

"He is telling the truth. SOLDIER bodies are designed to ride of any toxins that enter the body. It was meant to be used to keep SOLDIER's alive if they were ever captured and given toxins to break under to interrogation. I would make since that alcohol, which is a type of toxin would have little to no effect on Zack." Vincent said defending his friend.

"See! I wasn't drunk!" Zack said defensively.

"Alright, fine. We're headin out in a bit. Get you shit together." Barret said as he and the rest of the group walked out of the room.

Zack shook as the group walked out of his room to gather their things. He looked over at Cloud and shrugged his shoulders. Cloud just looked at him blankly, not understanding his body language. The Chocobo haired man moved like a stiff board. He barely moved his shoulders and never spoke with his body. Zack just sighed and walked over to his bag and began to gather his things. He threw his sword on his back. The hairs on his neck stood up. He turned and watched Cloud staring at him, following each of his motions. He had gathered his things in his bag just like Zack had done. He placed his sword on his back just as Zack had always did. It made Zack smile, Cloud was acting like a 2 year old coping ever motion he made.

"_Are you sure he's just copying you? It seems to me like he's trying to be you…again." _A frigid voice said in Zack's head. He ignored the voice as Cloud and his attention was taken by a scream from the hallway.

"Where is it?" Aerith yelled getting more and more upset with each passing second. She threw clothes, items and small pieces of armor all over the floor.

"Relax, take a deep breath." Tifa said as she put her hands on the women's shoulders attempting to calm her. "Now where did you have it last?"

Zack poked his head in the doorway. "What's all the shoutin' about?"

"I lost my mom's materia! I had it right here last night and now it's gone!" Aerith said as she continued to tear through the bag. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she began to get overwhelmed.

Zack walked up to Aerith with his arms wide open to comfort her. But Aerith just ran past him, rejecting his gesture. The distraught women ran straight into the bathroom and slammed the door and cried alone. Tifa looked up at Zack. He looked as though he was about to cry, he seemed like he was cracking. She suddenly felt insecure 'something feels wrong…I can feel it… 'Tifa thought as she looked at the tall black haired man.

He had been the strongest person she had ever met. He would take a blow and get right back up, he seemed invincible. She began to remember him when she met him in Nibleheim. 'He was so cocky…so sure of himself, yet he couldn't sit still. Even when things got bad, he completely changed…he became a hero…the man I respect… he's the strongest person I know. He carried the burden of fighting Sephiroth all alone, not thinking twice about himself…then back in Midgar…' Tifa interrupted her own thoughts feeling guilt flowing through her mind. 'He gave himself up yet again…to save me…a girl he barely knew. He's so selfless. But…now I can't see that man anymore. He seems so warn…tired…he seems like he's breaking down…I wish we could help him carry the load…but we can't…we aren't as strong as he is. Just hold on Zack. Help is on the way.' "Zack. Don't worry I'll take care of her." Tifa said with a smile. Zack nodded and gave her a visibly forced smile. He turned looking as if he had lost the people closest to him; he looked as though he was wounded at heart.

LINE_

"Damn! Look at this place! It's fuckin huge!" Cid yelled as his cigarette fell from his mouth. The palace had been more extravagant than he had though it would be. "So you're telling me that that brat was staying here, while we stayed in the shitty hotel! WHAT…THE….FUUUUCCCKKK!"

"Cid, that's enough. You know the hotel was the nicest place we have ever been to." Tifa said mildly scolding the man. Cid just huffed and walked towards the gates. Everyone followed the scruffy blond as they entered the palace courtyard just outside the main gate. Tifa followed after the group, but quickly realized Zack was not. She turned and saw the man who looked guilty. 'I know that look. It's the same look Cloud had when I found him in Midgar. They are so alike in a natural way, almost like brothers. He has that look; his heart must be heavy…but why?' Tifa thought to herself as she looked at the tall man. She walked over to him and put her soft hands on his forearm. "You okay?"

"I shouldn't be here…" Zack said so quietly that Tifa almost didn't hear him.

"Come on everyone's waiting for us." Tifa said with a smile.

"I'll just wait out here….you guys go ahead."

"We aren't going anywhere without you." Tifa said as she tugged on the man's arm. "Everything will be alright Zack. Look at me." Tifa said as she reached up and grabbed his face by his cheeks pulling him down to her level. Her eyes locked with his as she smiled. "Just give things time Zack, and everything will be just fine. Trust me."

"Yeah…" Zack said pretending to agree.

"Come on let's go." Tifa tugged once more. She really felt pain in her heart seeing Zack in pain. 'I know how strong you are Zack…just hang in there….if you fall we all fall.'

Zack gave in to the wine eyes before him and followed the girl to join the group. Everyone was standing in front of the palace gate not sure what to do. Zack and Tifa walked into the group but nobody seemed to notice but Aerith. She looked at Zack who looked as if he was fatally wounded. Aerith felt her face get red and her heart pound as she looked at Zack and Tifa. They had been holding hands. Jealousy began to consume the flower girl, yet she still was uneasy about going near him.

Yuffie opened the gate and shouted. "Hey guys! Bout' time! Come on guys, my dad is waiting!" Everyone smiled at the young ninja and walked into the palace. Yuffie lead them to the throne room where her father was sitting and waiting. He had several old books and scrolls on a large table to the left.

"Welcome my friends! I hope your stay in Wutai has been a good one!" The large man shouted as he threw his arms in the air in a welcoming gesture. But his eyes quickly tightened as he motioned to his guard with a slight nod. "Yuffie. Come here." Yuffie's father said as guards charged and surrounded the group.

"Dad! What are you doing!" Yuffie yelled.

"I can see their SOLDIER eyes…they are with Shinra." Godo said.

"No they aren't!"

"Maybe they all aren't…but those two are." Godo said as he pointed to Cloud and Zack. He motioned to the guards. The guards grabbed everyone in the group but Zack and Cloud were left in the middle of the angry guards.

"Sir, please! They aren't SOLDIER!" Tifa shouted.

"Women…do not lie to me. I know that Face anywhere." Godo pointed at Zack.

"What do you mean?" Aerith said as she weaved in and out of the group to get to the front.

"You really don't know who he is, do you?" Godo said to the group.

"Okay Dad, so he is with SOLDIER." Yuffie said.

"This man is responsible for the fall of Wutai my dear…him and his General…Sephiroth." Godo said with clear distaste in his voice.

"Zack…what is he talking about?" Aerith addressed the man.

"He led Shinra straight into the heart of our great city. And he brought us to its knees."

"Zack…" Aerith said beginning to feel pain and anger towards the man.

"O Mr.' Fair over here, killed thousands of my countrymen during the war. You destroyed many of the surrounding villages, killing countless of innocent people." Godo said blaming all of Shinra's wrong doing on Zack.

"Zack…did you really kill all those men?" Aerith asked. The entire group looked at Zack. Their eyes praying the raven haired man had not committed such atrocities.

Zack looked down at his boots cursing Shinra under his breath. They were a stigma that had been following him everywhere he went, and would continue to follow him until the day he died. "Yes…it is true…" Zack said ashamed.

"Wait…so that's what you were doing in Wutai all those years ago?" Yuffie asked remembering the day she met him.

"Yes…I was on my way to take out the last Wutaian defense….and you were in the way." Zack said reminiscing.

"If I remember correctly, you destroyed the western wall single handedly. And as soon as you had your fill of taking the lives of my men…you lead the army and marched into my city." Godo said beginning to get choked up. "They burnt the village to the ground…women…children….they all burned at your hands." Godo said as he turned away to hide his tears. "You killed my wife…she was killed when the wall's of Fort Tamlin came crashing down…"

"That's how mom died?" Yuffie asked looking at her father.

"Yes… You Zack Fair are responsible for the murder of my people…the fall of my country…and the death of my wife….get out of Wutai now…" Godo said.

Everyone looked at Zack in disbelief. Godo had made Zack sound like a monster for the things he did, and the things he did not do. "Zack is this true?" Aerith asked.

"Most of it…." Zack said as he turned and left the palace before anyone else could say a thing. He felt the eyes on his back as he closed the palace door.

LINE_

"I am very sorry for that unpleasant exchange. Now Yuffie said you needed to hear the story of the Leviathan." Godo addressed the rest of the group with a warm voice.

"Yes, we would like to hear it. It will help us on our journey." Vincent said.

"Alrighty then. Everyone gather round. This is the tale of the Leviathan." Godo started as everyone took a few steps closer. They were all still in shock from the shocking discovery of Zack's and Shinra's doings. "There once was a great warrior, he had lived a life of solitude in the mountains to the south. He spent every day since he could walk, training, growing stronger. One day in the fall, the sea was angry at the people of Wutai." Godo paused. "You see the people had become incredibly greedy. The fishermen would fish for more fish than the people needed. Also feuds between the local villages were breaking out left and right, killing many innocent people in the process. One day, the gods had enough. They unleashed their monster on the people."

"So the beast attacked?" Vincent asked. It was clear he was listening in to the story much more than the others.

"So the great warrior came down from the mountain after hearing of the devastation the great beast had caused. He marched straight towards the village. Once he arrived he was taken aback at the destruction the leviathan was causing. He fought the beast valiantly to the very end. After six days of fighting, the beast finally fell. His body had faded into a dark black mist and faded into nothingness."

Vincent felt his heart stop, hoping that Godo's next words were good news.

"Several years later, after the great warrior had settled down and had a family…the Leviathan had returned. The warrior fought the great beast with a great effort, but the warrior had aged and lost much of his strength. He fought the beast for days until he had nothing left…he had fought to his death killing the beast in the process. And that is how the royal family was started on that warrior's bloodline." Godo said with pride.

"Thank you for telling us this tale." Vincent said as he turned to walk out of the palace. Everyone thanked Godo for his hospitality and headed to the hotel for their final night in Wutai.

LINE_

Vincent walked quickly through the hotel lobby and ran straight to Zack's room. He slammed the door behind him and locked the door. "Zack we have a problem!"

"Yeah I know…he's still alive."

Vincent's eyes widened as he looked at his friend. "What do you mean…how do you know…."

"I can feel him…he's been the only thing I can think about lately." Zack said squeezing his fist tightly.

"If you knew…then why did we come here?"

"I only realized it after our little bout." Zack said with a small grin. He could see the concern in Vincent's eyes so he quickly tried to lighten the mood.

"Zack…what are you going to do…." Vincent asked sensing something else was up.

"Nothing…why do you ask? I thought we were going to go find him…where ever the hell he is…crap…we have a lot of places to look! Fuck!" Zack said with a smiling.

"Yes we do…" Vincent said studying the man. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Vincent…I'll see ya later." Zack said as the man in red walked out the door. As soon as the man faded he was quickly replaced by another figure, one in pink. 'Shit…' Zack thought as she walked into his room.

"Zack did you really do all those things?" She asked getting straight to the point.

Zack stood up and looked down at the girl with a very serious face. "Yes I did Aerith. I killed each and every one of them with my sword."

Aerith looked at the man, shocked at what he just said. "How could you…"

"What the fuck did you think SOLDIER did Aerith? We weren't sent in for peace negotiations….we were sent in to kill and kill quickly and unnoticed."

"But all those women and children…."

"Casualties of war. It's sad but it happens." Zack said turning his back to her.

"Did you kill them?"

"I may have set a bomb or two here and there…" Zack said coldly.

"How many did you kill…." Aerith asked as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Thousands…I lead Shinra straight into the heart of Wutai…and I was a hero for it. I got great praise and respect for my efforts. Hell I even got metals and magazine covers."

"You're a monster…I hate you!" Aerith said as she turned to leave.

"Oh, I'm a monster now…I wasn't before…when you saw my wing!" Zack yelled.

"You are a monster Zack! Don't you ever talk to me again!" Aerith cried.

"I'm a monster! After all the shit I've done for you…for this shitty planet! Fuck you and fuck it all!" Zack said as he threw his right arm out. His black wing tore out from his back as his eyes began to glow green. He reached over and grabbed the bed post. He snapped it like a twig and held it in his hand. With a flick of his wrist he threw it at the flower girl. The wood sailed past her, barely missing her. It crashed through the door and deep into the wall outside of the hotel room. "Go run to Cloud! Never speak to me again!" Zack shouted. Aerith broke into tears and ran down the hallway. "Please Aerith…just stay away…" Zack said to himself as the girl ran into her room.

LINE_

Night fell faster than the group had expected. Everyone had been fast asleep. They had to move out early in the morning in order to begin their search for Sephiroth. Zack had been wide awake for hours; he laid in his bed patiently waiting for everyone to be in a deep sleep. "It's time to move." Zack said quietly. He sat up and slipped on his boots. Zack let out a silent sigh as he walked over to the couch in the room. He grabbed the pillow and walked back to the bed. Zack reached to the nearby wall and grabbed the Buster Sword. The blade cut into the pillow exposing the stuffing. Zack reached deep into the pillow and pulled out a dark orb. It began to give a dark purple aura as it touched Zack's hands. "I'm glad I have some good sense in me. Yuffie would have stolen this too if she got the chance." Zack said as he looked at the orb. He stood up and opened the door as quietly as he could. He looked back into the room and looked at the slumbering blond. "Take good care of her buddy….it's time this ends once and for all…this is good bye…I'm not coming back…I love you Cloud…you're my brother…" Zack said as tears began to fill his eyes. He looked down the barely lit hallway. He looked at Aerith's door as he walked towards the elevator. His leather glove rested upon the wooden barrier as a tear slipped from his eye. "I am sorry Aerith…all those things I said…they weren't true…I just don't want you to follow me…I don't want you to love me…move on…and be happy….please…I love you Aerith….goodbye… my love." Zack removed his hand slowly and walked towards the elevator. Tears were falling from his eyes and his legs were shaking. He was scared, for the first time in his life. His heart ached in pain as the metal doors closed.

LLINE_

AN- Gotta end it there folks! Sorry for being slow on the update, but I have been heavily distracted and lazy to type. If it helps I have the next three chapters written! But now I have to type them….boring! Anyway, this story is just heatin up! SOOOOO much more to come! I mean like holy crap! The rest of this story is nothing but action, love and epicness! Thanks for sticking with me this far!

Now on another note, I'm taking a vote.

-make a sequel that is entirely created by me

-make a sequel about ff advent children

-or just end the story-ending is awesome btw!

Review and let me know what you guys want!


	14. Chapter 14

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 14

AN-reviews were down…. Only got a handful. But to those who reviewed, thank you!

Special note to Uberman(email me at so I can communicate with you easier!) But I guess you could say this is an AU story in regards to Zack. But I exaggerated what he did in crisis core (it was too G rated.) So I made it a little more violent and realistic. If he stormed the front gate, it would make sense that he was leading a team. Sephiroth did get all the credit, but that doesn't change what he did and the fact that Godo remembers his face. But you have to think a little deeper into crisis core. They jammed 3 years in the game and the Wutai war didn't end after Angeal left Shinra. He did go on missions to wipe out the remaining revolt. So the AU starts after he dies fighting the army. I just exaggerated some things and got rid of the games G rating. Hope that helps uberman. Any of my other readers. Feel free to email me as well!

LINE_

"Did you find him yet?" A man with round glasses said as a red headed Turk entered the lab.

"Yes sir we have. We have had reports of Zack Fair….I mean subject number 007." The Turk said.

"Good. Where was his last location?" Hojo asked.

"He was sighted in the Icicle Inn sir." Cissnei reported.

"Good. Take me to the President, I must speak to him." Hojo said as he turned. The redhead nodded and walked the scientist to the elevator.

LINE_

"Hey guys…" Cloud said as he came down the stairs. The others have been indulging themselves with the free food before they departed.

Vincent looked at the blond and immediately knew something was wrong. "What is it Cloud?"

"I can't find Zack; he wasn't in the room this morning." Cloud said looking down afraid to make eye contact.

Vincent knew instantly what had happened. "We need to get moving…now."

"What! We have to wait for Zack! He probably is out getting supplies." Tifa said as she shot up holding her hand to her heart.

"He left…he isn't in Wutai." Vincent said was everyone stopped eating. "He had to have left in the middle of the night."

"Good who needs that murderer anyway!" Yuffie said holding back tears remembering the events of yesterday.

"Yeah he was just a punk anyway." Barret said as he devoured a muffin.

"He's…he's a monster…who needs him?" Aerith said as she covered her mouth. She was shocked at the words that had left her own lips.

Tifa looked at Aerith and gave her a nasty glare. "How could you say that Aerith…..Vincent do you know where he went?"

"I have no idea where he is…but I know what he's doing…" Vincent said as he hung his head.

"What do you mean?" Tifa said impatiently.

"Sephiroth is alive…" Vincent paused to let his powerful words sink in. "Godo's story confirmed what Zack and I had believed."

"And he went by himself to fight him didn't he…" Tifa said as she hung her head.

"It would seem so." Vincent said as he looked over at Aerith. She looked worried, yet she seemed to be having an emotional conflict.

"Something's really wrong with that spiky fuck….it's like he has a death wish." Barret said.

"We don't need that murderer anyway!" Yuffie shouted.

"Yuffie…Barret's right…I think he has a death wish." Vincent paused as he clinched his metal fist. "He hasn't found peace. He was hoping for a fresh start after he had second chance at life."

"What do you mean…second chance?" Tifa asked.

Vincent cursed himself for letting something Zack had told him slip. "Nothing…"

"Don't lie, what do you mean!" Tifa yelled.

Cloud walked forward, his eyes were gray and tears were running down his face. His face looked horrified as though he had been in great pain. "Zack! Zack please! Hold on; just hold on a bit longer! I don't know what to do Zack! I can't stop the bleeding…" Cloud shouted.

Everyone turned and looked at the man horrified at what he was saying. It was obvious he was reliving something from his past. "Cloud…what happened to Zack." Aerith said as she stood up.

"The rain is so cold…why did you face them alone…there was no shame in running." Cloud said as he dropped to his knees.

"Cloud what happened!" Aerith shouted as she shook him.

"Shinra…" Cloud said as his eyes regained their shade of blue.

"What do you mean Shinra?" Aerith asked.

Cloud looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You just said that Zack was hurt…that he was dying." Aerith began to get emotional.

"Is Zack hurt? Where is he!" Cloud said beginning to panic.

"Cloud he is fine…He just went on a small errant. He will be back soon." Tifa said warmly as she stood him up and hug him.

LINE_

"Reno over here!" Cissnei motioned to the red head. She was in normal clothes sitting in a café in the slums. Reno and Rude had received her phone call and hurried to meet her.

"What was so damn important? You know I was this close to getting laid?" Reno motioned with his fingers.

Cissnei looked over to Rude who was shaking his head in disagreement. She held in a giggle the best she could and quickly refocused. "Reno they found Zack!"

"Shit! You're kidding me right!"

"No, but I wish I was." Cissnei said looking down to the floor.

"But I thought Tseng said …"

"I think the president is doing this without Tseng knowledge. He wants Zack alive…or dead…" Cissnei said beginning to tear up.

"Where is he?" Reno said beginning to show some emotion in his normal cool tone.

"He was last sited in the Icicle Inn area. He was heading north."

"Come on Rude, we're going to go get him. We have to warn him."

"You can't Reno. The president put a freeze on all Turk movement. I think he is catching on to us, but not entirely sure. Also…he wants you two to accompany him." Cissnei said.

"Shit… I think he knows…." Reno said clenching a fist.

"No….but he is suspecting you might have something to do with it. I overheard him talking to Hojo as I left." Cissnei said. "Well I got to go, we shouldn't stay together long, we could have a tail."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Reno said as he waved to her and turned the other way. He turned to Rude and looked at him. "Well buddy…looks like we're fucked."

LINE_

_Cissnei walked into her apartment in northern Midgar. Shinra had provided each Turk with a luxurious place to live, one of the many perks of being a Turk. She walked into the living room with heavy feet. Today had been the longest and most stressful day of her life. Today was the one mission she wanted to succeed most, locating Zack her first love. He had been sighted outside Midgar in the wasteland. She had been looking for hours. Tseng had ordered her to return home for the evening rather suddenly. Cissnei brushed it off as nothing, she had been up for three days now trying to track Zack's movements. She assumed Tseng had known of this and was being kind._

_The crimson haired women walked over to the large window in her living room. She let out a deep sigh as she leaned against the glass. It was an unusually dark night in Midgar and the steady downpour of rain did not help. Rain had been very rare in Midgar; many would spend hours watching it almost as though it were fireworks. Cissnei frowned as she felt tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She was worried for Zack. Spending the night in the wasteland was extremely dangerous especially when the Shinra army had been on the prowl. She quickly wiped her tears away and walked into the bathroom._

_She turned the warm water on and hurried in; the air had been extremely cold and covered her naked body with goose bumps. Being a Turk she was used to taking incredibly fast showers, but today was different. She just wanted to stay in the shower until she ran out of warm water. The water had been so relaxing and so warm. She smiled as she imagined Zack holding her. His warmth would feel like the warm water of the shower, she was sure of it. _

_Her imaginary bliss was cut short as she heard her phone ring. It let out a loud ring and vibrated on the porcelain sink. She sighed and quickly shut off the water. She began to dry off as the phone began to ring again. She looked at the caller id on her phone. She smiled, it read 'Reno'. He had been calling late at night which he usually did when he got drunk. He had gotten in a lot of trouble for his drunken phone calls. He would call everyone from Tseng to the President's private line. He had been suspended two weeks ago for waking the President at 3AM. _

_Cissnei quickly got dressed as her phone began to ring again. Reno had called her for a third time in a row. Fear began to consume her; this was not one of Reno's drunken calls. She hurried and answered it._

"_Cissnei are you home?" Reno shouted._

"_Yeah I am, why what's up?"_

"_I'm standing outside you apartment now, let me in." Reno said as he hung up his phone before Cissnei could respond. _

_Cissnei ran to her room naked as can be. She quickly threw on her pajamas and hurried to the door. "What do you want? Do you know what time…" Cissnei trailed off as she took in the sight of Reno. His eyes were swollen red, his shit was soaked from the rain and had a faint red hue in it. It had to have been blood which must have faded from the rain. Cissnei felt her stomach turn, something was very wrong._

"_Just let me in." Reno said impatiently. He walked into the apartment soaked creating a small puddles with each step._

"_What is it Reno?"_

"_Just shut up Cissnei. Let me talk. You should take a seat." Reno said as he motioned to the couch. Cissnei walked over and took a seat, waiting impatiently for what Reno had to say. "Cissnei…they found Zack. We failed." _

_Reno's words had pierced her heart as if she had been stabbed by Zack's great blade. "Well…I guess we will have to make a new plan to get Zack and Cloud out then huh?" She said trying to stay positive._

_She watched as tears began to fall from Reno's eyes. He had always been a goof, but he never showed emotions. Cissnei felt her heart pound. "Cissnei…Zack is…gone…" His words hit Cissnei as if she had been hit by a truck. "The army got to him first…and Zack being the dumb shit he is…was…charged at the army alone…" Reno said letting out a bit of anger he had. "He killed everyone…but his wounds were too great…he died on the cliff side."_

"_Are you sure he's dead?" Cissnei asked trying to reject the truth._

"_Certain…I saw his body…I felt his cold skin…He's gone Cissnei….gone…" Reno said losing his composure. Tears fell from his eyes faster than they had ever in his life. Cissnei stood up and hugged the man and broke down with the red haired man. Both of their chests shook as sobs broke out. Zack was gone; the one man Cissnei had ever loved was gone. She had failed him in his time of need, she had failed her first mission as a Turk._

LINE_

"Come on, over here!" Aerith yelled.

"Aerith, its eleven o clock dear. We haven't found him yet, but we will. It's only been a few days." Tifa said.

"But I know he was here…I can feel it!"

"Okay…if we look in this house can we rest for the night?"

"Promise!" Aerith said as she ran into the small house.

"Thank goodness Zack left his wallet for us huh?" Tifa said as she rubbed her arms under a large jacket.

"Yeah…I hope he wasn't too cold up here."

"He's a SOLDIER remember, he doesn't get cold!" Tifa said with a smile and pretended to make muscles.

Aerith let out a small giggle and walked into the living room of the small home. "Wow…it's so dusty. It looks like no one has been here in years."

"Yeah…I'll say. I guess that explains why Zack was here. No one around to see him." Tifa said as she looked around the small home with a flashlight.

"Do you think Zack was really here?" Aerith asked.

"I think so. The bed looks like it's been used recently."

Aerith said nothing and continued to look around. She followed Tifa up the stairs into another part of the house. "This place is so yucky! Who could have possibly have lived her!" Aerith whined as she pulled a cobweb from her face.

"I know right? There has to be a generator around here somewhere." Tifa said as she scrimmaged through the dark. Seconds later light began to come from a large cracked screen on the wall. Tifa had stumbled upon a button to activate it. "What is this…."

Aerith dropped her flashlight and cover her mouth to contain her gasps. Tifa turned and looked at the screen and saw a very young Aerith running to a woman. She was smiling and giggling as a man walked into the room in a white lab coat. "Who is that…that's my mom…."

"It's your father isn't it?" Tifa said as she looked to the girl.

"Yeah I think it is! Maybe he's alive somewhere! This has to be his house!" Aerith said beginning to get excited. Her face quickly changed as a familiar man walked into the room on the screen. Hojo made his entrance and was quickly followed by two armed men. She watched as the men grabbed her and her mother and pulled them out the door. Hojo walked up to the man and laughed. His voice gave her chills as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her father. He gave a snicker as he shot the man three times in the chest killing him instantly.

"Oh my god….Aerith…"Tifa said as she put the light on the women. Tears were running down her face and her legs were shaking. "Let's get out of here….we will find Zack in the morning."

Tifa put her arms around the women and walked out of the house. Aerith did not talk as she walked next to Tifa. 'Zack…I wish you were here….you would make things better…you always did.' Aerith thought. She began to feel guilt overrun her with a healthy dose of grief. She had driven away the one person to truly love her and care for her. Zack had needed her dearly. 'I was so stupid Zack…I'm so sorry…I really do love you. I can feel your pain from here…where are you?' Aerith thought as she felt Tifa's hand on her shoulder.

Let's go back to the room okay?" Tifa said with a warm smile as she led the women into the hotel. Aerith smiled as she walked into the room, giving Tifa enough to believe that she was okay.

Aerith walked over to her bed and dove into the pillows and began to cry uncontrollably. Thoughts of the loss of the father she never knew were beginning to sink in and the man she loved, the man who could make it better was not there…because of her. Zack was lost, hunting and unbeatable foe alone. Alone, he would no doubt lose and possibly be killed. Aerith began to shake at the thought of Zack lying lifeless. His death would be entirely her fault. She would have driven Zack to his death. He had needed her most, but she ran from him and called him horrible names. She had forgotten that she had tricked herself into thinking Zack was nothing more than a police officer for Shinra. But deep down she knew SOLDIER had one purpose and one purpose only…kill. And Zack had been excellent at it, he was one of the best SOLDIERs Shinra had ever had. Aerith rolled over and looked at the ceiling. She knew she had to get to Zack fast before he fell to the one man who had been a better SOLDIER than he. Aerith felt tears beginning to roll down her face. She knew that finding Zack was going to be difficult. Aerith closed her eyes and focused hoping she could feel his soul like she used to when Zack had disappeared. "Zack…I'm coming baby…Please stay safe…" Aerith said in between sobs.

LINE_

Zack walked into the cavern with his hands in his pockets. HE held his head down as he felt feeling beginning to over run him. Fear was first to come. Thoughts of what Sephiroth had said to in his dreams. 'Did you really believe _you_ could beat me' continually ran in the dark haired man's head. Something was about to happen and he knew it. His heart told him, his bones were shaking, and his muscles were tense. Thoughts of fighting Sephiroth again made him feel weak; his fear was beginning to weigh him down. Something told him that he was walking into a battle that he might not leave alive. "Relax Zack…you already beat him twice…third time's the charm just relax…" Zack told himself.

"_Are you certain of the Zackary? Isn't this battle… a little different?" Sephiroth's voice echoed in Zack's mind._

"No…I'm not sure…" Zack said shocked that Sephiroth's words had knocked something loose.

"_You feel it don't you?"Sephiroth's words were sharp._

"Yeah…I do…" Zack said with a pause. "What the fuck am I doing! Shut up Sephiroth! Where are you…"

"_Poor little Zackary. You have nothing to fight for, you have no one." Sephiroth said menacingly._

"You're…..you're right…She doesn't love me…and Cloud…" Zack trailed off.

"_He is just an empty shell to the friend you once knew. His mind is lost forever. Nothing you will do will ever bring it back."_

Zack looked up feeling water filling up in his eyes. Sephiroth had been right. He had nothing to fight for, he was alone. If a fight was going to break out between him and Sephiroth, he couldn't win. He would die fighting hopefully taking the general down. Zack shifted focused down at his feet. The floor had been clear with a hint of blue. He looked up and took in the surrounding area. He had walked into a large cove made of crystallized mako. Zack took a deep breath and walked to the nearby wall. He placed his hand on the cave wall. It began to glow at his touch. "What the…" Zack said aloud.

"_They can feel your presence. They really aren't very friendly to things…that are evil."_

"What are you talking about? What doesn't like evil?Hey! I'm not evil asshole!" Zack said angrily.

"_Are you certain of that Zackary? What about your…wing?" Sephiroth's voice rang._

Zack froze in place thinking about his black wing. His looked down at a large puddle below his feet and stared deep into his reflection.

LINE_

_His chest began to pound as tears fell from his eyes. He looked around him and felt the great heat surrounding him. Towering buildings were burning as screams of women and children echoed. Zack looked down at his buster sword. His eyes quickly widened as he looked at the mass of dead bodies around him. He stood up quickly feeling tears beginning to swell. With each step there was a splash from the pool of red liquid below his SOLDIER boots. Zack simply closed his eyes and bit his lip as he lowered preparing for a great leap. In one fluid motion his legs shot like a spring sending him off into the distance, away from the corpses. _

_He walked around the burning city in which he had finally identified as Midgar. The city was almost unrecognizable in the great carnage. Bodies had littered the city as much as fragments of buildings. His heart felt heavy, he could feel Sephiroth's presence. He turned quickly to see the General standing behind him with what seemed to be a warm smile._

"_You see Zack! I told you that this would be fun! But I believe you have had enough fun for one day. I think mother would like you to share." Sephiroth said jokingly. He had been acting like the man Zack had once known. The Sephiroth that only he, Angeal and Genesis saw. But he was different, he was still evil and twisted. "Damn Zackary! I am impressed! You killed almost everything that moves. Did you at least spare me one?" Sephiroth said as he looked around the city with a large grin on his face. Zack wanted the scream, but the words were stuck in his throat like glue. He watched as Sephiroth looked up into the sky and extended his arms and let out a boisterous laugh. "It is time my brother…mother is here…it is time to rule this galaxy. With our blades and mothers will, we shall rule it all… the cosmos…and chaos himself will bow before us!" Sephiroth yelled as he looked at the large meteor that was only a matter of feet away. _

_Zack felt his knees begin to shake. Everything was lost. The planet had been doomed and Zack seemed to be the cause. Thoughts and images of memories began to pour into his mind as if a trance had been lifted. Images of his slaying of Tifa in her sleep, Red as he drank water, and shooting Cid out of the sky with a great bolt of lightning. Tears began to overwhelm him and poured down his face. Thoughts of both his blade and Sephiroth's tearing though Vincent's chest had been too painful to imagine. But the images only got worse as he watched Sephiroth rape Yuffie and leave her in a bloody pool. Her last moments in life had been horrific, death had been mercy. Zack collapsed to his knees as Cloud's image focused in his mind. He watched as a one sided battle took place in what seemed to be the Gold Saucer. The beautiful tourist attraction had been turned into rubble. He watched as he stabbed his friend in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. In one flick of the wrist Zack had decapitated the blond. Zack had felt his will to live leave him as he remembered looking at his friend's corpse. But his pain quickly got worse as Aerith's smile came into his mind. But her beautiful smile quickly faded and was replaced with eyes of pain and sadness. The buster sword had been driven deep into her chest. The blade pierced her heart killing her instantly. He could hear Sephiroth's laugh in the distance as he stood above the women he loved. _

_The memories had all rushed back as though his mind had been lost and was replaced by another. He could feel the pain from each of his friend's death. Zack had lost everything, and the planet was about to meet its end. _

_LINE__

"_Yes Zackary…that is the future…and we shall rule the cosmos together…. Now Give me my materia…I am up here…"_

_LINE__

"Look! There! I know that air balloon thingy anywhere! It's Wutiaian! Zack must have used that to move around!" Yuffie shouted as she looked down from the Highwind.

"That would explain how he moved as quickly as he did." Vincent said as he walked over to glass.

"Thank goodness Aerith was right! Wait….how did you know Aerith?" Tifa turned and asked the girl. She looked up at her with eyes filled with sadness.

"She could feel his presence…I feel him too…and Sephiroth…" Cloud said as he stared at the floor.

"What….what did you say Cloud?" Tifa asked terrified that she did indeed hear Cloud right. Cloud just stared at his feet and did not move. "Cloud!"

Cloud looked up at the girl. "What?" He said innocently.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't…I didn't say anything…" Cloud said.

Tifa looked at the man beginning to feel frustrated with Cloud's outbursts. He had been so lost since he saw Zack. Tifa began to feel sadness overcome her but Vincent intervened. "I know Sephiroth is down there…that's why Zack left…We need to move now before something horrible happens to Zack!" Vincent said as he darted past the others. He ran straight to the lower deck and dove towards the large crater. Cid jerked the wheel hard to the left to begin an immediate landing.

Everyone quickly got off of the ship as the engines slowly came to a stop. Aerith's face had been blank and cold. She clearly was feeling a great mix of emotions. The group entered the cavern as Aerith and Cloud stood in the back.

After walking for what seemed like hours and running into countless dead ends they had finally reached a room that gave out a blue mako hue. Everyone walked in and stopped in their tracks. Zack had been standing stiff, staring deep into a puddle and had been crying.

Aerith began to walk forward with tears in her eyes as she felt a cold metallic hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Vincent who shook his head. He could feel something was horribly wrong and the slightest motion could startle Zack. Zack was too fragile, anything could set him off. If he were to go off Vincent knew he would not be able to stop him. Aerith tried her best to pull away from Vincent, but she felt several hands rest on her arms and shoulders. She turned and looked at everyone in the group. They had all place one hand on her to keep her from going to her love. Their faces showed deep sympathy but they knew that what they were doing was right.

Aerith's eyes began to pour knowing that she was this close to her love and yet again she was helpless to help him in his time of need. The group froze as they heard footstep behind them.

LINE_

"Excellent work everyone. Tseng thank you for your hard work and I wish you a speedy recovery."The President said into his cell phone. "Pilot, head to the northern Crater. Well it looks like we are going to get several birds with one stone hahahaha!" Rufus laughed.

"What do you mean…sir?" Hojo asked pretending to respect the president as his superior.

"According to Tseng and his team they have tracked Zack Fair. Also Tseng has just reported that the rest of Fair's group has also entered the crater. So you will have both Fair and Strife to do what you wish." Rufus said looking straight at Reno to see if he had any reaction to his words. He did not, but he was a Turk so he was well trained in controlling his emotions.

"That is terrific news!" Hojo busted out. He almost sounded like a child excited to receive presents.

After a short flight the group had arrived at the crater. Rufus stood in the center of the group lead by three Shinra infantrymen. Reno stood in the back with Hojo. The group walked straight into the center of the crater. Hojo looked as creepy as ever, he looked excited almost as though he knew something was going to happen. Reno could not stand being next to the man, he just wanted this day to end. Rufus put his hand up halting the group.

"Look, there they are." Rufus said as he pointed towards Cloud and company.

"Good, then let us move in." Hojo said walking past the group.

"Hojo!" Rufus yelled to no avail. Hojo had walked straight towards the cavern.

"Would you look at what we have here! My two failures!" Hojo yelled.

Zack shook as he heard a familiar voice from behind. His hand immediately drew his blade and turned around to face the voice. He gasped as he took in the sight of Cloud and Aerith standing with the group. They had found him and snuck up behind him without his knowledge. "Hojo…what the fuck do you want… LEAVE!" Zack growled. Zack took a step back as his voice and tone did not seem like his. 'Is….is… Sephiroth right…'

"Leave…why would I do such a thing! This is where things get interesting! Who would have thought my two failed experiments would have made it here, all by themselves. I have impressed myself!"

'Hojo, what are you talking about?" Rufus asked as he joined the scientist. The infantrymen along with Reno followed.

"They were indeed successful Sephiroth clones!"

"Clone…" Zack said as he looked at his hands.

"Yes my dear boy…you are nothing but an empty shell, a result of my experiment! Zack Fair is dead…you my boy are just a clone!" Hojo said letting out a disturbing laugh.

"Zack! Don't listen to him! You're not a clone! You are Zack Fair! The man I love! You are SOLDIER first class!" Aerith yelled.

'_No you're not…you are my puppet. You are not real, everything you know, your memories…they are just things you imagine.' Sephiroth's voice rang in Zack's mind._

"No….I am real…" Zack said as he began to shake.

'_That women…look at her lie to you. She says she loves you, yet she abanand you. She moved on after you died…she forgot you…her love is a lie.'_

"No…but she's here…but…she….you're right… Zack said as he knelt down on one knee.

'_Good puppet. You have seen your destiny. She has forgotten you…your best friend is lost…join you only friend Zackary. Join me on my journey to the promise land! Bring me my materia.'_

"No…I won't let you…" Zack said as he gathered himself and stood up. His head began to pound his hands began to shake.

'_You are my puppet…remember that…'_

Zack fell to his hands and knees and began to scream in pain. His scream was echoed by another scream, Cloud's scream. Both men were on all fours in agonizing pain. Sephiroth had them under his control, his will. Cloud had lost consciousness and collapsed on the glass mako floor. But Zack was fighting it with all his might; he did not want to lose his soul, his humanity.

"There's no point in fighting it boy." Hojo yelled. Rufus stood behind his infantrymen looking scared at what was unfolding before him.

'_Bring me my materia puppet.'_

Zack let out a final scream trying his best to fight it off. But he was too weak and Sephiroth's will was too strong. In thunderous roar Zack's eyes turned bright green…Sephiroth green. His black wing ripped from his back as black feather began to litter the ground. His innocent smile was replaced with a devious smirk. He stood up suddenly.

"Oh shit…" Vincent said. "We need to leave now!"

"No! I'm not leaving him again!" Aerith yelled.

"LEAVE!" A monstrous voice yelled. Everyone stared at Zack who was holding a black orb in his hand. His wing shot out as he looked at the group. "What's the matter Aerith…this is the monster you said I was!" Zack yelled at his former love.

"Zack! I was upset and scared! You're not a monster! Please calm down! I love you Zack! With all my heart!" Aerith yelled as she pulled away from the group.

'_She lies! Kill her; we do not need this scum on our planet.'_

Zack looked at the girl and felt his cold heart beat. His eyes met hers for just a second. "I'm not a monster…" Zack whispered to himself. He turned and looked at Aerith dead in her eyes. He put on his best evil face he could. "Aerith…I don't love you…" Zack said the most painful words he had ever had to say.

The girl looked at him bewildered. "What…what do you mean…"

"I mean that I spent four years to be away from you and your fucking neediness! Do I look like your father! No I'm not! I spent those four years fucking tons of women; you mean nothing to me…Just leave!" Zack felt tears beginning to swell as he lied to the women he loved. He had to fight Sephiroth alone. He had to make sure she was safe even if it meant she would never speak to him again.

Aerith looked at him and began to sob. His father comment had hit her in a fresh wound. Her heart was broken; her body could not handle the grief and the heartbreak at once. She collapsed right into Vincent's ready arms. Her body was limp and unconscious. Zack's eyes met Vincent's crimson ones and gave the man a nod. Vincent understood what was going on; he gave his friend a final farewell nod. Zack was going to bring Sephiroth back to end his terror once and for all.

Zack turned his back to the group and wiped a tear from his cheek. He flapped his wing and flew to a large mako crystal above. He landed firmly on the platform above. His legs began to tremble as he looked at his former friend in a crystallized tomb. Zack focused at the black materia and began to tremble. This was it; this was going to be his final battle. He was going to give his all to defeat the man to save it from Sephiroth's prophesized doom. He had to save his friends, his family and above all Aerith.

Zack placed his hand with the black materia towards the crystal tomb. His hand went through the thick mako glass as if it were a liquid. That very moment the cavern began to shake violently and load moans could be heard.

"Excellent! You truly are the perfect experiment! Now Sephiroth is reborn!" Hojo said as he waved his hands in the air.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Rufus yelled. The infantrymen grabbed Hojo and dragged the man out of the collapsing cavern.

Reno looked back at Zack and shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing yo." He turned and sprinted.

"Guys let's get the fuck outta here! He's made his choice! We're not dying here with him!" Barret yelled as he took Aerith from Vincent and threw her over his shoulder.

"He's right! We can figure things out later." Tifa said as the group turned to run.

The only member of the group to look back was Vincent. "Finish this fight Zack…win…just win."

Zack could feel the absence of his friends. The ground began to shake harder. Suddenly the glass of Sephiroth's tomb erupted sending Zack freefalling to the hard mako floor below. He hit his hard on the surface making everything fuzzy. Zack felt every hair on his body stand as he felt a hand grab him by his shirt. He felt his body being lifted into the air and placing him on his feet. Zack's vision slowly came into focus as he looked into glowing green eyes.

"It's good to see you…Zack."

LINE_

AN- Sorry that it took me so long to update. School got out of hand fast! But I finally found the time to write! I hope you guys like it! Reviews make me happy and I promise I will update again this week! Probably Sunday. And sorry about being a dick and leaving you guys on a cliffy, but you're just going to have to deal with it and get excited about the next chapter!

Next chapter- Northern crater part 2, aftermath, imprisonment


	15. Chapter 15

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 15

Zack felt his body quake as he looked at the man with silver hair. He was taller than he had remembered; he could feel his power growing with each passing second. "Sephiroth…:"Zack muttered.

"Indeed, in the flesh…thanks to you." Sephiroth grinned. "You did excellent my puppet. Now let us begin our reign over this planet! Where shall we begin!" Sephiroth said excitedly. It was evident that he had been waiting for the day to unlock him from his prison.

"Put me down!" Zack snapped.

Sephiroth grinned and released Zack gently. "Where shall we begin…how about where it all began…"

Zack felt his heart skip a beat. "Nibleheim…"

"What a great idea Zackary! Nibleheim is a great place to begin our conquest to eradicate these worthless humans." Sephiroth said as he put his arms in the air.

"I'm not going to join you Sephiroth! It's time for you to stay dead!" Zack said as he removed his sword from his back.

"So you are going to kill me are you…after you just gave me life…I do like life very much Zackary." Sephiroth grinned.

"Damn right! It's time for you to die!" Zack said feeling the tension getting thicker.

"So let me get this straight. You revived me from my slumber just to kill me…why would you do such a thing I wonder?"

"I needed you to be free to die!" Zack said beginning to get angry at Sephiroth's questions.

"But why wouldn't you kill me while I was in my tomb? All it would have taken is that blade being driven into my chest. I was defenseless, it would have been easy." Sephiroth began to walk around Zack in circles. "Did you revive me to fight me for honor…oh Angeal's teachings really did sink in didn't they? Are you certain you revived me on your free will?" Sephiroth cracked a smile as he looked at the confused raven haired man. "You obeyed my command Zack. You were my puppet. You played your role brilliantly I may add. I summoned you here, you may think all these event lead you here…but you are mistaken."

Zack searched his mind for the answers. Everything began to make sense. Sephiroth had used a phantom to release him from his prison in the Shinra building. He had created the path of bread crumbs for him to follow. He was too focused on reuniting with Aerith that he totally neglected the obvious signs. The dreams, the heartbreak, the battles, each of them were tools used to control him and lead him to his master. Sephiroth had pushed him to his limits, allowing the darkness in his heart grow and gain control. He had allowed the General to create distance from those who loved and cared for him, knowing that they could break his control over him. Everything that he had done was only to make him stronger; to be strong enough to make the journey to the crater in one piece. Finally everything added up. He truly was Sephiroth's puppet but not if he could help it. In a flash, Zack swung his giant sword with all his might at the unarmed Sephiroth.

Zack could not believe his senses as he heard the loud clash of metal. Sephiroth had conjured his legendary sword out of thin air. Zack looked deep into Sephiroth's green eyes and felt something that was truly new to him. He was afraid to fight. Sephiroth grinned; he could see it in Zack's eyes. "I will oblige your request…if I win you will be mine…if you win…HAHAHAHAHA! You can live happily ever after." Sephiroth laughed.

In one motion Sephiroth swung his sword sending Zack sailing through the air. He chased after Zack's sailing body and gave him a sharp elbow to the stomach sending him crashing into the glass floor. The crystallized mako began to crack from the force of the impact. Zack coughed as he felt a thick salty substance in his throat. Sephiroth had been far more powerful than he thought. Zack gathered himself to his feet after spitting out the small bit of blood. He gripped his sword tightly as he looked ahead. Sephiroth was in mid-dash heading in his direction. "Shit…" Zack let out as he was barely able to block the incoming blow. Zack did his best to plant his feet to brace for the blow, but there was nothing he could do. He was sent crashing through the cavern wall. Zack landed harshly as he tried to locate Sephiroth. The silver haired man was nowhere to be found. Seconds later three beams of light came at him from three different directions. They were a result from Sephiroth's great power in each swing of his sword. The glass cavern shattered below Zack's feet sending him freefalling.

Zack fell faster and faster as a blue sea of mako began to come into sight. Zack felt two heavy feet on his back. "Are you having fun? Because I am thoroughly bored. I am rather disappointed in your abilities Zackary. How you manage to beat my phantom is beyond me." Sephiroth mocked as he gave Zack a powerful kick in the back.

Zack let out a grunt in pain as he flew faster towards the green sea. His body crashed hard onto a rock pillar causing the loud boom. Zack lay still, feeling as though he had been paralyzed. His body was covered in scratches. Blood was trickling down his forearm from a gash. "Come on Zack…you got to get up…it's up to you to beat him…you have to…" Zack told himself as he stumbled to his feet. He picked up his heavy blade and brought it to his forehead. "Angeal…help me out here…" Zack said hoping for some divine help, but none came.

Footsteps haunted Zack's ears as he turned to see a familiar grin. "Are you done talking to yourself boy?" Sephiroth said as he firmly grasped Zack's shirt. Sephiroth gazed over the man and frowned. "You still wear the traitor's uniform I see…" With a disgusted look he dropped Zack.

Zack grinded his teeth and swung his sword as hard as he could. Yet again he was met by a quick parry. Zack quickly drove his boot into the man's chest. Zack hung in the air baffled at what had just unfolded. Sephiroth did not move an inch after taking Zack's powerful kick. But this did not break Zack's fragile spirit. He jumped high in the air to give distance between himself and the enemy. His eyes focused tightly on Sephiroth who stood looking up at him with a smile. Zack let out a roar as two wings ripped out of his back and his eyes began to glow. Both his white and black wings fluttered as the expanded. This was it, the last of Zack's energy. He began to nose drive at full speed towards Sephiroth with his sword hanging behind to gain all momentum. The Buster sword clashed with Sephiroth's great blade driving the man into the pillar. The pillar shattered from the force of the two men.

Sephiroth grinned as he began to fall towards the mako below. Zack began to slash violently at the man letting out deep growls with each strike. Sephiroth just smiled as he blocked each blow. Zack felt frustration beginning to set in, he had to strike the man and strike him now. Zack spun putting the sword in his other hand and caught the General of guard at the sudden change. His blade a cut though the jacket of the silver haired man. Sephiroth looked down at his jacket a frowned. His eye met Zack's….he was pissed. A black wing tore from his back as he rushed towards Zack. He had had his fill of fooling around. In three precise strikes he disarmed Zack. The buster sword sank into the mako sea below. Zack was defenseless; he had been beaten so easily by Sephiroth.

Zack felt his chest tear open as he felt Sephiroth's blade. Sephiroth lifted him high in the air as he stood on a pillar below. He smiled at Zack as the dark haired man struggled. The blade began to gain a red coat of Zack's blood as it dripped. Zack could feel his body slowly sliding towards Sephiroth; he was trapped on Sephiroth's blade. "Just finish me already!" Zack yelled as he struggled.

Sephiroth smiled. "Finish you? Why would I do such a thing? You will help me Zackary, whether you want to or not…It is not up to you." Sephiroth said with a gleam in his eye. "Now I am going to let you think of your transgressions in a little…time out…when I come back for you…this planet will fall." Sephiroth said as he flung Zack down into the mako pool below. Zack let out a yell which was quickly silenced by a splash. Zack was defeated, Sephiroth's reign was about to begin. The planet had no idea what was in store for it, and its hero was lost.

LINE_

Aerith's limp body bounced on Barret's back, yet her mind was awake. Her heart pounded as she heard the rocks crumbling. She could hear the screams and shouts of the group as the fought to get out of the collapsing cavern. Aerith continued to snap in and out of conscience. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only…Zack. Something in her heart told her that he truly did love her, yet his words spoke differently. A loud metallic clash could be heard in the distance, loud enough for her to hear. The others undoubtedly over looked the clash as they raced out of the crater. 'Zack's Fighting!' Aerith thought excitedly. She knew Zack had to have been fighting for a reason…if he was fighting at all. Fear consumed her as she realized that …Zack was fighting… fighting a man who is a legend… a man so powerful that even the greatest beasts bowed to him. She knew that very moment she was going to lose Zack.

LINE_

"Cid get us the fuck out of here!" Barret yelled as handed Aerith up to the arms reaching down. HE had been the last to board the airship. He grumbled as he lifted himself onto the lower deck. Barret fell at thought he had been punched in the gut as he looked at Tifa. Tifa was being held by Rufus with a gun to her head. "Drop the gun or I'm gunna fuck ya up!"

"Such an empty threat…you would be dead before you lifted that arm of yours." Rufus said as he looked at Barret's arm. He was disgusted.

Barret looked around as he noticed that there were more Turks than what had followed Rufus into the crater. Their guns were pointed, their gazes fixed. Barret knew he had no choice but to surrender. "Albright…just don't hurt the girls." Barret said as he removed his gun arm. He followed the group of Turks into the ship heading towards the brig. Barret hung his head low as he faded into the ship.

Rufus let out a grin. "Excellent. Hojo…you may keep the girl." Rufus said as he motioned to the still Aerith.

Hojo looked at her and smiled. "She is worthless now…I want Sephiroth and Fair… execute her with the rest."

"Very well then." Rufus said as he turned and faced the nearby Reno. "Reno, order the army to head north to the crater. I want them to search them for the body of Fair and Sephiroth."

Reno looked at him with his mouth open. "Sir…how do you know they're dead?"

"Reno…no man…not even the great general could survive that collapse."

"I see…well what about the army?"

"What about it Reno…" Rufus said trying to hold back his annoyance.

"If you send them all then Shinra will have no security or protection."

"On the contrary. With Fair and Sephiroth dead…and the execution of those fools…Shinra will have no enemies. With all that man power…we will find Sephiroth and Fair in days…and then we will have our super SOLDIERs…" Rufus said as he drifted into imagining his reign on the planet.

"Oh I see…" Reno said.

Rufus ignored the man and walked over to the rail. He rested his arms and let out a sigh. "Thank god this is over…Reno tell the driver to head to Junon and prepare the….." Rufus said trailed off as he looked to the sky. "What the fuck is that?"

"So it is so…It is the power of the black materia…" Hojo said as he studied the sky.

"What power…" Rufus asked almost scared.

"The power to destroy this planet…"Hojo said as he simply walked off.

Rufus looked to the sky and put his hands through his hair. He had final had control of the planet but just to have it taken away.

LINE_

Zack felt his body beginning to tingle as the green mako slipped into his wounds. His body felt weightless as he floated in the mako sea. Hours passed as he floated, his mind…it felt lost. Things began to get blurry…things seemed to have never happened at all…His mind began to fade as the planet took hold of the young man.

LINE_

"_You should not be here Zack Fair…this was not your chosen path."_

"_Not my chosen path?" Zack asked the female voice._

"_Your destiny was to pass on your legacy…it was his destiny to save the planet." _

"_Who…what are you talking about…who are you?"_

"_We are the ancients. A race who walked this planet long ago…we were the embodiment of the lifestream…of the planet. We were her voice."_

"_So…you're and Ancient…who's speaking for the planet?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What were you talking about a second ago?" Zack asked. Little did he know that his answer was going to hurt._

"_You were meant to die outside of Midgar Zack…your destiny was to pass on your gift to Cloud Strife. He is the planet's champion."_

"…_." Zack was speechless._

"_Hojo revived you and altered the predestined history. But as any other would destiny's can change." _

"_So what is mine?"_

"_You are the planet's new champion. Your power great…none can compare to it. Not even Sephiroth."_

"_Sweet!"_

"_But Zackary…your heart is weak. It can be corrupted. Your heart once was the one thing you could rely on…but now it is your Achilles heel."_

"_I know…I can feel it…It's almost as if Sephiroth has his hands around it… I feel…nothing." Zack said shocked at the reality. _

"_It is best you feel nothing…as of now. You will need to make choices in order to save the planet…emotions could send the planet to its doom."Everything rides on you Zack."_

"_Fuck…"_

"_You need to wake… you must. Your friends will be arriving shortly."_

"_Not yet…I still have questions." Zack said. "What am I suppose to do?"_

"_Shinra has lead to its own downfall…do not fear them."_

"_I kind of figured that's how they would fall…they killed themselves."_

"_But you must protect the planet…protect its life-force."_

"_Mako…."_

"_Materia…protect it…"_

"_Alright I will…but I just want to know one last thing…am I really a monster…like Sephiroth showed me?" Zack asked._

"_Yes you are. But you can control that…guard your heart…"_

_LINE__

"Good morning…I'm glad you're awake." Rufus said as he looked out the window.

"Where am I?" Aerith said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Junon…you have been out for three days now."

Aerith's eyes came into focus as she felt her hair stand up. "Rufus…"

"It's gorgeous isn't it? How can something so amazing be…our end…"

"Our end…"

Rufus paused. "Look for yourself…look at what your boyfriend brought upon us all."

Aerith looked at the falling meteor. She could feel the darkness coming from the great sphere. "No…you brought this upon us!"

Rufus ignored her defiance and continued to speak into the glass before him. "The WEAPONs have begun to roam the planet. My team believes they are searching for something…"

Aerith froze as she heard the soft whispers of the planet. Her legs began to shake. "I want to see my friends please sir."

Rufus smirked in the glass. He was surprised by her answer. You will see them in a few minutes. You are to be executed in…ten minutes…. Goodbye my dear." At that moment three armed guards entered the room and handcuffed Aerith. Aerith screamed as she was dragged out of the room by the three guards.

LINE_

Cloud sat alone in his prison cell. Everyone had been put into individual cells to prevent them from planning an escape. His face was glossy from recently fallen tears. His arms were shaking as his mind replayed the events that unfolded at the northern crater. Zack, his only friend was gone. He was in the crater when it collapsed and had to have been killed by the rubble, if he did survive the collapse than he surely would have been killed by Sephiroth. Cloud cringed at the thought of his name. "Sephiroth…..I can feel you…" Cloud mumbled as he felt tears rolling down his face.

Images of Zack lying in his own blood outside of Midgar began to pop into his head. He imagined a similar scene of his friend under the rubble…lying lifeless and cold. Cloud began to shake violently as he gasped in between sobs. He had failed his friend…his only friend again. "I'm so sorry Zack…I…I was….too weak…too scared…" Cloud muttered as he collapsed onto all fours. Tears fell from his eyes and landed harshly on the cold concrete floor. Each tears erupted leaving a small pool in which showed the reflection of a broken man. Cloud fell on his stomach and let out his cries, hoping…praying that it would make the pain go away. But he knew no matter how many tears he shed…no matter how much he wanted to…the pain was here to stay. Zack was not going to come back by tears alone.

Cloud continued to cry for hours. His tears halted as he heard a familiar voice. A loud female scream was coming from down the hall. It was Aerith; she was being dragged by a group of Shinra troops into a distant room. Cloud sat up when he realized he no longer heard the rustling of his friends in the nearby rooms. He had been crying for so long that he had not noticed the group being taken out of their rooms. Cloud looked out his door and watched as Aerith screamed and faded into the distance. Cloud felt his face beginning to swell. "They need my help…" Cloud said as he banged his fist against the thick steel door and let out a loud cry. He felt every hair on his body stand as he imagined the worst happening to them all. He had to do something; he had to be the hero this time. Cloud knew he could not live with himself if he let something happen to Aerith…Zack's love…he couldn't handle something handle the thought of Tifa…. At that moment Cloud felt his muscle pulse. His heart began to pound as his tears continued to fall. He clenched his fists and let out a deep yell from within. Cloud felt each one of his muscles grow in size as his eyes began to glow.

A blue aura surround the man, his power was only growing. He let out another cry…it was truly deafing. SOLDIERs sprinted to his cell to see what the ruckus was all about. The men stopped abruptly as they looked into the cell. Cloud was glowing in a blue aura, clearly hitting some kind of limit break. The men looked at each other unsure what to do. The men drew their weapons and prepared for a battle. "You! Sound the alarm!" The man yelled to one of the other SOLDIERs. In that instant the iron door shoot off its hinges crushing the man, instantly killing him. Cloud sprinted out the door in a blue blur. He bent over and grabbed the SOLDIERs sword. It was short and far to light for his liking. But he had no choice or say in the matter. Cloud just grinned as he looked at the two other SOLDIER's. The men began to take a few steps. Cloud just took a step forward and gripped the tiny blade tightly. He leaped forward at the SOLDIER to the left. He moved his blade with elegance and cut the man in the leg. The SOLDIER fell to the ground in pan as blood began to ooze from the gash. Cloud looked at the other SOLDIER and smiled. His smile was abnormal, almost inhuman. Cloud had tapped into an energy no man should ever touch.

Cloud wrapped his hands around the kneeling SOLDIERs chin and shoulder. In one motion he snapped the man's neck, killing him in seconds. The other SOLDIER looked at the man bewildered and turned to run. Cloud smiled as he gripped his blade. He gave it a great toss. The blade pierced the man in the back and forced him forward into a wall. His body was held against the wall with the blade.

Cloud snapped back to reality as he heard the loudspeaker above. "MAN YOUR STATIONS! WEAPON is attacking the city! Stop it at all costs!"

LINE_

AN- Sorry for the shorter chapter this time around guys. I had to end it this way though. A lot happened in this chapter! I was getting rather annoyed with the constant POV change, but it was necessary to move the story along. Thank you readers for your love and your reviews! Especially my Elite 8! My other 200 regular readers…where's the love? I should have another update up again this weekend! Next chapter is going to be good.

Next time-WEAPON! Freedom! Materia! And possibly Zack being reunited with the group!


	16. Chapter 16

Howl at the Midgar moon

Chapter 16

An-Reviews are really low again thank you for those who did review! I'm not going to work as hard to finish chapters if the reviews stay this low. Each chapter is only getting 4 or 5. So if you guys want me to work hard and get them out to you please leave a review. Special shout out to Rave…thanks for your….rather interesting email! Anyway enjoy the chapter! I'll update again as soon as I can!

LINE_

Cloud sprinted down the hallway ignoring what had just happened. He knew now was not the time for figuring things out, it was time to be the hero in Zack's absence. He kicked the door open as he entered an auditorium. The chairs had all been moved from the frenzy of the viewers. He immediately noticed Barret pounding on a large metal door. He sprinted over to see what the commotion was all about. "What's going on?" Cloud asked.

"Where the fuck have ya been! Tifa's in there and they gunna smoke her out!" Barret yelled as he pounded on the door.

Cloud was puzzled by the way the black man spoke. But he quickly put the pieces together when he looked at a sign which read "gas chamber". Cloud immediately felt his legs shake as he thought about Tifa gasping for air.

"I'm going to go see if I can get something to open the door! You stay here and keep trying spikey! Cid and the others are getting the ship…but we still gotta find that flower girl…" Barret shouted as he ran out of the room.

Cloud looked at the metal door as he focused on figuring out a way to save the women. He looked around panicking trying to think of an idea on how to break in. His heart was pounding, yet he was unsure why he cared so much about the girl. Cloud froze when he heard Tifa's faint voice behind the door. "Help…me please!" Cloud gave the door a great punch he heard a great crunch as his fist met the door. The steel door did not budge. It was far too thick to be broken down. Cloud began to feel lightheaded as things began to get fuzzy.

LINE+_

"_Cloud…you'll come back for me won't you? You know when you're a famous SOLDIER and all?"_

_Cloud nodded._

"_And you will always be there for me to protect me right…no matter what?"_

_Cloud nodded once more._

"_And one day…we could get marr… I'm gunna miss you Cloud." Tifa said not realizing her thoughts were about to be said out loud. _

_Cloud looked down from the water tower and nodded._

_Tifa moved closer to Cloud. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good…You'll always be mine…I mean my best friend." Tifa said as she rested her head on his shoulder. _

_Cloud looked over at the girl and gave her a genuine smile. He wanted to tell her more than anything how he felt about her…but he was too scared that she didn't feel the same way. Tifa had always hung out with all the other kids, yet she had an odd interest in him. Something Cloud would never be able to explain. Cloud just smiled and rested his head on top of her head. "I promise Tifa…I will always protect you…I will come back for you…I love you." Cloud froze as the last words slipped. He had whispered it; he prayed she didn't hear him._

_Tifa smiled as she listened to Cloud. He had said he loved her. Tifa felt gitty and just wanted to jump on the blond and smother him with kisses. She whispered to herself 'I love you too Cloud…come home soon.'_

_LINE__

Cloud snapped back to it as he heard the loud speaker. "Prepare the cannon! The WEAPON is one click northeast and closing in fast!"

Cloud ignored his alarm clock and focused on the door. He had remembered something…though he had no idea what it meant. All he knew is that he cared deeply for Tifa…enough to let slip that he loved her. His feeling confused him, yet they felt real. Cloud knew he had to save the girl before she died. "Come on Cloud…what would Zack do?" Cloud grew angry and grabbed a nearby chair. He threw it violently at the door. The chair shattered into pieces yet the door stood unharmed. His left arm felt numb and warm, but it wasn't the time to figure out what was wrong now. "Come on Cloud do something! She's going to die! You said you would protect her no matter what!" Cloud said. He grinded his teeth as he focused his energy like Zack had tried to teach him back in Wutai.

"Help…" Tifa's voice rang quietly. She was dying.

Cloud let out a yelled as his eyes began to glow. A blue aura surrounded the boy yet again. Cloud let out a yell as he imagined Tifa dying. He could not let her end up like Zack had outside of Midgar and at the Northern Crater. Cloud sprinted at a blinding speed away from the door. He stopped abruptly and immediately changed course towards the door. He ran faster than he had ever ran before. He jumped into the air with his feet in front of him. He drop kicked the door with all his strength. The door had exploded off its hinges and flew into the room. Cloud had hit the door so hard that it broke a hole in the wall near Tifa. All the gas quickly flowed out of the hole. Cloud looked at the women and nodded. Tifa was safe, but he had one more rescue mission to finish before he could leave.

Barret came running into the room with a rocket launcher on his shoulder. He dropped it heavily on the ground with his mouth gaped. He was in shock to see that Cloud had broken the door down. "Good fuckin work Spike!"

"You get Tifa out of here…I need to go find Aerith."

"Alright Spike…We'll pick ya up on the landing pad." Barret said as he walked into the room.

Cloud nodded as he turned to run out of the room. He was stopped abruptly as a women in red hit him on the shoulder. She ignored his existence and sprinted straight into the gas chamber. Cloud just shrugged and ran down the hallway.

LINE_

"_Get up!" A strong voice rang._

_Zack opened his eyes to see a familiar face standing above him. "Angeal…" Zack said as his vision began to focus. Everything was a pasty white. Angeal stood in a deep fog. Zack gathered himself and stood."Great…I'm dead…AGAIN! Fuck…"_

"_Calm down Zack, you're not dead."_

"_Then why am I here? The planet sort of told me my mission…well actually it was vague as hell…so I have no idea really." Zack said as he scratched his head._

"_I'm not here to tell you your mission Zack."_

"_Then what are you here for…"_

_Angeal paused for a moment. "Zack…I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_It was unfair for me to ask you to kill me…I believe that has had a lingering affect on you."_

_Zack felt his heart sink as he remembered that day. "Yeah…I think it did…helping your friend commit suicide really doesn't help you grow in life ya know…" _

"_I know Zack…I am sorry…but"_

"_Yeah I know…there's no honor in killing yourself, but losing in battle…is honorable…"_

"_Exactly…" Angeal said as he read his pupils face. He could see the pain and torment written all over his face. This wasn't the same young man he once knew. Now what stood before him was a young man who seemed rugid and war torn. His muscles were larger; his build began to look like Angeal's. His arms were scared from countless wounds from battle. Bullet wounds covered his upper arms, while his lower arms had deep scars from blades. Each scare seemed as though it took away from his soul. Zack's face seemed to have changed as well. His jaw line was sharper and his face was peppered with whiskers. But what disturbed Angeal most was his eyes. Zack's eyes were once brilliant and full of life. Now they seemed foggy and lifeless. Angeal walked forward and placed his hand on Zack's shoulder. "I'm sorry Zack…"_

"_It's cool…I have bigger problems now anyway"_

_Angeal felt as though Zack was trying to hurt him indirectly. But he knew he was not the type to do so. He was just being honest. "So what's going on?"_

_Zack felt a bit of warmth inside. It felt like the days where he and Angeal would cut loose. Not formalities, just friends. "A lot man…"_

"_Just start with what's most troubling…most pressing."_

_Zack let out a deep sigh. "Well…Sephiroth…he's the problem."_

"_I see. Go on."_

"_He's back…all because of me…and he's going to destroy the planet…I really fucked up." Zack said as he felt as though the air was getting heavier. _

"_That's not your fault Zack. Sephiroth took advantage of your vulnerability. He used your emotions to gain control." Angeal knew that very moment that he was the straw that broke Zack's back. Zack's mind had lost its composure and will were cracked after his death. The event's after just chipped away. He had lost Genesis, Sephiroth and ultimately his life. Zack had fought for his friends, his loved ones and for his freedom. He had lost each battle. His friends fell; he lost his life, and ultimately lost the women he loved. Sephiroth had used this to warp Zack's mind._

"_I guess so…but that's not what bothers me most…it's the things that my future holds…I'm going to do horrible things…I'm going to kill my friends…destroy cities…Angeal I hate this. To quote you…I'm causing suffering to others…and suffering to myself…It's my duty as SOLDIER to put an end to that…" Zack said._

_Angeal was shocked at what had just come out of the puppy's mouth. Zack wanted to die, he wished for the same fate which he had suffered. Zack wanted someone to just end his life. The boy had lost all hope and his honor was beginning to rust away. "Zack…I taught you to never give up…even if things look bad…you never give up. You always protect your honor…always."_

"_I know…I'm hangin on to something…but I don't know what." _

"_Hope Zack…you're holding on to hope." Angeal paused and folded his arms. "You are holding on to your dream…your idea of peace. But Zack…you must find peace within yourself before you can be at peace."_

"_I know…but that can't happen until Sephiroth takes a dirt nap."_

"_Zack just hold your head up…and hold on tightly to your dream. Sephiroth can never take that away from you." Angeal k knew what he had to do, it had become clear. "Zack you will be needing some assistance in your battle with Sephiroth. When things look dark…remember that the light is just a bit farther. Remember what I taught you…remember your dreams Zack…it's all you have left."_

"_Yeah I know…I will try…but Angeal…I know my fate will not be the one Sephiroth showed me…but I feel like something isn't right…like after Nibleheim. I don't know how to explain it…but if feels similar to it."_

_Angeal pondered for a moment. "It's probably because you don't know your future."_

"_Yeah I guess." Zack said with a heavy heart. _

_Angeal looked at his friend. He needed him, he needed his guidance. Angeal walked over to his friend and turned him around. Zack's rugid face looked into his mentors eyes. "Zack it's time I repay the favor." Angela hugged his friend tightly. Zack wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him back. Zack let out a weep as he broke down. The stress, the pain, the heartache, the fear had finally broke through the hero. Zack broke down and let everything out._

"_I'm doing my best…..but…the planet just wants more from me….Sephiroth wants me….Hojo wants me…Cloud needs me…I want Aerith….everything is a mess Angeal! I don't know man…I just don't know. I don't feel like myself anymore you know?" Zack said. His life and self image had become real to him at last. Everyone needed him, everyone needed to be saved. Zack was giving part of himself to everyone but left nothing for himself. "Angeal…I don't know who I am anymore."_

_Angeal smiled. "You are Zack Fair. The strongest man I have ever met, both at heart and in battle. You follow your heat no matter what and you never gave up on your dreams….I'm not sure if you remember this Zack…" Angeal paused. "I watched you battle outside of Midgar from above. I hoped…no I prayed that you would be victorious and would finally achieve your freedom….your peace. But your foe was far too great and you were far too warn. You carried your friend with little food or water, and you were functioning on little to no sleep. Maybe if you were at your best you would have won. But even though your conditions were rather shitty…you still managed to pull through. I watched you fight gallantly Zack. You never gave up…you fought for your friend's freedom. But the price for Cloud's freedom was your life…and I was there to bring you to the lifestream. I was so proud of you…you…you are the man I wanted to be."_

_Zack smiled at his mentor as he remembered seeing his arm reaching out to him. But before he could rest in peace Hojo had snatched his soul from the lifestream. "Yeah I remember Angeal." _

"_There it is…a smile."_

"_Ha…yeah I guess you're right."_

"_Zack…I have one last favor to ask you."_

_Zack raised an Eyebrow at the strange request. "Sure…why not… (Everyone else wants something Zack mumbled)."_

"_Let me see the buster sword one last time." _

_Zack smiled. "Sorry man, but Sephy kicked it into the mako crap."_

"_Look on your back."_

_Zack looked over his shoulder and jumped. "What the fuck…. That's sooo creepy…it's like a ghost or something." Zack quickly grabbed the sword and handed it to his mentor._

_Angeal looked at his former blade and smiled. It had been in decent shape, but showed obvious signs of wear. "Zack…whenever you feel alone…afraid…nervous…or need anything….put your head to this blade and remember my teachings….remember your honor…remember those who you love." Angeal pulled the blade to his forehead. "My debit is now repaid…go now Zack…wake up."_

_Zack watched as Angeal's life-force entered the buster sword. He had given up his place in the lifestream to help Zack…to always be there for him and with him. Zack walked over to the floating sword and grabbed the handle. Tears began to fall from his eyes as the reality sunk in. Angeal had surrendered his place in the afterlife so he could fight alongside Zack once more. "Thank you…..I won't forget….I know you will be with me…your strength with each swipe… thank you."_

_LINE__

Cloud sprinted down the hallway ignoring each soldier that he passed. He knew he did not have the time or the patience to deal with them. Cloud froze as he heard a familiar cry from a room to the right. It was Aerith, and the cry was far from a plea for help but a cry like he had never heard before. Cloud ran and kicked the door. The door had broken rather easily compared to the others. Cloud felt his legs shake at the scene before him. He watched as three men held the women down as another slowly pulled up his pants. Cloud felt every muscle in his body pulse; anger began to boil into rage. He had failed Zack and let Aerith… no word could describe the atrocity that had happened. "What are you doing…." Were the only words Cloud could muster.

"Oh, a SOLDIER…feel free brother…have a go…." The infantrymen said motioning to Aerith. Her eyes were red and her face was soaked. Her hair was clinging to her cheeks as her eyes screamed 'help me'.

Before the infantrymen could say another word, Cloud's sword had been driven deep into his heart. IN one fluid motion Cloud grabbed the man's side arm and shot the remaining three men in the head. All the men fell in a matter of seconds. Cloud quickly looked at the distraught girl. "Aerith…."

"Drop it Cloud….and Don't you ever say anything to anyone…especially Zack." Aerith said as she buttoned her dress. She refused to make any eye contact. "Especially Zack…"

Cloud wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat like glue. "Let's go…" Cloud motioned. He hung his head low…he had failed Zack…a secret he did not want to keep…a burden he did not want to bear.

LINE_

Zack inhaled, but quickly coughed as he took in a mouthful of sand. He tried with all his might to lift his body but his arms would not move. His body felt as though it was on fire. "Great…" Zack laid still for hours until a small boy stumbled upon his body. The boy rushed to get help.

"Are you alright son?" A man asked.

"I'd like to say yes…but I can't move." Zack said with a mouth full of sand.

"Go tell the doctor to expect a patient." The man shouted to the young boy who found Zack. "Can you feel this?" The man said as he touched Zack's leg.

"Yeah…I can feel it. I just can't move." Zack said.

"Well that's good. At least we know you're not paralyzed. Let's get him to the doctor." The man said to the other men.

"What about this sword? Is it yours?" Another man asked Zack.

"Yeah it is…but it's a little heavy." Zack said with a smile.

Zack closed his eyes and finally got some much needed sleep.

LINE_

"Damn! That WEAPON really tore that city a new asshole!" Barret said as he looked down from the cockpit of the Highwind.

"Thank goodness we got everyone every one out safe." Tifa chimed in.

"Damn lucky…just luck. If that cat didn't hypnotize the guard we'd all be fucked. So you have my thanks furball!" Cid shouted from behind the wheel.

"You're welcome…now we should focus on our mission at hand." Red said with his regal voice.

"We got to get rid of these damn WEAPONS!" Barret yelled.

"No we don't…. Scarlet said that no matter what we do we're doomed. Shinra's going after something called the huge materia…I think that should be our number one mission." Tifa spoke with a soft voice.

"But what about the WEAPONS?" Cid asked.

"From my days as a Turk…I sort of remember some research done about them…I think they only attack if the planet is threatened…and Junon was indeed a place that would attract them. But my memory is not very clear on the matter." Vincent spoke.

"Alright, well that settles it. We can take care of those WEAPONS after we get the big materia." Barret said in his thunderous voice.

"It's huge materia dumby! And we really do need to get it before Shinra does. My grandfather told me that the three huge pieces of materia are what keeps the planet alive and balanced." Yuffie spoke in-between her gags.

"Shit…" Tifa let slip a rare curse. "Shinra's going to use those huge materia things to fire at the meteor."

"What do you mean fire…" Cid asked nervously.

"I have no idea…she just said fire…It was hard to take in all the information while being slapped." Tifa said as she rubbed her cheek.

"Those mother fuckers! They're going to use MY rocket I fuckin know it! We gotta go to rocket town! That's our first mission!" Cid busted out in rage.

"Cid! Your rocket can wait! Our first mission is to locate the huge materia. You guys remember that fort with the bird? That old man who let us rest up said something about materia. We should ask him. So that's our first mission." Tifa said taking charge.

"No…" A soft voice came from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see Aerith standing in the doorway. Cloud was standing behind her. Since they picked the duo up they had stayed in the bunks avoiding all contact with the others.\

"Aerith…we have to or the planet will die." Tifa said.

"We need Zack…we can't do it without Zack…" Aerith said as tears began to fall from her cheeks.

Tifa sighed as she looked at the girl. She knew that the girl missed her love and was obviously emotional. "Aerith…we need to…." Tifa stopped mid sentence as she looked at the girl's leg. A small amount of blood ran all the way down to her sock. She knew that moment that something horrible had happened. Aerith was either in the middle of her period or she had lost her virginity. From the look on her face confirmed her thoughts. Aerith was raped. "Aerith come with me…boys…you find the spikey haired fucker and you find him fast." Tifa said with a great glare. The men all froze at the ferociousness of her voice. Tifa walked Aerith out of the deck and out of sight.

"We'll fuck! How the hell are we gunna find him? Let's search the entire planet why don't we….women man…" Cid said as he lit a cigarette.

"He's probably dead anyway…I don't know how a man could possibly survive that…" Barret said.

"It is possible…if he fell into the mako stream below he has a chance… he may have surfaced out of one of the mako springs somewhere on the planet…but there are dozens of them scattered around the planet." Red spoke up.

"Shit…" Barret sighed.

"Excuse me sir…I don't mean to interrupt but…" One of the men from the captured crew spoke.

"What is it asshole…we're busy." Cid yelled.

"Shinra has us monitor all radio transmissions throughout the planet hoping news of the two missing SOLDIER's would surface somewhere."

"Tell us now boy…and you and your crew can go home alive." Vincent said as he pulled out his revolver. He wanted to know Zack's location just as much as Aerith. Zack had quickly become his best friend and one of few people he felt human around.

"I heard some chatter from Mideel about some guy with spikey hair being found on a beach. It was just some man calling his wife to fill her in of news at home…" The man said as he shook.

"Very well then…we will go to Mideel together…if it is a trap…I will feed you to the cat." Vincent said as he motioned to a snarling Nanaki.

LINE_

"Ow…my head is killing me…" Zack said as he opened his eyes slowly. The room had been extremely bright, far too bright for his liking.

"Terrific you're awake. We were getting worried." A man said. Although Zack could not see the man due to the brightness of the room.

"Where am I?"

"Mideel. You have been asleep for two days now. You must have been bushed."

"Yeah you could say that…" Zack said as he swung his legs off of the bed. "Thank you for your hospitality sir."

"It was my pleasure son. Your things are in the next room. Your boots and sword are in the corner." The man said. The man had been a doctor. He was dressed in a white coat and had a warm smile. "Your sword was heavy son…it took four men to carry it here."

"Yeah it is heavy…" Zack said. He was weary of doctors ever since he met Hojo. "Thank you again sir. But I must be leaving."

"I understand son. Please be careful out there…I believe in you."

Zack turned and looked at the man. That voice was not his. "What did you say?"

" Said be careful out there."

Zack raised an eyebrow. He knew he thought he heard Angeal's voice. "Oh okay…I must be half asleep still hahaha."

"Well I wish you luck on your adventure son…you talk in your sleep a lot." The doctor smiled.

Zack smiled back. "Thanks again." Zack said as he walked over and slipped on his boots. Zack stood on one foot as he put on his boot. The ground began to vibrate as a loud moan could be heard. Zack fell on his rear end from the tremor. "Oh shit…I know that moan…" Zack said as he quickly threw on his other boot.

"What was that!" The doctor yelled from the other room.

"Sir get everyone out of this town and get them out of here fast…a monster is here….get everyone out." Zack said as he effortlessly lifted his sword and put it on his back. He could fell Angeal's energy pulsing though the blade on his back.

"Okay….I will…son you should come too."

"Nah…he's here for me…and I'm gunna give him one hell of a welcome." Zack said with a grin. He felt lighter for some reason. He could not quite explain it. The doctor nodded and ran out of the house. "Well here goes nothing…" Zack said as he walked out of the house.

LINE_

The Highwind touched down just outside of Mideel. Mideel had been located on small cliff over the ocean, making it impossible to land. After walking for a half hour the group had finally entered the town. "Alright let's find him and get the hell out of here." Barret said annoyed.

"He has to be here somewhere…as long as this isn't a trap." Tifa said as she looked at the Shinra personnel.

"He's here…" Cloud said creepily from behind.

Everyone turned and looked at him with a glare. "How the hell do you know he's here?" Barret yelled. But he quickly froze in his steps as he heard a loud moan. The ground began to shake violently under their feet.

Cloud smiled as he pointed ahead. "He's kind of right there…" Zack was in the middle of the town looking to the sky with his hand on his sword.

Aerith walked through the middle of the group and began to sprint towards the dark haired man. "Zack!" Aerith yelled as she ran as fast as she could.

Zack's focused eyes looked down from the flying beast and took in the women quickly approaching. He felt his lips curl upwards as the women came into arms length. She dove into his arms as she began to cry uncontrollably. Zack just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He held her as tight as he could almost as though he was dreaming. Zack felt his eyes beginning to water as the only word he could muster leaked out. "hey…."

"Zack….I thought you were dead…."Aerith pulled back and pounded him in the chest as hard as she could. "You have a lot of explaining to do mister!" Aerith said with a smile trying to hide how she really felt. Inside she felt abandoned and alone. Zack had told her that he did not love her at the northern cave. He had revived an evil man…and her nightmares had become a possible reality. She had begun to question everything. Zack had become her ground…her support…the only thing that was keeping her standing…and he left her…left her to break.

"Hey Aerith…I'll see you in a bit… you're going to have to explain to me how you found me so easily ahahahaha…how about later I cook you your favorite and we can talk….now….I need to deal with that…" Zack said as he pointed to the flying beast in the sky. "I need you and everyone else to get the towns people out of here safe….and before you say it…I'm not going anywhere this time….I'll be right back." Aerith nodded and turned to return to the others.

"Guys we need to get everyone out of the town…that monster thingy is going to destroy the town." Aerith said.

"Come on Cid let's go get that fucker…"Barret said as he cocked his gun.

"No! You will help us….Cloud can go…"Aerith said as she looked at the blond dead in the eyes. She had seen a display of his power and knew that he would be the most useful to help Zack in this battle.

Cloud nodded as he pulled off his sword from his back. "Get everyone in the Highwind…."Cloud spoke. His words sounded like Zack's. They were firm and unwavering. He turned and sprinted towards the beast to join his friend.

"Alright now let's get everyone to safety." Tifa said. The others nodded and sprinted in different directions.

Cloud came to a sliding halt next to Zack. His eyes met Zack's. The two nodded and sprinted towards the hovering dragon. Zack quickly jumped on top of one of the houses. He immediately jumped higher in the air to meet the beast in midair. His eyes met that of the Ultima WEAPON. The beast moaned as he looked at Zack. It was clear that the beast was here to attack him. He saw Zack as a threat to the planet. Zack smile as she swung his sword hard. A wave of energy from the swing of the buster sword struck the Ultima WEAPON. In an instant the beast began to plummet towards the planet. He crashed hard on the ground creating a large cloud of dust.

Cloud smiled as he charged at the fallen beast. He jumped high in the air and crashed his sword deep into the ground. Three beams of energy formed from the point of impact. The beams charged towards the fallen beast. The beast let out a loud cry as the attack landed. The Ultima WEAPON began to flap its wings violently. In an instant the mammoth was in the sky once again. Zack ran as fast as he could to join Cloud. The two looked up in the sky as the beast flew higher and higher.

"Dang…I thought we had him…I guess he's running." Cloud said.

Zack did not speak he just focused on the monster above. Cloud watched as Zack's facial expression changed. "Cloud….RUN!"

Cloud froze as he took in the panicked face of his friend. He looked up to the sky; the beast was nowhere to be seen. But Cloud's eyes widened as a huge blue ball of energy burst through the clouds. Cloud turned to run alongside Zack. The two sprinted as fast as they could, but not fast enough. The attack had landed. The town was vaporized instantly and the ground began to crumble underneath Zack and Cloud's feet. The two men fell into the mako below the town.

LINE_

A tall man dressed in black walked into the Gold Saucer with his sword drawn. His eyes were glowing as he looked at all the cheering people. The man put his leather covered hand in his silver hair and brushed it back. He looked at a small family in the distance. He smiled…"This is going to be fun…"

LINE!

AN-I really liked this chapter! A lot of emotion and plot movement! Review please! They make me wana write more!


	17. Chapter 17

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 17

Zack opened his eyes as he slowly gathered himself to his feet. "Fuckin great…I fell in to the goop again." Zack let out a sigh as he looked around. "What the fuck….what is this…" Zack said as he took in an odd scene. He looked around. He could see Nibleheim to the north along with other meaningless places.

"Zack…." Cloud's voice rang.

"Yeah bud I'm right here." Zack said as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Where are we?" Cloud asked.

"Dude…I have no idea…" Zack said as he put his hands on his hip. "I guess the only thing we can do is find out huh?"

"I guess."

Zack motioned to his friend to follow him. But Zack quickly halted. "Um….why are there two Clouds Cloud?" Zack said as he saw another Cloud sitting on the stairs.

"Zack….do you think we….that we are in my mind?" Cloud asked.

"Maybe…it's possible I guess. Maybe the planet wants us to solve our pasts so we can move on to our future."

"I hopes that's the case….I'm sick of not knowing things."

"I really don't blame ya pal." Zack said with a smile. Zack continued to walk forward. "Hey buddy…I think we are here for a reason… Nibleheim was an important chapter in both of our lives…it was the beginning of the end of mine…"

"Yeah…"

"Does this water tower mean anything to you?" Zack said as he came to a stop at a random water tower. He knew it was the one from the center of town in Nibleheim. "Just try to remember pal…" Zack said as he put his arm around his friend.

"I did remember something earlier Zack…Tifa was going to be killed by Shinra at Junon…that's where they took us after the northern crater…" Cloud said as he hung his head low.

Zack could read his friend like a book. He knew something had happened but he had not been ready to talk about it. "Tell me about it…Cloud…" Zack said with a smile. This was the first time he had alone with his best friend in years. He felt human…he felt relaxed.

"Back at Junon I remembered something between me and Tifa…I remembered the day before I left to join SOLDIER. I told her that I would protect her…and that I loved her…" Cloud said as his cheeks got red.

Zack smiled as he looked up at the water tower. "I guess I should tell you some of the things you told me once huh?"

"Yeah… I think that would help."

"When we went on our first mission during your training period for SOLDIER.… You and I had a talk that night in your tent." Zack looked at his friend with a smile on his face. "We were talking about our women…I told you stories of Aerith and you told me about your crush you had back home. You never did tell me her name…but you were crazy about her."

"Oh…I see…Zack why can't I remember anything…" Cloud asked with dismay.

Zack frowned. "A lot happened to us buddy…a lot…"

"Can you tell me? "

Zack smile but leaked half a frown. "Yeah…sure…you have the right to know." Zack let out a sigh. Zack focused on the image of Nibleheim. "I think the planet wants us to go there. " Zack pointed at the cursed town.

"Oh okay." Cloud said as he hung his low struggling to remember things.

Cloud followed Zack close as the two walked into the town's entrance. "I sort of remember this…this is where I came into Nibleheim with Sephiroth…I think…but it's a little foggy."

Zack frowned at his friend. Cloud was not remembering his real memories but those that he had made in his mind. "Just watch." Zack said as he pointed to a group of figures that entered the town. Zack and Cloud watched as five men entered the town.

"_So this is Nibleheim…does it feel weird to be in your home town?" Sephiroth said to one of the infantrymen. "Ha..hahaha…I wouldn't know how it felt….I have no home town…"_

Cloud looked at the group and felt his stomach drop. "This isn't right…I see you there…but where am I?" Cloud said to Zack. Zack did not say anything he just motioned his head for Cloud to pay attention.

"_Damn…that mountain air smells great doesn't it Cloud?" Zack said as he turned to look at the infantrymen to his right. "God…I would kill to show Aerith this place…she would love it. The air is so clean…it gives you that amazing burn in your lungs. I love when the cold air does that ya know?" _

Cloud froze at the realization. "That's me…I remember… I didn't make it into SOLDIER…"

Zack smiled as he looked at his friend. "Actually you did. If you can remember I took you and the rookies out to the wastelands for your first test as SOLDIERs… you were by far the best of the group…but your body rejected the mako injections." Zack watched as his friends face turned pale.

"_Hey Spikey, didn't you have some friend or girlfriend that lived here?" Zack asked as he looked around. _

"_Um…yeah…but I don't think she lives here anymore thought." Cloud hung his head._

"_Zack..." Sephiroth looked at his fellow SOLDIER. He greeted him with high respect. "Soldiers in attention!" Sephiroth barked. It was clear Sephiroth had no patients for the lower ranking men. "Our guide is here. Be respectful." Sephiroth said with a glare. He stepped to the left to reveal the women behind him._

_She scanned the group with hopeful eyes, but her face quickly changed to sadness. "Hi…I'm Tifa…I will be your guide to the reactor." She said with a faux smile._

"_Oh wait! I remember that girl's name you were talking about… it was Tif…OW!" Zack yelped as Cloud stepped on his foot. Zack got the hint, the painful one._

_Sephiroth glanced back at Zack's yelp. His face was filled with disgust. 'He never takes anything serious…Angeal was right…he is just a puppy.' Sephiroth thought with a grin._

"So…I..I wasn't in SOLDIER…my memories…they were yours…I…I pretended to be you?" Cloud said as he looked up to Zack for answers. Zack knew Cloud was beginning to remember things a bit at a time Zack knew Cloud was beginning to remember things a bit at a time. Things were blurred between what was real and what he had told himself long ago. The scenery began to change as Zack watched the town beginning to burn. He watched as Cloud began to tear up as the memories began to flood.

"_Mom! Mom!" Cloud yelled as he sprinted into his house._

"_Cloud! It's not safe!" Zack yelled to deaf ears._

_Cloud ran out of the house with his mother in his arms, lying lifeless. Sephiroth had killed her. Cloud began to weep. "Mom! I'm so sorry! I should have stopped in to say hello…I got all your letters…I should have come to visit you…" Zack felt his inner core shake as he listened to Cloud's cries._

"_Cloud…there's nothing we can do…" Zack said as he put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Everyone is gone…but…We can still help…Tifa…"_

_Cloud turned with tears in his eyes flowing down his cheeks. His eyes were glowing bright blue. Zack was taken aback at the sight of his friend. "WHERE IS SHE!" Cloud yelled._

"_She went to the reactor…she went after Sephiroth…" Zack said. He watched as Cloud stood up with determination in his eyes._

"_Let's go!" Cloud said as he turned and sprinted. _

"Mom…" Cloud said as he remembered the loss of his mother. "She wrote me when I first joined Shinra…and Mr. Lockhart wrote me once too…he said my mother was getting very ill and I should come home…I shoulda been there." Cloud said as he looked to his friend.

"It's not your fault Cloud. You were just chasing your dream…and you know damn well that your mom would have never forgiven herself if she pried you away from your dreams. She loved you Cloud." Zack said giving his friend a hug.

The two watched as the memory form the reactor replayed. But Cloud could not bear it any longer. "I remember it all Zack…I don't want to see it again…" Cloud said as he cried.

"I know buddy…trust me the hard parts coming for me next…" Zack said as he bit his lip.

"Hojo…"Cloud said as he remembered and looked at the image the planet was illuminating.

They watched as Shinra infantrymen began to walk into the reactor. The men threw Zack and Cloud on stretchers. Zack cringed as he saw his body motionless on the stretcher bleeding onto the ground. Zack felt the air in his lungs evaporate as he noticed something. In the corner of the reactor, trying to stay out of sight was Cissnei. She watched as Hojo and Shinra took Cloud and himself captive. Zack felt his heart break. He had been betrayed by one of his close friends. "I guess that explains why she let us go in the Nibel plains huh?" Zack said with his eyes watering.

Zack and Cloud continued to watch until Zack had finally broken free of his glass prison. Cloud could no longer watch. The images of the horrid experiments that were conducted on the two of them seemed to have made him cry even further. "I know it's hard pal…but you got to see all of this…I will have my best friend back once all this is over…" Zack said as he ruffled Cloud's hair.

Cloud nodded and continued to follow the holographic versions of himself and Zack. He watched as Zack carried Cloud's lifeless body from the basement and out to the newly build Nibleheim. He watched Zack dismember a platoon of Shinra grunts. He could see in the holographic Zack's eyes that he was tired…that he could barely move.

Cloud smiled as Zack carried him back to the Shinra mansion and put on the SOLDIER 1st uniform on him. "Well that explains why I thought I was in SOLDIER…" Cloud let slip.

Zack looked over at his friend and smiled. "My bad…ahahah looking back at that I can see how someone fresh out of mako poisoning would assume that." Zack said as he scratched the back of his head.

But Zack's smile faded instantly as the images of him and Cloud in the back of the yellow pickup truck came into view.

"_So What are you going to do once we get to Midgar?" Zack asked his coma tose friend._

Zack began to tighten up as the memories were playing in front of him. He had done his best to avoid thinking about that day.

"_I'm not good at a whole lot of things…but I am damn good with a sword and other skills… hey Cloud we should become mercenaries or something." Zack said with a smile. He rubbed his friend's hair. "We're friends right?" Zack just smiled. But he froze instantly as he heard a familiar whistle in the air. "Cloud get down!" Zack said as he dove on his friend to protect him. "Yo pops park it over here! Sorry Cloud rides over." _

_Zack grabbed his friend and threw his friend to the ground behind a large boulder. Zack stood up straight and took one last breath of the air…of his freedom. He crouched down to meet his friend at eye level. A weary smile crept up his lips as he grabbed Cloud's chin. Zack looked deep into his friend's eyes. They were gray…all of the life…the spark in which Zack had grown fond of was gone. It had been that way for almost a year now. He ruffled his friend's hair hoping for just a small reaction. A grunt would have been suffice. It would have been Cloud's…goodbye. Zack smiled at his own thoughts. "I'll see you on the other side…Cloud…" Zack said as he stood up and turned. He walked towards the SOLDIER's with no fear…but only regret. _

"Zack…" Cloud said as he watched the image before him. Tears had begun to fall from his eyes as he watched his friend walk to meet his end. "You died…for me…" Cloud said as he looked at his friend. But Zack did not move. He was focused at the image the planet was showing before him. It was Zack's turn to remember his past…to make sure the past remained the past. Zack watched intensely.

_Zack placed the buster sword to his forehead and repeated the words of his mentor out loud. He smiled. 'Those would be great last words…' Zack said to himself. He knew this was the end for him…but it was not about survival. It was about saving his friend…he needed to give Cloud time to recover and run…but that would take a miracle. Zack knew his best chance was to crush the army before him even if he had to fight to his final breath. He wanted the army to feel his wrath…Shinra needed to feel it. He wanted to make the men before him pay…pay so dearly that it would send a shiver up the back of the president's spine. Maybe…just maybe he could prove to the world that Shinra was not immortal…that it only takes one man to make a difference._

_The guns began to click like a horde of locusts. Zack looked to the sky as clouds over took the sky and covered the sun. 'If I were the heavens…I wouldn't want to see this either.' Zack thought as he threw his sword back. But one thought interrupted his thoughts one last time. "Aerith…I'm sorry…I'll look over you…I'll watch you…I love you…my flower girl." Zack smiled as the thought of his love. Aerith was exactly like her flowers. They grew in a place when they should have never been able to…Aerith was the flower of Midgar…she was far too pure…far too beautiful to be there. _

_Zack shook his head as he cleared his head. He roared as he charged at the men. Bullets began to fly in every direction. Zack swung his sword to block each blow with ease as he got closer to the Shinra sea. The men of the faces began to go pale as Zack got closer and closer with each passing second. In one powerful sweep of the great buster sword, ten men fell…never to see their families again. Zack jumped as high as he could as he summoned his strength…he was going to need it. He landed right in the middle of the group. He began to charge and swing with all his strength. Men fell by the dozens with each passing seconds. Zack did a back flip to avoid the barrage of bullets. As he flipped he saw the dark mechanical ravens entering the battle field. Missiles began to bombard the battle field. Zack continued to flip avoiding each of the missiles. He watched as they exploded at the spot he once stood. The surrounding men cried out in pain as their bodies were littered with shrapnel. _

_Zack's eyes widened as he began to land another flip. A missile was about to land a flush blow. Be swung his sword as fast as he could and sliced the projectile of death in two. The two parts collided with the men who stood to his left and right. "That thing needs to go!" Zack said as he looked up at the helicopter. He jumped as high as he could. He pointed his hand directly at the cockpit. His hand began to glow as bolts of lightning erupted. The bolts hit the machine causing it to explode instantly. Zack watched as the fallen chopper had collided with another chopper right next to it. The two destroyed machines fell to the planet and exploded. The men below cried as the blast took out a large portion of the men. Zack looked down below as he began to descend to the planet. Hope began to fill his heart. The army had been cut in half. But their numbers were still in the hundreds. The army had started out in the thousands, but with a little help from Shinra's poor battle plan and a little luck, the army was defeating itself. _

_Zack landed on his feet hard. He felt his bones shake as the impact moved through his body. He had no time to wince. Zack just let out a battle cry as he continued to cut the men down one by one. After hours of fighting the army was down to a mere hundred, by Zack's calculations. But Zack knew this had to end soon. His legs were beginning to get shaky. His arms grew tired from swinging the heavy buster sword. He had been fighting for hours, and yet he still was unharmed. _

_He charged towards the last of the men. It had become hard to run. The ground was littered with corpses and debris. But there were no excuses on a battle field. Zack just shook his head as he jumped high in the air. He pulled his blade down with all his might. He used his trademark move…braver. The blade cut through one of the soldiers as if he were butter. Once the blade collided with the ground three large beams of energy ripped through to remaining army. Many men screamed in pain as their lives were lost._

_Zack grinded his teeth as he felt a warm sticky substance pouring down his left arm. He had been hit. "How…" Zack asked. He looked to the ground and saw the man he had killed with a braver was having a muscle spasm. His dead muscles had clenched and squeezed the trigger. One of the bullets had strayed and struck Zack in the Shoulder. Zack gasped as he tried to lift his arm. It had become numb and unusable. But Zack could not falter, not now. He gripped his sword with his other hand and began to charge at the men once more. He dove head first into the large group while giving his all in a slash. The men in the front all fell to their knees as they felt their lives end suddenly. _

_Zack groaned in pain as he felt the hot metal tear through his leg. He stumbled as he landed. The men turned and aimed at Zack. They knew he was running out of gas and this was the time to attack him. The men all opened fire simultaneously. Zack swung his buster sword as fast as he could deflecting the bullets, but he could no longer move fast enough. He felt three bullets tear into his chest. Zack gasped for air as they entered his body. "This is no time to give up…you got to do this for Cloud…"_

Zack and Cloud continued to watch as holographic Zack continued to fight the remaining army. Cloud began to cry as he watched bullet after bullet entering his friend. Yet he still stood…he still fought. He watched until there were only three men left…only three. But he could see the expression on his friends face. He had nothing left…he couldn't move. No doubt that he was dying from his wounds as he leaned against the buster sword. Cloud felt the tears pour down as the men opened fire on the beaten man. Bullets continued to hit Zack…It began to rain as Zack fell to his knees. Three more shot entered his chest. The force of the blows knocked Zack onto his back….the battle was over…Shinra had the best of him. Cloud watched as the soldier fired a short burst at Zack…ending his life.

"Zack…."Cloud said as he looked to his friend for answers.

Zack turned to him with tears in his eyes. "I hope you know how hard that battle was…that I died for you…"

"I know you did…and Zack I'm sor…" Cloud said as he was interrupted by Zack.

"And I would do the same thing tomorrow if I had to…you're my best friend Cloud…you're my brother."

Cloud was speechless. Zack had died for him and all he did was take his life and pretend to be him. Yet he was still willing to die for Cloud at anytime.

"Thank you Zack…"

"Good that's all I needed to hear…" Zack said as everything got bright.

LINE_

Zack coughed as he felt coarse sand on his face. He knew right then that he was indeed alive yet he was reluctant to open his eyes. Dreaming had been his escape from the recent events. Zack laid as he heard something stir next to him. He knew it was Cloud.

"Zack…you alright." "Cloud said as he shook his friend.

Zack just smiled as he heard the familiar voice. He could tell that this was 'his Cloud'. "I'm getting up…jeez…can't a man sleep a little bit?" Zack said as he sat up. He gave Cloud his trademark grin.

"You really are the laziest person I know…yet you are the most restless person I know…odd combo huh?" Cloud said with a smile.

"You know what Cloud…shut it!" Zack said as he ruffled his friend's hair and gave his head a firm push.

Cloud gathered himself and smiled at his friend. "It's been years since I 'last saw' you Zack." Cloud said changing his tone instantly.

Zack knew what he meant. "Yeah bud…it's been almost six years now… I'm just glad to have you back."

"Yeah…me too…Zack about whatever just happened…" Cloud began.

"Don't worry bud…everything is water under the bridge. Besides it wasn't your fault anyway." Zack began. "I'm glad we had one of those near death experiences together…it really help clear things up ya know…" Zack paused once more. "I think I've had enough near death divine interventions for one life time hahaha!"

Cloud just looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Yeah it did really clear things up…it sure as hell help put the pieces together."

Zack looked down at his friends arm with shock. "Hey Cloud…um do you know your arms kind of broken…and the bones sticking out…" Zack said with a pale face as he pointed.

Cloud looked down at his arm and instantly became white. "What the…how….Oh….I know how it happened…" Kind of punched a military grade steel door back at Junon."

"Yeah…tank rounds can't get through those…I can't imagine how your arm could have possibly snapped." Zack said jokingly. "Don't worry we'll get you fixed up…I guess we should go find the others." Zack said as he stood up. He pulled Cloud to his feet.

"Okay…I'm a bit woozy." Cloud said as he stumbled.

"Yeah broken bone plus mako can't possibly add up well. I'll carry you." Zack said as he grabbed the blond that threw him over his shoulder.

"You've carried me enough for one life time Zack."

"The past is the past…let's keep it that way…now's different. You would do the same for me." Zack said seriously. Cloud just nodded as he accepted Zack's help.

Zack carried Cloud for about a mile as he saw an airship in the distance. "I guess they haven't left yet." Zack said as he looked at the ship. He walked down a steep his as he saw a small group standing near the ship.

LINE_

"Okay, we all have our areas to cover. They have to be around here somewhere. Let's move out people." Cid said as he pointed at a map on a rock.

"How the fuck are we gunna find those two spikey fucks?" Barret shouted.

"Barret…that's enough. If you have a problem with everything that we are doing…you can just go home!" Tifa snapped at the man.

"Fine…it's just not gunna be easy to find them." Barret responded.

Vincent turned as he felt a presence nearing. He looked down to see Nanaki looking in the same direction. He clearly smelled Zack and Cloud. "Relax…we won't have to do any searching."

"What do you mean Vincent?" Tifa asked as Aerith looked at the man as well. Vincent just pointed to the nearby hill. A dark haired figure was walking down the hill with a blond man over his shoulder. Tifa felt her heart drop as she saw Zack carrying Cloud.

Zack just gave a wave and a big grin as he got closer to the group. "Hey buddy…everyone's waiting. Can you walk?"

"Yeah I think so…just let me lean against you." Cloud said. Zack lowered the man to his feet. Cloud put his arm around his friend as he walk side by side with his best friend.

Everyone waited for the two men to walk down the hill to join them Zack placed Cloud on the rock where the map had been. "He need's medical attention. His arm is broken." Zack said monotone. He kept his head down trying not to make eye contact with the group.

"Cloud how did you break your arm?" Tifa asked worriedly.

"Saving you…" Cloud said as his face began to turn red.

Tifa felt guilty, yet happy at the same time. Cloud had truly kept his promise. He was there when she needed him…he was her hero. "Come on…I'll fix you up." Tifa said as she grabbed Cloud's hand. Cloud blushed at the touch. She walked him to the air ship leaving Zack alone with group.

"Long time no see…" Vincent said with a faint smile.

"Yeah…"Zack said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"There is no use in trying to explain to all of us what is going on right now…we should focus our mission at hand." Vincent said as he looked at the group. He was serious, but he was also cutting the tension and allowing Zack to figure things out.

"Yeah he is right. Let's get a move on. Night is approaching and I fuckin hate flying at night." Cid said. Everyone else just nodded and walked towards the air ship.

Zack stopped as he pulled on Vincent's shoulder. "Thanks…"

"Anytime…just in the future…don't cause such a ruckus…" Vincent said with a smile.

LINE_

Zack walked into his bunk and plopped down and sighed. "Man…I really could use some time off…a vacation sounds great…"

"_How about a trip to the Gold Saucer…"_ A familiar voice ran in his head.

"Sorry Sephiroth…but this is my mind…" Zack said as images began to pour into his mind.

_His eyes shined as the flames reflected on the emerald orbs. He wiped his sword with his coat, expunging away the blood. The once lively Gold saucer was now silent. _

_The children who once ran and cheered now lay in their final resting place. Sephiroth grinned as he walked up to a dead little girl. He had driven his sword deep into her chest when he first arrived, the first of the hundreds of victims. He bent over and pried a cone of cotton candy from her lifeless hands. Her blood had pooled and gotten into the candy. Sephiroth just grinned as he tore the part that was covered in blood and threw it onto the dead child. He laughed as he took a bite of the sugary candy. _

Zack felt his blood boil as the images of the poor little girl flooded his head. His vision became blurry as tears began to swell up. "I can't help them…I can't help anyone…" He cried as he punched the bed.

Zack felt warmth on his back suddenly. "Yes you can…you will save them…us…all. I believe in you."

Zack turned to see his love hugging him from behind. "He's such a monster Aerith…I need to stop him now before he kills more innocent people."

"I know how you feel Zack…but you can't."

"Why? I can beat him I know I can!"

"I know you could…but the planet needs you…I need you." Aerith said as she kissed his cheek softly.

"I hope so…" Zack said with a weary smile.

Aerith shoved him on the shoulder. "You have so explaining to do Mister!"

Zack just smirked. "Yeah I guess I do huh…"

"You better start mister!" Aerith said with a smile on her face but if quickly faded. "Why did you leave? What happened at the cave.."

Zack felt the hair on his neck stand at the thought of Sephiroth. "I just wanted to end things…I wanted to live a life where I can be happy…where we could be at peace."

"But what if something happened to you..What if you lost? Then I could never be happy…I could never be at peace." Aerith said with a cute smile. She was mocking him slightly to make him smile.

"Yeah…I know…but we didn't exactly leave on good terms." Zack said with a frown.

Aerith covered her mouth as she gasped. She had forgotten that she called him unforgivable names in Wutai. "I didn't mean any of those things I said Zack…You know that I love you."

"That's not what bothered me…what bothered me was that you were right. I was a monster…I could feel the cloudiness in my heart…I could feel Sephiroth's grip." Zack said as he took a deep breath. "Little did I know that was the real reason I left…"

"What do you mean?"

"Sephiroth was controlling me…to quote him…I am his puppet. He summoned me to him…although I thought I was going there on my own free will." Zack said as he looked at his leather covered gloves. "He made me give him the black materia to revive him…and to summon the meteor. I gave into his will. I really did think I was going to be able to defeat him…but he was far more powerful than I remembered."

Aerith smiled. I'm just going to put it out there…don't you think it would have been easier to just kill him while he was frozen in that rock thing?" She giggled at her own joke.

Zack just smiled. He knew that no matter how hard he tried he could do no wrong in her eyes. "So you're not mad?"

"No silly. I can't stay mad at you." Aerith said with a smile.

"Oh ok…I'm glad you're safe." Zack said as he looked at the girl before him. "So what happened when I was gone?"

Aerith froze.

LINE_ 

AN- dear bleeping god! So much fluff! SOOOOO MUCH! God! It makes me sick! I just thought it was important for the return of Cloud and the reparation of Cloud and Zack's friendship. This chapter was kind of boring for me to write, but none the less it was important I guess. Next chapter shall be interesting I swear! Fort condor!

Special shout out to exiled rogue! Thanks for sending me a personal message and a good conversation!

Thank you to all my reviewers! They made me soooo happy! I'm so glad that everyone is loving this story!


	18. Chapter 18

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 18

AN- hey guys! Even though only a handful of you reviewed! I'm still being nice and giving all my dedicated readers a holiday treat! Happy thanksgiving everyone! I know it's short but it's a damn present so quit your bitching! I only made it shorter so you guys can have something to read on your day off! Special thanks to my reviewers! This one is for Rave(your picture was sweet), oodball167, diablo777, exiled rogue, and riku Uzumaki! This is a present for you! Two chapters in two days god!...I need a life… Enjoy guys! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Zack hugged Aerith tightly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should have been there."

"It's ok…I forgive you."

"Thank god Cloud was there." Zack said.

"Yeah he was my temporary hero." Aerith said with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm your hero!" Zack said pretending to be upset.

"We'll see Mr. Fair. We'll see." Aerith said as she burst into a giggle.

"You're a funny girl…wise butt." Zack said as he bumped her with his butt. "We should get some rest. We will be arriving to fort condor before you know it."

"Yeah we should. Good night Zack." Aerith said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Good night Aerith…we still have a lot more to talk about…you better not forget!" Zack said as he wagged his finger.

LINE_

"Hey guys….let's hurry and get the materia…" Zack said as he hung his head low. He was afraid to face them after he left them, especially since it was not on good terms.

"The sooner we get this done the better." Tifa spoke.

The group nodded and walked up the steep hill. They stopped as a man stood at the entrance. "Can I help you young people?"

"Yes, we are here looking for a piece of materia…we're afraid Shinra will take it away." Tifa said honestly.

"Oh…I thought you were here to help us…" The man said with sadness.

"What do you mean?" Cloud said with confidence.

"Shinra is looking for that same materia…and they are sending part of their Midgar forces and monsters to eradicate us…You see we are a rebel group against Shinra…and by invading and destroying us they get two birds with one stone. Us…and the materia…" The man said as he trailed off.

"We'd be glad to help you sir." Zack spoke. The group turned giving him a questioning glare. But Zack's resolve did not falter. "What's the point in saving the world if we let part of it get destroyed?"

Barret nodded. "He's right…we got to stop Shinra any chance we get…the planet won't be safe until we stop Sephiroth and we stop Shinra."

"Yeah we have to do this." Cloud spoke.

The group nodded at the man who welcomed them into the fort. Everyone climbed up a small latter leading to the main room of the fort. What was waiting for them they were not expecting. A small force…the forts defense were preparing for battle. There were only a hand full of fruitful young men. The rest of the resistance comprised of children and the elderly. Zack did not hesitate. He looked to the group. "Girls…you will all stay indoors and look after everyone…we will need you guys to run supplies to us as well."

"No way! We're fighting too!" The three women yelled at once.

"NO!" Zack roared. "You will stay indoors! I know Shinra and they will be sending everything they got at us…and we have little forces anyway. Without you guys on the battle field we won't have to worry and look out for you…"

The girls had angry faces but they knew Zack was serious. "Okay Zack…we will heal the injured and give you guys supplies." Aerith finally spoke.

"Good…thank you." Zack said with a smile. He quickly turned away and walked into the middle of the forces. "Men gather round!" Zack shouted like a true military leader. "Anyone under the age of 17 and anyone over 50 please put down your arms…you will be of no use in the battle…your lives will only be taken from you.."

Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" An elderly man shouted.

"I am Zack Fair….I was once with Shinra…one of the best SOLDIER firsts they had….if you want to live I suggest that you listen to me…if you just want to be cannon fodder, that's fine with me. I am just trying to give you the best chance of survival. We will do most of the fighting; we just need your support."

"So what…one SOLDIER won't save us! We're all dead!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"In our group we have two SOLDIER firsts, the leader to the rebel group AVALANCHE, A Turk, a beast from the west, and a highly skilled pilot…we are your best chance at survival. Those who stay indoors…I promise you that none of you will be harmed. Now lead us to the defenses." Zack said firmly. No one seemed to question him even though he was exaggerating.

All the children and elderly men stayed indoors while the youthful men lead the group to the mountain top. "This is where we will have to make our stand. If you look to the south you will see Shinra's forces in the distance."

Zack and Cloud did not need to squint. The mako injections allowed them to have great vision. They could see every detail of the approaching army. "What are you waiting for?" Zack asked the man questionable. "Those are stolen Shinra MH-17 cannons. They will be able to reach them without a problem…we need to draw them to his slope…this is where we will have the greatest advantage." Zack shouted.

The men nodded as they manned the cannons. In seconds the loud boom of the cannons rang. Everyone flinched but Zack, Cloud and Vincent. The cannons continued to fire as they bombarded the incoming Shinra forces. "Zack what do you want us to do?" Cloud asked.

"First off if anyone needs assistance shoot a fire spell into the sky and we will help you. Barret…can you command these men?" Zack asked.

"Damn right I can!" Barret said. He almost sounded excited to be in charge of the artillery.

"Cid, we're going to need your tactical skills. You take the remainder of the men and choose your entry point carefully. If we catch them off guard we will kick their ass!" Zack shouted.

Cid nodded as he motioned for the men to follow him. Cloud turned to Zack. "What about me and Vincent?"

"Vincent…just do your thing." Zack said with a grin. The scarlet man nodded with a faint curl in his lips. "Cloud…you and I are going to be the tip of the arrow."

"What's that mean?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That means that we will be charging alone towards the army and will act as the 'arrow head'. We will create the opening assault and do the most damage. We will penetrate their defenses… like and arrow head…get it?"

"Wait let me get this straight…we are charging at them alone…" Cloud asked skeptically.

"Yep…something I'm sort of used to." Zack said jokingly referring to his death.

Cloud gave him a displeased look but replaced it with a smile. "I like your thinking…" Cloud said as he removed his sword from his back.

Zack did the same as he put the buster sword to his forehead. "No matter what Cloud…protect your honor…"

Cloud nodded. "Let's do this thing."

Zack just smiled as he began to sprint down the hill. Zack and Cloud mirrored one another. Zack held his sword in his left hand as he charged and Cloud did with is right. The two men quickly dove in opposite directions as they heard the hissing of an incoming artillery shell. It hit the ground and shook the mountain as it erupted. The two did not falter as the rolled right back onto their feet. The Shinra forces had finally begun their decent on the fort. 'Good…they took the bait' Zack thought. Zack swung his sword from a great distance with all his strength. Cloud watched as a large wave of energy flew through the air. The wave acted like an extension of Zack's blade. It had cut deep into the approaching army taking dozens of lives in one slash. Cloud watched in awe as Zack crouched low to the ground. Zack sprang high into the air.

LINE_

Zack swung his sword clearing a hole in the center of the Shinra forces. He landed softly and began to make Shinra pay for their sins. He focused all of his energy into his right hand. His hand began to glow as he blasted Ultima into the crowd. Men and creatures alike cried as the spell crashed sending their bodies in every direction. 'Thank god I got my materia back…fricken Yuffie.' Zack did not let his thoughts get in the way. He quickly rolled as he dodged a barrage of bullets. Zack grinned as he rolled with his sword out taking down a handful of men. Their limbs no linger belonged to them. Zack continued to cut through the masses taking down each man who stood in his way.

But Zack came to a halt as a ferocious monster stood before him. Zack quickly rolled to his right as he heard the hissing of another artillery shell. Zack gathered himself as he looked upon a King Behemoth. It was one of the most feared creatures on the planet. They were only found in the northern cave area. These creature were a thousand time more powerful than a normal Behemoth. Zack had heard stories of how they attacked villages and took women and children to feast upon. Shinra had attempted to intervene and kill the beast to promote good will. But the dozens of men and a small platoon of SOLDIER's were never heard of again once they engaged the beast. "Damn…I don't know how Shinra capture this thing…but it's definitely a game changer." Zack gripped his sword tightly as he began to charge at the beast. The behemoth let out a thunderous roar as it charged towards Zack. It had accepted his challenge. Zack screamed to match its roar as he jumped high in the air. He quickly spun around to block the incoming bullets from the men below. "Damn! I forgot about them! Fighting them along with dealing with this thing is going to be a bitch…" Zack said as he began to descend towards the beast. Zack's eyes widened as the creature jumped towards him.

Its horns began to glow as it prepared for its trademark attack…behemoth horn. Zack forced himself into a flip in mid air to avoid the pestering bullets and to attempt to get the upper hand on the huge creature. Zack began to flip over the head of the beast as he noticed a glow in its mouth. "You sneaky fucker…' Zack said as he found himself defenseless. In flash the King Behemoth fired its most powerful attack…flare. The large ball of energy his Zack flush in the chest sending him flying high into the air.

Zack crashed hard in the middle of the men below. He quickly jumped to his feet ignoring the pain of the blow. The Behemoth had been far smarter than he gave it credit for. Zack grinned as he began to swing taking down each and every man who was in his path.

"_Enjoying the bloodlust I see…" Sephiroth's voice rang._

"No!" Zack yelled as he ignored the voice in his head. Zack felt the ground shake as he heard the roar of the Behemoth in the distance. Men were thrown in the air as it began to charge towards Zack. It had trampled and killed every soldier who stood in its way. Zack could finally see the beast. He jumped high in the air as his sword began to glow. He drove the sword with all his might towards the planet. The buster sword clashed with the ground. One large beam of energy erupted out of the ground headed towards the charging Behemoth. The attack hit the charging Behemoth causing a small explosion at contact. Zack charged at the beast as he ran blindly into the dirt cloud. The smoke cleared as Zack saw the Behemoth on its hind legs roar into the air. "This is my chance!" Zack said as he gripped his sword tight. He swung with all his might sending a wave of energy at the beast exposed belly. The wave of his extended sword tore into his torso. Zack froze as he watched the beast land on its lets and began to charge at him once more. "No way….how…" Zack said as he prepared himself for the incoming attack. He dug his sword into the ground to take the front of the blow. Zack raised an eye brow as he felt a slight resistance against his blade. He stood and looked at the sight before him. Hr had cut the creature in two and the front half had come to a sliding halt before his feet. Zack let a small smile slip but he knew he had to continue the battle.

Zack ran back into the army. He ran in several directions as the artillery began to bombard the enemy. "Damnit Barret! I'm down here!" Zack yelled as if someone was going to hear him. Zack just focused on cutting down as many men as he could Zack focused as he saw a blond spiky head in the distance fighting the masses. He ran towards Cloud as fast as he could dodging bullets and the constant bombardment. He came to a sliding halt as he stood back to back with Cloud. "How you holding up buddy?"

"Not good…I got hit three times…it's really slowing me down." Cloud said as he continued to bleed from his leg and torso.

"Go back up top bud. Tell the girls to treat you for your wounds. Don't worry man, I got this…" Zack said as he deflected bullets.

"Zack…" Cloud said.

"No…don't worry man I have this under control. Barret and Cid are here to back me up. Vincent somewhere out there, and so is red. You go rest man. We have so many more battles to fight, so stay in one piece." Zack said as he shoved his friend up towards the hill.

"Alright… you stay safe." Cloud said as he went up the hill.

Zack nodded as he watched his friend leave. "Alright I guess I should find the others and make sure that they are in one piece." Zack said as he sprinted into the sea of men. He swung his sword violently as he ducked, dodged and rolled avoid all offensive attacks and landed his own. He ran and ran until Vincent and Nanaki came into sight. The duo was fighting back to back. Red was grabbing men by the legs and throwing them down. He was jumping on them before they could move and killed them with one fluid bite to the throat. Vincent stood calmly next to the red creature shooting his trusted gun along with a few spells here and there.

"You guys alright?" Zack asked.

"We'd be even better if Barret was paying attention to the spots he was aiming at." Nanaki said in a calm regal voice.

"Yeah…I know…" Zack said as he cut town four more men.

"Zack I think it's time we end this. Signal to Cid to send everyone." Vincent said as he quickly reloaded his gun.

Zack nodded as he shot a fire spell into the air. Within seconds Cid came running down the hill leading a group of men. Cid let out a yell as he put his spear tip out and ran it through a soldier. Zack just nodded back to the others as they began to fight once more.

LINE_

Aerith held her hands close to her chest as the roof above began to shake from the constant artillery fire. She was frozen in fear as she imagined the battle being fought above. Her legs were shaking as the planet softly spoke the names of each of the fallen men as they died in seconds intervals. She began to think being an ancient was a curse. She felt horrible for everyone who was losing their lives. She silently thanked the heavens that the names being spoken were not Zack's.

"Hey Aerith…you okay?" Tifa asked as she walked up to the women.

"Yeah…just worried you know…" Aerith said as she looked up at the shaking ceiling.

"You know you shouldn't worry…Zack's the strongest guy I have ever met. It will take more than some dinky army and some monsters to take him down!" Tifa said as she put her fist in the air triumphantly. "Besides he has the others fighting with him!"

The two girls shook as a thunderous roar could be heard. It was so loud, so powerful that it shook the pictures on the walls and broke glass. "What…was that…" Aerith asked petrified.

"Shit…I hope that's not what I think it is…" Tifa said as her face was engulfed in fear.

"What is it?" Aerith asked worriedly.

"It sounded like a Behemoth…they were very common in Nibelheim. But that sounded…louder…and bigger…" Tifa said as her eyes met Aerith's.

"You think it's the King Behemoth…"Yuffie said as she stood up from the table.

"Those are just urban legends." Tifa said. "I think…"

After an hour of paranoia the door opened as a blond stumbled in. Cloud walked as he grabbed his leg. The three girls sprinted towards the stumbling man. "Are you okay Cloud…" Aerith asked trying to hold back her real question.

"Yeah I'm good they just got me a little bit." Cloud said as he walked on his own power.

"Where are you hurt?" Tifa asked as she forced Cloud to sit down. "Yuffie grab the first aid kit."

"Three bullet wounds. One on my left leg and two in my torso." Cloud said as he tried to remove his shirt. He grunted as he removed the shirt.

"Okay Cloud you need to hold still." Tifa said as she grabbed a pair of surgical tweezers. She dug deep into his thigh and quickly pulled out the bullet.

"EEERRGHHH…that felt…terrific…" Cloud said sarcastically.

"I know it hurt..I'm sorry but we need to get them out before we give you the potions." Tifa said as she dug into the wound near his rib cage. "This one looks like it only grazed you." Tifa smiled at Cloud as she rubbed his leg lovingly. She wanted him to know that she was there for him but also trying not to make it painfully obvious. "Okay Cloud…I think you should be good to go."

"Thanks a lot Tifa…you always took good care of me." Cloud said as he looked into her eyes. His words said thanks but his eyes said I love you.

"You're welcome Cloud…I'll always be there for you….when you need me." Tifa added trying not to reveal her true feelings.

"Hey Cloud…is Zack…" Aerith began to ask.

"Of course he is…you have no idea how powerful he really is. He's so fast…I can barely keep up with his movements. He'll be back to you in one piece I promise." Cloud said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks you Cloud…" Aerith said as she returned his smile.

"Speaking of…the shells have stopped and I can't hear any movement…The battles over." Cloud said as he stood up with potion in hand.

The group turned to look at the door as it opened. A hoard of men entered the main chamber of the fort. Their spirits were high, it was clear that they won the battle. Nanaki was the first to enter the room he walked over to the blond and the three girls and smiled with his jagged teeth. "That was interesting…to say the least." Red said no more he just walked until he found a soft place to rest his tired body.

Barret and Cid were the next to enter the room. They did not speak but they both had cigarettes in their mouths as they walked into the kitchen to find something to drink. Vincent entered next. He looked at the girls and nodded as he wondered off. The focus changed to the door waiting for their charismatic leader to enter. A minute passed but it felt like hours as they waited. But their fear was relieved as Zack walked into the door frame with his trademark cocky grin.


	19. Chapter 19

Howl at the Midgar moon

Chapter 19

Zack smiled as he stood in the doorway but his smile quickly faded. He walked into the group with his head hung low. "We won…but we took a lot of casualties…too many…" Zack said as he looked at his feet.

"Zack, we did our best. There is only so much we can do. You mustn't take the loss of life personally. You'll go mad." Red said as he looked at the saddened man.

"Yeah…" Zack said emptily.

"Yo, the cats right. We did our best you got to forget the rest. You kicked some serious ass out there kid…And I don't like ya, so that's saying a lot." Barret said trying to cheer him up. But he is not the man to cheer anyone up.

Zack looked up as he was surrounded by the fort condor forces. They began to clap in unison. Barret and the others also began to clap. "Let's hear it for our fearless leader!" One of the men shouted.

"Hooarh!" The rest of the men cheered.

The clapping began to come to a stop as a small group walked up to Zack. "Without you…we would have lost for sure…you saved all these women and children…you saved us all kid." The eldest man said. "We will gather and bury our dead…but today is not for mourning. It is for celebration… to celebrate their lives, our victory and our safety. It is all thanks to you…to all of you." The man said as he turned to the others.

"Shinra needed to be stopped at all cost. Their terror must die with them." Vincent spoke coldly.

"Now I think you guys said you were looking for a piece of materia?" The man said. "We actually have been using it as a chandelier in the dining hall. You guys can have it. It's the least we can do for you. Why you're at it, please get something to eat."

The group nodded as they walked into the dining room. The soldiers followed leaving Aerith and Zack alone in the room. "Zack…what's wrong?" Aerith asked as she put her arm interlocked with his.

"Nothing…let's eat!" Zack said with a fake smile. Aerith knew it immediately but she had to let him solve it in his head first.

The two walked into the dining hall and joined the group. Zack smiled as he saw Cloud sitting next to Tifa. He and Aerith sat opposite to them. "So what's for dinner?" Aerith said as she held Zack's leather covered hand under the table. She quickly let go as he hand was covered in a thick warm liquid. "Zack…are you hurt?"

Zack looked at his arms and only saw a few cuts and scrapes. "No…I'm fine…but I should go clean up. Be right back." Zack said as he stood up Aerith followed him to wash her hand.

After a few minutes the two returned clean as a whistle. Zack had removed all of his battle gear. "I'm starving!" Zack said with a weary smile. He tried to remember the last time he ate. "Wow…I haven't eaten since Wutai…" Zack said to himself out loud.

The group turned and looked at him with a look of amazement. "Zack that was almost three weeks ago." Aerith said with a very concerned look on her face.

"Nah Aerith it's no big deal at all! SOLDIERs are different! With all the enhancements SOLDIERs rarely need to eat." Cloud said as he gave Zack a nod as he covered for him.

"Oh that makes sense. I forgot that SOLDIERs are different. But you better eat Zackary!" Aerith wagged her finger.

Zack just smiled as he looked down at his soup. They had been served when he and Aerith had gone to freshen up. The meal comprised of soup, turkey and a few biskets. Hey stared deep into his reflection in his soup. 'SOLDIERs are different…' repeated into his head. He was sick of being different.

LINE_

_Zack continued to cut down man after man as he ripped deeper and deeper into the remainder of the Shinra forces. He watched as Cid led the men into the battle. The two forces gave a loud crash as they collided. Zack just focused on the battle at hand. He wasn't exactly happy that he had to focus more in the battle to not kill his own men. Zack just began to charge to the rear of the army. He wanted to create space between him and his own forces and to find the commander. Once the commander was taken out he knew that the army would become a hapless child…easy to beat._

_Zack came to a sliding halt as he saw the commander. They were being lead by a SOLDIER first. Zack gripped his sword as the SOLDIER began to walked towards him. He watched as the man motioned to his men to leave him alone and continue to fight and gain control of the hill. _

"_Zack Fair! What are the odds?" The man shouted. He walked towards Zack and removed his helmet. Zack smiled as he saw his old friend Luxiere. "How have you been?" He said as he put his hand out._

_Zack looked at the man with a questioning glare. "Been better…" Zack said refusing the hand shake._

"_Look Zack…you are really putting me in an uncomfortable position." He said as he drew his sword. "I've been promoted to first class. And I have a lot of pull in Shinra now. Just go quietly and I'll see what I can do for you." Luxiere said._

_Zack looked at the battle behind him. "Um…does it look like I plan on going quietly?" Zack said as he motioned to the battle behind him. _

"_Ha…that's like you…always the leader huh? I guess this is a true test of who is better…a better leader…a better SOLDIER…" Luxiere said in a cocky voice._

"_Um…I guess I win…" Zack said confused as he rubbed his head. He knew he was twice the SOLDIER Luxiere was. Luxiere had always been a very poor leader and a very poor fighter. It was clear he was only promoted due to a lack of SOLDIERs. _

"_What are you talking about! Look! You're losing!" Luxiere said like a child. _

_Zack did not even bother to look behind him. He knew that Shinra was losing ground by the second. "Whatever man…if I were you I'd leave…maybe Shinra will think that you were killed and won't hunt u down for your desertion." _

"_Zack Fair! I hereby put you under arrest! Resist and I will be forced to use deadly force." Luxiere said as he began to approach Zack._

_Zack just shook his head as he tightened his grip on the buster sword. "Luxiere don't…I will kill you…"_

"_You are not the only one who is strong Zack! I am a SOLDIER first class!" He yelled as he lifted his sword to strike Zack._

_Zack did not flinch as he blocked he blow and moved to the side. It was automatic; Zack had to put in nearly any effort. Zack looked at his former acquaintance as he began to charge at him once more. "I'm sorry friend…" Zack said as he began to charge._

_The two swords clashed with great force. Luxiere's eyes began to shake as he watched his sword crack under the pressure of Zack's force. The sword shattered sending shards of the steel into Luxiere's chest. The man screamed in pain. Zack walked over to him as he looked down at him. "Your wounds are not that bad…you will survive if you leave now." Zack said as he turned and walked away._

"_Fair! This isn't over!" The man yelled as he stumbled to his feet._

"_Yes it is…" Zack said as he bent over and picked up an infantry rifle. He threw the gun onto his shoulder and pulled the trigger. The bullet traveled and struck Luxiere in the head. His body fell lifeless on the ground. "If you weren't so obsessed with advancing your career you probably would have seen that one coming…" Zack said as he threw the gun to the ground. "Bullets always were less personal than a blade…sleep good Luxiere."_

_LINE__

"Hello! Zack!" Cloud yelled as he waved his hand in front of his gazing friend.

"Wha…" Zack said as he snapped back. "What's up?"

"You were sitting there staring at your soup." Cloud said.

"Oh I was just thinking…sorry." Zack said as he forced himself to grab the spoon and eat.

"About what…" Cloud asked as the two girls began to focus on Zack.

"I was just thinking about some guy I once knew who I saw on the field today."

"Oh…I'm sorry that he's gone." Cloud said concerned.

"It's okay…He was kind of an manipulative asshole anyway…just I don't like killing people I know…I mean we weren't friends or anything. " Zack said as he took a bite of a bisket.

"Are you sure Zack?" Aerith asked as she held his arm.

"Yeah, I'm positive. It's just something that's in your head for a bit…I'm a little sad, but not devastated or anything." Zack said. To be honest he never liked the guy. He was the type who was welling to screw over just about anyone to advance. But something just didn't sit right inside. 'Just killing a former comrade… that's all Zack.' He told himself. Zack felt his arm get warm as Aerith grabbed it tighter.

"Don't worry…I'll be here…I'll always be here." She said with a smile. Zack just returned the smile and finished his meal.

LINE_

"Well that was one hell of a trip!" Barret yelled as everyone boarded the Highwind.

"It's a shame we lost so many thought..." Cloud said as he removed his sword and looked at the blade.

"I know what you mean Spike…but their lives will not be lost in vain…. We made Shinra feel one hell of a sting. I mean just think! We took out what little army they had on this continent. Midgar is practically defenseless." Barret said very seriously. Something that was rare without cusses.

"I hope so…I want Shinra to hurt…and hurt bad." Cloud said as he made a fist.

Tifa walked up to his side and grabbed his tight fist with her hands. She held them close to her chest. "We all do…but we need to stay the course….Don't worry Cloud."

Cloud smiled. "I know…I'm just glad you're here." Cloud's face turned bright red once he realized what he had said. "Yeah…anyway I need my rest…goodnite!" Cloud said as he hurried to his room.

Barret looked at Tifa with a confused look. "What the hell is wrong with him…he's acting funny…and I don't like funny." Barret scoffed.

"I don't know…but I like it." Tifa said as her cheeks began to get red.

LINE_

Zack laid in his bed looking at the white ceiling as though if something majestic was going to appear. His mind was racing of the days events and those of the past. He knew dwelling on the past was not good for his mind, but yet it still remained. Zack began to grow angry as he thought more and more about the battle. "Bloodlust…maybe I do yearn for it…I mean not in a psycho way but…Cuz I was a SOLDIER and all I know how to do is fight…maybe he was right…" Zack said aloud as he thought of what Sephiroth had spoke to him in his mind.

Zack focused on the door as he heard a knock. A head full of blond hair entered. "Hey Zack we need to talk."

"Huh…sure bud…what's up?" Zack said as he cursed on the inside. He wanted nothing more than rest. At least life seemed to pause when he slept.

"I need to talk to you about Junon…"

"Okay…shoot." Zack said with a raised eyebrow. They were on their way to that very location.

"Did Aerith tell you about…everything…" Cloud said with a concerned look on his face.

"I would sure hope so…just say what's on your mind bro."

"Well I broke out of my cell and saved Tifa…"

"Yeah I know man! Aerith told me! I knew you had it in you Cloudy! My little hero in training!" Zack said as he jumped from the bed and put his friends head in a headlock. Zack gave Cloud's hair a good shuffle.

"Stop! Be serious!" Cloud said angrily.

"Woo there bud…chill." Zack said as he let go.

"Aerith was raped Zack!" Cloud said finally.

"Wha…." Zack said feeling his blood boil.

"I walked in and there were three men In the room. Two men were holding her down while the other was buckling his pants. And he offered me if I wanted a go because I am dressed like a SOLDIER…she had blood running down her leg…from you know…" Cloud said as he hung his head low.

Zack face began to get very very red. He had his leather covered hand over his mouth. Cloud looked at him as he saw his friend holding in his reaction. He gave a look of confusion as Zack burst. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's funny as hell man!"

"Zack I'm not joking! She was raped!"

"Now Cloud…did she tell you that she was rapped…" Zack said with a grin.

"Well no…but I saw a guy with buckling his pants up…and the blood…."

"Ever think that he was unbuckling his pants…" Zack said as his smile grew.

"Well no…but he said that she was great….and Aerith was a mess after words and went off with Tifa…"

"You should have talked to Aerith after words bro. She would have cleared things up for you…but I understand, you must have been scared to approach her. But Cloudy, she wasn't raped. She was bleeding from her thigh. She cut it when she resisted the soldiers. I've seen the wound myself buddy. I dressed it this morning. As for the guy, we was going to have his way with her but he stopped once you entered the room. He thought you were a superior officer. He was joking out of nervousness. You walked in on them and saved her from the unthinkable. She was emotional for two reasons…one that she was about to be raped, I can only imagine the fear she was feeling. And she was emotional because I left her behind and she needed me…" Zack said with a sad look. "If you don't believe me go look at her dress. She has a small hole on her left thigh where she got hurt. And you can ask her the rest….you just assumed bud." Zack said with a forced smile.

"Oh…wow…Come to think about it I really did…she never once told me that she was raped…and if Aerith told Tifa something important than she would have told me…they must have talked about you…and girly stuff." Cloud said as he felt a heavy load off his shoulders.

"HAHAHAHA! Mna that was a good laugh…try not to assume to much man…there's a reason the word ass is in the word…hahaha!"

LINE_

Zack grumbled as he heard yet another knock on the door. This one was by far softer. "Come in….ugh." He groaned as he plopped back down on his pillow.

"Hey Zack…are you busy?" Aerith said as she pooped her head through the door.

"Nope just relaxing a bit… Come on in." Zack said as he sat up.

"Okay good. I just wanted to talk…about stuff."

"Sure why not…ask away." Zack said as he sat up.

"I wana know more about why you…left me all those years ago." Aerith said as her eyes began to swell. It was obvious that it was still painful for her to think about it.

"You wana know everything?"

"Everything…don't hold anything back."

"Ok…well if you remember I was talking to you on the phone when I was back in Nibleheim." Zack said as Aerith gave him a nod. "Well earlier that day we visited a reactor in Nibleheim. There we found some horrible experiments of Shinra's. But something hit Sephiroth…there was a door which lead to Jenova…which was his mother's name." Zack took a deep breath as he recollected. "He locked himself in the basement for days researching and researching. He found out about the atrocities that created him and his spirit snapped. He lost all that made him human. His love, his emotions, his passion were gone. They were replaced with anger, hate and insanity." Zack said as his heart got heavy and his eyes watered.

"I know it hurts to remember…but help me understand what's going on…and what happened…"Aerith said as she held her hands close to her chest. Thinking of why Zack had left her all those years ago hurt more than any pain she had ever felt.

"Okay…well Sephiroth lost it and turned his rage onto the towns people….they were all so innocent…they didn't do a thing and yet all their lives were taken. Cloud's mother, Tifa's father…and even children…I will never forget the little girl I held in my hands as her life was taken from her body." Zack said as he wiped a tear as he looked at his hands. "Cloud and I chased after him with rage…we weren't thinking straight. We should have just let him go…thing…things might have been different. But once we got there we watched Tifa get hurt. I thought she was dead so I moved her body….Cloud wasn't in good shape so he took longer to get up the mountain than I…so I charged at Sephiroth alone. Let me tell you that was a mistake. I fought him with everything I had, but it wasn't enough. He stabbed me and threw me like a rag doll." Zack said as he looked at Aerith with a heavy heart. "Cloud came sometime later and he defeated Sephiroth somehow…that I will never understand… But he was wounded too…we both passed out. Next thing I remember is laying on a stretcher having a man standing above me…analyzing me…he took us away…"

"Who?" Aerith asked as though this man was now on her hit list.

"Hojo…" Zack said as he felt his bones shake. He watched as Aerith's fist tightened at the sound of his name. He knew that she had her own experiences with the man. "We became his test subjects…it only felt like hours but years went by…he did so many experiments on us…countless surgeries… I can still remember Cloud's screams…the bloody cold table…I remember it all… We finally escaped…another thing I really can't explain…I thought I saw Angeal…"

"You probably did…When the people you care about in trouble it's possible for him to help…to intervene… that's what the planet told me… He loved you very much so I'm sure he did help you." Aerith said with a smile.

Zack ignored her as he continued his story. "We escaped and I put Cloud in a SOLDIER uniform…I guess that's why he thought he was in SOLDIER…anyway I fought a small battalion of Shinra soldiers and we were finally free…so I thought… Of course with my 'do the right thing' attitude I decided to chase down Genesis after we ran into him…He was going to hurt others…I couldn't let that happen. So I took Cloud's comatose body and chased after him…little did I know another year past from the point of our escape and the point of when I finally defeated Genesis… but when I came out…I saw the Angeal clone that was in your church…he had a letter on him…it was your final letter…" Zack said as he looked her in the eyes.

"So you were gone for four years because of Shinra and Hojo?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah…but the hardest parts next…"Zack stopped as he felt Aerith's hands on his face. "What the…"

"Shhh! Let me focus…." Aerith said as she closed her eyes. Moments later images of the wasteland outside of Midgar came into view. Images of Cloud…soldiers…thousands…came rushing into her mind. "No matter what happens…protect your honor as SOLDIER!" Aerith mindlessly repeated. She focused deeper in Zack's memories. She wanted to feel what he felt. Zack watched as her chest seemed as though it were hit and hit hard. She continued to jerk in several directions. Zack began to worry. "Aerith! Aerith are you okay!" Zack asked as he shook the girl.

"My honor…my dreams…. They're yours now…" Aerith said as she opened her eyes with tears flowing. "Zack…"

"What was that? Are you okay?" Zack asked worriedly.

"You fought so hard…to save your friend…you were so close to me…. So close to home…" Aerith said as she looked deep into his eyes. "You died to get back to me…"

"Of course Aerith… I….loved you…." Zack said. His face grew red as it hit him that it was time he really told her that he loved her on his own.

"Loved?" Aerith said as a smile crept up her lips.

"I love you Aerith…everything that I have been through has been for you…because I love you." Zack said as he removed her hands from his face and held them in his hands.

Aerith began to cry once again. "You go through all this pain for me…"

"Yep…and I don't regret a second of it." Zack said with a smile.

"Oh…Zack…I wana talk to you about something's too." Aerith said as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Okay sure….go ahead." Zack said nervously.

"When you were gone…something was sorta going on between me and Cloud…I kissed him on a boat on the when we left Junon…and we sorta got into it at the Gold Saucer… I swear Zack I only felt that way about him because he reminded me so much of you. He had your sword…your eyes…and your hair…he even smelled like you. I'm sorry Zack…now you probably don't love me…" Aerith began to cry.

Zack smiled. "I know you did…I saw. I was always a step behind you. I was on the boat with Sephiroth and I watched you kiss Cloud…hell I even fought him in the cargo hold."

"That was you who hurt Cloud and Barret…" Aerith asked as her eyes grew big.

"Yeah…he needed a reality check…. I also saw you two at the Gold Saucer. I had finally caught up to you…I was so happy to see you…but you walked right passed me holding his hand and entered his room…then I sort of got upset and blew up half the hotel…" Zack said as he hung his head low.

"Oh…"

"But I don't hate you for that Aerith…and I don't hate Cloud for it either. I hate Shinra…they put me in the situation I'm in… is there anything else you wana know?"

"Yes…about SOLDIER…how many people have you killed…"

Zack hesitated. "Will you hate me for my answer?"

"No I promise I won't. I just wana know so I can pray for their souls to rest."

"I've killed thousands…tens of thousands…so many I couldn't count…I feel like a monster saying that…"

"Zackary Fair…you are not a monster….nothing you do will make you a monster…"

"Well I think I am…I've single handedly brought the planet to its knees waiting for the meteor…" Zack said with remorse.

"That's not your fault either…You said yourself that Sephiroth was controlling you…"

"Yeah…"

"**We have arrived at Junon…let's get this shit done!"** Cids voice rang over the loud speaker.

"Yeah…let's go." Zack said as he stood up.

"Wait Zack!" Aerith said as she grabbed him. "I love you…" Aerith said as she forced her lips against Zack's.

LINE_

"So how do we get into the reactor SOLDIER…" Barret mocked Zack.

"We need to get passed that guard at the elevator and take it down." Zack said with a smile.

"That's it…." Barret said with a confused look.

"Yep…simple enough for your tiny head to grasp I hope." Zack said as his smile got bigger. He knew he had gotten the best of Barret.

"Why you little…." Barret began.

"That's enough boys! We have things to do!" Tifa shouted motherly.

"Sorry…"The men said in unison.

"Now, Zack. What do you plan on doing about the guard." Tifa asked.

"Well…I have no plan…I was planning on winging it…" Zack said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You cannot be serious…" Red said as he looked at the man. Zack was truly intriguing to him. He at times seemed to be so calm, but he knew underneath he was in an emotional storm. He at time seemed to be the most intelligent person one moment and then the densest the next.

"Zack knows what he is doing…trust him…even though he appears to know nothing." Vincent said. Zack shot him a faux angry look and grinned. Vincent could hold back a silent chuckle.

"He's right. Zack always puts others first…he would never do anything to put us in harm's way." Tifa said as she nodded to Zack. He knew she was talking about his and her secret from the Shinra HQ.

"I'll be right back." Zack said as he jumped into action. He moved quickly and silently. He was nothing but a dark blur moving in and out of the dark shadows until he stood right next to the guard. He leaned against the metallic wall and grinned. "So buddy…you have two options…option one…you die a very quick and pain free death…or you can put down your gun and walk away from Shinra for good." Zack said as the soldier turned and looked with a startled look on his face.

"You're the….the…" The guard said as he began to shake.

"Yep…if I were you I would leave Shinra….let's just say they will be on their knees soon enough. And you don't have to be part of the body count. SO just leave." Zack said as he put his hand on the gun.

"Okay….thank you…" The man said.

"If you have any family or friends I would tell them to leave Junon in the next hour or so…" Zack said with a grin as the man dropped his gun and ran off. He turned and waved to the group behind him to tell them to advance.

LINE_

AN- I quit this chapter. My reviews were ridiculously low…so I'm kind of unmotivated. Like a lot. Those who did review…thank you! On another note…when did I ever say Aerith was raped? You only got to see Clouds POV where he assumed she was, and I lead you to believe that she was. I'm not a fan of rape fans fics, sort of takes the innocence away from them ya know. But I am a fan of making my readers feel duped and feel like an ass for assuming! :P


	20. Chapter 20

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 20

AN-um guys….I said I quit the chapter…not the story…I just got grumpy and impatient with it. So my readers hearts can rest…I'm thinking that this will be a trilogy. An advent children story with original parts, and a post DoC original story. Mainly about Genesis's revival and his drive to bring back the fallen…(all the fucking bad guys! Sephiroth, Weiss, Nero EVERYONE!) So yeah…you guys will be reading for at least a year! Anyway…story time!

On another note…I completely forgot about Yuffie...she's annoying anyway.

LINE_

Zack and company walked into the elevator. Zack's eyes met Clouds as they both shifted their focus on the elevator button. Their eyes met once more as the two men sprinted toward the button shoving each other to be the one who gets to press the button. Cloud frowned as Zack used his butt to knock him aside. Zack pressed the button triumphantly.

"You two…really need to grasp the situation at hand…" Tifa said with an angry look. Both the men looked down at their feet like a puppy that just pissed on the rug.

"Sorry…" The two said. Zack grinned as he reached behind his back and pressed the button again.

"Yeah do you even know where you're going kid?" Cid asked as he took a deep puff of his cigarette.

"Of course I do! I was in SOLDIER and I spent a lot of time here in Junon." Zack said as he pounded his chest. His pants began to vibrate. His reached in and grabbed his phone as the elevator doors opened. "Hello?"

"_Yo Zack! Some major shits going down in Junon! I've heard rumors that a rebel group is heading to the underwater reactor. And Shinra is moving the cannon!" Kunsel said into the phone._

"Um…shit…Kunsel get out of Junon. Take anyone you know with you and go to Fort Condor. Tell them that you're friends with me and they will take you in. Whatever you do, do not go to any major cities…I have a feeling things are really beginning to fall apart. Thanks for the heads up bud. Be safe." Zack said as he closed the phone. He turned and looked at the others. "Guys they know we're here and something's going on up top. Vincent…Cloud. You guys are coming with me. Barret, Cid and Red. You guys stay with the girls. Protect them and we need you guys to make sure no one comes down the elevator." Zack said with authority so no one would argue. Everyone nodded and split into their respected groups.

LINE_

Zack turned and began to sprint towards the center of the reactor. "Guys there is going to be two chambers, which I'm sure will be filled with men. First is the control room and the other is the submarine house. We will hit resistance…that's why I brought you two. We will bring the best fight to them." Zack said with a big grin as he removed the buster sword from his back in mid sprint.

Cloud and Vincent stayed close as they watched Zack cut through the steel door. "Stealth is not his strong suit…" Vincent said with a smile as bullets began to flare in every direction. Zack and Cloud marched straight into the room and began to cut down the men waiting for their arrival. Vincent opened fire taking men down effortlessly as he moved in a red blur across the room. His gun roared as three explosions erupted from the barrel and deep into men's flesh.

Zack just kept his head down and cut down a man down with every step. He could feel Cloud right behind him finishing off everything he had started. Zack came to a sliding halt as he neared the wall. He turned to see the room littered with bodies. A man cried out in pain as he reached for Vincent's cape. He was grasping on to his life as it slowly was being ripped away. Vincent hung his head as he fired his gun into the man's skull killing him instantly. He looked up at Zack and Cloud who had dead men at their feet. "No one deserves to suffer…not even Shinra scum…" Vincent said with a heavy heart.

"Yeah…I know what you mean…If it wasn't for Shinra all these men would be alive…" Zack thought.

"_It's easier to blame others isn't it Zack? Did Shinra force you to use your blade?" Sephiroth's voice rang in Zack's mind._

Zack just shook it off. "We should keep moving. The materia should be right through those doors." Zack said as he pointed. He did not wait for a response. He walked over the to the control desk and removed a corpse from the controls. He pressed the button as the doors opened. "Okay…let's go." Zack said as he ignored Vincent and Cloud's looks. He knew they were both trying to get a read on his emotions. 'Hold yourself together Zack…they don't need to know Sephiroth is talking to you…' Zack thought.

"_Come to Nibleheim Zackary…I have something I want to show you…"_

Everyone entered the second elevator behind Zack. Vincent and Cloud both knew something was wrong with Zack. They looked at each other hopping the other might know. They just shrugged and knew it would have to wait till later. Zack pushed the button on the elevator, this time with no spark and no excitement. "Okay guys….the materia will be in the center of the reactor. If we don't remove it carefully we could cause it become unstable and the reactor will collapse in minutes."

"Alright, how heavy of resistance do you think we will run into?" Vincent asked.

"Probably none. If Shinra needs this materia as much as I think I doubt they would risk it being buried under the sea." Zack said as the elevator door opened. Everyone froze as they saw three Turks removing the huge materia. "Fuck!" Zack yelled as he watched as a red headed Turk removing the materia.

"Fair…." Reno said as he removed the materia.

"Put it down Reno…please put it down…I've killed enough friends for one life time." Zack said as he removed his sword and began walking forward.

"I'm sorry Zack…but I have to agree with Shinra on this one… if we put enough of the huge materia in that rocket we could blow up the meteor and save the planet. Don't you want to save the planet?" Reno asked as he put the materia in a bag.

"I do but not at the cost of destroying it! Without the materia the planet will die!" Zack yelled.

"Maybe we could find another way to save it after we blow it up…but we have to try…sorry Zack." Reno said as he sprinted into the Submarine house.

Zack sprinted after him. Vincent and Cloud followed close behind. They came to a sudden stop as they looked at a huge machine being lowered from one of the Subs. Zack watched as two SOLDIER firsts and a handful of infantrymen began to disembark from the submarine. "Guys…this is going to get messy fast…you guys focus on the men and I will take the machine down." Zack said as he began to feel angry…too angry.

"_Good boy…make them pay…you see these human are girdling the planet."_

Zack did not even acknowledge the voice in his head and began to charge toward the machine. As he ran he took down two infantrymen in violent fashion. He decapitated one man and cut off the legs of the other. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" Zack roared. He swung his sword hard at the leg of the machine. It began to buckle as the leg had been severed. Zack jumped and ran up on the down leg. He reached the top of the metal beast and looked in its mechanical eyes. He felt his hand glow as the buster sword vanished. It was replaced with the Ragnarok. The blade was dark and began to glow with a dark purple and black hue. Zack did not let it bother him he just began to pound on the machine. "Die Shinra! You stupid machine just die! I have had enough of this shit! I want it all to end!" Zack yelled as his blade tore through the Shinra defense mech. He let out a deep yell sending powerful shockwaves from where he stood.

LINE_

Vincent and Cloud froze as all the SOLDIER's turned and looked at Zack who was beating the shit out of the mech. He was crazed and blood thrusty. He continued to swing faster and harder on the already defeated machine. But he wanted more…he wanted everything to die. Vincent's eyes widened as Zack let out a deep yell and the air began to flow around the former SOLDIER. Vincent did not hesitate as he watched swords of pure energy being summoned around him. It was a dark magic…one of the darkest of its kind. It was only used by those who were dark at heart…those who wanted nothing more than to kill…like Sephiroth.

Vincent grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him into to water. He could hear the screams of the men as the swords entered their bodies. Vincent slowly pulled himself out of the water as he motioned to Cloud to stay put.

All the men were dead laying in a pool of their own blood. Their bodies had several large gaping holes from blade wounds. Yet there were no blades. All that remained was the dark haired man at the center. He stood with his buster sword in hand, with a look of sorrow on his face. "Zack…"Vincent said uneasily.

"Yeah? Where did you and Cloud go? You guys made quick work of those guys…very nice." Zack said as if he had no knowledge of what he had just done.

Vincent noticed that the dark blade he was holding was no longer in his hand. 'Could he have summoned the blade…' Vincent thought. He looked at the buster sword….the only thing Zack held on to, to feel human. "Yeah we did…Cloud's quite the fighter…I just bumped into him and we fell in the water…" Vincent lied.

"Oh…well that was clumsy…something that I would do hahahah!" Zack laughed as Vincent helped Cloud out of the water. "Well I guess we should call the others…they already took off with the Sub."

"Yeah….we should take the other and chase after them." Cloud said confused.

"Don't bother. They are right there…" Vincent said as he pointed to the sprinting group.

"Time to go!" Barret yelled from the back of the group. There was a large force of Shinra troops chasing them.

"Everyone get in the sub!" Zack yelled as he pointed. "Cloud we need to stall them just for a bit. Let's go!" Zack said as he sprinted towards Barret's group. Barret and company ran right past them as the two spiky haired men began to attack.

"Zack we should use materia and keep our distance!" Cloud shouted as he cast a fire spell.

Zack nodded as he pointed his arm out and casted a spell. His arm began to glow as he shot a powerful blue orb or energy. It hit the men with great force sending them flying in every direction. The two continued to cast spell after spell trying their best to hold back the men trying to pour through the doorway.

"Let's go Cloud! It's time to go!" Zack said as he grabbed his friend and pulled him away from the battle. The two ran towards the Submarine as bullets blazed at their backs. Zack made sure that he ran directly behind Cloud, protecting him from the shots. The buster sword on his back took most of the shots but a few snuck in. The burning steel tore through his back and out of his stomach ant two entered his left leg. But he did not stop; he kept running until the two entered the Sub.

"Okay! We're in, let's go!" Cloud yelled as he closed the hatch. The submarine began to submerge into the water at his command. Cloud turned to his friend who was holding his stomach. "Zack you're hurt."

"Nah man, this is nothing…it was a clean shot in and out…I just need a few potions and some rest." Zack said with a smile. "You take command buddy. I know you can do it! Just do me a favor…don't tell them that I'm hurt. I don't want them to worry or bother me in my rest hahaha!" Zack laughed.

"Okay…just rest up." Cloud said as he left the room and entered the cock pit.

LINE_

"Where's Zack?" Aerith asked with concern filling her face.

"He's resting. He really worked hard and needed a rest….he said he will be up in few minutes." Cloud lied.

"Oh okay… so now what…" Barret asked as he tried to fight off Cid for control.

Cloud felt his stomach turn as the sub lowered deeper and deeper in the sea. He had always suffered from motion sickness. As a kid he used to vomit on the bus to school. The embarrassment had been so bad that he walked to school. Once he joined Shinra he found that his stomach was not fit for the air either. He recollected numerous occasions where he had lost his cookies on Zack's feet inside the chopper. Thankfully Zack had always taken it well. And now it seems that his stomach was not fit for the sea either. But he could not let Zack down, he needed to take control. "Guys! I'll drive! We need to get the materia back. So prepare for battle…we will be facing resistance. Barret and Cid, you guys are responsible for loading torpedoes. Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie, you guys let me know what the radar says. Vincent you're with me. Red…please go back and see how Zack is doing." Cloud said unsure what to do with Nanaki. Everyone nodded following his leadership without question.

Cloud turned and focused on the controls in front of him. 'Shit…I have no idea what I'm doing…Zack would…So I have to pick up the slack in his absence.' Cloud thought as he began pressing buttons.

LINE_

Red opened the door with his head as he entered the room which Zack was resting. "Are you okay?" Red said with a very regal voice.

Zack opened his eyes startled that Red had come back to see if he was okay. "Yeah man…I'm good. I just took a hit and I'm just resting up."

"Are you certain that you're alright?" Red asked.

"Yep!" Zack said with a smile. 'Not really…' Zack thought to himself.

Red sat down before Zack and looked at his dead in the eyes. "You know…I know what's going on Zack. Even if you don't tell the others."

Zack raised an eye brow as he looked at the cat. "What do you mean?"

Red let out a sigh. "I am rather quiet. Not because I do not like to talk. In fact I do. I love nothing more than a long intellectual conversation. But I also like to watch. I can see it in your eyes, your gestures. And it also helps that I can read minds…a gift of my species." Red said with a small smirk.

Zack's eyes widened. "No way…that is so cool…yet so…intrusive hahaha!"

Nanaki ignored Zack's antics and got straight to it. "Your connection with Sephiroth…I can see it's getting stronger. Zack you must not let him break you…"

"I know. He's just deep in my mind…and he wants me to go to Nibleheim…But I don't know what for…" Zack said as he put his hands on his head.

Nanaki focused on Zack doing his best to get deep into his mind.

"_Get out! This is my mind…he is my puppet."_

Nanaki's eye opened wide as he heard the words of Sephiroth from deep within. "Zack…" red began.

"Yeah I know…the latest thing he's told me is to come to Nibleheim or else he will burn a village every day that I don't show…I know he's planning something but I don't know what…."

"Zack…you should go…meet him. We cannot let him take anymore innocent lives….you saw on the news what he did to the Gold Saucer." Red said.

Zack felt his body go cold. "I thought that was a dream…." Zack said as he looked down at his trembling hands. "I'm going to make him pay!"

Red nodded but froze as he heard a familiar moan. "What was that?"

Zack gulped. "WEAPON!"

"_We seek those who wish the planet harm…are you the one who we are looking for?" The WEAPON said in Zack's mind._

"_No…I want to save the planet…but these men took your materia…"_

The voices stopped. The submarine began to vibrate from underwater explosions. "What the hell is that!"

"Zack! Red get up here!" Cloud's voice rang.

Zack looked at Red. "We will have one of those intellectual conversations later…okay?" Zack said with a smile.

Red nodded. He could feel the cold and the hatred inside Zack. Red could not tell if it was Zack's or if it was Sephiroth. Only time will tell. But one thing that was certain…Red liked Zack and he wanted to get to know him.

LINE_

"What's going on?" Zack asked as the submarine began to shake violently.

"I have no idea! All I know is that one minute we were evading a fleet of Shinra Subs, but now they are being destroyed." Cloud shouted as he fought with the controls.

Zack turned to look at Aerith who was looking out one of the small windows. She had her hands to her chest. "They are helping us…someone asked them for help…"Aerith said confused.

"I bet he heard your prayers Aerith!" Tifa shouted with joy.

Aerith just simply nodded as she rejoined the others. "So how are we going to get the materia?"

"Um well…we're gunna use this arm do hickky thing here…" Zack said as he fumbled around the controls.

Barret turned and looked at him. "You have no idea what you're doing kid huh?" Barret asked with a questioning eye.

"Well…no…But I'll figure it out…" Zack said as he played with the controls. A small bit of blood dripped down from his shirt and onto the floor.

Aerith turned with ears of a bat. She gave him a look that would scare Sephiroth himself. "Zackary! Why are you bleeding!"

Zack's eyes widened as he felt the angry look from the back of his head. "Um…well I got hit twice. It's no big deal! I'm fine! I promise! Ask Red! He was there and I drank some potions so I'll be fine." Zack said with a smile. It quickly faded as he realized that he was in big trouble. "Anyway…I'm gunna grab the materia now…" Zack said as he turned around.

Zack focused on the machine trying to keep his mind off of the pending trouble. Within minutes he grabbed the materia. "Zack…move that sheet of metal to the left I thought I saw something." Cloud said.

"Okay…what is it…it's just a stick…" Zack said as he grabbed the rod.

"It looks important. We should hold on to it until we figure out what it is and what it's for." Vincent said as he unfolded his arms.

"Yeah you're right. Well let's get out of this sub before we all puke from Cloud's driving!" Zack said as he ruffled his friend's hair.

LINE_

The group walked out of the sub and gratefully stepped foot on land. Everyone stretched and took in the fresh air just outside of Costa Del Sol. Everyone sat down and relaxed for a bit except for Zack he walked back and forth with his arms crossed.

"What's the matter Zack?" Vincent said as he approached.

"I need to go."

"What do you mean…where?" Vincent asked.

"I need to go to Nibleheim. But we don't have time for a trip there so we will have to split up." Zack said as he looked to his friend.

"Well I'm coming with."

"No…I should go alone." Zack said. "Besides I need you to make sure the others get the last two pieces of materia."

Vincent nodded. He understood Zack's logic. Barret and Cid were too high strung to lead, where as Cloud was still getting things back to normal. "I see…"

"Who's going where?" Tifa said as the rest of the group stood and approached.

"I need to go to Nibleheim…there's something I need to do there." Zack said as he looked at the group.

"We'll we're going with you!" Aerith shouted.

"No Aerith! I need to go alone….it will be fast! I'll be back before you know it!"

"Zack…let us decide for ourselves. You don't have to do everything alone you know?" Cloud said.

"YEAH! What Cloud said!" Aerith smiled.

Zack knew he was going to have to do. "Okay…but we can't all go. The materia is in Corel and Rocket town. Most of you need to go and get it…and we need some power to do so." Zack said with a bit of anger in his voice. He did not want to endanger anyone else, but Cloud was right. He didn't have to do everything alone.

"Okay fine. Cid and I'll take charge! Cat you're with us!" Barret yelled.

"Hey what about me! I don't want to go to stupid boring Nibleheim! I want the action!" Yuffie shouted.

"Fine you can come too….goddamnit!" Barret cursed.

"I will be coming too…" Vincent said as he walked over to the other group, leaving Zack, Cloud, Tifa and Aerith alone. "We should also give them a ride to Nibleheim…it will be faster."

"Alright! So it's set! Let's move!" Barret shouted.

LINE_

The Air ship piloted by the Shinra men who chose to stay behind came to a stop outside of Nibleheim. Zack did not make eye contact with the group as he briskly walked out of the ship. He had made it clear to Vincent that he wanted him to find and protect Martin in Corel. Vincent understood the importance and accepted without question.

The others followed quickly with a bit of excitement. They followed the dark figure in the distance. Zack had not waited; he entered the town without the others. He studied his surroundings looking for a sign of his former leader. 'Damn! Where is he…..' Zack thought to himself.

Zack's thoughts were interrupted as he felt Aerith's hand on his shoulder. "Hey you! It's so nice here! I love it!"

Zack felt his hair stand up and his eyes quickly shifted to a green hue. He felt his chest pulsing with each deep breath. Anger began to consume him once again. He knew deep down that it was Sephiroth's grip…but he could do nothing to fight it. He looked to Aerith who made eye contact with him. She gasped as she took in the look in his eyes. They were cold and hateful…they were Sephiroth's eyes. "This place is not nice! This is where my life ended! This was the beginning of my end! How could you so blindly love something especially after you know what this place did to me!" Zack snapped as grabbed his sword and threw it into the ground.

"Zack…."Aerith said in shock. His outburst had been random and unnatural.

"I just need to be alone! I need to think!" Zack stormed off.

"What the….um someone wana explain what just happened?" Cloud said as he looked at the group. He was blown away on how accurate Shinra had rebuilt the town. He was looking at a post on a fence that read "C&T 4vr". He had craved it when he was young, and Shinra was detailed to the tee.

"I think Zack needs to be alone for a bit…we should let him. Come on Aerith we should go get a room in the inn." Tifa said as she motioned. She looked at Cloud with a heavy heart as she motioned him to follow. He was going through an emotional rollercoaster as well.

LINE_

Zack walked as he thought to himself. 'Where the fuck is he! That fucker threatens me to show up and now he's not here!' Zack said as he looked up at the black gates to the Shinra manor. "Memory lane…" Zack said as he opened the gate.

"Where are you going Zackary? The show is not there." Sephiroth's cold voice rang from behind.

Zack turned in one fluid motion. "Sephiroth! What do you want!"

"My how you just demand things…I am only here to collect you." Sephiroth said with a grin that could freeze oceans.

"I'm not coming with you…you know that…what are you up to?" Zack said as he realized Sephiroth was up to something.

"O boy are you getting smart! Angeal would be so proud!" Sephiroth mocked.

"Don't you ever say his name!" Zack yelled at Sephiroth as he reached for his sword. He grasped at air.

"Are you going to smite me with that air sword of yours?"

Zack felt his blood boil at his own stupidity. He had lost the battle before one could even ensue. "What do you want?" Zack said defeated.

"I've told you. I want you to come with me." Sephiroth said as he stuck out his hand.

"If I do will you leave them alone…and not harm them?" Zack asked as he fell to his knees.

"Very will then…But…" Sephiroth said as his grin enlarged.

"But…." Zack said.

Sephiroth opened his right hand and revealed two yellow orbs of materia. "But before I have some fun…." Sephiroth said as he jammed the materia into his arm. He cast a sleep spell upon Zack before the dark haired man could even flinch. Sephiroth grinned as he held his hand in the air and cast a confuse spell. His figure shrunk to Zack's height. His silver hair grew darker as it receded towards his shoulders. Sephiroth had taken the form of Zack and began to walk towards the town.

LINE_

AN_Hey guys! Sorry I have to end it here! This chapter had to be shorter other wise it would have been soooo damn long! Also I would like to apologize for sort of fast forwarding over the materia hunt. I changed my mind in having Zack go through the motions. I thought that Zack going into space might have been fun (I'm still toying with the idea) but I wanted the story to move along towards the end. We still have a lot more epic things coming and I still need to do a few more fluff chapters….ugh! Anyway sorry if the underwater reactor ended rather quickly. I really wanted to get to the Nightmare at Nibleheim part two…the nightmare is real…sort of!

Also my reviewers….well fuck! That was a sick amount of reviews! Thank you guys so much for all the feed back! Thank you so much! We hit a 100 reviews…well fuck! That's a lot! I'm really glad you guys like this story so much! I've decided on the sequels! I will be making an Advent Children sequel and I have mapped out a third sequel post DoC! It's going to be sick….but now I need to figure out two new titles that relate to this one….huh…..any ideas?


	21. Chapter 21

Howl at the Midgar moon

Chapter 21

Sephiroth walked to the town center under his disguise. He smiled as he grabbed the buster sword which stood firmly in the planets crust. With on motion he pulled the blade out and put it on his back. He smiled as his hands began to glow. "All you human scum! You shall rot!" Sephiroth yelled loudly as he cast fire and flare spells left and right. "This town! This town was my end! You are all Shinra's people! I shall smite each and every one of you! Now come and taste my steel!" Sephiroth yelled as he watched the buildings burn faster and faster. The heat became smothering as the town center was consumed by smoke and flames. Sephiroth pulled Zack's blade from his back as he heard the screams of the town's people as they fled their homes.

A man sprinted to Sephiroth and pleaded for help. "Sir help us! Please! We are being attacked and my children are stuck in the…" The man said as he was interrupted by the buster sword.

"I am not here to help…I am here to make sure each and every one of you die for what you did to me! I want your last thoughts to be of how I will slaughter you children…make them beg for death…rest easy…" Sephiroth said as he ripped the blade from the man's stomach.

A small family watched in horror as they watched Sephiroth kill the man. They began to run as the man carried his small daughter trying to flee towards Mt. Nibel. Sephiroth just grinned as he casted a dark lightning spell upon the innocent family. They cried out in pain as Sephiroth heartlessly walked over them. He looked at the husband and grin. He lifted his sword high in the air and drove it into the man's neck decapitating him and killing him instantly. The women cried as she watched her husband's life being stolen from him. "Please! Please just spare my daughter! Please she's too young!" The women pleaded.

"Allow me to think…no." Sephiroth said as he casted a fire spell killing the women. He smiled as he grabbed the little girl by her hair and looked in her brown eyes. "You know little girl…when I grew up I wanted to play baseball…I wanted to play for the Midgar Marauders… tell me how my base ball skills are if you will." Sephiroth said as he tossed the girl into the air. He put both hands on the buster swords handle and brought the sword back as if it were a baseball bat. As the little girl descended he swung with all his might. The blade cut through the child cutting her in two. Sephiroth smiled as a dark haired women stood before him.

"Zack! You heartless bastard! You finally snapped! I knew you were on his side all along! How could you! These people are innocent!" Tifa shouted.

"Hahahaha! I remember the day I met you…in your cowgirl outfit…it was quite cute you know…." Sephiroth said.

"You bastard!" Tifa shouted as she charged at him. She swung her fist violently towards the dark haired man's face.

Sephiroth did not dodge it. He let her fist connect with his cheek. His face did not move, almost as though he was not hit at all. "IS that all? If you can't tell I am a little busy…" Sephiroth mocked as he walked away.

"You fucker!" Tifa yelled as she leaped into a kick.

Sephiroth turned and jumped towards her. He grabbed her throat and threw her violently to the ground. "Now now…such a violent little cowgirl… where did you live again…ahh that house." Sephiroth said as he pointed to the burning home. "How's daddy?"

Tifa leaped to her feet and leaped into another kick. "Shut up! You even sound like Sephiroth!" She shouted as she attempted to kick Zack.

Sephiroth grabbed her leg by the shin. He looked her in the eyes and grinned. "You know…everyone has to go home sometimes!" Sephiroth said as he spun her round and round launching her into the burning house that was once her home.

"You bastard!" Cloud yelled as he swung at Sephiroth with all his might.

Sephiroth simply sidestepped the attack and grinned at the enraged blond. "Well if it isn't my 'friend'." Sephiroth mocked. "How could you live my life! How could you forget my sacrifice!" Sephiroth said as he charged at the blond.

Cloud back pedaled as he swung his sword at Zack. "Zack! Snap out of it!"

Sephiroth grinned. "Take my sword Cloud!" Sephiroth said as he threw the buster sword at his feet. "Show me what you have learned!" Sephiroth said as he summoned a shadow version of the buster sword.

Cloud grinded his teeth as he picked up his former sword. "Zack…stop this please." Cloud pleaded.

"Hahahahah! No…" Sephiroth said as he charged at Cloud. He swung hard meeting Cloud's blade with great force. "So I died for you…with this skill…I should have let you rot!" Sephiroth said as he forced Cloud down to one knee. In one motion he kicked Cloud in the chest sending him flying. He walked over above his easily defeated foe and grabbed him by his shirt. "You wear this SOLDIER uniform…yet you never were in SOLDIER…do you know why? Because you are nothing more than a weak piece of scum. How could that women love you?"

Cloud felt his blood boil as he gave a great shove to the man before him. "Stop it Zack!" Cloud said as his focus shifted to the window from the inn. The glass shattered as Aerith began to attempt to climb out. "Aerith!" Cloud yelled.

Sephiroth grinned as he bent over and grabbed a piece of wood. "Cloud….catch!" Sephiroth yelled as he threw the projectile straight into Cloud's shoulder.

LINE_

Aerith began to toss and turn on her bed in the inn. She had been exhausted from the group's constant travels. She felt sweat running down her forehead as she tried to force herself to stay asleep. "Why is it so hot…" Aerith thought. Her eyes shot open as she remembered her nightmare she once had. She sat up and felt a chill down her spine as she felt the great heat from the surrounding flames. She ran over to the window and began to pull on the handles. "Damn! Please please let this be a nightmare!" Aerith said as she looked out the window. She watched as Zack threw Cloud. "No!" She yelled as she tried harder and harder to open the window. She ran over to the table and grabbed the chair. She threw it with all her might and shattered the window.

"Zack stop it!" She yelled as she began climb out of the window. Zack only smiled as he threw the piece of wood into Cloud's flesh. "No!" She yelled as she stumbled and rolled down the roof of the inn. Zack ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. He simply put her down on the ground and walked over to Cloud.

He picked up the buster sword and put it on his back. He placed his foot on Cloud's neck and looked him in the eyes. "This is my sword…" Sephiroth turned as he felt a shove from behind.

"Zack what are you doing!" Aerith cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

Sephiroth simply grinned as he walked away into a sea of fire. He turned and began to walk backwards with his arms out. "Aerith! This is what my purpose is! This planet must burn! I hope you enjoyed the show!" He said as he walked backwards into the flames.

Aerith fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. "Who are you Zack! What's wrong! Somebody! Help!" Aerith cried as she succumbed to her emotions and passed out in the center of town.

LINE_

Zack awoke and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I….Shit! Sephiroth!" Zack shouted as he jumped to his feet. He could see the flames from a distance. "No….no…not again!" Zack shouted as he sprinted towards the town. He froze as he watched his reflection walking towards him.

"Zackary! Welcome to my show!" Sephiroth said as he shifted back to his figure.

"What have you done!" Zack said as he grew extremely angry.

"I did what was necessary…these worthless humans needed to burn…as for your friends…well they were in my way…" Sephiroth smiled.

Zack tighten his fist as he looked down to see Cloud and Aerith lying motionless. He felt tears falling from his face. "You will pay!" Zack said as he leaped unarmed towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth grinned as he stuck the buster sword into the ground and drew his own blade. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he saw a dark blade appear in Zack's hand as he struck Sephiroth's blade with great force. 'What! How! Where did he get that sword…' Sephiroth asked himself. He refocused on Zack and grinned. "Do you wish to play as your friends did? Very well then." Zack did not falter as he kicked Sephiroth in the chest with surprising force. Sephiroth flew from the strike. The man with silver hair quickly gathered himself and landed on his feet. He waved his hand at Zack. "Bring it!"

Zack jumped high in the air. Sephiroth quickly jumped to meet him in mid air. Sephiroth swung at Zack with all his might. Zack did not move. Sephiroth grinned as he watched his attack land flush. But his smile quickly faded as he realized it was nothing more than the image of Zack before he moved faster than the eye could track. Sephiroth grimaced in pain as he felt steel tear through his chest from behind. "What's the matter! You move like a human!" Zack said as he grabbed Sephiroth by the hair and threw his body forcefully towards the ground.

Sephiroth landed hard on the ground. He gasped as he grabbed his chest and looked at his hand. He looked at the red blood on his glove. "How…he moved so fast…I underestimated him." Sephiroth said as he got to his feet. His eyes widened as he saw an ultima spell heading straight towards him. Sephiroth quickly lifted his blade and cut the spell in two. But his eyes widened as he saw Zack approaching right behind the spell.

Zack swung at Sephiroth who was barely able to block the incoming blow. Zack smiled as he looked Sephiroth in the eyes. "Who would have thought that the chosen one…would bleed just like a human?" Zack said as he did a back flip to create distance between he and Sephiroth.

"I am not human! Nor are you!" Sephiroth said as he put his hand out in an attempt to get into Zack's head.

Zack just smiled. "Nope…don't think so…you see this mind…is mine!" Zack said as he sprinted towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth began to sprint towards Zack to meet his attack the two swung at each other as hard as they could. The moment their blades met a wing tore from the two men's backs. A black one upon Sephiroth's and a white on upon Zack's. Their eyes met as they tried to overpower the other. "Where did you find this strength Zackary?"

Zack frowned as he looked over to Aerith who lay still. He looked over at Cloud who began to stir. "Cloud! Find Tifa! And get Aerith out of here!" Zack shouted.

Sephiroth did not hesitate at Zack's distraction. He hit Zack across the face with an elbow and followed it up with three quick swipes of the sword. Each entering Zack's chest.

"Fuck…"Zack said as he grabbed his chest. Zack refocused and drove his blade into the ground and began his charge towards the retreating Sephiroth. He pulled Ragnarok along in the dirt as he swung up into the air with all his might.

Sephiroth stared at Zack with a confused look. He had swung his sword without making contact. Sephiroth felt the ground below him shake violently. Suddenly a large beam of energy came from below his feet. Sephiroth quickly jumped out of the way and was quickly met by another strike by Zack. Sephiroth looked deep into his eyes and saw a deep mako blue…and unnatural mako blue. Sephiroth landed away from Zack and looked down to the ground to see Aerith beginning to stir. "Well that's my cue…" Sephiroth said as he vanished in a black smoke.

Zack looked around confused. Zack searched the surrounding area for Sephiroth. "Damn! I had him!" Zack cursed as the general fled. But Zacks attention quickly shifted to Aerith who began to move. "O thank the heavens…she's alive." Zack said as he sprinted over to his love."Aerith! You're okay!"

Aerith opened her eyes and felt fear run down her spine. She forced herself to smile as she stood up. She reached over to Zack in the guise of a hug and grabbed his sword quickly. "You will not hurt anyone else! I loved you!" Aerith cried as she drove Zack's blade deep into his stomach and twisted.

"NO!" Cloud cried as he carried and unconscious Tifa in his arms. He sprinted over as Zack collapsed to his knees.

"Why…Aerith…" Zack said as his blue eyes met Aerith's emerald eyes.

Aerith knew instantly that she had made a mistake and that the Zack who attacked the town was not Zack. Aerith felt tears running down her face as she shook her head. "No…no…this is all a dream…"

"Aerith! No! It wasn't Zack! It was Sephiroth!" Cloud said as he laid Tifa down and grabbed Zack who was on his knees.

Zack gasped as he removed the blade in his stomach. Blood began to pour out of his wound. Zack began to choke as blood began to ooze out of his mouth. He felt back on his back and looked to the night sky. Ashes were falling like snow…he could hear nothing but the crackling of the fire. His friend's voices were mute to his ears. He smiled as he looked to the moon. It was beautiful.

Cloud quickly grabbed Zack and put his head on his lap. He reached in Zack's pants and grabbed his phone. Cloud frantically called Vincent. "Help! Hurry! Get to Nibleheim!"

LINE_

Sephiroth entered the Northern Cave a bloody mess. "How…how were we even…he was winning…how…I beat him easily just days ago…how…"

LINE_

AN- You know what…I'm going to leave it off here! I could write more! But I don't want to tonight! And I think this is a good point to stop for now. This is a thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I will post the next chapter soon…now I need to study for my finals tomorrow!


	22. Chapter 22

Howl at the Midgar moon

Chapter 22

Zack lay motionless on the ground as he looked at the pale moon. He could hear the others shouting and the Highwind in the distance. Every sound was silenced; he could hear nothing but the crackling of the fire. He laid in deep thought as his injuries healed from his SOLDER enhancements. The town was burning, a mirror image of the past. It haunted him.

'I guess you cannot defeat your past…and history just repeats itself…' Zack thought to himself as he felt a grim feeling about the events to unfold.

"Zack! Zack! Are you alright!" Vincent's voice rang in his ears.

Zack simply turned his head and met the red eyed man. He nodded as he returned his gaze to the moon.

"Get him into the Ship. We're heading to the Cosmo Canyon. Let's move." Vincent said as he attempted to lift Zack.

Zack just shook his head and lifted himself to his feet. He spit out a mouth full of blood as he made his was towards the ship. Cid and Barret were carrying Cloud as Tifa was helped by Yuffie. Aerith who was an emotional wreck, walked side by side with Nanaki.

The ship engines roared as Zack got closer. Zack stopped and turned to look at the burning Village once more. Sephiroth had gotten the best of him yet again. And innocent people paid the ultimate price and he could do little to stop it. History was chasing him. Zack tightened his fist as he made a silent vow. 'No matter what the cost…I will not let things happen again…you will fall Sephiroth…you will fall Shinra…'

Zack entered the ship and walked directly into his room. The others were running around in a panic trying to understand what had just unfolded. But he was in no mood to answer questions.

With a loud thud Zack had put the buster sword down. He walked over to the bed and took a seat and gazed at his "new sword". It had come to him when he was unarmed and in danger twice now. "Something is special about this sword…Kunsel said it was the sword the ancient once fought with…but what is it…what's it made out of…"

"_You Zack Fair, SOLDIER first class….blood of the ancients flow through your veins….we need a guardian…we need a warrior to protect us…" _

Zack froze as he heard the voice as he wiped down the blade. 'Is this the planet… or Jenova…'

"_You know the answer….search your heart….follow it no matter what… and the planet will be safe."_

Zack looked down at the blade and studied it closely. "What is this blade…what is it made of…"

"_WEAPON…it is made from a shard of the WEAPONS…it is the strongest metal on the planet…lifestream flows within the blade…only those of ancient blood can handle this weapon to it's true potential. You must be our hand in the upcoming battle."_

"Upcoming battle…"

"_The events are unfolding before you…you can feel it…she can feel it…"_

"Aerith…"

"_Correct. She may seem quiet and helpless but she understands everything. But Zack I know you can feel the disturbance."_

"Sephiroth…"

"_Yes…he is in the way…you must kill him…but sadness is the price to see it all end…"_

Zack felt a chill run up his back. The planet had told him too much. He knew something was going to happen, but what it is was enough to boggle his mind.

LINE_

Everyone departed from the airship as the felt the hot dry air of the canyon. The group seemed to be losing moral fast. Hope was being lost. Zack could feel it. So he took it into his hands to do something. "Guys…we are heading to the northern cave after this…to end it once and for all. "

The group nodded.

Red was leading the group through the canyon. Zack had mindlessly fallen to the rear of the group, not engaging in the conversation. In fact he had no idea why they were there in the first place. HE had over heard that Cloud was still recovering in the Highwind and would possibly be joining them later. Zack struggled to focus.

"Over here Zack. My grandfather has something important to tell us…you should join us." Red said as he motioned to Zack.

Zack froze. He felt something heavy pulling him away. "Red…"

"You're leaving again…" Red said as he looked at his friend.

Zack was taken aback. He had not completed his thought yet Red was able to read it. "Yes…I need to finish this alone…you guys need to finish the mission."

"And you are going to fight Sephiroth alone…" Red asked.

Zack reached into his pocket as he felt his phone vibrate. He opened it. He had seven unread text messages. Three from Reno. One from Tseng. The other three were spam. He opened them quickly each of them claiming to be urgent. He opened Reno's first…he still had some trust with Reno.

"_Yo Fair! Get to Midgar ASAP! Hojo's losing it! I think he's up to something! I swear this isn't a trick bro! Just get here and kill him or somethin'! Call me or Tseng…we will get you into the building." _ Zack felt a chill run up his back.

"We'll meet you there…just be sure to leave him alive. Vincent and I would like to give him our farewell before he departs." Red sad as he turned to leave. "Don't worry I'll stall them…by the way. Some man in Corel…a Martin…he had your bike."

Zack gave Red a smile as he turned to run. It was time to end his nightmare.

LINE_

Zack entered the Highwind as fast as he could. He knew Cloud was resting somewhere on the ship. Zack did not waste time. He quickly walked up to the barracks and entered Cloud's room. He walked up to his friend and put his hand in his hair and gave it a ruffle. It reminded him of the time he had laid his friend against the rocks of the Midgar plain…the day where his life changed…and would never be the same.

Cloud began to stir at the touch. He was in bad shape. Sephiroth had really done a number on the poor kid. Cloud opened his eyes softly. "Zack…"

"Yeah it's me bud… I'm getting out of here for a while…you get better and take care of everyone." Zack said as he did his best to smile. But something felt wrong. It felt like this was goodbye just like it had been outside of Midgar. Zack knew that his mission would possibly cost his life.

"Where you going…" Cloud mustered up the will to speak.

"I'm heading back to where it all began bud…to finish this…" Zack said with great strength in his voice. "And Cloud…take care of Aerith for me…" Zack said as he hung his head and headed out the room.

Each step he took felt heavy. Possibly from the new adjustment of carrying two swords, or possibly something else. But Zack did not let his mind stray. He hurried down to the cargo bay to find his toy. There it stood waiting for him. Zack excitedly jumped on to the large black machine and began to head towards Midgar.

LINE_

The group exited Nanaki's grandfather's home and began to make their way towards the ship. Everyone had noticed that Zack had been missing during the meeting but no one had the courage to ask of his whereabouts. The events of the pier day had caused everyone to be on edge. They had assumed he was with Cloud.

But Aerith knew better. She could feel it. He was gone. How could she blame him. She had called him horrible names and turned her back on him. The event of Nibleheim only seemed to make things worse. She knew Sephiroth was the cause of the disaster yet she still blamed Zack. She had not given Zack the benefit of the doubt and immediately figured him to be the monster.

She had watched "Zack" destroy the town which he hated so. It made sense from the outside. The things that had happened to him she could not blame him for lashing out. But never in a way that he would kill so many innocent people. That wasn't her Zack. That was Sephiroth.

Aerith felt her heart quiver with each step. She could feel Zack's presence in the vast distance. He was alone and was beginning to be consumed with anger. The planet was afraid…yet it gave no explanation.

"Hey Aerith! Come on! We got to go! Red and Cloud both said Zack went to Midgar! If we hurry we can catch up with him!" Tifa said as she grabbed her hand.

Aerith shook her head. "No…we need to complete our mission… Zack would want it that way…he left for a reason. He will be back to us don't you worry." Aerith said with a fake smile. But she knew her lie was obvious. The only thing she could do now to save Zack was to save the planet. She had to go to the forgotten city.

LINE_

Zack placed one foot on the ground as he looked over at the giant city in the distance. He reached down and grabbed a handful of dirt and grinded it in between his two gloved hands. "This is the very spot that Shinra ended my life…the day…everything changed. But today's a new day…today … Shinra falls." Zack said with great anger.

"_Good Zackary…make them pay…show no mercy!" Sephiroth's voice rang in his head. His voice had grown stronger and more influential as he got closer to Midgar._

Zack knew what it meant. Sephiroth was in Midgar. Zack shook his head as he released the rest of the dirt in his hand. He shut the engine off and stepped off the machine. He leaped from the cliff side and began to sprint towards the great city. He knew on foot he could enter the city unnoticed. It would be slower than his bike but it would be more profitable to his cause.

After a short run he halted on a dime and turned to the sea. He could see in the distance a great disturbance among the water's surface. "What the…" Zack said as he heard the alarms of Midgar ring.

Zack had finally noticed on the far side of Midgar stood the Junon cannon. It had disturbed him to see such a powerful weapon on a powerful city. He watched as the cannon came to life as a loud speaker could be heard in the distance. "Take the few men we have and man the battle stations! WEAPON approaches from the west!"

Zack watched a large bulky figure rushed towards the city. "Well I guess I won't have to do a damn thing after all. I guess the planets after you Shinra." Zack said as he addressed the Shinra tower. But his stomach turned. Was he really just going to stand there and watch the city burn…let all the innocent be left for dead…No. He had too much honor to do that.

He removed the buster sword with his right hand and then removed Ragnarok with his left. Zack stood at the shore line waiting for his foe. Both blades were drawn with a red hue stained into the blades. Angeal would not be happy. But Zack just shook his head and focused on the beast. It was almost in striking distance. "This is it…" Zack told himself.

"_Are you really going to defend the very thing you intended to destroy?" Sephiroth's voice rang as though he stood next to the man. _

"I have to… these people did nothing wrong…Shinra did…Hojo did…" Zack said as he focused his mind and energy. But his focus was cut as he heard a loud eruption overhead. The cannon had fired at the WEAPON! Zack watched as the large beam of energy cut through the beast. Zack held his ground as he waited for all the smoke and vaporized water to clear.

The ground vibrated. "Shit…" Zack knew that the WEAPON still lived.

"We Missed! Charge the cannon!" The overhead speakers shouted.

But if Zack's memory served him well, he knew that it would take hours for the cannon to be ready to fire again. Although the mako reactors may cut that time down, it would not be soon enough to stop the WEAPON from tearing the city apart. Zack knew he was going to have to cut down one of the planets defenders in order to save his enemy. "Well here goes nothing…" Zack said as he grinded his teeth uneasily as he looked at the behemoth before him.

The WEAPON had a large hole torn through its abdomen. It was dripping a blue liquid. Mako blood. Zack leaped towards his new foe with his swords drawn. He threw the buster sword with all his strength. A new move he could now use without being unarmed. The blade flew at a blinding speed directly into its chest. It let out a ground shaking roar in pain. Zack took the moment of weakness as a moment to strike. He landed on the beasts shoulders and began to hack at the beast's armored face. It did it's best to avoid the blows. But to no avail, Zack's blade began to tear through the heavy armor. It shook violently sending Zack flying through the air.

Zack crashed into the ground with a great thud. His eyes opened quickly as he felt the ground shake once more. The WEAPON was moving closer and closer to the city. Zack knew he had to gather himself and down the beast. He jumped to his feet and began to sprint tin between the beast's large feet. Zack slashed at the back of the beast's feet hoping it would slow the beast. Zack's eyes widened as he saw the beast beginning to tumble backwards. He quickly leaped and rolled out of the way.

The WEAPON opened its mouth and began to charge energy in its mouth as it fell. It hit the ground with great force creating a great shockwave. Rocks and the gates of Midgar crumbled from the force of the vibration. Zack brushed himself off as he stood up and took in his surroundings. He was shocked to see the WEAPON on its back unable to get back to its feet. It was time for him to finish the beast.

He walked over to it with Ragnarok in hand. Zack paused in his match to kill the beast. He saw a large foot where the WEAPON once stood. He had cut off the foot of the beast unintentually. He looked down at the blade in his left hand. It only felt powerful in his left hand for some reason. "Wow…you are incredible…you are just as big as the buster sword yet you have almost no weight…and your power… it's mind-blowing." Zack said as he looked at the dark blade. He smiled as he focused his energy to give the killings strike. The blade began to gain its purple hue as it gathered strength from the life forms surrounding Zack. Ragnarok was absorbing lifestream from plants, animals, and the planet itself to channel it into raw power. But this was not to Zack's knowledge, but yet he could feel it. Zack shook his head and regain focus as he sprinted towards the down beast.

Zack jumped high in the air and drove his sword down into the beast's chest. Right next to the buster sword. Zack grinned as he grabbed both handles tightly and began to pull the blades upwards towards the neck. But Zack stopped as he felt the creature vibrate. With a loud roar the best fired a large beam of energy towards the top of the Shinra building.

Rufus's office.

Zack smiled as he hoped he had just witnessed the death of Rufus Shinra.

Zack refocused on the WEAPON who seemed to smile. It had accomplished its mission. It closed its eyes as though it was forfeiting to Zack. "I know…I'm sorry friend. I'll make sure your sacrifice was not in vain…" Zack said as he drove the blades into the glowing orb in the WEAPONs chest. He watched as the light faded.

Zack jumped from the corpse of the fallen WEAPON and hung his head. The WEAPON only wanted to destroy Shinra. He had killed it for no reason. The people were never in any danger. Zack took a deep breath as he watched the WEAPON fade into the lifestream. It's metal hide stayed behind and layed in the sand. "Don't worry friend…I will make sure you will live on…maybe we could use this metal to create a proper sword for Cloud…" Zack said aloud.

He turned and looked at the city as he heard propellers in the distance. It was time to finish of Shinra once and for all.

LINE_

The group stood around uneasily as Aerith knelt praying. She had been at it for hours now and had not said a peep to the group. Cloud looked at the group wanting to speak. "Guys…we need to get to Midgar. Zack may need our help and we could also remove Shinra from power once and for all."

Barret seemed to like the idea quite a lot, but the others were not sold so easily. "But we can't leave Aerith…what if Sephiroth tries to kill her again?"

"She's right. We need someone here who could stop him if things were to come to it." Vincent spoke as he eyed Cloud.

"Me?" Cloud asked taken aback.

"You are the most powerful of us all Cloud. You could stop him…according to Zack your strength is only scratching the surface. You are the one who is most suited." Vincent spoke.

"Yeah he's right. But still you shouldn't be alone. One of us should stay along." Tifa spoke.

"Agreed. You and Yuffie should stay. We'll go kick some Shinra ass!" Cid spoke up. The men seemed to like the idea of leaving Yuffie behind.

"Fine…we will. Be safe guys…and bring Zack home in one piece for Aerith…" Tifa asked.

The group nodded and sprinted out the door, before Yuffie could argue.

LINE_

Rufus stood looking down from his office at the approaching beast. He smiled as he watched a small dot running towards it. "Well it looks like our SOLDIER has returned home…inform Hojo." Rufus shouted to his secretary.

She scurried off in a hurry. But her footsteps were silenced quickly and were replaced with large ones. Rufus did not turn. He just watched as the horrifying image grew closer and closer. There a tall silver haired man stood with a great grin. "Good evening…Mr. President." Sephiroth mocked.

"Sephiroth…" Rufus tried his best to hide his fear. But he knew he had failed.

"I have just come to visit my old stomping grounds…just for memory sakes." Sephiroth said as he moved his sword. The air moaned as it was cut.

"Why are you here…to kill me."

"No, of course not Rufus…I am here to make amends…"

"Really?" Rufus asked with surprise.

"…of course not you fool. I am merely a distraction." Sephiroth said as he faded.

"A distraction?" Rufus asked as he watched Sephiroth fade. He turned to look out the window. His eyes widened as he saw a large beam of energy heading straight towards him.

LINE_

Zack walked into Midgar with no opposing force. He had to hurry. He had heard the Highwind in the distance after the WEAPON fell. Zack had sprinted all the way to the Shinra building without stopping. The automatic doors opened. The lights were flickering as red lights luminated the room. Something was wrong…very wrong.

Zack felt a splash as he stepped. He looked down to see the lobby floor coated in red. He knew who had done it…Sephiroth. Zack hung his head as the body count seemed to grow with each step. He hurried to the elevator and pressed the button not wanting to see anymore death. He had seen enough for one lifetime. He knew where Sephiroth was…the SOLDIER floor. He knew he was waiting for him there.

The doors opened and Zack entered. He turned and looked at the carnage in the lobby. Dozens had been cut down by Sephiroth's blade by his count. He could feel anger growing in him as the doors closed.

LINE_

Vincent and Nanaki looked up at the Shinra tower. All the glass had been broken on every floor and the building was in flames. The metal moaned as the heat slowly melted. "What the fuck happened! I knew that spiky haired kid really knows how to bring it huh?" Barret said in amazement.

"Yeah…but if Shinra has fallen then who's firing up that cannon?" Cid asked.

Red and Vincent both looked at one another. "Hojo." They said in unison.

"Alright! If the kid took down Shinra single handedly the least we could do is finish off that weirdo!" Barret said as he loaded his gun.

"Not so fast guys…what is that giant machine doing?" Cid pointed at a large machine struggling to walk.

"Looks like one of Scarlet's creations…let's take care of this first. But time is of the essence." Red said as he sprinted towards the bumbling machine.

LINE_

The elevator doors opened on the SOLDIER floor with a bing. Zack wasted no time and sprinted towards Sephiroth's former office. He opened the door hesitantly. He froze as his gaze met Sephiroth's. The man was sitting in his desk with his feet on his desk. "Well now…look who has come to help me cleanse this city of theses… scum."

"I'm never going to help you do anything Sephiroth!" Zack shouted with a fist in the air.

"What a pity…I was really hoping I would not have to kill you…but it seems as though you will only get in the way at this point…your lady friend will be next…mother says she is getting in the way." Sephiroth said with a grin. He quickly gripped his sword and stood up.

"Don't you ever speak of her again! Something so pure and innocent should never be spoken from your lips!" Zack said as he drew his two swords. "Let's finish this…this doesn't end until one of us stops breathing…"

"Agreed." Sephiroth said as he dashed at Zack. He hit the man in the chest and sent him flying through the door. Zack crashed into the steel wall in the distance. He was quickly met with the tip of Sephiroth's sword to his throat. "Really Zackary? It's that easy for me to kill you…I am rather disappointed."

Zack just smiled as he closed his eyes. He focused his energy on himself, Aerith, Cloud and the planet. He let his love, his anger, his rage go. He released everything.

Sephiroth watched as he found himself encircled by swords glowing with a green hue of lifestream. The General stood confused as he watched all the blades shift and point at him. "What the…how…" He turned and focused on Zack. Zack was grinning.

"I couldn't explain it if I wanted to…all I know is that the planet has my back!" Zack said as he motioned with his head. The swords moved like missiles. Sephiroth quickly released Zack and began to defend himself from the mental blades. Each time he blocked one of the blades it was quickly replaced with another.

Zack walked towards him with a bluish green aura surrounding him. Sephiroth could not believe his eyes. Zack had tapped into some hidden power of the Ancients. 'How! I am an ancient too, yet I do not pocess this power! Damn!' Sephiroth thought to himself as he continued to block the barrage of different swords. He felt a very human chill run up his spine as he watched Zack sprint towards him. He felt fear.

He quickly lifted his sword to block the blow from Zack. Sephiroth found himself back pedaling blocking blow after blow. Zack was fast. Faster than he had been, it would only be a short time before he was out matched in such tight confines. Sephiroth reached into his pocket as fast as he could to grab materia. He quickly inserted a fire materia into his arm.

In a flash he had hit Zack flush in the chest with a fire spell. Zack flew backwards creating distance between the two former SOLDIERS. Sephiroth was rather pleased that the summoned swords had faded. Sephiroth turned to his former home. The one place he had ever considered home…SOLDIER.

Sephiroth began to slash his sword back and forth. Each strike created a wave of energy, leveling the entire floor creating room for a battle. He turned and felt the hair on his neck stand. Zack had been standing silently behind him with a grin across his face. He had two massive swords, one in each hand. A truly intimidating sight to anyone other than the great General.

"So are you done redecorating the place or what?" Zack asked cockily.

Sephiroth just smirked and motioned with his hand for Zack to attack. Attack he did. He swung the buster sword with great strength at the silver haired man. Sephiroth dodged the blow with ease but found himself parrying a blindingly fast attack from Ragnarok.

Sephiroth gasped as the blade met his. He could feel the power behind Zack's blow. It had disturbed him how he had greatly underestimated Zack's power. Jenova had been right; he should have killed Zack before he found his inner power. A miscalculation Sephiroth was not will to pay for with his blood.

Sephiroth shook his head and regained focus to the battle. Zack had jumped at him with both swords prepared in a braver like move. Sephiroth knew the only opening he had was to strike at the moment he descended. But the roof was far too low and his jump was far short. He prepared for the incoming heavy blow. The two swords crashed against Sephiroth's legendary Sword. A huge shock wave of energy erupted from the blades. The windows shattered.

It was a truly even bought.

LINE_

AN-hey guys I'm ending it there! Mainly because it's late and the next chapter is going to be epic. HOJO! The duel between our hero and Sephiroth will really heat up! Also a lot of emotion in the next chapter. We get to get inside Aerith's head and Zack comes to grip with the events that unfolded in Nibleheim, and we enter the final week before the final battle! I'm soooo pumped! Probably like 5 to7 more chapters coming until I start the sequel! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They really made me happy! The next chapter should be up by Friday! Enjoy guys!

Also did you guys like my easter egg about Cloud's sword in Advent Children! It was made from the remains of the WEAPONS! Well according to the creator it is!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Howl at the Midgar Moon

AN- Thank you guys for all of your reviews! I'm sorry I didn't reply to any of them! I was working really hard on this chapter! I loved this chapter! It was so much fun to write! And I think it was by far one of my bests! Sorry it's on the short side, but so much happened.

LINE_

Vincent and company watched as a giant machine began to stumble uncontrollably. It was a huge four armed robot. For reasons beyond them, it seemed to have been malfunctioning. The metallic beast continued to fall, crashing into building sides and lamp posts in the Midgar streets.

"We gotta get this thing off the streets! It fucking crashin into people's homes and shit!" Barret shouted as he aimed his gun arm.

"Agreed. Let's make quick work with it. Hojo is up on the cannon." Vincent said as he saw three men in suits in the distance. They seemed to have been carrying homemade explosives. Vincent motioned with his head to the others. They nodded. The Turks were helping.

The groups focus changed as the beast's chest opened revealing Scarlet and Heidegger in the cockpit. "You fool! You're doing it wrong! Why won't this piece of Shit work!" Scarlet screamed.

"It's not my fault! These are your machines!" Heidegger shouted back.

"It's because we're missing the original fuel cell! I swear…I I ever see that SOLDIER who stole that damn sword…I will make him wish for death!"

The Turks gave thumbs up as they finished planting explosives behind the machines knee cap. Tseng had an odd smirk on his face. Almost as though he was pleased he was going to be the cause of Scarlet's death. In a violent eruption the explosives blew. The leg was instantly incinerated and the Prod Clod struggled to remain stable.

"Hit that button you fool!" Scarlet shouted at the fat man. But it was too late the machine had fallen into the train track below. The two Shinra executives watched in horror as they saw their end coming from the tunnel to the left. The train hit the Prod Clod with explosive force.

The ground dove to the ground for protection. Only Vincent and the Turks remained standing. They were trained to understand the blast radius of explosions. "Well planned. I assume that train was empty and had quite a lot of explosive in it…" Vincent spoke.

"Nah! Just some C4 and some gas. That shits cheap yo! I'm surprised Shinra doesn't use it for more stuff." Reno spoke.

"Reno…Shinra has fallen. We no longer have to remain loyal with the president's death." Tseng said with sharp words.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Fuck! I'm out of a job now! I hope Fair appreciates this…" Reno moaned.

"We owe him this much…at least." Tseng said as he hung his head with guilt.

"Not to interrupt ya'll but we here to kill Hojo…So if we could chat later…" Cid spoke.

"Follow us. We will be more than happy to assist you." Tseng said as he turned and walked towards the cannon.

LINE_

Zack panted as he held his two swords. The buster sword was heavy and he was getting tired. He knew Sephiroth was beginning to wear down as well, but the General tried hard to hide it. "Come on! Let's finish this!" Zack shouted.

Sephiroth grinned as he wiped sweat from his brow. The Building was burning. The SOLDIER floor was ablaze, creating a great heat. "I'm impressed Zack…You have greatly exceeded my expectations. It is a shame that I will kill you now…we could have concurred the galaxy together…pity." Sephiroth said as he charged at Zack.

In one motion he parried Zack's blows. He moved swiftly as he knocked the buster sword from Zack's hands. The heavy blade flew out one of the broke windows . It spun as it fell. Zack felt as though he had lost Angeal once the blade had fallen. He knew right then that he would not see the blade again. He would have to search the Midgar ruins high and low to find his beloved blade.

Zack felt anger fill him. His eyes began to glow as a tear slipped from his eye. "I hate you so much…you will die before I take my last breath I promise you that…." Zack said as he kicked Sephiroth in the chest.

The General stumbled back, but quickly regained his composure. Sephiroth tried his best to summon the will to jib at Zack at the loss of his sword. Yet for some reason he felt pain at its loss as well. 'Why…' Sephiroth thought.

"_Find your honor…and no matter what protect your honor as SOLDIER!"___ Angeal's voice rang in Sephiroth's head.

The General grabbed the sides of his head as he began to fight an invisible enemy. "Get out! We were NEVER friends! You were a trader to mother's gift!"

Zack raised a brow as he watched Sephiroth spaz -out. "What the…..I guess opportunity doesn't strike twice." Zack said as he made his charge. He grabbed the man by the throat and drove him down deep into the metal floor. The floor had splintered from the force. Zack gasped as he watched a familiar set of green eyes focus on him.

"Thank you…" Sephiroth said with a menacing smile. He kicked Zack in the chest sending him flying through the ceiling. Sephiroth stood and dusted himself off. In a flash a black wing erupted from his back. He flew through the hole in which he had sent Zack flying through several floors. He landed softly as he watched his former friend struggle to get back on his feet. He did not hesitate at Zack's weakness. He flew at a blinding speed and grabbed Zack by the throat. He used him as a battering ram as Sephiroth ascended. Zack's body broke the ceiling on every floor until the two had torn through all 70 floors of the Shinra tower. Sephiroth flew higher in the air and threw Zack down with great force. His body crashed into the roof of the Shinra building. Zack let out a great cry of pain as he landed. His body felt broke. His will to fight gone. Zack coughed as he spit up blood trying to breathe. But the sticky substance had blocked his air way.

"Giving up already are we?" Sephiroth mocked as he kicked Zack's blade away. "What happened to dreams and honor? Don't you want to fight for your women?"

Zack looked up at the man. It was truly a scene from a nightmare. Sephiroth stood above him with a black wing and his Masamune drawn. The sky was black and the only thing that gave light was the meteor, which now appeared to be only days away from striking the planet. "I'm never going to stop fight as long as I am still breathing!" Zack said as he tried to get up. He was quickly met with a boot to the chest.

"Down puppy." Sephiroth grinned as he held his blade to Zack's neck.

Zack knew what he had to do, he had to focus his energy and gather some strength. Zack could feel energy beginning to materialize in his left hand. Ragnarok was returning to him at his will. Zack opened his eyes and smiled. In a flash he struck the Masamune away and dove at the man. The two tangled as they began to roll off the building. Zack knew he had to break loose as they began to plummet towards Midgar's surface. Zack closed his eyes.

"_Don't give up. You can do it Zack."_ Aerith's voice rang in his head. He could feel her warmth. She was using the lifestream to speak to him.

'But I'm so tired Aerith. I don't want to fight anymore. I've fought enough for one lifetime.' Zack spoke to himself.

"_I know baby. You have fought so hard for us all. But you can't lose now…you need to fight another day. Fight for me…fight for us…but most of all fight for you. Break free of his hold."_

'You're right… the planet needs me…you need me…' Zack said to himself as he opened his eyes. He looked directly into Sephiroth's and smiled. A white wing tore from his back on the opposite shoulder of Sephiroth's. Zack gave a head butt to Sephiroth's face creating distance.

He stopped in mid air as the wing gave him flight. Sephiroth flapped his wing and grinned. "So we are indeed equal… let us finish this once and for all!"

LINE_

Vincent stopped Midway enroot to the cannon. He looked to the night sky. Everyone stopped and watched at the amazing feat being displayed above.

"Is that Fair?" Reno asked. "Shit! He's fighting Sephiroth!"

The others did not speak. They only watched as the two winged men flew at one another at blinding speed. They moved faster than the eye could follow. There movements were only shown by bright flashes and bangs as their swords clashed. A true battle of the gods.

"We should finish our mission. Zack is the only one who can win this battle." Vincent spoke as he looked down to red.

"Agreed. Hojo is our objective." Nanaki responded.

The group sprinted up the large set stairs. After what felt like hours of running they had finally reached the top of the stairs. There he sat at the controls of the cannon.

"Hojo!" Tseng yelled.

"Why is it that every time I am in the middle of something important…that you Turk…always interrupt." Hojo said as he turned from his seat.

"What are you doing Hojo!" Tseng demanded.

"My son will lose this fight…Fair is far too powerful. He does not realize that he is outmatched. He needs more power…and the S-cells will absorb the power of the cannon! He will truly be a perfect SOLDIER!" Hojo said with his horrifying laugh.

"Your son?" The group all said at once.

"Yes...my son. I am the father to the most powerful being to ever walk this planet. More powerful than the Certa…more powerful than Jenova herself!"

Vincent felt anger consuming him. "Lucrecia…I will avenge you…I promised…"

Hojo fixed his glasses and looked at Vincent and smiled. "Vincent Valentine…my my…how interesting indeed. It seems like all of my greatest specimens are here…but where is the blond failure?"

"You look at me when you speak!" Vincent said with a beastly roar behind his voice. The others all looked at him with a bit of fear. Only Nanaki stepped up to Vincent's side.

"You die today Hojo. For what you did to me…for what you did to Aerith…for the things you did to Vincent… for Cloud and Zack…you will pay!" Nanaki said as he sprinted towards him.

"Stupid dog. You were nothing but a disappointment." Hojo said as he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at the charging beast.

Bang.

Everyone froze as Nanaki stopped mid-sprint. Everyone looked at Hojo whose mouth was wide open, with a look of shock on his face. Blood began to fall from his forehead. Everyone turned to look at Vincent who had his gun out. Hojo fell and laid lifeless on the ground.

"Wow…that was fast…" Reno said as he looked at Vincent put his gun away.

"We're done here…let's collect Zack and leave." Vincent said as he turned and began to leave.

"Wait! He's moving…" Nanaki said.

LINE_

Zack sped towards Sephiroth with Ragnarok in hand. His blade crashed against Sephiroth's Masamune. A large sphere of sheer force pulsed for each of their strikes. Zack knew that he was tapping into overdrive. Feeding off of strength he did not have. His only hope was that Sephiroth was running low on fuel himself.

His only hope.

Zack pulled out his Ultima materia and slammed the materia into his right arm. Sephiroth had noticed his motion and did the same. The two SOLDIERS flew over to the roof top and landed quickly. The two men began to cast spell after spell at one another. Sephiroth was casting a mastered flare spell, each of them crashing into Zack's ultima. The powerful magic clashed causing the Shinra ruins to tremble greatly.

After sever rounds of their duel, the men began to grow tired. The two continued to cast spells even though they were nothing more than a puff ball. Sweat poured from their brows as they lowered their arms. The men seemed to come to a silent agreement to stop casting spells.

Zack's eyes met Sephiroth's green ones. They both panted, trying desperately to get oxygen into their lungs. Zack just shook his head as he sprinted at Sephiroth. Sephiroth let out a sigh as he began to charge at the dark haired man. Their blades clashed once more. The two men gasped as they watched each other's wings decinagrated into thousands of feathers. Black and white feathers covered the roof top.

They were spent.

LINE_

Hojo's body began to stir and slowly regained his footing. He had been shot in the head yet he still lived. Everyone gasped as they watched the dead scientist become reanimated. Nanaki did not hesitate. He sprinted at the man and pounced. He began to claw at the man's face and bite his limbs viciously. Red jumped back as Vincent and Tseng walked forward. The two men drew their guns and pointed at the slow moving scientist. The opened fire and repeatedly littered the man's body with bullets. Yet he still moved.

"How is that happing Yo! It's fricken creepy!" Reno shouted.

"Jenova cells… we must finish him quickly…he might transform…we need to hurry." Vincent spoke.

"How…" Nanaki asked.

"We are blowing the cannon…we have more than enough explosives to vaporize him." Tseng spoke.

"Very well then." Vincent said as he shot one final shot into the man's skull.

Tseng nodded. He motioned to the other Turks to prepare the explosives. "You guys should go help Fair…he may need it…the battle has gotten very quiet." Tseng spoke.

"Agreed. Let's move!" Vincent said to the others. They turned and ran down the stair and returned to the Highwind.

LINE_

Sephiroth ran at Zack with what little strength he had left. He knew he had only minutes of strength left. Somehow Zack had driven him to a point he had never been forced to ever before. He swung his sword with nearly no force behind it. Thankfully Zack had not had the energy to counter his blow. 'Damn! A mere grunt could kill me if I were to run into one now…' Sephiroth thought as he looked at his blade. The Masamune was designed to be light and agile. Yet it felt like five thousand pounds in his hands. He could not imagine how Zack could possibly be carrying his sword.

"What are you waiting for! Come on!" Zack shouted in between deep breaths.

Sephiroth wiped his brow and looked at his foe. "You would have made Angeal proud." Sephiroth paused. Those words had slipped from his mouth without any thought. Almost as though he had not said them.

"What…" Zack asked confused.

Sephiroth felt his knees shake. This was it. He had reached his breaking point. He watched as Zack charged one last time. The dark haired man had let out a deep battle cry as he channeled every last bit of strength he had. But Sephiroth's attention shifted to the sky as he fell to his knees. "So this is the end…" The Highwind had arrived. Zack's reinforcements had come.

"_**It is not running…it is surviving! Our mission is not complete. RUN!" **_ Jenova's voice rang in Sephiroth's head.

Sephiroth looked back to Zack who was only inches away now and had his killing strike prepared. He looked into his eyes. Sephiroth could see the hate…he could see the pain and loneliness. Zack was a defeated man mentally. Sephiroth grinned. That was how he would achieve victory…but not today.

As Zack's sword slashed Sephiroth vanished in a black cloud. Zack swung at nothing. The force of his blow had taken him off of his feet. He laid on his back and looked at the meteor.

"Zack!" Vincent shouted from the other side of the Shinra building rooftop.

Zack stood and began to walk towards his friend. Sephiroth had gotten away this time. But the next battle would be there last. He made the silent promise to himself.

"You're safe. Good." Vincent said with a smile as he walked closer to his friend. He watched as Zack's eyes began to lose color and gained a shade of gray. Vincent sprinted towards his friend. He slid to catch his friend before he hit the ground. He looked at his friend who laid in his arms. He had used every last bit of energy he had in his battle. Zack was out cold. Vincent smiled. "You fought brilliantly. Rest easy friend." Vincent said as he carried his friend.

Vincent walked into the ship with Zack laying limp yet he still held on to his sword with a death grip. Barret ran over first. "Is he dead?"

"No…just exhausted. Tell Cid to pick up the Turks. We need to get out of the blast radius as soon as possible. I'm going to put him to rest."

The two watched as Nanaki came sprinting. "Grandfather has just called. He said according to his calculations the meteor will crash in a week."

The men stood silently until Vincent simply nodded and walked off into the distance with Zack over his shoulder.

LINE_

Zack had been out for two days now. He had not moved a muscle. The only thing that proved that he was living was the expansion of his chest with each breath. Aerith smiled as she wiped his hair from his face. "Your hair is always a mess silly…you could use a haircut you know." She kissed him softly on his forehead and continued to watch him sleep.

They had returned to Gongaga to spend their final week with their families. The others had all dispersed heading to their own locations. They had agreed to return Gongaga in 6 days time to finish Sephiroth and save the planet.

Aerith smiled as Zack took a deep breath. His lips curled into a small smile. "I don't know how you do it. No matter what happens, you always seem to have a smile on your face. I love that about you."

Aerith's attention shifted to the door as Zack's mother entered the room. "How is he?"

"He's still out. According to the others he fought so hard that he pushed himself to exhaustion. Vincent thinks he will be up in the next few days…I just want to make sure he's comfortable." Aerith said as she forced a smile.

"You don't have to watch over him dear. You can do whatever you want." Zack's mother spoke.

"I am…I want to be with him…" Aerith said. 'I want to spend my last days with you Zack.' She thought to herself.

"How sweet. Well I'll give you privacy then. Dinner will be ready in a few hours."

"Okay…thank you." Aerith said with a smile.

She looked back down at Zack and sighed. She felt horrible. "I'm so sorry Zack. I said horrible things to you… I let my emotions get the better of me. You are not a monster…you are a hero…my hero." Aerith said as she put her hands through his hair. "Zack do you remember the time when we went on our first date?" Aerith paused as though Zack was going to respond. "I said the sky frightened me. And you said it was silly." Aerith felt tears beginning to swell in her eyes. "I said it felt as though the sky was trying to take me away…I don't feel that way anymore…I feel like the sky is trying to take you away." Aerith began to break down in silent tears. She did not want the Fairs to come in and ask questions. "Please don't leave me Zack…you need to stay…for me."

Aerith wiped her tears and tried to smile. "Anyway you can't leave me. You still need to make me a new flower wagon." She tried to make herself smile yet she failed. She remembered that she had been ungrateful for the original wagon. She wanted a new one the moment Zack had finished the original.

"Zack…I haven't been good to you…I moved on to a new boy, when you were trying desperately to get to me…you never forgot me… and I repaid you with heart break… Sometimes I feel like I've caused you more pain than Sephiroth had…more than he ever could. I'm so sorry Zack…" Aerith felt tears falling from her eyes and onto her dress. "Then In Wutai…I turned my back on you…I didn't try to understand…I just called you names and drove you away. I drove you to Sephiroth…I caused this meteor…it's all my fault."

Aerith leaned over to the bed and began to cry on Zack's chest. "I was never there for you. You went through so much pain from that man…Hojo…and I was never there to talk about it with you… I didn't hold you…I never made things okay…" Aerith looked up at the slumbering Zack and shook him. "Why do you love me even though I did all these horrible things to you…why! I don't deserve you!" Aerith felt her heart tremble.

Aerith began to remember Nibleheim. The look on Zack's face as she stabbed him will haunt her for eternity. His eyes looked broken and confused. The women he loved had tried to kill him. "I'm so sorry Zack… I shouldn't have done that…I was so scared and confused…and Sephiroth played a trick on us all. But I should have known! Your eyes…I know your eyes…yet I hurt you anyway. But what hurts most is that I should have been there for you after everything that happened in Nibleheim…it was almost exactly what happened to you before…I could feel it…your eyes were full of sadness and fear…I am so sorry Zack…I hope you still love me. I want to marry you when this is all over. I want to be happy." Aerith crawled into bed with her hero and laid on his shoulder letting her tears soak his shirt.

LINE_

AN- I hope you guys like this chapter! Leave me a review about what you guys thought please! Next chapter will be about the final week for our central characters. I assume no one really gives a fuck about Yuffie, Cid, and Barret. They are boring anyway! But I might include them…I don't know yet!


	24. Chapter 24

Howl at the Midgar moon

Chapter 24

Cloud stepped out of the Highwind to get some fresh air. Everyone had returned home for their final week. But for himself and Tifa they had nowhere to turn to. Although it did not bother him in the least. He liked the fact that they could spend a week alone with Tifa. Especially if it was possibly the last week he was going to spend on the planet. Cloud let out a deep sigh. "How did things get so messed up?" He asked himself as he watched the sun rise.

"You know how Cloud…Sephiroth." Tifa said as she walked over to join him. Cloud turned and smiled. Tifa gave him an ass out hug. "Good morning."

"Yeah…it is. It's very beautiful out…something that I plan on defending…" Cloud said with a smile.

"What else do you want to defend?" Tifa asked as her cheeks got red.

Cloud focused on the sunset. "I feel weird saying this but Sephiroth is right in a way…"

"What!" Tifa said almost furious.

""Not like that. I mean about people. They really aren't worth defending. They are rude, selfish and sometimes evil. There are so few pure souls out there…but those souls are worth a second chance…they are worth defending…like you Tifa." Cloud's face got bright red.

"I know how you feel Cloud. I feel the same." Tifa said as she smiled.

Cloud frowned. He wished Tifa said that sentence when he confessed his feelings. "Yeah…I just want it all to end today…then I know tomorrow would be peaceful." Cloud paused. "Tifa can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What if Zack can't win…what if Sephiroth wins…" Cloud said as his heart sank at the thought of Sephiroth's sword ending his friend's life.

"I know he won't…you know Zack. He never gives up, no matter what. He will fight to his last breath…I hope it doesn't come to that…"

"Me too. But we also need Aerith to summon the holy. We can't stop the meteor without her…but Sephiroth is blocking her connection with the planet…" Cloud tightened his fist.

Tifa smiled as she put her hand on Cloud's fist. "Relax. Just have faith in our friends. They can do it. And we will help them every step of the way. And we have each other." Tifa looked into Cloud's bright blue eyes.

Cloud smiled weakly as he looked at his secret love. He felt horrible. He had focused all his love and attention on Aerith. He cursed himself for living like Zack to the point that he stole his emotions. Tifa was the one he loved. He wanted nothing more than to tell her. 'Come on Cloud…the world might end in two days…what do you have to lose.' He just leaned forward towards Tifa.

Tifa felt her face get hot as she watched Cloud get closer and closer to her face. 'O my goodness, o my goodness! Is he going to kiss me? What if he isn't and I kiss him like an idiot!' Tifa panicked as Cloud got closer and closer.

Finally their lips met.

LINE_

Zack opened his eyes and closed them immediately. It was bright, far too bright. He smiled as he felt familiar warmth. 'Aerith.' He spoke silently. It was the most peaceful he had felt in years. He held his breath as he tried to remember the last time he had been at peace. 'SOLDIER…before things fell apart…I was only sixteen then… I'm twenty four now…it's been nearly ten years of shit…I need a rest…'

His attention shifted as Aerith began to stir. He kissed her softly on the top of her head. Zack watched as her emerald eyes came into view. She smiled at him and softly said, "Hi."

It was all he needed to hear. He just smiled and kissed her forehead. "Hey you."

Aerith cuddled Zack tightly. "Just a little bit more sleep. Please!" Aerith pleaded as she forced her eyes closed.

"Sorry dear, we should get our day started anyway…what day is it anyway?" Zack asked.

"Tuesday."

"Oh okay. Why are we back in Gongaga?" Zack said as he took in his surroundings. He had been in his room. 'Great…now she knows how big of a nerd I am.' His walls were littered with Shinra posters and nerdy fantasy items.

Aerith sat up with a serious look on her face. Zack took in the sudden expression change and mimicked her movement. "Zack…we need to talk…"

"Looks serious…what's going on?" Zack asked concerned. He placed his hand on Aerith's shoulder, letting her know he was there.

"According to Red's grandfather…the meteor will strike in a week…everything will be gone…" Aerith said as she began to get choked up. "When you went to Midgar we went to the City of the Ancients…there the planet told me that I alone could save the planet…I tried my best…but I couldn't summon the holy…cause…"

Zack shrugged. "Sephiroth…I almost had him…but I ran out of strength… I'm sorry…I failed again."

"No you didn't. When I prayed I thought of you…I watched you fight. You fought hard. I was so proud of you." Aerith said as she brushed his cheek.

"You know I remember hearing your voice…Thank you Aerith. You gave me the courage to keep on fighting." Zack smiled at his love. 'At least we have a week to spend with our families."

"Zack…you have been out for almost 5 days…" Aerith said grimly.

"Oh…I see. So we really have a day left…You didn't have to stay here Aerith. You could have gone home to your mother." Zack said as he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Always worried about others Mr. Fair. Tseng picked my mother up and brought her here a few days ago. Your friend Martin is here as well." Aerith said as she met his mako eyes.

Zack's face brightened up at the thought of his friends and family being in the next room. "We should make the best of the time we have left then huh?" Zack said as he stood up. He turned to Aerith and held out his hand. Aerith placed hers in his softly. Zack gently pulled her up to stand with him.

"Zack but we need to talk. I have things I need to say." Aerith said with a sad face and a heavy heart.

"I hope you're not talking about all the jibber jabbers you saying when I slept." Zack said with a grin. "I don't need to forgive what does not need forgiveness…wait does that makes sense." Zack repeated the words in his head and decided that they did make sense. "The past is the past. No matter what happens…I will always love you Aerith Gainsborough. Always remember that…no matter what happens. I will love you forever…even if the planets going to blow up in the next two days!" Zack said with a joke. It was just like him to be serious and change directions quickly.

Aerith felt her face get red as she blushed. Her heart felt lighter…almost as though Zack reached into her chest and removed her guilt. "Zack…I don't know what to say…other than…I love you."

Zack grinned. "That's all you need to say…that's all you'll ever need to say." Zack paused as he grabbed his love and pulled her tight to his chest. "We should go see the folks for a bit. Then I want to show you my favorite place here in Gongaga."

Aerith smiled and nodded her head and nestled in closer to his chest. "Okay…but let's just stay like this for a minute."

LINE_

"Well that was awful! Your mom was so mad at me!" Zack said to Aerith as they left the small house.

Aerith giggled and looked to the horizon. He gaze met the fallen reactor. "Zack what happened there?"

Zack looked to the ground and back at Aerith with a heavy heart. "From what my father told me…five years ago the reactor had a critical meltdown. When a reactor explodes...Everything within miles is vaporized. This town would not be standing…" Zack paused as he looked at his bare hand. It quickly turned into a fist. "Shinra has a locking mechanism back in Midgar. When the signal is sent that the reactor is in melt down…Shinra closes the blast doors to contain the explosion. Everyone was trapped inside…their bodies were nothing more than ash. They were the town's youth...many of them my friends. That's why everyone her is old…this town is going to die off." Zack said with a sad look. His home town was going to become extinct. No one wanted to live in a back water village. The town's people were too old to reproduce. In the coming years Gongaga would become a forgotten village.

"Are these their graves?" Aerith pointed out as the two walked.

"Yeah…their loved ones buried their prized possessions. There were no bodies to bury." Zack said as he looked at the graves.

"Zack…let's pray for them." Aerith said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

Zack immediately followed Aerith's motions and closed his eyes.

"_It's time…our defender must battle for us…for all. It pains us to ask you for such a sacrifice. But there is no other way. She is everything. She can only save our world. But he is blocking her connection with the planet…only you…her love can stop him. Hurry Zack. You have only a day left"_

Zack opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Aerith said as she opened her eyes.

"Nothing…it must have been a bird or something." Zack smiled as they stood up. "Aerith…I know this isn't the best time to talk about it…but it needs to be said. "

"What is it Zack?" Aerith asked worriedly.

"Tomorrow we leave to save the planet…but we can't go together. You must go to the City of the Ancients and stop this meteor. And we will stop Sephiroth."

"No! By we, you mean you! You can't always do things alone Zack! We can help you! Then we can go to the city and pray!" Aerith argued.

"I know you want to dear…but I think you know that we do not have time to fight Sephiroth and then go to the city. They must be done at the same time. Don't worry the others will help me." Zack said as he grabbed Aerith's hands.

"But I'm going to worry about you."

"I know you will, but just think that once this is done we can finally be at piece…and find a home. "

"Okay…I'll do it for you…"

"For the planet." Zack corrected.

"No…for you…you are my world." Aerith said as her face got red.

"Well that might be the corniest thing I have ever heard…but it makes me happy." Zack said as he held her hand. "Come on I want to show you my favorite place. Before the sun goes down. The others will be here soon. " Zack said with a smile.

Zack lead her though Gongaga and into the deep woods. He grabbed Aerith and threw her on his shoulder. They needed to hurry if they were going to make it. They exited the woods suddenly and stopped outside the village on a small cliff. Zack smiled as he jumped high and landed on a tree branch. The tree had been humungous. Possibly the largest tree on the planet. Zack pointed towards the distant sea. "Look."

Aerith watched as the sun began to set on the water's edge. As the sun set the moon rose. The two spheres in space combined for just a moment. "Wow!" Aerith burst. "It's so pretty!" She said as the sky gaze a purple hue and exposed the hidden lifestream flowing through the sky.

"This is the only place on the planet that you can see this. Trust me I have been nearly everywhere and have never seen this anywhere but home. Not many people know about it. It's often blocked by Gongaga's dense forest. And the ground is too level to see it. Only here…" Zack said as he looked at Aerith. She was amazed at the planets beauty.

"It's so beautiful. Something this beautiful is worth defending." Aerith said as she turned to met Zack's gaze.

"Yeah something as beautiful as you…is always worth defending."

"Now look who's being the corny one!" Aerith said as she grabbed Zack's face and pressed her lips against his.

Their kiss deepened as they lost their balance on the tree branch. Zack just held her close as they fell. They landed at the base of the tree on Zack's back. He did not grimace in the least. He just focused on kissing Aerith. Her lips fitted his like a puzzle piece. They felt softer than Wutian silk. Zack smiled as he removed his lips from Aerith's. "You know…what I love about you most?"

"What?" Aerith blushed.

"Your eyes…not because they are beautiful…which they are. But because I can always tell how you feel. It's like you're talking to me without words."

"Oh yeah? What are they saying now?" Aerith giggled.

"They are saying Zack Fair…you are one devilishly good looking man!" Zack said with a cocky grin.

"That's exactly what I was thinking…" Aerith mocked as she dove right back into kissing him passionately. "Zack…" Aerith spoke with hesitation.

"Hmm?" Zack said as he cherished the previous kiss.

"I want to marry you when this is all over with."

"HEY! I am supposed to propose to you!" Zack said with a smile.

"I don't care who does as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Aerith said as her face got red.

"I will marry you Aerith…and I know just the place. You'll love it I promise!"

"Good…then this should be okay." Aerith said as she untied her hair and removed her bow. "I love this bow…more than anything I own…It reminded me of you whenever you were gone…I kept it close to me almost as though it was you…" She said as she placed her bow down next to them. Aerith shook her head and let down her hair. Her eyes met Zack's. She felt her cheeks get warm as he held her hips. She began to unbutton her dress slowly.

Zack's eyes widened as he watched her undress. "Aerith are you sure you want to…"

"Yes. I want you to be my first and only. And if the world does end tomorrow…then I want us to be one." Aerith said as her cheeks grew redder.

"Good. I can't imagine a better way to spend my final hours…other than with you." Zack said as his cheeks got red.

Aerith smiled as he placed her worn pink dress to the side next to her bow. She sat on top of Zack only in her underwear. She smiled. "Your turn."

Zack blushed as he removed his Chocobo tee-shirt. Aerith frowned as she looked upon his chest. "What's wrong?"

Aerith placed her hands on the scars which littered his chest. A tear slid down her face and unto his chest. "Did it hurt?"

Zack frowned as well. "Yes…a lot actually. But it wasn't the worst pain I felt that day."

"What was?" Aerith asked confused. She remembered the day she had felt his presence leave to planet.

"As I laid there…dying slowly…my only thoughts were of you. It hurt more than any pain a man could ever feel. I was so close…yet so far…I never got a chance to say good bye…or to tell you that I loved you…" Zack said as his eyes began to swell up with tears as he remembered that day. His thoughts and the look on Cloud's face were enough to bring him to tears.

"But you have me now. And you will never lose me again. I promise." Aerith said as she began to kiss Zack's chest. Her lips went north until they met Zack's lips. That moment all tears faded. All pain was lost.

Their kiss deepened and deepened until everything around them was gone. Only each other existed to the two of them. Clothes quickly were tossed aside. All feelings on nervousness were replaced with bliss. Aerith began to gasp as their union was consummated. Zack placed his hands on her hips and watched the women he loved become one with himself. This is what happiness felt like. A feeling he lost long ago. He reached up and pulled the women close and began to kiss her neck. He quickly turned her until her was now on top of her. He kissed her body gently. Each kiss felt sad for reason beyond his explanation. His lips never wanted to part. His eyes met Aerith's who was smiling. She gave him a reassuring nod. Zack place his hands on his loves waist. Aerith put her hands in his hair as he rocked back and forth. With each stroke her grip on his hair tightened. He hands moved to his arms. She squished them tightly, although her squeeze did nothing to the rock of a SOLDIER arm.

Her voice was no longer under her control. She would cry out and gasp no matter how hard she tried to remain silent. She smiled as her eyes met Zack's once more. He was breathing deeply, enjoying it as much as she. She knew that he was controlling himself not to hurt her. He was so strong and he could without knowing it, but she wouldn't have minded. Zack kissed her on her lips softly as he whispered something in her ear. Aerith smiled as she grabbed his face and kissed him with all her love, with all her passion.

LINE_

Tifa smiled for the next few days. The kiss had been everything and more than she expected. She wanted more. Yet was too nervous to ask. Cloud would kiss her on the cheek before they went to bed. She smiled. She was glad that they were sharing a bed. Nothing felt better than lying close to Cloud. She felt safe.

Tifa's thoughts were interrupted as she was greeted by Yuffie and Cid.

"Hey! I'm glad Cloud knows how to fly this dumb thing! Ugh…I hate flying!" Yuffie cried.

"The ship ain't stupid!" Cid barked.

Tifa was relieved that her friends had returned. Turned as Vincent entered the ship. "Hi Vincent!" She waved.

Vincent looked over and forced himself to wave. "We should be heading to Gongaga soon…"

"Yeah. We will be leaving shortly. We are just waiting for Red and Barret." Tifa said as the large cat entered the room. "Speaking of…"

"My grandfather…he wishes us all luck…before he passed." Red said as he looked down.

Tifa walked over and petted her friend. "Red…I am so sorry for your loss. He would have been proud of you."

"He was…and so was my father…he gave me my father's weapon…I will fight for my family's honor..And for my friends." Red spoke in his regal voice.

"Amen…I hear that." Barret said as he entered the ship. He walked over to Red and knelt down next to him. "I feel for yah cat I really do. I'm proud to have a fine fella like you by my side in battle." Barret said showing a rare bit of emotion. Everyone was. This was going to be their last day on the planet if they failed.

"I'm glad all of you came…now we need to head to Gongaga. We will make our plan there. Cloud and Cid are in the cockpit. We should join them." Tifa said to the group. Everyone nodded.

LINE_

Zack and Aerith exited the woods. Zack had carried her like a bride the entire way back. Aerith only looked into his eyes and smiled until they returned to the Village. Aerith's attention turned to the landed air ship outside of town. "The others are her Zack! Let's go say hi!" Aerith said with a smile. Zack placed her down gently and watched her run off into his house.

"That girl…she has more energy than I do lately." Zack said with a smile.

"_You must hurry. There is little time…" The planet spoke to Zack once more._

"I know…just a bit more is all I ask." Zack said with a smile as he ran into the village to greet his friends. He entered the house to be greeted with a cheer of hellos. Tifa jumped and hugged him saying hello. Nanaki walked over and brushed against his leg. Zack bent down and gave Red a good ruffle. "How have you been buddy?"

"Good…just be careful." Red said as he winked at him with is one good eye.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that whole mind reading thing." Zack said with a smile.

Zack walked over to Vincent who stood to the side with his arms crossed. "Zack…what do you think the odds are that your mother will be cooking that ham again?" Vincent said as his lips curled upward.

"You know mom is whipping up a good batch now! How was your week?" Zack asked.

"I rather not speak of it right now…I need some time to digest it." Vincent said with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"I understand friend. I'll be here when you need to talk about it." Zack said as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

He walked through the house until he was behind Aerith. He hugged her from behind. "Hey beautiful…have you seen Cloud?"

Tifa smiled as she watched the love on their faces. "He's in the ship finishing up something's."

Zack nodded in thanks and kissed Aerith on the cheek.

LINE_

Zack entered the ship and quickly ran into a vomiting Yuffie. "Hey are you okay?"

"What do you want SOLDIER boy?"Yuffie yelled out in disgust.

"Yuffie…I'm sorry about your mother…and your country…If I only knew what Shinra was doing I would have…" Zack began.

"That's enough. I don't blame you anymore. I talked to my father and he told me all about my mother this past week. She was the warrior queen. She was fighting off hundreds of SOLDIER's and she would have kicked your butt if the wall didn't catch her off guard….that's why my dad was so over protective with me…cause I reminded him of her..." Yuffie said as she wiped her mouth of vomit. Zack was speechless. "So I hear your mom has some mega mad cooking."

"Yeah it's the best!" Zack said with a smile. "Now that your stomach is empty…"

"Shut it SOLDIER boy!" Yuffie said as she exited the ship.

Zack just shook his head and continued towards the cockpit. He entered the room silently and walked over to Cloud who was looking out the window. "Hey buddy…" Zack said as he joined his friend.

"Hey Zack…"

"What's up?"

"Tomorrow's it…and everyone doesn't seem to understand that…"

"They do Cloud…they are just distracting their minds and are trying to force themselves to have a good time." Zack said.

"Yeah I guess…I'm just really worried about tomorrow."

"You mean Tifa."

"Yeah…how'd you know?" Cloud asked.

"I could see it in her face and I can see it in yours. " Zack said with a smile.

"Damn…Well I guess there is no hiding it now…me and Tifa are…sort of together now…"

"Congrats Spike!" Zack said as he ruffled his hair.

"But now I worry about her and tomorrow…what if things go bad and I die…" Cloud said as he hung his head.

"How about we make a pact. We will take care of each other's girls if something happens…but nothing will!" Zack said with confidence.

"Done…I'm nervous about the fight with Sephiroth though…I'm not as strong as you two…" Cloud hung his head.

"Don't worry buddy…we will do it together…but we also need Aerith to summon the holy…"Zack said with a pause.

"Yeah…and we got to protect her…she is most important." Cloud said understanding the importance of Aerith's abilities.

"Yeah…she is the whole mission…the others can look after her…" Zack said.

"We will save the planet tomorrow Zack…I know it…"

"Good…now let's go eat…and pretend not to be stressed." Zack joked.

LINE_

Zack and Cloud entered the home and the others were sitting at the table waiting for them to eat. "About…..time!" Barret shouted holding back a curse to be polite.

"Okay! Let's eat!" Zack said as he sat next to Aerith and Cloud sat next to Tifa.

"Not yet Zackary! We should say a prayer." Mrs. Fair spoke.

"Good idea." Zack responded.

"Heavens…please protect our friends and family…especially those who go to fight it save us all. Guide them to success and to safety. And let us all reunite after this is all over for a celebration meal…" Mrs.' Fair said as she held back tears. She feared for everyone's safety.

"Amen." Everyone said in unison.

Zack began to chow down as he noticed a familiar face in front of him. "Martin!"

"Hello Zackary. How are you? I see you finally found your love…she is far prettier than you described." Martin said as he looked at Aerith.

Aerith blushed. "This is Martin Aerith. He helped me when I was looking for you…I told him that he should join us…he's family now! Uncle Martin seems to fit."

Martin smiled. "Zack you do not have to do that."

"Nah I do. You have no family….but now you do. You're a Fair now…you know what I mean." Zack said as he rubbed his head.

"I'm honored to be part of this lovely family. So many friends and loved ones…you are truly fortunate."

"Yes I am." Zack said as he grabbed Aerith's hand under the table. She blushed at his contact.

"You are going to save the planet I hear…you remind me so much of my son…let him rest in peace." Martin said with a sad face.

"I promise that things will be okay Martin…you have us now." Zack said.

"Thank you Zack…" Martin said as he focused on his meal.

Zack began to shove food in his face. "Until he was interrupted by Barret. "So what's the plan Kid."

Zack did not want to speak of the plan at dinner. At Barret's words everyone seemed to lose their appetite. "Half of us will be going to the Northern Cave…the others will be going with Aerith to the City of the Ancients…."

"Who is going where?" Barret said with a look.

"Me. Cloud, Vincent and you will be going to the cave. The others are with Aerith." Zack said not wanting to look at Aerith.

"Alright! We're going to kick some major ass! Whoops! I mean butt!" Barret said trying to cover his mouth.

"We should get some rest…" Zack said suddenly.

"Yes we should." Zack said as he looked at Aerith.

LINE_

Zack laid in his bed with his SOLDIER uniform on so he could get up quickly for battle tomorrow. Aerith walked in with her pajamas on. "Hey you." Zack spoke. "Come over here." Zack patted the spot next to him.

Aerith smiled and jumped into bed with him. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Zack…please…I beg you…stick with the plan."

"What are you talking about silly? Of course I'm sticking with the plan." Zack said with a smile.

"Good." Aerith said as she cuddled him.

"Aerith…I love you with all my heart…don't you forget that." Zack said with a frown.

"Don't talk like you're not coming home tomorrow…because you are! And I know you do. I love you more." Aerith said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Those kissed could drive a man crazy…"Zack said as he watched Aerith close her eyes.

Hours passed and Zack remained awake. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow orb. "I'm sorry Aerith…but the others will only get in the way…and I don't want anyone getting hurt. I can do this alone…I know I can…I have you to fight for…that fight I will never lose….never" Zack said as he stood up.

He kissed Aerith on the cheek and then her forehead. "I will be home soon…just wait for me….and Aerith…be strong…we are all depending on you." Zack said as he put on his boots. He went into his bag and grabbed his ultima and cure materia and placed them into his arm. Zack walked over to the chair in the room and grabbed Ragnarok. He looked at the dark blade and sighed. "It's not the buster sword…but it'll do… I will find your sword Angeal…I promise."

Zack walked out into the living room fully prepared for battle. He reached his arm out and focused. "Sorry guys…just take care of Aerith…she is everything…" Zack said as he cast a large sleep spell. Everyone was out and would not wake up until the afternoon. Enough time for him to get to Sephiroth and end things once and for all.

Zack walked out the door. He turned and looked back at his home with a heavy heart. "I love you Aerith…I will be home soon…"

LINE_

AN- Okay! Here we go! The final week is over! Now it's time for the show down! And the end is here! Now…The final chapter will take me a little longer, because I will add a link to the next story and have chapter one done. So this story will end and the next story will begin!

Also! Please read this and get familiar with what negative lifestream is. It's important for the end and for the following installments. .com/wiki/Lifestream

But I think we still have two chapters left…or one huge one!

Review please! Let's shoot for 9 to make me smile! Please!


	25. Chapter 25

Howl at the Midgar Moon

Chapter 25

Aerith opened her eyes with a smile, but it quickly faded. The blanks next to her were cold and empty. She quickly sat up and took in her surroundings. Zack's boots, his sword his materia…all gone. "Relax Aerith…he must have gotten up to get something to eat…or maybe you just overslept…relax." Aerith quickly dressed and exited the room. She ran out into the hallway to find no one. She looked over at the clock and gasped. "It's two o' clock!" She ran out the door and into the Highwind. She feared that her friends were waiting on her. She quickly entered the ship…there were no signs of anyone.

Aerith began to think that she was having a nightmare. She entered the barracks and entered the first room she found. She found Vincent sleeping tightly on his bed. "Vincent!" She yelled. The man jumped out of bed with his gun drawn.

"What's the matter Aerith?' Vincent said relieved.

"It's two o' clock! We're running late!" Aerith said as she ran into the other rooms.

Vincent mimicked her actions as they quickly woke everyone up. Everyone assembled in the cockpit. "Alright let's move! We have to hurry! Find that Spiky fucker and let's move!" Barret shouted.

"He's not in the house…" Aerith confirmed.

"We know he's not in the ship either…where could he…be…" Tifa said as the realization of what was going on hit her.

"What is it Tifa?" Aerith asked as concern began to overwhelm her.

"Because he's not here…" Cloud spoke.

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked.

"He must have used a sleep spell on us all. That is the only way to explain why we all overslept." Cloud said as he hung his head. He felt helpless once again just like he did outside of Midgar.

"Why would he just leave me…us…" Aerith corrected herself.

"To protect us the best way he knows…by fighting alone. We won't get in his way…he wouldn't have to worry about us as he fought…he can focus…he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing any of us. That man has suffered enough…he couldn't handle it if he lost any of us…" Cloud said as he looked out the window.

"But he's being so selfless that it's selfish! What if we lose him! Sephiroth is so strong! What if he…" Aerith stopped as she broke into tears.

"Zack will not lose this fight…he has too much to fight for…" Cloud spoke.

"Well we ain't going to let him fight alone! Cid get this piece of shit off the ground! We're heading to the northern cave!" Barret yelled.

"No…We don't have time… and Aerith is everything…her mission is the most important. We head to the City of the Ancients…we have to have faith in Zack…or everything will be lost." Cloud spoke. He spoke with confidence and emotion. Like Zack.

"He's right. We need to have faith in Zack. He will unlock to door and Aerith will do the rest." Vincent spoke.

"That settles it. We're heading to the City of the Ancients." Tifa exclaimed.

Everyone cheered except Aerith. Fear filled her heart as she desperately tried to connect with the planet.

LINE_

Zack cut the engine of his bike and looked down into the crater. It was dark and gave no light. "Well here goes nothing…" Zack said as he dove into the dark abyss.

"_Zackary…" Sephiroth's voice rang._

Sephiroth's voice had grown stronger the closer he got to the cave. It was haunting. But Zack did not let it get in the way. He did not falter.

Zack landed on his feet and took in his surroundings. The cavern walls were giving off a bluish green light from the mako and lifestream. "Focus Zack…Sephiroth could be anywhere waiting to pounce…"

"_I would never take advantage of you Zackary…I will be waiting for you…" _

Zack felt a chill run up his back as he heard Sephiroth's voice once again. He quickly drew his sword as he heard the man's laugh in the distance echoing off the walls. Sephiroth was toying with him. Zack suddenly felt as though coming alone was a mistake. Zack walked until there was a fork in the cavern. "Great… I don't have time to back track…"

"_Go left…"_

"Great…now I have a Sephiroth GPS…" Zack said as he held Ragnarok tightly. God he wished he had the buster sword. He could feel his confidence leaving him with every step.

"_Did you really believe that you could defeat me…silly boy…you will rot…"_

"Actually…I know I can beat you…" Zack said with confidence. He tried to focus more and more on Aerith and his friends. But the deeper into the cavern he went the harder it was to remember what he was fighting for…Sephiroth's doing.

"_You're almost there…just a little farther Zackary…"_

Zack could not help it. Fear of losing everything was beginning to shake his resolve.

"**Easy Child…you are our champion…we would not have selected you if you were not capable." The planet spoke to Zack. It was trying to save Zack's mind from Sephiroth.**

"That's easy for you to say…"

"**You hold our hand in battle. Ragnarok was made by the Certa…and can only be used by one…It has great power…only you can unlock its potential…focus Zack!" The Planet cried. **

Zack's eyes widened as he watched Sephiroth sprinting towards him. Effortlessly he blocked the blow and looked into his foes eyes.

"You seem troubled Zackary… something on your mind… Zackary…die quietly!" Sephiroth said as he slashed at the raven haired SOLDIER.

Zack blocked the blow and looked into Sephiroth's cat like green eyes. "I will not go quietly… I will not give up without a…FIGHT!" Zack screamed as he sent the silver haired man flying through the cavern. The final fight had commenced. It was time.

LINE_

The group quickly exited the ship. Aerith did not speak with anyone. She held on tightly onto her white materia. The group had a look of seriousness on their faces mixed with fear. They had put all their chips on Zack. If he failed the planet would be destroyed no matter how hard Aerith tried. The City capital came into sight as their nerves reached their climax.

"This way everyone…" Aerith spoke in a barely audible voice.

The group nodded and followed the distraught girl into the capital. She led them down a flight of invisible stairs. The group followed in a single file line, afraid that they would fall. Aerith came to a stop and hopped onto a platform to her right. Cloud motioned to the group to stop.

"Only a few of us should go with her. We may distract her." Cloud spoke.

"So what…we're just going to wait for the planet to end!" Barret yelled.

"Raise your voice one more time and you will not have to wait for your life to end." Cloud said as he drew his sword. "We wait…got it. Tifa and I will go down there and wait." The group became silent in an instant. They had never seen Cloud like that before. He had passion and strength in his voice.

Tifa and Cloud nodded to one another and followed Aerith to the altar. Lifestream and mako flowed below, almost like a reactor. Aerith walked and slowly knelt down. Tifa walked to her side and knelt next to her. "Just relax Aerith…everything is going to be okay…"

Aerith looked at her friend with heavy eyes. It was obvious that she was worried for Zack. Cloud walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aerith…I'm not just saying this but…Zack won't lose. He has too much to fight for…and from the looks of things you two seemed to have cleared the air. So now he has even more to fight for. He will come back to us Aerith. I know Zack…he always finds a way."

Aerith smiled. "Thank you Cloud…and Tifa…" I'm going to pray for Zack and when I feel Sephiroth leave I will summon the holy. "Aerith said as she rubbed her materia in-between her hands and closed her eyes.

LINE_

Zack grinned as he walked forward in search of Sephiroth. He had over powered the man with ease. He felt his confidence growing. But his attention shifted as he watched an angry Sephiroth come flying through the wall. Zack quickly cut through the large rock debris. His eyes widened as Sephiroth sprinted towards him in the smoke screen. Zack back pedaled as he blocked blow after blow.

Sephiroth smiled at Zack as he hit Zack in the face with an elbow. The hit had created a deep gash on top of Zack's eye. Blood began to pour, blurring his sight. He quickly wiped the blood with his glove covered hand but it did nothing but soak his glove. He tried to focus to the best of his ability, but Sephiroth had blinded him temporarily. The wound would heal in a matter of minutes thanks to his SOLDIER enhancements, but for the time being Sephiroth was nearly invisible.

"Zackary….I'm over here…" Sephiroth called out as one of the pillars crumbled creating a large dust cloud.

"Sephiroth! Show yourself!" Zack cried out.

"Silly boy…I have been right behind you this entire time…" Sephiroth said as she stood back to back with Zack. Zack felt eerie as he felt Sephiroth's blade tear though his stomach. Zack cried out in pain as he felt Sephiroth's boot on his back. The General had kicked him to the ground as he removed the blade. "Come on Zack! Where was that fascinating strength you had only days ago…do you have nothing to fight for…shall I give you a reason…"

Zack wiped his eye of the remaining blood and grabbed the dirt to soak the blood on his glove. Zack quickly jumped to his feet ignoring the pain in his gut. "I know what I am fighting for Sephiroth…I need no reminder!" Zack said as he did a back flip and landed behind the General. Zack began to attack the man like a crazed beast. Each of his blows grew stronger and stronger. Sephiroth began to step back as he blocked another blow.

'How is he so fast…yet so strong…' Sephiroth asked himself in his head as he jumped back to created distance between he and his foe. He needed to figure out Zack's movement in order to counter them properly. But Zack did not give him time to calculate as an Ultima spell came rushing towards him. Sephiroth quickly jumped out of the way but was quickly met by another blow from Zack. He had moved so fast that he had not seen him. He had attacked from above. Any other fighter would have been killed by the blow. But Sephiroth was not ordinary fighter. Sephiroth roared as he put all his strength into his sword. He shoved the attacking Zack far back.

"Now Zackary…you will be the first and the only one to ever see my true power." Sephiroth grinned as he jumped towards Zack. Zack's eyes widened as he heard the air cry as the Masamune cut. Zack did his best to block the blow, but he could do nothing to stop it. It was an attack that would have cut through the Junon cannon as though it were a deli meat. Zack flew deep into the crater. He crashed violently through layer after layer of the planet's crust.

Zack's body crashed onto the final layer between he and the mako blow. They were now in the planets core. Zack's body felt broken. But now was not the time to rest and whine. Sephiroth descended from above with his blade leading the way. Zack quickly rolled to dodge the blow. He jumped to his feet as quickly as he could. But he was met with another strike from the silver haired juggernaut. This blow forced Zack to his knees. Zack grinded his teeth as he did his best to fight off the Masamune. But he was quickly met with a boot the chest.

Zack landed on all fours and looked up at his foe. He had been easily defeated. He had doomed the planet. He watched as Sephiroth walked around him like a shark circling its prey. "What are you waiting for? Finish me!" Zack cried out.

"No…I want you to beg for death…I am not done with you yet…get up."

"What…" Zack asked.

"I said get up!" Sephiroth roared. Zack gathered himself to his feet. "Goodboy…"

Sephiroth began to make his charge as Zack closed his eyes.

"**You are our hand in this battle…focus…"**

Zack opened his eyes and grinned. He stood still as the Masamune was ready to collide. But it stopped just short. Zack had surrounded himself with the summon swords

"**Swords made from the lifestream…use them wisely…they will not last…it will drain you…"**

Sephiroth grinned. "That a boy…"

Zack looked deep into his rival and found that his lips began to curl upwards. He lived for this battle. He wanted someone to challenge him just like Sephiroth wanted him to. Zack gave a loud battle cry as the sword left in every direction.

Sephiroth frowned. "Not using those fancy swords of yours…pity…, we would have been even if you did."

"Don't worry…I'll give you more than you can handle." Zack sprinted towards the man and jumped high in the air. He watched as Sephiroth smiled and thrusted his sword forward to strike him in the chest. "Perfect…" Zack muttered as he did a flip in the air and landed on top of the Masamune. He slid down the blade as though it were a mountain and he was snowboarding. Zack's foot collided violently into Sephiroth's face. The man let out a small grunt as he was knocked from his feet.

Sephiroth wiped the blood from his broken nose as he lay on his back. His eyes widened as the ground began to violently shake. He turned his head to see three beams of energy heading towards him. Sephiroth reacted quickly and jumped into the air. But he was quickly met with an elbow to the face. His eye began to bleed just as Zack's had. Only the blood did not bother him.

Zack looked at his foe and froze for a brief instant. The blood pouring from Sephiroth's eye added to the expression on his face made him look…scary. Zack had to gather himself quickly. "Your blood is red….like mine…and any other human on this planet! Are you really going to let some alien fossil control you!"

"Alien…that is my mother…she is your mother too…brother!" Sephiroth shouted as a large black wing erupted from his back. "Shall we…" Sephiroth said as he flew towards Zack faster than the human eye could follow.

Zack quickly dove to the left to avoid the charge, but he was quickly met with a powerful bow from the Masamune. Ragnarok had barely moved fast enough to blow what was sure to be a death blow. Zack felt himself being over powered. Sephiroth had gotten stronger somehow.

"**The mako vapors give him strength…and Jenova is near…"**

'Great….' Zack thought to himself as Sephiroth kicked him straight in the jaw. Zack went fly through the air stunned by the power of his former friend. But Zack's thoughts were short lived as he felt a hand grab his right leg.

He looked down to met Sephiroth's cold eyes and evil grin. "Going somewhere?' Sephiroth asked menacingly. At that moment Sephiroth gave Zack a great tug and spun him violently. He threw Zack upwards. Zack's body crashed through several levels of the planets crust until his body came to a crashing halt. His body crashed into the cavern wall and his body was quickly covered in large rock. The last thing Zack heard before he passed out were Sephiroth's footsteps outside the pile of debris.

LINE_

Aerith opened her eyes and gasped. "Zack!"

Tifa and Cloud ran to her said fearing the worst. "What happened Aerith!"

"He's losing…he is out of strength, but Sephiroth is only gaining strength…" Aerith said as a tear rolled down her face.

Cloud turned and look at the others who were looking down with caution. "Vincent come here!"

Without hesitation Vincent jumped to meet him. "What is it…"

"Zack is losing…but I'm not losing faith in him…but…" Cloud trailed off.

"You want an insurance policy."

"Yes…could you…"

"I will go on foot…I move fast than all of you…" Vincent did not wait for a reply and vanished in a red blur.

Tifa turned to Aerith with a smile. "Don't worry…Zack can hold on till help arrives."

"No… he can do it alone…I know he can…" Aerith said as she closed her eyes and rolled the materia between her two hands.

LINE_

"_Zack…get up…You have to…everyone is depending on you…I'm depending on you…I love you Zack and I have never once in m life seen you give up…now get up!" _ Aerith's voice rang in Zack's head.

His eyes opened as they began to glow very brightly. "Zack…you can do this…you have something to fight for!" Zack yelled as he erupted out of the debris. Ragnarok struck Sephiroth's Masamune with great power. Sephiroth had taken a step back to gain balance.

Sephiroth looked into Zack's eyes and felt a cool chill run down his spine. But he quickly shook it off as he sprinted towards Zack. He put great strength as he swung at Zack. But Zack did not move. He only closed his eyes. The Masamune stopped just short of Zack's neck.

"How!" Sephiroth demanded an answer.

Zack opened his eyes and grinned as a white wing exploded from his back. "You know what your weakness is….you have nothing to fight for! And I pity you!" Zack said as he flew at Sephiroth with great speed. He threw Ragnarok at the man with great power. Sephiroth easily batted the weapon away as Zack got closer.

But Sephiroth's eyes widened as he watched Ragnarok materialize in Zack's left hand. He quickly moved the Masamune to block a blow that never came. He had flinched. Closed his eyes in fear. Sephiroth cursed himself for being so stupid. But Sephiroth found himself alone in a vast opening in the cavern. Zack could strike from any angle and have the upper hand. "Damn! How could I be so careless!"

"You mean how could you be so human…" Zack's voice haunted him. He could not place the location of where it came from due to the echo.

Sephiroth began to turn in every direction fearing an attack that would not come. He began to feel uneasy…almost nervous. His attention shot to the rear as an ultima spell came flying towards him. Sephiroth smiled. "You're going to have to do better than that Zackary!" Sephiroth said as he deflected the sphere of energy to the roof above him

Zack grinned. "Thank You!" Zack yelled as he flew towards the man.

Sephiroth cursed himself once again. He had blinded himself with the smoke and the dirt. Now he was exposed to be attacked from any angle with probable success. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he felt a large blade tear through his stomach. "….how….you moved so silently…" Sephiroth gasped as blood began to pour from his mouth.

"Maybe you should have taken some classes with Angeal. He preached stealth where as you were raw power." Zack said as he removed his blade from the man's back.

Sephiroth slowly stood as he grinned. "Silly boy…you forget that I am the perfect SOLDIER. I heal faster than you…this would is superficial." Sephiroth laughed.

"That maybe true…but no wound can be healed when it is fused with mako." Zack said as he shook his glowing sword mockingly.

"Damn…yet another miscalculation… I will not be made a fool again…I promise you that Zack." Sephiroth said using his name instead of Zackary. He was no longer playing around. The real battle was only beginning. Sephiroth Sprinted at Zack with anger in his eyes.

Zack began to sprint towards the General as well. Their blade met with great force. The force had created a shockwave shattering rocks nearby. The two looked at one another and exchange looks of hatred. They began to strike at each other violently. Each one of their attacks were quickly met with block. The two moved so quickly that all that could be seen were the waves of force with each strike.

Both men knew that they needed to create distance from one another. As their blades locked they flipped backwards avoiding each other. Zack watched as Sephiroth continued to bleed. It was only a matter of time until Sephiroth had called it quits. The man cast a cure spell on himself trying to buy time. Zack drove his blade into the ground near his feet. He walked away from it and looked at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth nodded. He had accepted the challenge. He place the Masamune into the ground just as Zack had. He walked forward and place materia into his arm. He noted that Zack had a total of three materia. Two in his left arm and on in his right.

Sephiroth grinned as he felt the energy from the spheres growing in his hands. The cavern roof cracked as a bolt of lightning burst from above. Zack quickly rolled to avoid the blow and came up sending one of his own. Ultima shot at the silver haired General. The man's eyes widened as he jumped to the left to avoid the powerful attack.

The spell collided violently against the cavern wall. The roof above quickly began to crumble sending down piece after piece into the battle field. Zack and Sephiroth found themselves dancing to avoid the falling rocks and the continual barrage of spells. The two men were not experts at using materia. It was Angeal and Genesis's forte. They looked at one another as they sprinted and jumped avoiding the cascading roof. Their eyes were locked. They both smirked at one another.

They lived for a battle like this.

Zack and Sephiroth both nodded to one another. Both men summoned their swords into their hands. The men seemed to have an agreement on a fair battle. Something Sephiroth would surely break if he was being driven to defeat.

Zack watched as Sephiroth swung his sword with great strength into the cavern floor. The floor instantly began to crumble and gave way. The men were sent into a free fall. Large chunks of debris and dirt created a thick smokescreen. Zack quickly jumped off of a large piece off debris towards Sephiroth had once been. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he felt the man's presence. He turned to his left and watched as the Masamune cut through a piece of debris. Sephiroth quickly grabbed Zack's throat and slammed him into another piece of debris. Zack's eyes widened as he felt Sephiroth's hand beginning to heat up on his throat.

'Fire.' Zack thought to himself.

The spell erupted sending the raven haired hero flying. He fell like a downed plane. Falling limp and giving off a bit of smoke form the spell. He crashed onto a large pillar. Zack quickly lifted himself up and looked around him. They were now in the planet's core. His eyes quickly searched for his foe. Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. Zack grunted as he felt a boot to his back.

"Are you tired Zackary…should we take a break and then continue?" Sephiroth mocked as he firmly pressed his boot into Zack's back.

"Get off!" Zack roared as he repelled Sephiroth's boot. Zack quickly swung to block an incoming strike from the Masamune. The two blades thunderously clashed. The two men jumped backwards to avoid the falling rock. Zack cursed himself. 'If I don't hurry…we'll both be trapped in here…the caverns giving out…' The only reassuring fact was that Sephiroth had not made that calculation himself yet.

Zack flew towards his foe with a grin on his face. Sephiroth had forgotten one thing. Zack swung with all his strength. Sephiroth blocked the blow with ease and frowned. "What is it Zackary…are you done…before I kill you…tell me what matters most to you…give me the pleasure of taking it away."

Zack swung violently as fast as he could. Each blow was blocked with ease. "You don't get it do you! I guess someone like you never would…everything matters! Aerith! Cloud! Every blade of grass…everything matters to me!" Zack said as he gave one final swing. Ragnarok clashed against the Masamune. Zack followed it quickly with a kick to Sephiroth's chest sending him flying onto a pillar below.

Sephiroth quickly stood and looked at his foe in front of him. "Is that all you have…I am disappointed…" Sephiroth said as he looked at Zack.

Zack simply held out his hand and closed it into a fist. Sephiroth gasped as he watched Zack summoned swords return. The blades entered the General's flesh before he could react. Seven blades in all entered the General's body. One entered his chest to the right of his heart. Another from behind into his stomach. Two were in his legs. Another two in his shoulders. The final one had missed and landed next to Zack's feet. Sephiroth coughed as blood began to ooze from his mouth. His eyes were shaking. Tears seemed to be swelling in his eyes as he watched Zack approach. "You disappoint me…I looked up to you…you were my hero…but today…you become my past…nothing more than a memory." Zack said as he drove Ragnarok into Sephiroth's heart and gave the blade a great twist.

Zack turned to leave but stopped in his footsteps as he heard Sephiroth struggle to speak. "I will never be a memory…" Sephiroth said as he ripped out Ragnarok. With a great heave Sephiroth threw the blade. Zack did not have enough time to react as he turned. His own blade tore through his gut.

Zack grunted as he removed the blade and casted a cure spell on himself….nothing happened. He looked over at Sephiroth and gave him a confused look.

"Mako…..the mako in the blade…..stops…SOLDIER…healing…" Sephiroth said in between his final breaths.

Zack walked up to the General and drove his blade in between his shoulder blades and out his lower back. He watched as Sephiroth's eyes went gray and quickly became silent. Zack removed his blade as Sephiroth fell to his back to never stand again. Zack looked down at the fallen man as he held his stomach. Zack felt tears filling his eyes. Sephiroth had once been his friend. Now the entire group of SOLDIER firsts had fallen…only he remained. Zack bent over and closed Sephiroth's eyes.

At the moment his hand touched Sephiroth's eye lids his body dissolved in a black lifestream. Zack gasped as the black lifestream flew through his body. He felt a chill as he heard Sephiroth's voice in his head. _"I will never be a memory…"_

Zack shook his head and held his stomach. "Great…now I need to get out of here before it all comes down…"

LINE_

Aerith gasped as she opened her eyes. "He did it! Zack really did it! I can't feel Sephiroth blocking my connection anymore!" Aerith said with glee.

Tifa jumped with joy. "I knew he could! And you guys doubted him!" Tifa jarred at the others. She turned to Cloud who did not seem to be overwhelmed with joy. He looked sad. "Cloud what's wrong…Zack won…"

"It feels like before… outside of Midgar…" Cloud said as looked to the ground.

"What do you mean…" Tifa asked. But everyone turned to Aerith as she gasped.

"No…no…no…you can't! Take me!" Aerith said as she pleaded to an invisible being.

"Aerith! What's wrong!" Tifa pleaded as she shook Aerith. It was no use. Aerith was deep in prayer. But Tifa knew that something was wrong.

LINE_

Zack grunted as he tried to climb the hill leading to the surface. Each hand grabbed the rough soil of the crater entrance. After what felt like hours of running away from collapsing rock and endless tunnels he had finally reached the top. As Zack's hand grasped the top of the crater entrance he heard a familiar click. Zack paused and took a deep breath. He pulled himself up and stood. Zack did not want to look at what stood before him. Instead he focused on his clothes and dusted them off. With each swipe he prayed that his eyes had played a trick on him. Prayed that what he saw was not real…

But the nightmare proved true.

Zack looked to the distance to see a large group of Shinra soldiers. Upon sight the men all cocked their guns. The clicking of each gun sounded like an ocean wave of metal. Zack took a few steps forward, never once breaking his focus on the large group. Zack began to pace back and forth with one hand on his stomach at all times.

He was bleeding…a lot…too much.

Zack grinned his as he got lost in his thoughts. But he stopped and looked at the army. "Are you aware that Shinra has fallen?" Zack shouted. He prayed that the men would make sense of it and leave without a fight. Zack did not want to end up as he did two years ago. But he was exhausted and his muscles ached. Besides the fact that he was slowly bleeding to death, he was certain that he would fall to the masses before him.

Zack watched as the men began to stir.

"But sir…we haven't had any word from HQ in a week. Even Junon is silent. What if he's right?" One soldier asked his superior.

"True…even if Shinra did fall…our last orders were to head north until we found the subject. We did. He eliminated the elite group of SOLDIER in Wutai…so our orders stand… capture him! Alive preferred…dead…just as good."

The men let out a cry as they began to advance slowly.

Zack stood still as he watched the men advance. He looked to the sky and pleaded to the heavens. He did not want to die. Things were finally going to be okay but now it seems as though he would never see his happy ending. Zack cursed himself for going alone. If he had gone with a group his survival would have been guaranteed. "Zack….you know better. That means you would have put them in danger…" Zack told himself correcting his thoughts immediately.

Zack looked to the blue sky once more. It was perfect except for the meteor. It was a scar on perfection. Zack smiled as he watched lifestream erupt from every inch of the planet and flow towards the meteor. "Good job Aerith…you…did it…you saved us all…most of us…" Zack said aloud as he watched the meteor fighting to collide with Midgar. Zack turned and looked at the approaching force. The ground began to shake at their every step. The force was much smaller than the one he faced outside of Midgar just a few years ago. There were no choppers, no artillery rounds to deal with. Only a group of men. Only a few hundred. The group was something Zack could have survived without a scratch if he was a hundred percent. But he was exhausted. He barely had the strength to finish Sephiroth let alone fight a few hundred men right after was suicide.

Zack grunted as he took a deep breath. His stomach was defiantly going to slow him down. It hurt to breath…running would only hurt worse. Zack took another painful deep breath as he gathered his thoughts.

Things were different than the day outside of Midgar. He knew that Aerith was in love with him still. He did not have to worry about her moving on and forgetting about him as he did before. Everything was different. The air was moist and cold. The opposite of the wasteland.

Zack gathered his courage and held up Ragnarok to his forehead. "Well you're no buster sword…but you fought with me and protected me…thank you." Zack said to his sword as he looked into the dark blade. "I just need you a little longer…and I promise we can both rest. " Zack said as a tear fell down his cheek. This was the end of his story. History seemed to repeat itself no matter how hard one tries to try. Thoughts of Aerith began to consume his thoughts as he removed the blade from his forehead. 'Things finally…fit into place…my happy ending was set…" Zack said as he wiped the tear with his glove. His mouth opened as he felt the tear was replaced with a smudge of blood from his glove. He touched his cheek tenderly at the warmth. Zack grinded his teeth and looked at the Shinra army with great anger and fury.

"This is your last chance…leave now….or you will all die today…you have my word." Zack said as he pulled his sword back and prepared to charge. No response. Zack just smiled. "My happiness is worth dying for…" Zack said to himself. "Come and get some!" Zack said as he sprinted towards the masses. He ignored the pain of his wounds as he ran.

At his charge, bullets began to come in waves. Zack used Ragnarok to block every bullet that came into his path. He jumped high in the air and landed in the middle of the men. He swung with all his strength cutting down man after man. Zack froze as he felt the blazing hot steel of a bullet tear thought his leg. Another through his chest. Another in his shoulder. With each step another bullet entered his flesh. Zack closed his eyes and focused his energy. He needed to focus if he wanted to live…..

"_Hello!"_

"_Is this heaven…."_

Zack grinned his teeth as he felt bullets enter his chest as he charged the soldiers.

"_No matter what…always protect your honor Zack…."_

"_You are nothing more than a puppet."_

"_Cloud…"_

"_My honor…my dreams… they're yours now…"_

"_You remember when I told you I was afraid of the sky…and I felt like it was pulling me away?...I don't feel like that anymore…I feel like the sky is trying to take you away from me…."_

After what felt like hours but was only a mere minutes. The battle was nearly over…freedom and happiness were within reach. Zack cut down another dozen men as he felt another bullet tear though his chest…it was the kill shot. Breathing became difficult. Zack swung as hard as he could. There were only a few men left until he was free. Zack jumped towards the last ten men. But in Midair he was met with well aimed bullets. Each of them entered and exited Zack's body tearing tissue and organs. Zack fell hard to the ground. He lay frozen for one moment. Blood was pooling below him in only seconds. Zack quickly stood but was met with another burst of bullets tearing through his chest. He found himself on his back in a familiar place. He was on his back looking to the sky trying his best to hold on to life. Zack took a deep breath and stood once more. The remaining men opened fire. The bullets tore through every limb but Zack did not falter. He walked forward taking each blow with a look of determination on his face. He walked right up to the group and swung his sword with all his might.

And suddenly everything was silent.

Zack did his best to keep moving. He headed south praying that the others were on their way to get him…that he had a chance. But his legs gave out on him after a few short steps. Zack fell to his knees and looked at his hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. Zack felt his face getting warm…tears. Zack did not have the energy to keep going. He fell to his back and looked to the sky. 'Aerith was right…the sky is scary…it does feel like it's trying to pull me away." Zack thought as he looked to the sky. He searched the sky for the meteor but it could not be found. Aerith had saved the planet. Zack felt his eyes close as he smiled. The planet was safe. Their mission was a success. Things began to feel distant until he felt warmth landing on his face. Another drop followed by dozens. Zack forced his eyes open. It was rain. Rain was rare this far north. Zack smiled as he whispered to himself. 'The planets crying again…I'm sorry I won't be around to defend you anymore…' Zack said as he felt the warmth of the rain. It was warm compared to the frozen ground that is. Zack felt things getting dull until he heard clanking in the distance. 'Great…I missed one.' Zack thought as he waited for the soldier to come and finish him off. Zack was shocked as a man in red stood above him. It was Vincent.

"Zack….." Vincent said in a broken voice.

Zack smiled. It reminded him of when Cloud found him. It was poetic irony. "Hey…" Zack could only muster as he felt a warm salty fluid come out of his mouth.

"Zack…what happened…." Vincent said as he held back tears. Zack had been his only real friend he head in years.

Zack turned and looked at his friend with a cocky smile. "Same old shit…different day…" Zack said jokingly trying hard to stay conscious.

"Zack their coming….just hold on…they will be here any minute…" Vincent said as he looked at the surrounding area. All the soldiers had returned to the lifestream. All that remained were broken swords, helmets, shattered rifles and small puddles of blood where their bodies once stood.

Zack just smiled at Vincent as he heard the Highwind.

LINE_

Everyone stood in the observation deck of the Highwind. Everyone's heart sank as they saw large amounts of red in the distance. Aerith began to cry and Tifa ran to her said immediately.

"Shh…its okay Aerith…Zack's going to be okay…don't worry." Tifa said trying to comfort her friend.

"No it's not okay…he's dying… I can barely feel him…" Aerith said as she broke into tears as her legs shook.

Cloud could not look at the girl. Guilt was overflowing in his heart. He had let Zack meet the same fate he had years ago. But this time he had no excuse. He was not poisoned by mako. He was just weak.

"We're here everyone…." Cid said with a broken voice. The hardnosed man seemed to be choke up at the scene below. Blood covered the snow creating an ugly reminder of what had happened moments ago. Lost lives were returning to the lifestream while a friend fought to hold on to his life in the center.

LINE_

Aerith and Tifa sprinted to Zack's side in the rain. Cloud walked slowly to his friends side. He did not want to accept the truth of his friends end. Cloud looked down at his glove as the rain drop exploded against the leather. "It's just like before…" Cloud said in a broken voice. Tears began to fall down his face as he tightened his fist. But the tears were quickly lost in the rain.

Cloud looked at the surrounding area and only saw broken weapons and shattered helmets. A mirror image from the day outside of Midgar. Cloud fell to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably. He grabbed the blood filled snow as he let his tears flow. He had failed his friend. He let him fight alone and suffer the same fate twice. A sin that could never be forgiven.

LINE_

"Zack!" Aerith yelled with a heart breaking shriek. She slid to his side and looked down at his blood covered face. His eyes were losing their beautiful blue hue that she loved so much. Her loves face seemed to be stiff as he looked to the sky unaware of anyone's presence. Aerith shook him and looked into his eyes. "Zack I'm here!"

Zack turned his head and gave a pain filled smile. "You know…I'm starting to think you were right about the sky being scary thing."

Aerith smiled. It was just like Zack to joke at a time like this. "Don't be silly…something as beautiful as your eyes could not possibly be scary." Aerith said as she removed hair from Zack's face.

Zack just smiled at Aerith as he looked at her face. Her heart was breaking and he knew it. "Aerith…I'm sorry… I should have…"

"No…you don't need to apologize. You saved us all. You killed Sephiroth all by yourself. I'm so proud of you…" Aerith said as tears began to fall down her face. She could no longer hold it back. She was not strong enough to hold back her heartbreak.

Zack reached up with a shaky arm and wiped her tear. His glove was covered in his own blood and replaced the tear with a smudge of red. Zack fought to speak but he struggled. "Aerith…I love you…." Zack forced himself to speak as his arm fell to the ground.

Aerith placed her hand on the spot where Zack had touched her. Her entire body began to shake as she watched Zack close his eyes with a smile on his face. Aerith shook the man and had not response. "Zack….Zack please…. ZACK!" Aerith yelled as she let out a bone chilling scream. She began to cry uncontrollably screaming his name as she wailed.

Vincent walked up behind her and grabbed her from behind. "Aerith…you don't need to be here now…he's gone." Vincent said as he pulled the girl away as she screamed his name continually. He pulled her into the ship as the other stood in silence looking down at Zack's body.

Tifa was next to Cloud who was grief stricken and unable to talk. The others all stood silently saying their goodbyes in their heads as Zack's body dissolved into the lifestream.

LINE_

Red ran through the Midgar Wasteland as he ran towards Midgar to see his friends. It had been only a few weeks after the planet had been saved and Zack had been lost. The thought of Zack hurt just thinking about him. He had become Red's friend and was a human worth conversing with.

Nanaki ran up the cliff side and stopped at a spot just outside of Midgar. Flowers grew only here in the wasteland. Something truly a marvel of nature. Little did Nanaki know that Zack had die there years ago.

The City of Midgar was dark and seemed to be lifeless. The people had either moved away or waited patiently for the new city of Edge to be built.

Nanaki looked at the moon. The only beautiful part of Midgar in his eyes. 'Rest in peace friend.' Red said to himself as he let out a great howl at the Midgar moon.

LINE_

AN- That the end of Howl at the Midgar moon guys! To those who are going to stop reading here…thank you for reading this story! I hope all of you will read my next one! Remember there is going to be two more stories! I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hoped you all enjoyed! When you guys review it would be nice to hear what was your favorite part of the story?

New story is on my page! It's short mainly so you guys know where to look for the up coming chapters!

.net/s/6684046/1/Howl_at_the_Midgar_Moon_II_Plague_of_Midgar


End file.
